Mi bella pirata
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Últimos capítulos] Isabella tomó una decisión, ya no había vuelta atrás. Era ella o ese sujeto de morado que la tenía cautiva. Sólo esperaba poder volver a ver a su pirata, aunque fuera una última vez... [Foxy x Isabella S./OC x Toy Bonnie] [Resumen de todo el fic al principio del capítulo 17 ( chapter 21)].
1. Prólogo

**Nota: Bueno, antes que nada, quiero que sepan que este es mi primer fic ****. Al principio tenía un par de ideas en mi cabeza para hacer un fic basado en mi pareja preferida de Resident Evil (León y Claire), pero luego hace poco descubrí este fantástico juego de terror protagonizada por tan maravillosos animatrónicos tiernos y acariciables (?) y bueno, empecé a escribir esta historia en un cuadernito que uso de borrador :3 . Si hay algo mal redactado o quieren darme algún consejo u opinión, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo sin ningún problema :D.**

**Otra cosa más: No tengo computadora, lol xD. La que tenía se descompuso ****. Por ahora estoy usando la netbook de mi hermana. El único problema es que la tiene que dejar en la escuela y sólo se la dan los fines de semana, así que si le dan una oportunidad a esta historia capaz que la suba cuando pueda (no se cada cuánto será eso), pero voy a tratar de que no pase mucho tiempo para subir cada capítulo. Sepan comprender ****. Y por último, y no menos importante, perdonen si la lectura se les hace larga xDDD. **

**Disclaimer: **Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mí sino a Scott Cawthon.

Guarda que empieza (?

Prólogo:

En una pizzería llamada "Freddy Fazbear" se celebraba un cumpleaños infantil. Habían muchos niños jugando y corriendo por todo el lugar, a excepción de cinco que estaban entretenidos jugando a las escondidas.

\- ¡Te encontré Bella! Eres la primera, así que te toca contar en la próxima ronda – dijo un niño de 8 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, ojos marrones claros y grandes, piel blanca un tanto rosada. Vestía una remera a rayas roja y blanca, un jardinero de jean azul y zapatillas Converse que hacían juego con su remera.

\- Eeei, ¡eso no es justo! – dijo una niña de apenas 6 años un tanto molesta saliendo de su escondite. Tenía cabello castaño claro con rizos y ondas atados en dos coletas, una vincha rosada con un moño del mismo color adornaban su peinado, ojos color miel con tonalidades en gris, piel muy blanca con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Traía puesto un vestido rosa con mangas cortas en color blanco y zapatillas blancas con abrojos en forma de flor que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

\- Bueno, no es mi culpa que seas mala en este juego – dijo su amigo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia.

\- Ok, está bien. La próxima ronda cuento yo, pero te advierto que es la última vez porque este juego ya me está aburriendo – dijo Isabella haciendo puchero.

\- Jajaja está bien, pero por ahora necesito que me ayudes a buscar a los demás.

\- Creo que eso ya no es necesario Marty – dijo un niño de 9 años, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos celestes, piel trigueña. Llevaba una remera negra con un logo de Batman, pantalones del mismo color y unas Converse negras y blancas.

\- ¡Ash, Samy! ¿Otra vez? ¡Es la quinta vez que haces lo mismo!

\- ¿Qué hay de malo? ¡Chicos, ya pueden salir! ¡El cumpleañero ya no quiere jugar!

\- Uy, era hora – exclamó Billy de 7 y medio quién era moreno de pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuros, llevaba camisa morada, shorts de jean azules y zapatillas blancas con dibujos en rojo.

\- Oigan tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos por pizza? – dijo la pequeña Chelsea de 5 y medio, rubia de piel pálida, ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo suelto y lacio que le llegaba pasando un poco de los hombros con una vincha color naranja en su cabeza, vestido amarillo sin mangas y zapatillas blancas con medias del mismo color que su vincha. Ella e Isabella eran las más pequeñas del grupo.

\- Yo creo que ya es hora de comer. Le preguntaré a mi mamá – dijo Marty y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

\- Mami, mami, mis amigos tienen hambre. ¿A qué hora sirven las pizzas?

\- En unos minutos hijo, y diles que ya vengan que va a empezar el show de Freddy.

\- Si mamá – y regresó corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, oculto en el cuarto donde decía "Sólo empleados", se encontraba un sujeto colocándose un traje dorado.

\- Espero que esto funcione…

Volviendo a la fiesta…

\- Oigan chicos, ¡ya va a empezar el show de Freddy!

\- ¡Vamos! – dijeron los otros niños.

\- ¡El último es un huevo podrido! – dijo Samy y salió corriendo junto con Chelsea y Billy.

\- Genial, de seguro ahora voy a ser la huevo podrido por llegar última – dijo Isabella con frustración.

\- Eso no pasará. Ven Bella – y le extendió su mano la cual su amiga aceptó sin dudar, y la llevó corriendo rápidamente hacia Show Stage. Obvio que la pequeña tuvo que tomar el ritmo de su amigo, ya que él corría mucho más rápido que ella.

\- ¡Llegamos! ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no serías un huevo podrido – le dijo su amigo alegremente.

\- ¡Ay no! – dijo el azabache llegando último. Aún no podía creer como había hecho el dúo dinámico (así le decían ellos a Marty e Isa) para llegar antes que él.

\- Ay si, ¡Billy es un huevo podrido! ¡Billy es un huevo podrido! – cantaba la pequeña rubia entre pequeños saltos y risitas; en eso una chica joven se les acercó. Era una de los coordinadores de la fiesta (N/a: Si, en esta fiesta había).

\- ¡Vengan niños, vayan sentándose que ya va a empezar el show! – y cada uno hizo lo que la coordinadora les dijo.

Apenas terminado de acomodarse el último niño, otro de los coordinadores apareció en el escenario para presentar a los tres animatrónicos, quienes hicieron aparición en el escenario.

\- ¡Hola niños! – dijo el oso Freddy.

\- ¡HOLA FREDDY!

\- ¿Cómo han estado?

\- ¡BIEEEEEENN!

\- ¡Wow Freddy! Estos niños nos dejaran sordos – exclamó Bonnie haciendo ademán de taparse las orejas mientras se escuchaban risas por todo el lugar.

\- Es que nuestros amiguitos tienen buenos pulmones – dijo alegremente Chica.

\- Muy bien amiguitos… - continúo el oso, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien que acababa de subir a escena.

\- ¡Aaaaarrrgh!

\- Cielos, ¿qué sucede amigo Foxy?

\- Estoy buscando a un pequeño marinero que según escuché cumplía años hoy y que vendría a festejarlo aquí. ¿Lo han visto? – preguntó el pirata haciendo un gesto con su mano como si mirara hacia el horizonte.

\- Mmm, a lo mejor nuestros amiguitos lo sepan.

\- Buena idea marinero Freddy – y dirigiéndose al público el pirata exclamó: - ¡Mis pequeños marineros de agua dulce! ¿No han visto a un marinero que cumpla años hoy?

\- ¡SIIII!

\- ¿A dónde está?

En eso Marty levantó su mano y gritó: - ¡AQUÍ, AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

\- Entonces ven aquí marinero. ¡Ahora todos denle un aplauso al Capitán Marty! – y todos los que estaban allí le aplaudieron.

Luego de cantar el feliz cumpleaños e hicieran el show que lo incluía al pequeño cumpleañero, todos los niños fueron corriendo a sentarse a comer pizzas. Había de muchas variedades de sabores. Marty estaba (como siempre) junto con Isabella probando enormes bocados de su pizza favorita de aceitunas, mientras que a lo lejos los observaba el misterioso hombre en su disfraz de oso dorado.

\- Mmm, ¡qué rica!

\- Sip, amo la pizza de aceitunas.

\- Yo también. Oye Marty, ¡vayamos a Pirate Cove!

\- Buena idea Bella, ¡Vamos! – y se fueron corriendo hacia allí.

\- ¡Hola Foxy! – dijeron ambos.

\- ¡Aaarrgh marineros! ¿Algún problema?

\- Queríamos venir a verte – dijo el pequeño castaño.

\- ¿Puedes contarnos una historia de piratas? – preguntó la niña un tanto tímida.

\- ¡Claro que si mis pequeños piratas! – respondió el zorro mientras los sentaba a ambos en sus rodillas.

Samy y los demás estaban comiendo sus pizzas cuando un oso parecido a Freddy pero de un tono más claro los llamó.

\- ¡Psst, Niños!

\- ¡Miren amigos! ¡Es Freddy y nos está llamando! – dijo Chelsea señalando al oso.

\- ¿Qué Freddy no era más oscuro? – preguntó Billy un poco dudoso.

\- Ay que se yo, vamos a verlo. De seguro tiene regalos para nosotros – respondió el rubio.

\- O dulces – exclamó la pequeña rubia.

\- ¡Si, dulces! – dijeron los tres y se fueron a seguir al supuesto Freddy.

Mientras tanto…

\- ¿Marty? ¿Isabella? ¿Dónde están? – preguntaba la madre del pequeño mientras los buscaba hasta que los encontró muy entretenidos escuchando a Foxy – Con que aquí están mis pequeños. ¿No quieren que les tome una foto con Foxy?

\- ¡SI! – gritaron ambos niños y se acomodaron más cerca del pirata para la foto.

Un rato después de la sesión de fotos con Foxy y los demás animatrónicos, el primo de Marty, Kevin, lo buscaba desesperado.

\- Marty,¡ Samy y los otros desaparecieron!

\- Que extraño. ¿Te fijaste en los juegos?

\- Si, pero tampoco están allí.

\- Ok, iré contigo a buscarlos

\- Marty, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Isabella un tanto preocupada.

\- Samy y los demás desaparecieron. Bella, tú quédate aquí y si mi mamá pregunta por mí, dile que ya regreso.

\- Ok, está bien – respondió su amiga. Claro que ella no quería que él la dejara sola. Más bien quería acompañarlo porque tenía un presentimiento de que algo horrible iba a suceder.

\- Aaamm ¿Martín?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Me prometes que volverás?

\- Claro, te lo prometo – le respondió para luego depositarle un pequeño besos en la mejilla, haciendo que la pequeña castaña se ruborizara. Luego de esto, su amigo se fue corriendo con su primo en busca de sus amigos. Isabella nunca se imaginó que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Horas después de haber terminado la fiesta, su madrina Irene, madre de su mejor amigo, había salido en la búsqueda de los 5 niños, junto con otros padres. Más tarde, habían hallado a Kevin inconsciente en un callejón. Traía múltiples heridas de arma blanca y un disparo en su brazo izquierdo. El niño les había contado que había ido junto con su primo a buscar a los demás, y que luego un hombre vestido de Freddy los había agarrado con la intención de hacerles daño. Días después de lo ocurrido, la policía había detenido a un sospechoso que había estado involucrado en la desaparición de los niños, confesando también que los había asesinado a sangre fría, y que jamás encontrarían los cuerpos. La madre de Marty al enterarse de la mala noticia estalló en llanto y desesperación. No les quedó más remedio que sedarla; mientras tanto, Walter y Elizabeth, los padres de Isabella, tuvieron que buscar las palabras correctas para decirles a su hija que su mejor amigo había muerto. Claro que la pequeña a pesar de la edad que tenía era muy inteligente, y comprendió tristemente lo que sus padres le habían ido a decir.

Desde ese día, la pequeña Isabella soñaba todas las noches con su amigo pidiéndole ayuda, y con un hombre vestido de oso que se lo llevaba a la fuerza.

\- ¡No, no te lo lleves! ¡Por favor, suelta a mi amigo! ¡Deja a Martín en paz! ¡NO! ¡MARTÍN! - en eso la niña despierta sudando frío y llorando desconsoladamente abrazada a sus piernas.

\- Isa, princesa, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunta su madre entrando con su padre en la habitación.

\- Es mi culpa mamá, es culpa mía de que él esté muerto - respondió la niña entre sollozos.

\- Claro que no. No es tu culpa hija - le respondió su madre mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

\- Sí no fuera porque le hice caso... Si tan sólo hubiera evitado que se marchara... - la niña enterró su cara en sus pequeñas manos mientras su madre trataba de consolarla.

\- Ay princesa, ven aquí - le dijo su padre - Sabes que odio verte así - le dijo mientras le acariciaba su pequeña cabeza - ¿Quieres que mamá y yo pasemos la noche aquí contigo?

La niña sólo pudo asentir, así que ambos se recostaron a cada lado de su pequeña y la estrecharon entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, y aprovechando que Isabella había ido a la escuela muy temprano, Walter conversaba con su esposa.

\- No lo sé querido. Además, ¿qué dirá nuestra pequeña cuando se lo digamos?

\- Será algo nuevo para los tres, Lizzie. Además ambos sabemos que es lo mejor para ella. Alejarnos de aquí por un tiempo.

\- Sí, pero eso también incluye alejar a la niña de su lugar favorito.

\- ¿Te refieres a la pizzería de Freddy? - su esposa de brazos cruzados sólo asintió como respuesta.

\- Supongo que no pensé en eso, pero ya veremos que hacer. Ahora lo único que hay que hacer es hablar con ella y ver sí está de acuerdo.

Ese misma noche, los padres de Isabella hablaron con ella sobre la mudanza, claro que a la niña no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero en cuanto su madre le había dicho que sería lo mejor para ella termino accediendo, aunque un poco de mala gana.

\- Ei marinera, ¿por qué la cara larga?

\- Me voy Foxy, me mudo muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Y es por eso que estás triste?

\- Sí, porque no voy a volver a verlos a ustedes - dijo la pequeña castaña rompiendo en llanto.

\- No llores pequeña - dijo Freddy acariciando su cabellera - Eem mira, Chica te va a preparar una rica pizza para que te sientas mejor, ¿sí?

\- Si - respondió la niña secando sus lágrimas.

Más tarde...

\- Gracias, estuvo muy rica - dijo satisfecha - los voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Nosotros también - dijo Bonnie.

\- Vamos, un abrazo de grupo - dijo Chica mientras abrazaban entre todos a Isabella. Luego de ese momento, la niña le pidió al pirata que la llevara a Pirate Cove para que le contara alguna de sus historias por última vez. El zorrito acepto con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo con un dejo de nostalgia ya que no volvería a ver ese hermoso par de ojos color miel que lo alegraban cada vez que lo visitaban.

\- ¿Me prometes que no me olvidaras marinera?

\- Jamás. Eres mi mejor amigo, pirata Foxy - y luego se abrazaron.

Al día siguiente en casa de los Smith, mientras terminaban de empacar las últimas cajas, los padres de Isabella la llamaron para decirle algo muy importante.

\- Isa, tenemos algo que decirte y es muy importante - le dijo su mamá.

\- ¿Qué cosa mami?

\- Estuvimos hablando con papá y llegamos a un acuerdo de que podrías venir aquí de vez en cuando a quedarte con tu madrina Irene.

\- ¡Wow! ¿De verdad? - ambos asintieron ante la pregunta de su hija - ¡Gracias! - dijo la niña muy contenta mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Un par de horas después de empacar, los tres subieron al auto rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Claro que la pequeña Isabella extrañaría su hogar y el vecindario, pero por otro lado se encontraba muy contenta porque después de todo seguiría viendo a su madrina y eso además implicaba el poder seguir viendo a Foxy y sus amigos animatrónicos.

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 1, primera parte

**Nota: Antes que nada, ¡buenas noticias! Le dieron la netbook a mi hermana, así que quizás suba capítulo cada fin de semana o cada 15 días, depende como me maneje con mis tiempos y eso; pero si por las dudas llega a pasar algo que no pueda actualizar, les estaré avisando a la brevedad xD. **

**Quiero agradecerles a los que han dejado rewiews, a los que siguen esta historia que he empezado y espero poder seguir porque gracias a este fic he descubierto otro no sé si decirle talento pero bueno; de hecho, tengo una mente muy abierta a la imaginación y espero poder seguir teniéndola así ****.**

**También quiero agradecerles por los consejos, voy a tratar en lo posible de no cometer los pequeños errores que me han planteado, pero como soy media despistada, quizás los ponga sin darme cuenta (ustedes guíenme por las dudas) :3.**

**Ahora sí, llegó el momento de responderles :D**

**pinkierose230502:**** ¡La primera que me ha dejado un rewiew! *Fuegos artificiales* :v. Gracias :3.**

**ElCaballeroGris****: Hola, y gracias por la bienvenida ****.**

**1- Como expliqué al principio, es algo que voy a ir mejorando con el tiempo. Por eso para no poner tantos "dijo" puse también el "exclamó", pero ahora que me has puesto más opciones las voy a ir agregando así no tengo que andar repitiendo tanto las otras dos xD.**

**2- Lo del ";" es algo que me cuesta, no sé porque, es como que no sé dónde ponerlo en el texto (Si, re idiota Jajaja), pero bueno, vamos de a poco xD.**

**3- Mmmmhhh ¡pizza! Rica y apetitosa pizza :P (?**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia ;)**

**Kiara-Violet****: Creo que ese abrazo de oso me dejó sin aire :O (? Na, hablando en serio, gracias por la felicitación y por darme la bienvenida a esta página. Espero poder escribir más historias :3.**

**Así que te gusta Foxy… ¡Que bien, a mí también me encanta! Lo amo, es tan tierno 3, es mi animatrónico favorito; habría que hacer un club de fans en su honor (?) jajajaja. Me alegra que te agrade la idea de mi fic, es más, pienso ir haciéndolo así tipo misterio, pero vamos a ver cómo va a ir quedando je (por cierto, gracias por las papas fritas, estaban deliciosas ñam ñam).**

**Prodigy23****: Gracias por los consejos, ya voy a pasarme a leer ese fic tuyo **

**Y bueno, también quiero agradecer a chick the pirate, Shinoby Nehor, SoFiLeXa, Abishley Abi y a todos aquellos que si bien no han dejado rewiews pero igual se han dado la pequeña molestia de leer el inicio de esta historia :D**

**Bueno bueno, no los molesto más, con ustedes ¡el primer capítulo! (que por cierto muy largo, así que lo dejé en dos partes)**

Capítulo 1: "la primera noche y un reencuentro muy especial" (primera parte)

**Diez años después...**

Isabella se encontraba en clase de inglés esperando a que tocara la campana que indicaría el inicio del receso de invierno. No era que la materia le aburriese; al contrario, era una de sus favoritas. Pero ella ansiaba salir pronto a disfrutar de la nieve y las fiestas con su familia.

En eso, vino a su mente un recuerdo de aquellas navidades pasadas en las que ella y sus padres lo festejaban junto con su madrina y su mejor amigo. Aquellas eran las fiestas más divertidas que había disfrutado, sólo que ahora eran diferentes. Desde aquel fatídico día en que la vida de su querido amigo Martín (Marty como le decían los más allegados) había sido arrebatada en la niñez, su vida era... diferente en todos los sentidos. Habían días en los que ella volvía a ser la misma de antes, como sí nada de ese incidente hubiera ocurrido; pero en otras se sentía como sí le faltara algo en su vida. Dios, lo echaba tanto de menos...

\- ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Isabella! - grito su amiga Mary

\- Eeh ¡¿qué?! - volviendo a la realidad

\- ¿Como que qué? Isa, llevas un buen rato así. ¿Se puede saber en dónde tenías la cabeza todo este tiempo? Ya comenzó el receso invernal y tú todavía estás ahí sentada en tu banco hundida en tus pensamientos - exclamó molesta su amiga

\- ¿C-cómo? ¿Ya se fueron todos?

\- Hace más de 15 minutos... – respondió su compañera en un tono exasperante

Oh, perdona Mary, es que... bueno, tu sabes... yo...

\- Te entiendo ami... Lo extrañas, ¿no es así?

La castaña sólo asintió

\- Ven - le da un abrazo - ¿Sabes? Deberías saber que sí Marty estuviera aquí no querría verte triste

\- Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. Lo extraño horrores

\- Vamos Isa, anímate. Dame una sonrisa - y la adolescente no tuvo más remedio que regalarle una sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja - Así me gusta - sonrió

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder - se apresuró para salir de la escuela

\- ¿Ahora te entró el apuro? - murmuro Mary siguiéndola hasta la salida

Un rato después, ambas chicas se encontraban camino a sus hogares...

\- ¿Que tienes pensado hacer estas vacaciones, Isa?

\- Mmm, supongo que iremos a lo de mi madrina a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo junto con mis abuelos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada, sólo quería saber si alguna vez podría ir para allá a visitarte y de paso que me lleves a conocer esa famosa pizzería mágica de la que tanto me hablabas - sonrió divertida la pelirroja

\- No lo sé, hace más de 3 años que ya no visito ese lugar - murmuro la joven

\- Que pena - se lamentó su amiga - Bien, llegamos - dirigiéndose a Isabella - sí quieres que vaya para allá a pasar un par de días contigo me avisas, ¿ok? ¡Te quiero amiga! ¡Ah y felices fiestas! - y corrió hacia la puerta de su casa

\- ¡Felices vacaciones Mary! ¡Saludos a tu familia! - dijo la castaña y siguió sola su camino hasta su hogar, en donde la esperaban sus padres con una buena noticia.

\- Llegaste princesa. ¿Cómo te ha ido? - pregunto su madre mientras le besaba la frente

\- Muy bien mamá, sólo que estoy un poco cansada, ahhh - bostezo - y bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos a lo de Irene?

\- Bueno, con respecto a eso tu padre y yo te tenemos una buena noticia

\- yyyy ¿se puede saber cuál? - pregunto ansiosa chica

\- Porque no mejor esperamos a que llegue tu padre mientras preparamos galletas, ¿qué dices?

\- Me parece buena idea - le respondió sonriente y madre e hija fueron inmediatamente a preparar galletas a la cocina.

Más tarde, cuando Walter apenas llegó fue recibido inesperadamente por su hija

\- ¡Papi! - corrió a abrazarlo

\- Hola hija, estás cada día más preciosa - luego mirando hacia todos lados - ¿y dónde está mi hermosa mujer, la razón de que mi pequeña sea igual de hermosa que ella?

\- Aquí amor - se acercó Elizabeth un tanto sonrojada a saludarlo con un beso - ¿cómo te ha ido?

\- Muy bien linda. ¿Ya le dijiste a nuestra hija la gran noticia?

\- Es por eso que te estábamos esperando papá. Ya díganme, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienen para decirme? - interrumpió ansiosa Isabella

\- Bueno, tu madre y yo planeamos pasar un par de días solos en un crucero para celebrar el día que nos conocimos...

\- ... y como no podremos llevarte, le dijimos a Irene que irías primero tu sola para allá

\- ¿En serio? - ambos padres asintieron - ¡Es fantástico! ¡Gracias mamá y papá, los amo mucho! - los abrazo a ambos

\- Bueno pequeña Isa, ¿qué esperas? Ve a empacar tus cosas que mañana temprano te llevaremos para allá - y rápidamente la joven castaña corrió hacia su cuarto a preparar las valijas para sus vacaciones. Ya en su habitación, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando que podría llevarse consigo, sin notarlo, tropezó con su baúl viejo en donde guardaba sus juguetes de niña y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Auch! eso me dolió - sobando su trasero - un momento, ¡es mi baúl de juguetes! - en eso lo abrió y comenzó a sacar uno a uno los juguetes que guardaba allí. Tenía desde varias muñecas Barbie, hasta una caja registradora con la cual jugaba a que tenía un mini mercado; pero en eso noto algo al fondo y metió la mano para poder sacarlo. Era un peluche de Foxy, que le había regalado su madrina luego de la muerte de Martín.

**FLASHBACK:**

Isabella se encontraba en el patio sentada en su columpio, triste y pensativa, cuando una persona se acercó hacia ella

\- Hola mi pequeña ahijada

\- Madrina, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a traerte algo que de seguro querrás conservar - y saco de su bolso un peluche del pirata Foxy. La pequeña Isabella al verlo se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas

\- Oh no madrina, no puedo aceptarlo. Martín se enojaría conmigo sí me quedo con Foxy

\- No princesa, claro que no. Él hubiera querido más que nada en el mundo que lo tuvieras tu - le sonrió la mujer. Entonces la niña tomo el muñeco entre sus manos y abrazo fuertemente a su madrina

\- Gracias madrina

\- De nada mi pequeña. De nada

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Isabella al recordarlo, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos miel; así que sin dudarlo metió el muñeco en su mochila, no sin antes abrazarlo fuertemente contra sí.

Al día siguiente, sus padres la llevaron a la ciudad donde ellos vivieron antes y la dejaron en lo de Irene.

\- Cuídate hija, volveremos en un par de días - dijo su padre

\- Te queremos princesa - le beso su madre para luego subirse nuevamente al coche y emprender el viaje

\- Yo también los amo. ¡Los estaré esperando! - grito la adolescente y luego se dirigió a tocar la puerta. Rápidamente se abrió y se asomó una mujer rubia

\- ¡Isa, mi querida ahijada! ¿Cómo has estado? Pasa, pasa - entraron ambas

\- Bien madrina. Mis padres me dejaron aquí y se fueron de "luna de miel" a un crucero. ¿Puedes creerlo? - haciendo gesto de comillas

\- Sí, lo sabía. Por eso les dije que te dejaran aquí así no te quedabas sola en tu casa. Y bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

\- Mmm no lo sé, tenía pensado hacer algo diferente este año

\- ¿Cómo qué pequeña?

\- ¿Conseguir un trabajo? - sonrió divertida la chica

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un trabajo? - exclamó su madrina abriendo los ojos como platos

\- Sí, quisiera tener un trabajo temporal mientras este aquí. Por lo menos quiero ganar algo de dinero y así poder hacerles un regalo a mis padres… ya sabes, por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Por favor madrina – haciendo puchero

\- Bueno, está bien. Justo ésta mañana estaba viendo el periódico y hay un aviso allí que creo que te encantará – se lo entrega. Isabella empieza a leer: - "Se busca guardia de seguridad nocturno para una importante pizzería de la ciudad. Sueldo $120 durante una semana" ¡Un momento! ¡Es en la pizzería de Freddy!

\- ¿Y qué piensas? Yo creo que es bueno para que empieces, más allá de la paga

\- No tengo tiempo que perder. Ya mismo iré para allá. ¡Gracias Madrina! – se puso su abrigo y salió corriendo hacia el local

\- ¡Suerte!

Media hora después, Isabella se encontraba entrando a la pizzería; le pareció algo extraño ver que había poca gente, pero le restó importancia. Así que se acercó a uno de los empleados que trabajaba allí y le preguntó dónde quedaba la oficina, a lo cual el muchacho respondió amablemente: - es por allí – señalando una puerta al final del pasillo.

**Pov Isabella**

Luego de darle las gracias, me dirigí hacia allí; toqué la puerta y cuando apenas escuché del otro lado un "pase", entré algo nerviosa y dije:

\- B-buenos días, vengo por el anuncio del periódico - En eso, el señor que se encontraba allí dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me quedó mirando fijamente. Me preguntó: - ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita y qué edad tienes?

\- Me llamo Isabella Smith y tengo 16 años – respondí nerviosa

\- ¿No eres muy joven para aceptar este tipo de empleos?

\- Si, lo sé, pero conozco este lugar desde que era muy pequeña y es por eso que he venido aquí a solicitar el empleo – no sabía si era por los nervios o qué, pero sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; siempre me pasaba lo mismo cada vez que tenía que pedir algo o decir algo muy importante. Creo que soy de un carácter muy sensible a mi parecer.

\- Mmm bueno, está bien. El empleo es tuyo

\- ¡Sí! – me dije a mi misma por lo bajo haciendo un gesto de triunfo

\- Pero hay algo que quiero advertirte

\- Lo escucho señor – respondí atentamente

\- ¿Viste los animatrónicos que están allí afuera entreteniendo alegremente a los niños con sus canciones y juegos? – Le asentí – Bien, por la noche ellos se comportan diferente. Así que ten mucho cuidado con ellos. No… Me quiero imaginar lo que puedan tratar de hacerte

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – le pregunté extrañada. Ya me estaba dando miedo con lo que acababa de decirme

\- Nada pequeña. Es sólo que eres la primera mujer que pide el empleo. Así que sólo… trata de sobrevivir ésta noche ¿Ok?

\- Si así lo dice… - me quedé plasmada

\- ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida – me entrega un traje azul y una gorra que decía "seguridad" – aquí tienes tu uniforme. Te espero a las 11:30 de la noche. No llegues tarde

\- No lo haré. Con su permiso señor, voy a retirarme… y gracias – Me levanté torpemente de la silla y me marché. ¿Qué carajo habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso los muñecos estaban malditos o algo así? Pensé y pensé. En eso me agarró hambre; me encontraba en el local así que me senté en una mesa que acababa de desocuparse y esperé a que me atendieran. En ese instante se acercó Chica, quién venía alegremente canturreando una canción

\- ¡Bienvenida a la Pizzería de Freddy! ¿Qué desea ordenar?

\- Una pizza de aceitunas por favor

\- ¡A la orden señorita! – pero antes de marcharse volteó hacia mí y me preguntó: - ¿Te conozco?

\- Si, de hecho… Visitaba muy seguido este lugar – sonreí

\- Ah bueno… Entonces… ¡Enseguida vuelvo con tu pedido! – se fue tarareando alegre la misma canción de antes.

Me quedé nuevamente pensativa… ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Y por qué Chica hizo que me acordara de Chelsea? Luego mis pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando llego la pollita con mi pedido: - Aquí tienes. ¡Disfrútalo y espero puedas venir a visitarnos pronto otra vez! – se marcha

\- Gracias – respondí y empecé a comer.

**Pov Normal**

Ya habiendo terminado de comer, Isabella sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la mesa para luego marcharse. Pero antes de irse miró hacia la cortina de Pirate Cove para ver si estaba Foxy; un cartel con la leyenda: "Lo sentimos. Fuera de servicio" se encontraba puesta allí.

\- Que extraño. No recuerdo haber visto ese cartel antes. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? – se preguntó a sí misma y se marchó.

**A la noche…**

\- Isa, son las 11:15. No vayas a llegar tarde

\- No madrina, ya me termino de preparar y salgo

\- Ok, te estaré esperando abajo para despedirte

\- Está bien – respondió la castaña. Al rato ya se encontraba abajo, lista para marcharse a su primer día (o noche) de trabajo. Vestía un suéter blanco, con una calza roja y negra a cuadros; y unas botas sin taco negras. Tenía el pelo suelto hasta por la mitad de su espalda y una cinta roja adornaba su cabeza. Tomó su mochila en donde había metido el uniforme, un par de libros, el cargador de su celular, un mp3 que contenía algunas canciones de Los Beatles y de Linkin Park (N/a: Si, eran sus bandas preferidas), y el muñeco del pirata Foxy.

\- Bien Irene, me voy

\- Cuídate mucho preciosa

\- Lo haré. Te quiero – y se marchó a su trabajo.

**Continúa en la segunda parte.**


	3. Capítulo 1, segunda parte

**Pizzería de Freddy, 11:29 p.m**

Ya en la entrada del local, entró y allí se encontraba el dueño quién la estaba esperando.

\- Llegaste puntual jovencita. Me alegra ver que eres responsable

\- Oh no señor. Yo no soy responsable

\- Dah, como sea. Ven a que te explique cómo funciona todo esto – le dijo mientras la llevaba hacia una pequeña oficina donde allí le dio las indicaciones del uso de las cámaras, de las luces, las puertas, y de cómo debía ahorrar energía.

\- Bien, creo que ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber. Aquí tienes mi número; llámame si llega a pasar algo. Nos vemos en la mañana

\- Pierda cuidado señor – murmuró la adolescente mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón a vigilar las cámaras.

**12:00 a.m**

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. A la chica le pareció algo extraño que alguien llamara a esa hora.

\- Debe de ser el dueño. Mejor lo atiendo – pero cuando iba a atender, el teléfono dejó de sonar y a continuación empezó a reproducirse una grabación.

_**Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti, para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Uhm, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pases tu primera noche. ¿De acuerdo?**_

\- Mmm, de acuerdo - respondió Isabella mientras sacaba el gorro de guardia de seguridad de la mochila y se lo colocaba en la cabeza

_**Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Uhm, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que los daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes…"**_

\- Nooo. ¿Este tipo habla en serio? – comenzó a aterrarse y a ponerse nerviosa.

"… _**La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas" Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse…**_

\- No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo en tono burlón imitando al sujeto - ¡Mierda! ¡En qué lío me he metido!

… _**Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, pero ¿de que los culpo? De nada. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años y nunca tuve un baño, probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerde, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿no? Bueno…**_

Respeto… ok, está bien, claro que les iba a dar respeto a cambio de que no le terminasen arrancando la cabeza. Ni loca iba a dejar que cuatro bichos mecánicos le hicieran daño. Así que después de terminar de escuchar las indicaciones del tipo del teléfono (que por cierto duró un rato bastante largo), siguió con su trabajo de vigilar las cámaras

**2:00 a.m.**

**Pov Isabella**

Eran las dos de la mañana. Me encontraba escuchando música de mi mp3 mientras vigilaba las cámaras. Bonnie había empezado a moverse, hasta llegar al pasillo izquierdo de la pequeña oficina en donde me encontraba. Tenía 70 % de batería; tan mal no me iba. Así que si se atrevía a querer entrar, usaría esas reservas para bloquearle la puerta. Claro que estaba muy asustada, tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerme… Oh vamos Isabella, ¿qué te ocurre? Son tus amigos, los que jugaban contigo y con Marty cuando eran pequeños.

No pude evitar recordarlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado, sí, pero tenía que seguir adelante; ya no podía seguir culpándome por lo sucedido, ¡habían pasado tan sólo diez años! ¡Diez malditos años!

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de alguien en el cuarto.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡AAAAHHH! - me había caído del asiento del susto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, aunque me dolió – cuando me di cuenta allí estaba. Parado frente a mí estaba Bonnie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Me llamo Bonnie, ¿y tú?

\- A-a-ah Isabella – le respondí aterrada

\- ¿Isabella? – Le asentí extrañada - ¡Oh, pero si eres tú! – rápidamente me levantó del suelo como si fuese una hoja de papel y me abrazó – Te hemos echado de menos.

\- Un momento – me solté del abrazo - ¿A mí?

\- Sip – contestó alegremente el conejo

\- Vaya

\- Oh, aguarda aquí – dijo y salió disparando por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Al rato volvió pero acompañado por Chica y Freddy.

\- ¿Ven? ¡Es ella! ¡Es nuestra amiga!

\- Oye, yo te he visto hoy en la tarde – me señaló Chica – Sabía que te conocía de algún lado, jijiji – dando pequeños saltitos

\- Nos volvemos a ver – me sonrió Freddy. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Oigan chicos, ¡hay que ir a decirle!

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el conejo

\- Déjala Bonnie – comentó Freddy

\- ¡Aguarden a que la vea! – exclamó la pollita muy feliz mientras salía por la puerta.

\- ¿Decirle a quién? – pregunté.

\- Ya te enterarás – me respondió el oso marrón. Al rato regresó Chica y se posó en la entrada.

\- Y bien Chica, ¿lo trajiste o no? – comenzó a exasperarse Freddy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A quién? Ya díganme – comencé a exasperarme también. En eso escuché a Chica decir "entra" por afuera de la puerta y cuando entró ahí lo vi. Parado en la entrada con cara de sorprendido se encontraba Foxy, algo maltrecho por cierto.

\- Ma-marinera. ¿Eres tú? – se me acercó lentamente

\- Hola Foxy. Cuánto tiempo – sonreí e hice lo mismo que él

\- Has crecido mucho

\- Ya tengo dieciséis

\- Ya eres toda una hermosa sirena – no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquel comentario. No sabía por qué, pero al ver al zorro nuevamente sentí que mi amigo estaba en ese lugar.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanta escena romántica – interrumpió Freddy, ambos nos sonrojamos – Dinos Isabella, ¿qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?

\- Uhm, bueno. Tomé este trabajo porque quería ganar dinero y así poder hacerle un regalo muy especial a mis padres.

\- ¡Ay, qué bonito! – balbuceó Chica haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Bonnie simplemente se la quedó viendo y sonrió como… ¿embobado?

\- Es muy bonito de tu parte – musitó el pirata.

\- Gracias, es que ellos siempre han estado conmigo y han hecho de todo por mí que pensé que como agradecimiento debía hacerles un obsequio muy especial – el zorrito me miraba fijamente. Había notado un brillo un tanto particular en sus ojos amarillos. Parecían muy llenos de vida, como si fuesen ojos de un ser humano. Seguí charlando con ellos hasta que se hicieron las 6 de la mañana.

\- Bien, debemos volver a nuestros lugares. Fue un gusto volver a verte Isa – exclamó el oso.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – balbuceó el conejo

\- ¿Vendrás de nuevo a comer pizza, verdad? – me preguntó la pollita con una mirada inocente.

\- Claro – asentí divertida.

El último en despedirse fue Foxy, quién ya me había agarrado de la mano apenas quedamos solos.

\- Volverás a la noche siguiente, ¿verdad?

\- Si, de hecho tengo cuatro noches más aquí – sentí como nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Estaba roja como un tomate y creo que él también lo estaba… o eso me pareció a mí.

\- Te estaré esperando – dijo mientras besaba mi mano muy delicadamente.

\- Aquí estaré – le contesté, pero antes de marcharme sentí que el pirata tironeó de mi brazo, atrayéndome hacia él. Inmediatamente sucedió algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría.

**Pov Foxy**

La tenía en mis brazos, era mi oportunidad. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero en cuanto me di cuenta ya me encontraba acorralándola contra la pared, besando sus delicados labios rosados. Tenía miedo de lastimar a esa criatura tan tierna; así que traté de ser lo más suave y delicado posible. Inmediatamente, ella correspondió a mi beso, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos. Si bien no era muy baja (N/a: calcúlenle un 1,64 más o menos), tenía que agacharme un poco ya que yo era mucho más alto. Mientras seguíamos con el beso, en mi cabeza vinieron recuerdos en los que ambos éramos pequeños… ¿Acaso dije pequeños? ¿Fui un ser humano? Eso no lo sé; no recuerdo haber vivido esos recuerdos, pero ahí estaban en mis pensamientos.

Decidí alejarme, dar por terminado ese beso tan maravilloso por miedo a que mis amigos nos descubrieran. ¿Qué pensarían de mí? De seguro iban a pensar que era un pedófilo y que Freddy iba a terminar diciéndome uno de sus tantos sermones como siempre lo hacía; pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Al carajo la lógica y las reglas. Si había algo que un pirata como yo detestaba seguir, esa eran las reglas.

\- L-lo s-siento, n-no no fue mi intención – me justifiqué un tanto avergonzado mientras observaba como ella recuperaba el aliento. Se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa.

\- N-no hay drama… Eeh, tengo que irme – trató de huir, pero nuevamente la tomé del brazo. No quería que se fuera.

\- Te esperaré a la noche siguiente – le dije y me retiré inmediatamente dejándola ahí con cara de "que acaba de ocurrir"

**Pov Normal (N/a: no sé cómo se dice, lol)**

Isabella se quedó allí muy sorprendida. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Se preguntó mientras involuntariamente se tocaba los labios con delicadeza. Había tenido su primer beso y se lo había robado nada más ni nada menos que un animatrónico.

\- Creo que mejor me voy – se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas en su mochila. Estaba por irse cuando el dueño de la pizzería apareció.

\- Buen día jovencita, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera noche?

\- Bien, bastante bien.

\- ¿No han causado ningún problema?

\- Para nada señor. Estos chicos se han portado de maravilla… Uhm, si no le molesta paso a retirarme. Que tenga buenos días – y salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo.

**Ya en su casa (más bien, la casa de su madrina)…**

\- Buen día pequeña, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- De maravilla. ¿Y? Cuéntame. ¿Te divertiste?

\- Ay madrina, ni te imaginas lo que viví anoche…

**Continuará…**

**Nota: Y aquí está, un doble capítulo de esta historia. Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a aquellos que la están siguiendo. Es algo muy importante para mí :') **

**Quiero decirles que el próximo Viernes de esta semana me toca rendir Economía (deséenme suerte). Me estoy preparando y si llego a aprobar, prometo subir otro capi doble el fin de semana o para noche buena :3. Y antes de terminar, quisiera aclarar un par de cosas.**

**1- Primero y principal, perdón si llegan a notar que repito algunas palabras. Con el tiempo cuando ya le agarre un poco más la mano voy a ir editando capítulo por capítulo.**

**2- Ya se deben imaginar el por qué Foxy reaccionó de esa manera con Isabella, pero no quiero adelantar nada.**

**3- Estuve pensando y quizás ponga otra parejita en la historia (ya se deben haber dado cuenta de quiénes hablo). No sé por qué, pero me pareció genial la idea ya que no los he visto como pareja en ningún otro fic (por lo menos los que están en español).**

**4- Tengo pensado en poner un par de capítulos extra en donde veremos a nuestros queridos animatrónicos festejando las fiestas, pero no sé.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Nos estamos leyendo xD.**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Nota: Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá estudiando ya que este viernes se viene la prueba de Economía… Igualmente no se preocupen, sé bastante como para sacarme un 10 (? Neh, tanto como eso no, pero para zafar apenas con un 7 está bien ****. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el segundo capítulo.**

**Por cierto: Decidí dejar los rewiews al final. Sólo para que no se les haga muy denso al principio.**

**Advertencia: Fragmento de una canción de Café Tacuba, que por cierto no me pertenece a mí sino a ellos :v. También aparecerá una canción de Los Beatles, autoría de Lennon-McCartney (al final del capítulo pondré la traducción).**

**En este capítulo van a encontrarse con: Más momentos entre Foxy e Isabella; un Bonnie enamorado y temeroso de decir lo que siente; una Chica glotona, más alegre y más risueña; y un Freddy celoso y sobreprotector xD.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi sino a Scott Cawthon, y si me perteneciera ya estaría inaugurando un Freddy Fazbear Pizza en algún recóndito lugar del planeta tierra (?).**

**Capítulo 2: "El sueño de Isabella y un secreto por resolver"**

**La noche siguiente…**

**Pov Isabella**

No recuerdo la última vez que había dormido tanto. Me sentí tan cansada esta mañana que apenas llegué aquí lo primero que hice - luego de responder a todas las cuestiones de mi madrina – fue ir a tirarme en el sofá de la sala. Si, tenía muy pocas ganas de subir las escaleras y llegar hasta mi cama, así que apenas puse mi cabeza en uno de los cojines, automáticamente me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Sueño de Isabella**

Apenas cerré mis ojos cuando noté la presencia de alguien cerca de mí; así que pesadamente abrí mis ojos para ver de quién se trataba. Me sorprendí de ver a Foxy, sentado, observándome y acariciando un mechón ondulado de mi cabeza.

\- Foxy, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté un tanto sorprendida e intrigada

\- Traje a alguien que quiere hablar contigo marinera – respondió el zorro rojizo y en ese instante lo vi. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, pero comparado con las tantas veces que lo había soñado, en aquel momento no se veía como un niño de ocho años, sino como todo un adolescente.

\- Hola Bella

\- Martin… - en ese momento las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos - … como… como es que…

\- Ya, tranquila. Así sería mi apariencia si estuviera vivo. Pero recuerda que esto es un sueño y por lo tanto soy un producto de tu subconsciente.

\- ¿De mi subconsciente?

\- Si Bella. Tu subconsciente se basó en tus pensamientos de imaginarme como sería a los dieciocho años. Es por eso que ya no me ves como un niño.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿qué hace él aquí? – pregunté señalando al pirata

\- Bueno, es un secreto que debes resolver.

\- ¿Foxy? ¿Un secreto?

\- Si, y lo tendrás que resolver por ti misma.

-¡¿Ni siquiera me lo vas a decir?! – Vi que negó con la cabeza divertido - ¡Oh vamos! No puedes hacerme esto por favor.

\- Ok, está bien. Te daré una pista.

\- Te escucho – dije atentamente. Martin hizo una pausa.

\- … Todos flotan aquí Isabella, y tú también lo harás (?) – vi como trataba de contener la risa.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es gracioso! – Exclamé molesta mientras él estallaba en risas. A todo esto el zorro pirata no entendía nada – Ya deja de reírte.

\- Perdón, no lo pude evitar jajajajajajaja. Está bien, ahora si va en serio – se me acercó y poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, me dijo dulcemente - No puedo decirte que es, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que cuando lo descubras, te sorprenderás.

Ok. Si bien tenía que resolver algo que me había planteado mi queridísimo amigo "El Acertijo" hace un momento, lo que acababa de decirme ahora me dejaba con más dudas que antes; así que lo único que hice fue asentir.

\- Debo irme Bella, pero prometo volver. – Y entonces me besó en la frente con dulzura – Por cierto – dirigiéndose al pirata – cuídala mucho Foxy. De ahora en más tú serás su protector.

\- ¿Mi qué? – murmuré en un tono que apenas pudiese oírlo yo misma

\- ¡A la orden Capitán! – fue lo único que respondió el zorro, quién ya me estaba tomando de la mano. Vi que se me acercaba. ¡¿Estaba por besarme de nuevo?! Pensé, pero mientras a medida que se me iba acercando cada vez más, escuché que alguien me llamaba.

"¿Isabella? Isabella, despierta"

**Fin del sueño de Isabella**

**Pov normal**

\- ¿Mmmmhhh?

\- Isa, preciosa, son las cuatro de la tarde. Quería saber si querrías tomarte un baño y comer algo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

\- Más de diez horas para ser exactas – respondió la mujer rubia mirando su pulsera - ¿Te preparo el baño con agua caliente? – la chica solo asintió – ya vuelvo. Hay cereales y un poco de leche. Puedes comer eso si quieres, sino me avisas.

\- Gracias madrina.

Más tarde, luego de comerse su cereal y haberse tomado un baño de burbujas bien caliente, Isabella se encontraba ya lista para ir a su segunda noche de trabajo. Traía puesto una blusa roja con mangas largas un poco ajustada al cuerpo, haciéndole resaltar un poco sus pechos. Una minifalda de jean azul oscuro; debajo de esta una calza negra y Converse azules. Esta vez tenía el pelo atado en una coleta, su flequillo y un par de mechones sueltos a los costados. Tomó su mochila, su abrigo rosa y salió rumbo a la pizzería, no sin antes despedirse.

\- Adiós madrina. ¡Te amo!

\- Adiós Isa, yo también te amo. ¡Diviértete con tus amiguitos!

**Ya en la pizzería de Freddy's…**

Al llegar al lugar, vio al dueño que estaba saliendo.

\- Buenas noches Señor Fazbear (N/a: pongo así porque no se me ocurre ningún nombre para el tipo)

\- Buenas noches señorita Smith, nuevamente has llegado temprano y luego dices que no eres responsable – le sonrió amablemente

\- Bu-bueno, pasa que como es mi primer trabajo me…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Te encanta venir aquí, ¿eh? Eres la primera que dice eso.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí. De hecho los guardias que han trabajado aquí antes casi jamás terminaron la semana. La mayoría renunciaban al tercer día. Además, tú me recuerdas a un hermano mío.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, tienes mucho para dar, como él – en eso la chica vio como se dibujaba la tristeza en el rostro de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Recuerdas las indicaciones que te di anoche, verdad? – la joven asintió – Bien, nos vemos en la mañana. Buenas noches – se va.

\- Buenas noches señor.

**The Office, 1:45 a.m.**

Estaba la ojimiel escuchando música cuando se le vino a la mente lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Por qué el pirata la había besado? Era algo que rondaba en su cabeza en aquel momento.

\- Será mejor que vaya a preguntarle – murmuró saliendo de aquel pequeño lugar por una de las puertas. Se dirigió lo más aprisa que pudo hacia Pirate Cove.

\- ¡Foxy sal de ahí! ¡Necesito que me respondas algo inmediatamente! – vio que las cortinas estrelladas se movían, pero tal fue su decepción cuando el que vio asomarse allí no era el zorro sino el conejo.

\- ¡Hola Bellabell!

\- ¡¿Bonnie?! ¿Qué rayos haces ahí? ¿Dónde está Foxy?

\- ¿Foxy? Mmm no está.

\- Vamos Bonnie, dime – en tono suplicante.

\- Dijo que se iba a hacer algo muy importante y que me quedara aquí hasta que regresara – respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¿Si? No me digas. A ver, déjame entrar – tratando de meterse adentro.

\- ¡NO, no puedes!

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ocultan algo aquí?

\- Se molestará mucho si alguien más entra y si pasa eso, ¡él me obligará a ver la Casa de Mickey Mouse!

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la castaña levantando una ceja y agregó – ¿pues sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te creo. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Déjame entrar!

\- ¡No! – dijo el conejo tratando de que no pasara.

\- ¡Bonnie no hagas que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda! – sin darse cuenta, Isabella se tropezó con el letrero que estaba puesto allí, provocando que esta cayera sobre el morado, y ambos terminaran rodando adentro de la cueva del pirata.

\- ¡No esta! Tenías razón Bonnie – se incorpora

\- ¡Auch! ¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba aquí – en eso la castaña noto algo.

\- ¡Mira! – Tomando algo que estaba ahí en un rincón - ¡Es una guitarra! Hacía mucho que no veía una – mientras comenzaba a tocar un par de notas.

\- Oye, ¿sabes tocar?

\- Claro, de hecho tocaba en la banda escolar. Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo – volviendo a colocar el instrumento donde estaba, agregó – No sabía que Foxy supiera tocar.

\- En realidad es mía – balbuceó el robot mientras el tono morado de su pelaje se tornaba en un rojo carmesí.

\- Ay cierto que tu tocas - expresó Isabella rascándose la nuca avergonzada - ¿Y por qué lo tienes aquí?

\- Pues…

\- Un momento, ¿qué estás escondiendo? – dándose cuenta que el conejo estaba ocultando algo detrás de su espalda.

\- Mmm nada, no es nada.

\- ¡DAMELO CONEJO!

\- ¡QUE NO! – pero la humana era más ágil que él, así que no le costó para nada quitarle lo que llevaba en las manos.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! – se quejó Bonnie.

\- Es una partitura. ¿Es tuya?

\- Eeh, si – poniéndose aún más rojo que antes.

\- La letra… ¡Es hermosa!

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Si, anda toca – le entrega la guitarra.

\- No lo sé… - sobándose la nuca.

\- Por favor, hazlo por mí – en tono de súplica y haciendo un puchero.

\- Está bien, si así me lo pides - tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía. Debía admitir que estaba algo nervioso.

"_Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres;_

_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres;_

_Tan solo dime lo que dejo aquí me tienes._

_Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres;_

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes;_

_Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy._

_Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón;_

_Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres…"_

\- N-n-no está terminada. Solo le faltan unos acordes y…

\- Es perfecta.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, es más, hasta podrías mostrársela a los demás a ver qué opinan.

\- No lo creo – dijo en un tono cabizbajo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que es una canción especial, para alguien especial – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Con que te gusta alguien, ¿no es así? – Bonnie solo asintió ruborizado con timidez.

\- Mmm, déjame adivinar… - yendo de un lado a otro - …por casualidad es… ¿Chica?

\- ¡¿Cómo supiste?! – abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Se te nota a leguas de distancia que te gusta la polluela.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Y de seguro Freddy se debe haber dado cuenta también! ¡ME MATARÁ!

\- ¿Freddy? No exageres.

\- No exagero. Es solo que Freddy la protege mucho y si sabe que estoy interesado en ella me arrancará uno por uno los cables de mi interior – tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. En ese momento, Isabella quedó pensativa; un recuerdo había venido a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba la pequeña Isabella junto con Martin, Samy, Billy y Chelsea. Billy estaba con su guitarra tocando una canción.

"Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl

But she doesn't have a lot to say

Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl

But she changes from day to day

I want to tell her that I love her a lot

But I gotta get a bellyful of wine

Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl

Someday I'm going to make her mine, oh yeah

Someday I'm going to make her mine"

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Otra vez! – exclamó una Chelsea muy entusiasmada y alegre mientras aplaudía.

\- Chelse, basta ¿sí? – dijo su hermano mayor.

\- Samy déjala. No está haciendo nada – comentó Martin.

\- Lo sé, pero no me agrada que esté molestando a Billy.

\- Eres un celoso, ¿lo sabías? – masculló la pequeña castaña mientras comía una galleta.

\- Sam, sabes que tu hermanita no me molesta, es más, me parece muy tierno el saber que tengo una fan – en eso sus dos amigos le miraban con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Qué? – poniéndose rojo.

\- Oh nada Billy. No dijimos nada – dijo el pequeño rubio mirando al pequeño castaño en complicidad.

\- Bueno ya basta, ya tengo hambre. ¿Podemos decirle a mamá que nos haga de cenar? Mi pancita ya está rugiendo – se quejó la pequeña y tierna rubia. Todos empezaron a reír.

\- Ay hermanita, tu nunca cambias…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- Bellabell, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó el conejo morado moviendo la mano sobre su cara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estabas como en un trance, así bien místico – expresó el conejo morado haciendo gestos "místicos" con sus manos.

\- Perdón, estaba recordando algo... ¿En dónde estábamos?

\- ¿Que Freddy me matará si sabe que me gusta Chica?

\- Ah si – pensando nuevamente - ¿Por casualidad Chica y Freddy son novios? - el conejo morado al escucharla, se golpeó la frente con su mano en señal de frustración

\- No Bellabell, no son novios.

\- ¿Y qué te detiene entonces? Sí quieres puedo ayudarte a que le confieses tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? - la chica asintió alegre - ¿y qué tal sí me rechaza?

\- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que ella no te responda, pero primero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar al Capitán Sparrow. Tengo... Un par de preguntas que quiero que me conteste - saliendo de Pirate Cove.

\- ¡Espérame! - corriendo detrás de la joven.

**Show Stage, 3:10 a.m.**

\- ¡Foxy! - gritaban ambos mientras lo buscaban.

\- Oigan, ¿buscan a Foxy?

\- Freddy, ¿lo has visto? - pregunto la ojimiel acercándosele.

\- No. Yo también lo estoy buscando y me parece raro que no aparezca por ningún lado.

\- ¿A quién buscan? - masculló Chica mientras salía de la cocina llena de harina y comiéndose una porción de pizza

\- Estamos buscando a Foxy y no sabemos dónde está - le respondió el oso.

\- Ñam Ñam pues yo lo he visto correr hacia la oficina por el corredor de la derecha - volvió a hablar la pollita con la boca llena.

\- Eeh, Chica - Bonnie se le acercó

\- ¿Mmm?

\- T-t-tienes un poco de harina en tu pico.

\- Que amable, ¿me limpias? - dijo luego de tragar el último pedazo de pizza que estaba comiendo.

\- Bueno – contestó tratando de limpiarle lo más que pudo, mientras que el oso los fulminaba con la mirada a ambos.

\- ¡Bueno ya fue suficiente! Bonnie, déjala en paz – habló el oso que estaba un tanto celoso.

\- Pero sólo trataba de…

\- ¡ELLA PUEDE LIMPIARSE EL MALDITO PICO POR SU CUENTA!

\- ¡OIGAN! – gritó la chica pegando un silbido - ¡Ya dejen de pelear! – El oso y el conejo se callaron, mientras que la pollita ya se encontraba comiendo otra porción de pizza muy alegre y sonriente - Ya vengo. Ustedes espérenme aquí - exclamó la humana yendo hacia donde le había indicado la polluela.

\- ¡A la orden Bellabell! - dijeron los tres al unísono mientras hacían el gesto de los marineros cuando acataban la orden de su capitán.

\- ¡YA DEJEN DE DECIRME BELLABELL! - gritando desde el fondo.

\- ¡Lo sentimos! - volvieron a responder los tres.

Ya entrando a The Office, se dispuso a buscar al zorro pirata. Ese robot tenía un par de preguntas que responderle y ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

\- Muy bien Jack Sparrow, sé que estás aquí. Así que sal y da la cara o juro que te obligaré a caminar por la plancha - en ese momento la castaña estaba de espaldas a una de las puertas, dándole oportunidad al zorrito de entrar y tomarla de sorpresa por la espalda.

\- ¡Sorpresa! Aquí me tiene mi hermosa marinera - mientras la tomaba de la cintura por detrás.

\- ¡YA...! Suéltame - bajando un poco el tono de voz y poniéndose roja como un tomate - Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¡¿Se puede saber a dónde carajo te metiste?! - volteándose y colocando ambas manos en la cintura.

\- Estaba preparando una sorpresa para usted, princesa de los siete mares - respondió el pirata rojizo mientras se arrodillaba delante de la humana.

\- Mira Capitán Garfio, no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos de... ¿Dijiste una sorpresa? - Foxy asintió sonrientemente y de su bolsillo (N/a: sí, tenía bolsillos ¿pueden creerlo?) saco una pequeña cajita roja con un moño rosado.

\- Para ti marinera - se lo entrega. Isabella no pudo aguantar tanta curiosidad de saber qué contenía la cajita, por lo que de inmediato la abrió, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes alrededor y una "I" en cursiva grabada en el medio.

\- ¡Es precioso! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- A Chica le gusta guardar objetos perdidos de los humanos, y pensó que este podría gustarte a ti, sirenita - comentó un tanto avergonzado mientras la chica se colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, observando contenta como le quedaba aquella preciosa joya.

\- Es muy lindo. Gracias - depositando un beso en la mejilla del animatrónico.

\- ¿Qué querías preguntarme marinera? - sentándose en el sillón viejo que se encontraba allí.

\- Quería hacerle un par de preguntas a usted, grumete - le hablo la castaña mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y deteniéndose justo enfrente de él cruzada de brazos. Wow, eso es algo que el zorro pirata no se esperaba, ni mucho menos ella. ¿Desde cuándo sabía hablar el lenguaje de los piratas?

\- Dígame princesa, soy todo oídos - respondió alegre.

\- Punto número uno: ¿qué rayos fue ese beso de ayer? Yyyy... - tomando aire - ... punto número dos: ¿tienes un secreto que ocultar? Porque necesito saberlo, ya que anoche tuve un sueño y mi amigo en ese sueño me dijo que formabas parte de un secreto. Así que quiero saberlo ahora - expresó la castaña todo esto último aprisa y sin respirar un instante.

\- ¿Cual beso marinera? Y no entendí lo otro. ¿Podrías decírmelo más despacio?

\- Sólo responde - acercándose más a él.

\- Ok, el beso fue simplemente un impulso y con respecto a lo otro... No sé a qué te refieres Bella... - en ese momento la adolescente se había quedado sin habla. ¿Desde cuándo Foxy el pirata la llamaba así? El único que siempre le decía así era su querido amigo de la infancia; pero el ya no estaba.

**Pov Isabella**

\- ¿Marinera? Marinera Bella, ¿qué le ocurre? - veía a Foxy repetir ese diminutivo preocupado delante mío. Lo único que hice fue no responderle. Sentía como las lágrimas saladas brotaban de mis ojos, cayendo por mis mejillas una por una. Él simplemente se levantó y, alzándome entre sus brazos, me abrazo tiernamente colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, como sí entendiese lo que me estaba pasando.

\- Perdóname - fue lo único que escuché que dijo. Levante mi rostro para verlo y noté que de sus ojos artificiales salían lágrimas. ¡¿Estaba llorando?! ¿Cómo podía un robot derramar lágrimas?

No se sí fue por impulso o qué, pero en cuanto me di cuenta ya tenía mis manos sosteniendo la cara de aquel pirata y besando tiernamente su ¿hocico? Rápidamente sentí como él correspondía inmediatamente a ese casto beso, mientras que con su mano y su garfio me acariciaba delicadamente la espalda por debajo de la blusa. Se sentía muy frío, pero debía admitir que se sentía bien. Volví a darle de a besos pequeños y cortitos, mientras que él ya había bajado las caricias hasta mis caderas.

Está bien, debía admitir que me estaba volviendo loca. Aquello no debía de estar pasando, una chica normal como yo no tenía por qué meterse emocionalmente con un animatrónico. No debía mezclar el trabajo con asuntos del amor; sin embargo estaba ahí, sentada sobre las piernas de un zorro pirata, besándolo y dejando que me acariciara.

**Pov Foxy**

Me preocupe mucho cuando vi que estaba llorando. ¿Y ahora qué le hice? Me pregunté a mí mismo. La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé tiernamente.

\- Perdóname – fue lo único que pude decir. Comencé a llorar también y cuando lo noté, ella ya había levantado su hermoso rostro enrojecido y mojado por las lágrimas, solo para mirarme con una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estaba llorando? Rápidamente la vi poner sus blancas manos en mi cara y lentamente la vi acercándose hacia mí con los ojos cerrados. Acto seguido sentí sus preciosos labios posarse en mi mientras que yo acariciaba su espalda delicadamente por debajo de la tela de su ropa. Se sentía tan suave y tan frágil. Volvió a darme más besos, pero está vez más tiernos y pequeños que antes, mientras que yo bajaba mi mano y mi garfio hasta sus caderas. Nuevamente recuerdos venían a mi mente…

**FLASHBACK**

\- Vamos Bella, apúrate – grité mientras corría por el lugar. Me encontraba en la pizzería, yendo hacia Pirate Cove, mi pequeño lugar.

\- ¡Espérame! – me di la vuelta para ver quién era y allí estaba. Mi preciosa Isabella corriendo detrás de mí, pero ¿por qué estábamos corriendo? Volví mi vista al frente.

\- ¡Te gané! – le dije apenas llegando a la cueva.

\- No se vale, eres más rápido que yo – me dijo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. Dios, amaba ver como hacía ese gesto.

\- Ya, te prometo que para la próxima te dejo ganar. Pero por ahora ven, quiero ver si está.

\- Está bien. Vamos a llamarlo – respondió ella

\- ¡FOXY! – gritamos entre los dos… un momento… ¡Ese era mi nombre! ¿Por qué me estaba llamando a mí mismo? Pero luego mis dudas se aclararon cuando me vi salir detrás de aquel telón.

\- ¡Aaaaarrrgh pequeños marineros!

\- ¡Aaaaarrrgh Capitán Foxy! – dijimos ambos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viéndome a mí mismo? Algo no encajaba aquí.

\- ¿Cómo andan pequeños? ¿Vienen a escuchar otra de mis historias?

\- ¡SIII! – gritamos nuevamente y corrimos hacia él… ¿O era hacia mí? No lo sé, me sentía muy confundido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¿Qué acababa de recordar? ¿Acaso no era yo Foxy el zorro pirata? ¿Quién era realmente? Sentí que mi sistema empezaba a fallar a causa de tanta confusión. En eso escuchamos unos pasos que provenían del corredor hacía donde estábamos nosotros. Maldición. La aparté rápidamente de mi regazo y me levanté. Vimos que entraban Freddy y los demás.

**Pov normal**

\- Lo encontraste Bellabell – se expresó alegremente Chica.

\- Ya es serio, ¿se puede saber por qué me llaman así?

\- Es que esta mañana vimos Tinkerbell y en una parte le llaman Bellabell. Y como tú te llamas Isabella, creímos que era un bonito apodo para ti – respondió la polluela mientras los otros movían la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Aaah, pues en ese caso… pueden decirme Bellabell.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron los cuatro

\- Eh, Bella…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta?

\- ¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado por completo. Y qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, porque ya que están todos aquí tal vez podrían ayudarme.

\- Entonces cuéntanos Bella – exclamó el zorro mientras los demás se acomodaban para escucharla.

Isabella les contó sobre el sueño, sobre el gran secreto que tenía que descubrir y del por qué Foxy tenía algo que ver.

\- Así que tu amigo del sueño te dijo eso – comentó Freddy.

\- Si y no sé qué quiso decir, y también dijo algo de que Foxy era mi protector o algo así.

\- ¡¿Tu protector?! – Preguntaron sorprendidos los cuatro animatrónicos – la ojimiel solo asintió.

\- Bueno, eso sí que es curioso. ¿Seguro que no te dijo otra cosa? – preguntó Bonnie.

\- No, solo eso.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Foxy? Serías como el de esa película que vimos el otro día -. Comentó la pollita.

\- ¿Cuál? – cuestionó él.

\- La del hombre que protege a la chica que canta y que luego se enamoran.

\- ¿Te refieres a "El guardaespaldas"? – preguntaron.

\- Sip. ¿No es romántico? Foxy protegiendo a nuestra amiga y que luego se enamoren jijiji – expresó ella haciendo ojitos mientras los demás chocaban las manos en sus frentes.

\- Bueno, a todo esto ¿qué hora es? – preguntó el conejo.

\- Son las 5:55, ya tengo que irme. – respondió la humana poniéndose de pie – la pasé muy bien el día de hoy chicos. Me divertí muchísimo. Mañana los veo de nuevo.

\- Oye me prometiste que íbamos a hacer pizza – se quejó la polluela.

\- Lo siento, se me olvidó, pero te prometo que mañana apenas venga las preparamos, ¿sí?

\- Ok, te estaré esperando en la cocina – balbuceó Chica mientras salía por el corredor izquierdo.

\- Que tengas dulces sueños compañera – se despidió el conejo.

\- Hasta la noche siguiente Bellabell – exclamó el oso mientras salía detrás de los otros. Por último en salir otra vez fue el zorrito (N/a: qué picarón jeje).

\- Nos vemos más tarde marinera – y antes de irse le deposita un beso pequeño y tierno en la mano, provocando que la joven se ruborizara un poco.

\- Hasta luego Foxy – fue lo único que respondió.

**Ya en lo de Irene, 6:30 a.m.**

\- ¿Tía? Llegué – dijo mientras colgaba su mochila y su abrigo en el perchero. Su tía estaba en la cocina desayunando.

\- Buen día Isabella, ¿cómo te fue?

\- Genial, me divertí mucho – contestó muy sonriente. Mientras tomaba un tazón y se servía un poco de cereal.

\- Te noto algo diferente. Anda dime, quiero saber la razón por la cual mi pequeña ahijada llegó muy alegre esta mañana.

Al principio la joven castaña dudó si en decirle o no, pero cuando por fin se había decidido contarle, oyó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso que tienes para contar? Porque yo también quiero saber…– la joven al voltearse se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Kevin?

**Continuará…**

**Y aquí doy por concluido el capi de hoy. Espero que les sea de su agrado :3 y aquí están los rewiews:**

**Shinoby Nehory: Si, has llegado a tiempo con tu rewiew. Por poco y te perdés el tren de esta historia (?). Ni te imaginas lo que ese zorrito es capaz de hacer muahahaha! *risa malévola* (?), broma, broma xD.**

**Tu pregunta me ha llevado a cuestionarme uno de los misterios más grandes del planeta: ¿Incluirlos o no incluirlos? Esa es la cuestión *en tono dramático mientras sostiene la cabeza de un animatrónico en su mano*. Ya hablando en serio, tengo pensado incluirlos, sí; pero no tengo idea como ni en qué momento de la historia. Tal vez la haga más larga o quizás deba hacer una segunda temporada protagonizada por una Isabella más madura, o sea, más mujer y ahí sí hacer un triángulo amoroso. Habrían rivalidades, tal vez hasta haría correr sangre y tripas, etc. (? Sin embargo voy a dejar estas dos ideas a decisión de ustedes los lectores xD.**

**Kiara-Violet: Oh, lamento enterarme de eso. Lo que pasa es que Foxy es todo un seductor (? jajajaja**

**pinkierose230502: Como verás mi querida pinkie, Foxy al igual que los demás robots tienen más de 20 años de edad (o en funcionamiento, como quieras llamarle); es por eso que él piensa en eso. Más adelante te enterarás por qué (no puedo spoilear, perdón u.u).**

** : Tengo planeado hacerlos bien largos y así no tener que subirlos en dos partes. Lo que pasa es que en Word son muchas hojas y por eso creo que parece muy largo :v. Mi mente tiene muchas ideas que necesitan ser plasmadas en escrito. No te preocupes, trataré de no tardar con las actualizaciones :). ¡Nos estamos leyendo marinero!**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Ay no puede ser! La autora de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" me ha dejado un rewiew. ¡Pellízquenme, debo estar soñando! *alguien la pellizca* ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! (? jajajajajajaja. Ahora ya que estamos, tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿Para cuándo el beso entre Foxy y Laili? A menos que no quieras incluir uno en la historia :O. Si no me querés responder esta pregunta para no spoilear lo entenderé :). ¡Saludos!**

**Eem hubo alguien más que me escribió, pero no sé si se le borró el rewiew o lo borró. Así que para esa persona va mi bienvenida a este fic :). Y también voy a darles la bienvenida a: BORRE2222 y Jesussantos22 :D *fuegos artificiales***

**Y bueno, eso fueron todos los rewiews. Por ahora me despido xD.**

**¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**

**Aquí dejo la traducción del tema "Her Majesty" de The Beatles (perteneciente al legendario Paul McCartney, aunque figura como Lennon-McCartney):**

"**Her Majesty"**

**Su Majestad es una chica bastante agradable**

**Pero ella no tiene mucho que decir.**

**Su Majestad es una chica bastante agradable**

**Pero ella cambia día tras día.**

**Quiero decirle que la amo mucho,**

**Pero tengo que conseguir un vientre lleno de vino.**

**Su Majestad es una chica bastante agradable**

**Algún día voy a hacerla mía, oh yeah.**

**Algún día voy a hacerla mía.**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Nota: Hola chicos/as, ¿qué hay? Yo acá, librándome al fin del estudio y toda la cosa, y bueno, debo decir que lamentablemente no aprobé ****... na mentira, zafé con un 6 :v, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí están los dos capítulos que les prometí :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi sino al increíble Scott Cawthon (a veces me pregunto qué pensaría él sí leyera alguno que otro de los fics que los autores han hecho de sus creaciones animatrónicas).**

**Advertencia: en este capítulo sabrán cosas sobre la madre de Martin, el encuentro entre ésta y Foxy, más robofilia y zoofilia junta y muchas, muchas cosas más.**

**Capítulo 3: "Foxy y la madre de Marty"**

\- ¿Kevin? - preguntó una castaña un tanto sorprendida.

\- El mismo - respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? - le abrazó - Ven, vamos a la cocina. Justo estaba por desayunar - le dijo mientras ambos jóvenes entraron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa - Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien. He rendido mi último exámen, así que se puede decir que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones - respondió el joven mientras colocó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza - Y tú qué cuentas, ¿eh?

\- Uhm nada, tengo un trabajo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En dónde?

\- Como guardia de seguridad nocturno en la pizzería de Freddy - largó de repente.

Silencio total en ese momento.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el oji café decidió hablar.

\- ¿En serio? ¡¿En Freddy Fazbear's pizza?!

\- Si. ¿Qué tiene? - respondió Isabella encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- Nada, es solamente que debe ser asombroso y a la vez una locura saber que eres hasta ahora la primera y única mujer que trabaja allí. Y dime, ¿cómo fue que te aceptaron?

\- Le dije al dueño que solía visitar el lugar de pequeña y me aceptó.

\- Tienes suerte. Recuerdo que yo una vez sentí curiosidad de trabajar allí, pero por los rumores que rondan en este pueblo, jamás me atreví a pedir tal empleo.

\- ¿Qué rumores? - masculló la adolescente que estaba comiendo su cereal.

\- Tía Irene, no me digas que no le contaste - dirigiéndose ahora a la mujer rubia, quién había dejado de leer el diario para fijar la vista en su sobrino.

\- Kevin, cariño, sabes que no me agrada hablar de eso - respondió ella con dulzura y a la vez con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

\- Lo lamento tía - concluyó él cabizbajo.

\- Eh, será mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha antes de irme. Seguiremos hablando luego, ¿si? Los quiero - exclamó la mujer mientras se levantó yéndose hacia la escalera. Su ahijada al verla notó que por su mejilla rodaba una solitaria lágrima.

\- Soy un imbécil... - murmuró el muchacho apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, reposando la cabeza en sus manos - ... no debí haber dicho eso aun sabiendo lo mucho que todavía le duele a ella.

\- No te pongas así. Ella sabe que no fue tu intención - le animó su amiga.

\- Lo sé, pero sin querer hice que volviera a recordar. A veces quisiera ser yo el que estuviera desaparecido o muerto y no mi primo - se lamentó golpeando la mesa con el puño.

\- Ya, déjalo así. No ganas nada con enojarte, ni mucho menos harás que Martín vuelva, pero lo que sí podemos hacer por ella es tratar de distraerla y alegrarla.

\- Tienes razón. Hay que tratar de que no esté triste, que cuando recuerde a Marty lo haga pero con una sonrisa.

\- Y creo que conozco el lugar perfecto para que ella se anime - comentó la ojimiel con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? No me digas que...

\- Sip, allí mismo. Saldremos a comer hoy al mediodía cuando salga de su trabajo.

\- Isabella, no sé si sea una buena idea. Recuerda que allí es donde perdió a mi primo - dudó un tanto preocupado.

\- De eso no te preocupes. Conozco al indicado que sé que hará que ella olvide completamente su tristeza - sonrió muy alegre, aunque por dentro no supo el por qué había dicho eso, ni tampoco supo la extraña razón por la cual pensó en cierto animatrónico en ese momento.

**Pov Irene**

Me encontraba tomando un baño cuando vinieron a mí pequeños recuerdos. Mi pequeño Martín... te echo tanto de menos. Aún recuerdo tus hermosos ojos y tu pequeña sonrisa. Perdóname mi dulce bebé, desearía haber estado allí contigo.

\- Perdóname hijo, perdóname - fue lo único que dije mientras las lágrimas caían copiosamente por mis mejillas. Me sentía tan miserable en ese momento, tan vulnerable; el no tenerlo a mi lado era toda una tortura para mi desde hacía diez años. A veces deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, poder despertar y tenerlo a mi lado abrazándome, y diciéndonos cuanto nos queremos.

**FLASHBACK**

Recuerdo cuando conocí a Daniel, su padre. Era un hombre muy amable que servía en el ejército. Estábamos en Freddy's celebrando el compromiso de mi hermano. Ellos habían sido compañeros y había sido mi hermano quien nos presentó; al poco tiempo quedamos perdidamente enamorados uno del otro, y seis meses después dimos el sí en el altar.

Tiempo después quedé embarazada.

\- Felicidades señor y señora Miller, tendrán un varón y será muy sano - había dicho la obstetra mientras nos mostraba a nuestro pequeño en la pantalla. Nuestra alegría era inmensa, tan inmensa que durante el tiempo de mi embarazo, decidimos decorar la habitación que sería de nuestro pequeño Martín; si, habíamos optado por ese nombre en honor al abuelo de mi esposo, y que casualmente mi padre se llamaba así.

Meses después, con todo el amor y paciencia del mundo, logramos terminar el cuarto, el cual estaba decorado con temática de marineros (N/a: para que se den una idea, la habitación sería más o menos así: /wp-content/uploads/2014/04/dormitorio-mariino-beb%C3%A9-var%C3% ; si no pueden ver la imagen, me avisan) Estábamos muy ansiosos por su llegada; obviamente como eran las últimas semanas, me sentía totalmente agotada y dolorida a causa del peso que portaba. Y un día, luego de tanto sudor y trabajo, había dado a luz a mi primer y único hijo. Es increíble como un ser tan pequeñito, precioso y lleno de vida logre cambiarnos la vida en un segundo y para siempre. Me sentía la mujer más dichosa y feliz del mundo al tener a un hombre a mi lado que me amaba profundamente y a un hermoso niño que crecía y crecía sano y fuerte con el tiempo.

Pero como dicen, no todo es color de rosa en la vida.

Un día estábamos en la pizzería. Habíamos llevado a nuestro pequeño para que viera a los animatrónicos. Martin - quién en ese tiempo tenía 4 años - estaba junto a su padre escuchando las historias del capitán Foxy. En eso Daniel recibió una llamada (N/a: en ese entonces existían los celulares chotos, lol).

\- ¿Diga?... Si, si... de acuerdo señor... Hasta luego - colgó mientras dejaba a nuestro hijo con el zorro mecánico para luego acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté. Lo veía algo angustiado.

\- Me llamaron del ejército. Quieren que vaya a Irak a prestar mis servicios.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Están locos! - respondí alzando apenas la voz. Me encontraba muy nerviosa en ese momento.

\- Tranquila preciosa, volveré pronto - tratando de calmarme.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás?

\- Hoy en la noche, pero te prometo que volveré y cuando vuelva podríamos... no sé, tal vez planear tener otro bebé - contestó mientras me besaba y abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Está bien - fue todo lo que dije.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Daniel salió rumbo al aeropuerto, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros.

\- Pórtate bien mi pequeño marinero. Cuida muy bien de tu madre. Te dejo a cargo del timón de este barco, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, papi.

\- Antes que me olvide, toma - vi que le entregaba un precioso peluche del pirata Foxy -a partir de ahora él será tu compañero de aventuras.

\- ¡Wow! Gracias papi - exclamó abrazando al muñeco para luego echarse a sus brazos. Luego de desprenderse del niño, se acercó a mi tomándome entre sus brazos - Te extrañaré amor - me dijo mientras me besaba con pasión.

\- Yo también. Cuídate mucho.

\- Lo haré. Ustedes también cuídense. Los amo mucho, a los dos - nos abrazamos los tres por unos minutos. Luego él se subió al taxi y mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha me gritó: - ¡TE AMO HERMOSA!

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! - le grité también.

Y esa había sido la última vez que lo vimos.

Tiempo después recibí un telegrama, diciendo que mi amado esposo había muerto en combate. Me sentí tan devastada. Tenía ganas de morir en ese instante, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi pequeño. Así que con el tiempo, pude salir con Marty adelante y cuando por fin las heridas por la pérdida de mi adorado Daniel habían cicatrizado, sucedió otra tragedia.

Me encontraba de noche luego del cumpleaños de mi hijo buscándolo desesperadamente por todos lados, junto con otros padres que también tenían a sus hijos desaparecidos.

\- ¡Marty! ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡Billy, hijo! ¡Dinos dónde estás por favor! ¡Estamos muy preocupados por ti!

\- ¡Samy! ¡Chelsea, princesa! ¡Por favor aparezcan!

\- Oh por Dios, ¡Kevin! - oí a mi hermano mientras corría hacia un callejón oscuro. El resto de los padres y yo le seguimos. Tirado en el suelo y muy mal herido se encontraba mi sobrino.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! - preguntó desesperada mi cuñada quién no paraba de llorar.

\- F-F-Fre-Freddy... Un-un... ho-hom-br-bre... ss-se-e los... llevó - respondió el pequeño con dificultad.

\- Ya, mi amor. No te esfuerces.

\- Héctor, llama a emergencias por favor - ordenó amablemente mi hermano a uno de los padres.

\- Si.

\- Yo llamaré a la policía - habló otro. Mientras tanto, yo estaba hundida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué tenía que ver el oso Freddy en todo esto? Pensé. Días más tarde recibo la peor noticia que a una madre le podrían dar.

\- ¿Señora Miller?

\- Soy yo - contesté después de abrirle la puerta al oficial.

\- ¿Qué tal? Soy el oficial Blair.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- Le traigo malas noticias.

\- Dígame - respondí secamente, tratando de no largarme a llorar...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y desde ese entonces he vivido día a día con la culpa.

Después de tanto meditar, mojé mi rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Noté que el agua de la bañera se había enfriado ya; así que tomé mi toallón, dispuesta a salir a secarme.

Fui a mi habitación, busqué ropa adecuada para mi trabajo; a todo esto ya eran las 8:15. Tenía tiempo suficiente ya que hoy entraba una hora después. Me vestí, me arreglé, tomé mi abrigo, las llaves del auto, las de la casa y salí escaleras abajo rumbo a mi trabajo.

**Pov normal**

Se encontraban ambos jóvenes charlando mientras jugaban God of war II en la play cuando Irene bajó por las escaleras.

\- Me voy al trabajo, chicos. Nos veremos después.

\- Madrina aguarda - habló su ahijada corriendo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo mi amor?

\- Quería saber si podríamos ir los tres a almorzar afuera.

\- De acuerdo. Salgo de mi trabajo y paso por ustedes.

\- Ok, mira que vamos a ir a la pizzería.

\- ¿Allí? Pequeña, ¿no hay otro lugar al que podamos ir? - le suplicó.

\- No. Además es tiempo de que tú vuelvas a ese lugar.

\- Está bien. Estén listos para cuando yo llegué - exclamó en un tono resignado y se marchó.

**Horas más tarde en Freddy's...**

Se encontraban Isabella, Kevin e Irene buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

\- Fiu, vaya, hace mucho que no venía aquí - comentó Kevin ubicándose en un asiento.

\- Tantos lindos recuerdos - exclamó su amiga.

\- Sí. ¿Recuerdas las carreras que hacíamos los tres para llegar a la cueva del pirata?

\- Si, ¿y te acuerdas de la vez en que tu primo se había pelado las rodillas por causa de eso?

\- ¡Claro! Ese día también se habían peleado Samy y Billy por Chelsea.

\- Ese Sam siempre tan celoso de su hermana.

\- Yo siempre creí que a Billy le gustaba la pequeña Chelse - intervino la rubia.

\- Si, también digo lo mismo - respondió su ahijada. En eso se acercó Chica.

\- Buenas tardes Bellabell.

\- ¡Hola Chica!

\- ¿Te acaba de llamar Bellabell? - preguntó en tono bajo su amigo, quién recibió un codazo como respuesta - ¡Ay!

\- Danos una pizza de pepperoni y anchoas, otra de aceitunas y tres sodas de naranja por favor.

\- ¡Enseguida! - yéndose a buscar el pedido.

\- Oye, ¿por qué carajo me golpeaste? - sobando su brazo.

\- Por metido.

\- Chicos, basta por favor.

\- Perdón - contestaron ambos. Al rato llegaba la polluela muy contenta con el pedido.

\- Aquí tienen.

\- Gracias Chica, eres la mejor de las mejores - dijo la castaña.

\- De nada. Recuerda que esta noche te estaré esperando para hacer pizza - se fue cantando el oso Gominola.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos esta noche - dijo la ojimiel mientras que Kevin la miró sorprendido - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eres amiga de ellos?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál hay?

\- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que esos animales mecánicos son capaces de hacer?

\- No, pues...

\- ¿Sabes por qué los guardias nunca han llegado a completar la semana?

\- No.

\- Bien, te lo diré... ellos meten a sus víctimas en un traje.

\- Aguarda, aguarda. ¿Bromeas?

\- No. Sino pregúntale al juego de terror del año, que por cierto está basado en este lugar.

\- Ajá, ¿y luego?

\- Nada. Te convierten en uno de ellos.

\- Kevin, ya basta. Sabes que esos son rumores estúpidos - le retó su tía.

\- ¿Ah sí? Díselo al que perdió su lóbulo frontal.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? - preguntó la joven un tanto molesta.

\- ¿Por qué crees que está ese cartel de "Fuera de servicio" en Pirate Cove? Es obvio. Foxy fue el causante de la mordida - objetó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ya. ¿Sabes qué? No creo en nada de las estupideces que acabas de decir, y si me permiten iré al baño. Ya regreso.

\- Ve, pero ten cuidado. No vaya a ser cosa que Foxy te muerda el culo - en un tono así a lo "no me importa lo que pueda llegar a pasarte".

\- ¡Kevin! - volvió a retarle su tía.

Sin que nadie la viera, disimuladamente se acercó a la cueva del pirata y se metió adentro de las cortinas.

\- ¿Foxy?

\- ¡Hola marinera Bella!

\- ¡Hola! - le dijo mientras le abrazó.

\- Hoy estás muy linda, sirena.

\- Gracias. Oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

\- ¡Claro mi hermosa marinera!

\- Necesito que vayas y le hables a mi madrina - Foxy dudó unos segundos. ¿Para qué le había pedido eso?

\- De acuerdo preciosa.

\- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias - murmuró mientras se le acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz, pero el zorrito había sido más rápido y la acorraló contra la pared del fondo, quedando a solo escasos centímetros.

\- Hueles muy bien - dijo el pirata mientras olfateaba su cuello, provocando pequeños gemidos en la humana - Mmm frutilla - siguió oliendo mientras que su mano y garfio la sostenían de los hombros.

\- Ya, déjame ir, capitán - le suplicó la chica mientras que él seguía oliendo su cuello y parte del hombro izquierdo.

\- Está bien. Cuente conmigo hermosa dama - respondiendo al fin mientras la dejaba. Isabella se encontraba totalmente roja. Oh Dios, sabía que esto pronto se iba a ir de las manos si no hacía algo al respecto. Rápidamente salió de allí, dirigiéndose a donde estaba sentada.

\- Isa, ¿qué te pasó? - su madrina en un tono preocupado.

\- ¿Foxy ya te mordió el culo? - Irene lo miró seria - Ok, no volveré a molestar con eso.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que me dio calor, es todo.

\- ¿Calor? Sí, claro.

La ojimiel, ignorando aquel comentario, se dedicó a comerse su pizza.

Después del almuerzo, el muchacho se decidió a hablar.

\- Tía, tengo que disculparme contigo - encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿De?

\- De lo que pasó esta mañana. Sé lo mucho que te duele todo el asunto, por eso me quería disculpar.

\- Oh no es nada cariño. Sé que no fue tu intención; claro que estás perdonado - le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Y es por eso que te hemos traído aquí madrina - intervino la muchacha. Su madrina no comprendió.

\- La loca de tu ahijada pensó que si te traíamos aquí, se te iba a ir la tristeza - nuevamente recibió otro golpe, sólo que esta vez había sido un pisotón - ¡AY! ¡OYE, YA DEJA DE HACER ESO!

\- Entonces... ¡DEJA DE DECIRME LOCA! - poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡TE LLAMO COMO A MI SE ME PEGUE LA GANA! - poniéndose a la misma altura de su amiga.

\- ¡Es todo! ¡Prepárate para recibir mi puño en tu cara! - sentenció con la mano cerrada.

\- ¡Tía Irene, me quiere pegar! - Colocándose detrás de su tía a la par que esta se llevaba la mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

En eso no se percataron de que el pirata se aproximaba a ellos.

\- ¡Eres un marica! ¡Tienes miedo de que te golpee una mujer! - exclamó en un tono elevado la castaña sentándose de nuevo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo te tengo miedo a ti - admitió.

\- ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! - le señaló de repente.

\- Ya chicos, me está dando migraña - suplicó la mujer.

\- ¡Buenas tardes tripulación! - dijo el zorro de repente provocando un pequeño respingo en la adulta.

\- Órale marinero Foxy, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

\- Venía a alegrarlos un poco - mientras hacía alegremente un pequeño baile de piratas.

\- Eh, zorro, ¿es cierto lo de la mordida del 87? - cuestionó Kevin de repente.

\- No sé a qué te refieres marinero - dejando de bailar.

\- Vamos, sé muy bien que por causa tuya, tu víctima perdió el lóbulo frontal.

\- ¿Qué es el lóbulo frontal, marinera Bella? - mirando curioso a la castaña.

\- Nada, una estupidez de mi amigo.

\- ¿Te llamó Bella? - preguntó su amigo sorprendido.

\- Sí. ¿Por?

\- Porque Marty era el único que te decía así - los tres sonrieron.

\- Mi hijo adoraba llamarte de esa forma porque le parecías una niña muy bella. Hasta creo que le gustabas, solo que nunca me lo dijo.

\- Podrían haber sido novios - murmuró el oji café codeándola.

\- Ay no creo. Si bien nuestra relación era especial, más que nada éramos como hermanos - se sonrojó la joven. A todo esto el pirata sintió un poco de celos. ¿Quién rayos era el tal Marty? Pensó. En eso había desviado su vista hacia la única adulta de la mesa. Le resultó algo familiar. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraban dos niños jugando, cuando se oyó la voz de una mujer.

\- ¡Hijo, ya llegué!

\- ¡Ya bajo mami! - dejó sus juguetes y se dirigió junto con el otro niño corriendo escaleras abajo hacia donde estaba su madre.

Al bajar, saltó a sus brazos y la vio. Rubia de ojos café con una sonrisa dulce y radiante.

\- Hola mi amor, te extrañé mucho... - ¿por qué razón estaba ella en su recuerdo? - ... ¿cómo te portaste?

\- Muy bien mami, estuvimos jugando con Kevin a los superhéroes y piratas - mirando al otro niño. Se parecía mucho al chico que estaba sentado en la mesa con su Sirena.

\- Hola tía Irene - saludó el recién nombrado sonriente.

\- Hola mi pequeño sobrino - sonrió, y mirando hacia su hijo exclamó - Marty, debemos irnos.

¿Marty? ¿Esa mujer lo llamó Marty?

\- Si, mami.

¿La llamó mami? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso él era ese niño?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Mami? - dijo el zorro pirata de repente.

\- ¿Qué? - dijeron los tres humanos.

\- Mamá... - fue lo único que respondió el rojizo mirando hacia Irene; acto seguido, comenzó a tener un cortocircuito.

\- ¡Foxy! ¿Qué te pasa? - se alarmó Isabella.

\- ¡VA A EXPLOTAR! - gritó el castaño metiéndose debajo de la mesa. En eso el dueño y dos de sus empleados se acercaron.

\- Oh, Foxy, ¿otra vez? - se lamentó el señor Fazbear al mismo tiempo que lo "apagaba" - llévenselo muchachos y tengan mucho cuidado con él - Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, llevándose al animatrónico al cuarto de servicio.

Desde el escenario, sus tres amigos observaron la situación un tanto preocupados.

\- Oh no, Foxy - murmuró Chica con angustia.

\- Espero que esté bien - comentó Freddy.

\- Si - habló Bonnie.

En medio de aquella situación se encontraba una muy sorprendida y pensativa Irene. Ese robot la había llamado "mamá". ¿Por qué? Rápidamente, y por una extraña razón, despertó su instinto maternal por aquel zorrito animatrónico. No sabía el por qué, pero sintió como si su pequeño niño estuviera vivo dentro de él.

\- Espero puedas volver a funcionar pronto, capitán Foxy - susurró para sí misma con angustia.

**Más tarde, cerca de las 11:40 p.m.**

\- ¡Vamos, date prisa Kevin!

\- ¡Ya voy! - salió deprisa de la casa.

\- No sé cómo rayos acepté que me acompañaras - exclamó una Isabella un tanto molesta mientras se subieron al auto. Su madrina había ofrecido llevarlos, y ya que se encontraba el muchacho en su casa, le había pedido a la adolescente que lo llevara a su tercera noche; por lo menos para que no se quedara toda la noche enfrascado en la computadora.

\- Simple. Es porque mi tía no quiere que el "Conde" Foxy te muerda el cuello - hizo gestos de comillas con los dedos - Además, acuérdate que él se pone más activo a partir de esta noche.

\- ¿Eso lo dices tú o lo dice el juego? – lo observó con una ceja levantada.

\- Eeh, eso no interesa ahora. Lo importante es que hay que estar atentos esta noche.

\- No puedo entender cómo es que crees en las estupideces de un juego.

\- ¡No son estupideces! ¿O se te olvida lo ocurrido hoy en la tarde con tu "novio" pirata? - volvió a hacer el gesto de las comillas a la vez que la miraba con cara de "if you know what I mean".

\- Ya, cierra el culo, ¿quieres?

\- Vamos, admite que te gusta y que eres una zoofílica y robofílica.

\- No voy a admitir algo que no es verdad – se sonrojó levemente.

\- Chicos, hemos llegado - interrumpió la oji café - diviértanse.

\- ¿Quién puede divertirse en un lugar que causa miedo por la noche? - murmuró por lo bajo el chico.

\- ¡Shh! – retó a su amigo - Gracias madrina. Nos vemos después - dicho esto, entraron al lugar, donde se encontraba el dueño terminando de apagar la última luz.

-Buenas noches Isabella. Tercera noche ya, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

\- Muy contenta señor, y muy ansiosa por comenzar - respondió alegre.

\- Y usted joven, ¿cuál es su nombre?

\- Kevin Bernard.

\- Es un placer joven Bernard. Uhm, debo irme. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes que hacer.

\- Si - dijo la ojimiel.

\- Uhm, ¿señor?

\- ¿Sí muchacho?

\- ¿Es cierto que el cartel que se encuentra en Pirate Cove se debe a que Foxy es peligroso debido a que mordió a alguien en el 87?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ash, mi amigo quiere saber si es verdad lo de la mordida del 87.

\- Ah, ese rumor. Pues la verdad, eso jamás pasó; y en cuanto al cartel, está ahí porque Foxy tiende a fallar muy seguido. Aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía. Sólo espero que no sea nada grave. ¿Algo más?

\- Nada más - dijeron ambos.

\- Bueno, ahora si me voy. Cuídense, los veré en la mañana.

\- Buenas noches - dijeron casi al unísono.

**Inicio de la tercera noche, 12:00 a.m.**

**Show Stage.**

\- Te dije que era mentira.

\- No me molestes.

\- Zopenco.

\- Perra.

\- Marica.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Van a dejar de pelear e insultarse?! - se quejó un oso marrón.

\- ¡¿Freddy habló?!

\- Bienvenido a la jaula de los locos, querido Kevin...

**Continuará...**

**Nota: Al final del próximo capítulo, agregaré los rewiews :3.**

**Nota: Al final del rewiew del cuarto capítulo pongan #, el nombre del animatrónico que les gusta y el porqué. El mío es #Foxy. Es impredecible, nunca sabes cuándo va a aparecer. Además me encanta como lo describen en algunos fics en su aspecto humano 3 (me gustaría hacer otro fic sobre ellos pero en su apariencia humanoide, aunque no sé).**

**¡Nos leemos en el otro capi!**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo autor del que ya conocemos su nombre (groso, genio, ídolo)**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

\- Te dije que era mentira.

\- No me molestes.

\- Zopenco.

\- Perra.

\- Marica.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Van a dejar de pelear e insultarse?! - se quejó un oso marrón.

\- ¡¿Freddy habló?!

\- Bienvenido a la jaula de los locos, querido Kevin...

**Capítulo 4: "Los recuerdos de Chica y los celos de Bonnie"**

\- Bienvenido a la jaula de los locos, querido Kevin – dijo la castaña abrazando a su asustado amigo.

\- ¡Hola Bellabell! – dijeron los otros tres animatrónicos desde el escenario.

\- ¡Hola amigos!

\- Ay miren, trajo a su amigo de hoy en la tarde – señaló Chica - ¿Cómo te llamas amiguito?

\- K-Ke-Kevin.

\- Es un placer. Yo me llamo Chica – respondió la polluela muy alegre – ellos son Freddy y Bonnie. Saluden.

\- Hola – dijeron ambos.

\- Un placer – se dirigió nervioso a su amiga – me dan un poco de escalofríos.

\- Dah, a mí también me pasó lo mismo, hasta que descubrí que no son tan malos como dicen.

\- Y bien, ¿vamos a preparar las pizzas, Bellabell? – interrumpió la pollita mirando a su ahora amiga humana.

\- Sip.

\- ¡Genial! Sígueme.

\- Ei, ¿vas a dejarme sólo aquí? – poniéndose más nervioso aún.

\- No estarás solo. Tienes a Freddy y a Bonnie para que te hagan compañía – respondió sin darle suma importancia al mismo tiempo que se iba hacia la cocina.

\- Muy bien enano, cuéntanos sobre tu vida – exclamó el oso poniéndole una mano (¿O pata?) en su hombro a la vez que el conejo trataba de contener la risa.

\- Quiero ir con mi mamá – susurró el muchacho para sí mismo.

**Mientras tanto en The Kitchen, 12:45 a.m.**

\- … y es así como fue que aprendí a hacer pizza – contaba la polluela.

\- Hay que admitir que las sabes hacer muy ricas.

\- Gracias, supongo que es mi mayor talento.

\- ¿Sabes? De niña tuve una amiga. A ella le encantaba cocinar; de hecho ayudaba a su mamá con el almuerzo y la cena – recordó la ojimiel con algo de nostalgia.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Chelsea. Ella era muy dulce, tierna, alegre; como tú. Siempre decía que iba a ser una chef profesional algún día.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó?

\- No lo sé. Solo sé que desapareció junto con dos de mis amigos y su hermano en manos de un desgraciado. Jamás supimos si los mataron o qué.

\- Cuánto lo siento – se lamentó la robot.

\- No es nada. Es solo que hace mucho que no hablaba de ella, y admito que la echo de menos – sonrió amargamente. En ese instante, Chica tuvo un recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte con la cena, mami? – preguntó una niña rubia muy alegre.

\- Claro mi amor – respondió su madre. Ambas comenzaron a preparar la cena. Si bien la niña era muy pequeña, tenía ciertas dotes culinarias que había heredado de su madre, que hacían que tanto su padre, como su hermano mayor quedaran maravillados por los deliciosos platillos que ayudaba a su madre a preparar; especialmente aquellas visitas que se juntaban con ellos a cenar cada fin se semana.

\- ¡Vayan ubicándose en la mesa del comedor que ya servimos la cena! – todos los que estaban en el living obedecieron a la orden de la pequeña Chelsea. Cuando ya todos estaban allí, la niña y su madre aparecieron con una bandeja repleta de espaguetis con salsa (N/a: sorry, pero no se me ocurría otra comida Jajaja).

\- Ya que están todos, ¡a comer! – ordenó la mujer de la casa a la vez que los comensales ya estaban sirviéndose cada uno en sus respectivos platos.

\- Mmmmhhh, ¡está riquísimo! – comentó el padre.

\- Hermanita, tú y mamá son las reinas de la cocina.

\- ¡Un brindis por las cocineras de esta casa! – objetó el padre. Todos levantaron sus copas.

\- Ay, no tienen por qué hacer todo esto – se sonrojó la mujer.

\- ¡Psst! Chelsea – una niña le susurró a la pequeña ojiazul.

\- ¿Sí? – mirándola automáticamente. Se parecía mucho a su amiga Bellabell.

\- ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos preparar pizza? – haciéndole un puchero.

\- ¡Claro amiga! Cuando gustes – le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Chica al recordar todo aquello, dejó caer de manera inerte un plato al suelo, provocando que la humana se sobresaltara por el ruido del impacto.

\- Chica, ¿te ocurre algo? – la polluela no respondía, se encontraba totalmente "tildada" – Ay no, ¿tú también? – se desesperó Isabella creyendo que tal vez podría haberse descompuesto como el zorro - ¿Chica? ¡Chica! ¡Reacciona por favor!

\- Ah, ¿qué?

\- Al fin – suspiró la joven con alivio – creí que te habías descompuesto o algo por el estilo. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así - La animatrónica la observó detenidamente - ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Tú eres la niña…

\- ¿Ah? – la miró extrañada.

\- Tuve un recuerdo extraño, ¡y tú estabas en él! – le señaló.

\- ¿Qué recuerdo?

\- Pues… Nada, olvídalo – se limitó a decir – oye, ¿puedes poner las pizzas por mí? Tengo… que ir al baño – dicho esto, salió de la cocina dejando a la ojimiel un tanto confundida. ¿Loa animatrónicos también iban al baño?

**Dining Area, 1:20 a.m.**

\- ¡Wow, eres un genio en la batería! Hasta creo que eres mejor que Foxy – murmuró Bonnie por lo bajo a Kevin, temiendo que su amigo el zorro, quién en esos momentos se encontraba en el cuarto de servicio, lo escuchase.

\- Gracias Bonnie. Llevo muchos años tocando la batería. Hasta tengo una banda.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama tu banda? – preguntó Freddy.

\- Aún no le hemos puesto nombre. Supongo que algún día se lo pondremos, y quizás vengamos aquí a retarlos a un duelo. Después de todo… tan mal no tocan.

\- Gracias – dijeron ambos robots. En eso ven a Chica salir de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el Backstage.

\- ¿No es su amiga? – cuestionó el castaño.

\- Si, ¿qué le habrá sucedido? – se extrañó el morado.

\- Voy a preguntarle – dijo el oso y le siguió.

**Backstage**

\- ¿Chica? ¿Estás ahí? – golpeando la puerta.

\- E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres abrirme y así charlamos? – le insistió.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

\- Ok. Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame, ¿sí? – pero no recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual lo enfadó un poco - ¡Ash! Mujeres – murmuró para sí mismo mientras regresaba hacia donde estaban su amigo conejo y el muchacho humano.

\- Freddy, ¿qué ha pasado con Chica? – se preocupó el conejo.

\- No quiere decirme – con ambas manos levantadas.

\- Oye Fred, ¿quieres que vaya yo? – intervino el ojicafé.

\- Mmm no lo sé…

\- Por favor, además, yo soy un experto en mujeres – sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Está bien. Chica se encuentra en el Backstage, a la izquierda – le indicó el oso resignado.

\- Gracias – respondió el muchacho y se fue. En eso, Bonnie se acercó a su amigo y le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero qué haces!

\- Oh nada, sólo tenía ganas de golpear a alguien esta noche. Es todo – contestó el morado molesto y cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Hay veces que no entiendo tus reacciones – concluyó el oso marrón yéndose del escenario, dejando al conejo completamente solo.

…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Y TU TE PARECES A WINNIE POOH! ¡Jum!

**The Kitchen, 2:00 a.m.**

Estaba Isabella sacando la última pizza del horno cuando el enorme oso entró.

\- Ei, Bellabell, ¿qué tal van esas pizzas?

\- Muy bien. Lo que si no está nada bien es el sistema central de tu amiga.

\- Por eso vine. Quería saber qué fue lo que le sucedió.

\- Sinceramente Freddy, no tengo la más mínima idea. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que ella recordó algo, pero lo más extraño fue que me dijo que había una niña en ese recuerdo y que se parecía mucho a mí, según ella.

\- ¿Una niña que se parece a ti? Mmm… - pensó – Es extraño. Muy extraño.

\- Demasiado extraño diría yo…

**Backstage**

Se encontraba Kevin en la puerta del lado de afuera.

\- ¿Chica? ¿Puedo entrar? Soy Kevin – en eso la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que el joven castaño entrara cautelosamente, ya que la falta de luz no le permitía ver bien en la oscuridad. De pronto, chocó contra algo que era mucho más alto que él, haciendo que este ahogara un grito de terror.

\- No te asustes – le calmó la polluela - ¿Vienes a preguntar como estoy, eh?

\- S-sí, es que Freddy y…

\- Freddy. Siempre preocupándose por mí, como si fuera mi hermano mayor – escupió de repente – Hay veces que me molesta que se comporte así - el ojicafé simplemente la escuchó en silencio – Sin embargo… no sé por qué, pero siento como si en otra vida lo hubiera sido.

\- No entiendo – habló por fin.

\- Hermanos, Kevin. A veces siento como si Freddy y yo hubiéramos sido hermanos desde siempre.

\- ¿Te refieres a qué ustedes tuvieron otra vida, luego murieron y resucitaron en esto que son ahora?

\- ¡Ei! No somos monstruos.

\- Perdón – encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Jajaja, aun así no comprendo cómo es que mágicamente me vengan cosas a la mente que no recuerde haberlas vivido jamás.

\- Quizás a lo mejor los recuerdos de tu anterior vida estén despertando para ayudarte a que descubras quien fuiste.

\- Tal vez… ¡Oye, me siento mejor ahora! Gracias Kevin – lo tomó entre sus alas y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara notoriamente. Por suerte estaba todo a oscuras, por lo que terminó dando las gracias mentalmente por ello.

Siguieron así abrazados hasta que el adolescente habló.

\- ¿Puedes bajarme? ¿Por favor?

\- Oh si, disculpa – contestó la pollita un tanto avergonzada - ¿quiéres ver mis tesoros? – el chico dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Mmm suena genial.

\- ¡Wiiiii! ¡Vamos! – mientras que lo sacaba casi a las rastras del pequeño cuarto.

Mientras tanto, cierto conejito morado los vio salir de allí un tanto molesto. Se podría decir que estaba celoso.

\- ¡Bonnie! ¿No quieres pizza? – preguntó la chica saliendo de la cocina con el oso llevando dos bandejas llenas del manjar con queso.

\- No estoy de humor – respondió algo triste, sentándose al borde del escenario, con ambas orejas caídas por la deprimencia.

\- Ay conejo – dejó la bandeja que llevaba sobre una de las mesas y se dirigió corriendo hacia su peludo amigo - ¿por qué la cara larga?

\- Ay Bellabell, ahora comprendo lo que quieren decir los humanos cuando dicen que el amor a veces duele.

\- ¿No me digas que…? – El conejito solo asintió con pesar haciendo un puchero – Oh, ven aquí – abrazándolo como cual madre que abraza a un hijo para tratar de consolarlo – no te pongas triste. Prometí que iba a ayudarte con respecto a ese tema y lo voy a cumplir.

\- Eh, Roger Rabbit, ¿mal de amores? – se burló el oso.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para dirigirme la palabra!

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?

\- ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe Winnie The Pooh!

\- ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

\- ¡Winnie the Pooh!

\- ¡AHORA SI! ¡VAS A CONOCER EL LADO FURIOSO Y ASESINO DE FREDDY FAZBEAR!

\- Y ahí vamos otra vez – murmuró la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡PUES VEN AQUÍ ARRIBA SI TE LA BANCAS! – haciendo movimientos con los puños.

\- ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE TENGAS QUE DECIRMELO DOS VECES PARA QUE VAYA A PATEARTE LA MADRE! – respondió furioso Freddy mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al escenario.

\- ¡Pues aquí te espero, Cariñosito! – dijo Bonnie con sorna.

\- Uhm, muchachos, si me disculpan voy a ver cómo está Foxy, ¿de acuerdo? – dicho esto, Isabella salió casi huyendo del lugar, dejando a ambos animatrónicos discutiendo.

**2:45 a.m.**

\- Me pregunto en dónde estará el cuarto de servicio… - se preguntó a sí misma mientras escudriñaba los pasillos. En eso, oyó una voz familiar que provenía de una puerta al fondo.

\- ¿Marinera? ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Capitán Foxy! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mejor, pero me dejaron encerrado en este lugar.

Isabella trató de abrir la puerta, pero fue en vano.

\- Está con llave. No puedo abrirla.

\- ¡Vamos marinera Bella! ¡No se dé por vencida! – le alentó.

\- Sí. ¡Puedo hacerlo! – mientras tomaba impulso para poder derribar la puerta.

\- ¿Marinera? ¿Marinera? ¿A dónde te fuiste? – interrogó el zorrito mirando por la cerradura de la puerta. Acto seguido, escuchó un fuerte golpe contra esta y un pequeño quejido por parte de la castaña.

\- Ay, me dolió.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, sirena?

\- No mucho, ¡auch! – alegó un tanto dolorida por semejante golpe que se dio contra la dura puerta. Sintió un líquido resbalar por su frente – creo que me lastimé un poco, es todo.

\- Ten cuidado joven bucanera, podrías hacerte daño – le advirtió Foxy con preocupación.

\- ¡Ja! Nada como una dura puerta hará que su más fiel tripulante se rinda, mi Capitán.

Ok, ahora si se podría decir que se había vuelto total y completamente desquiciada.

\- ¿No sería mejor que vayas por una llave, grumete?

\- Uhm – lo pensó un tanto dubitativa – Tienes razón Foxy. ¡Ya vengo, espérame ahí! – corriendo por el pasillo.

\- ¿Y a dónde podría yo ir? – se dijo a sí mismo. Al rato, regresó su adorada sirena con llave en mano.

\- ¡La encontré! – exclamó con alegría mientras por fin conseguía abrir aquella puerta que los separaba.

\- ¡Lo hiciste mi bella pirata! – recibiéndola entre sus brazos.

\- No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

\- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – le señaló la frente con su garfio.

\- Oh, nada. Me lastimé un poco cuando traté de abrir la puerta con mi fuerza bruta (?).

\- Es una herida muy fea, marinera. Mejor vayamos a la oficina. Allí debe haber una caja de primeros auxilios que nos servirá para que te cure esa horrible lastimadura.

¡¿Curar?! ¿Aquel zorro iba a curar su herida? Oh Dios, ¡que ternura!

\- Ya dije que no es nada.

\- Ñe, ñe, claro que lo es. Y no me obligues a que te haga caminar por la plancha.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se rindió la chica mientras le seguía hacia The Office.

**The Office, 3:57 a.m.**

\- Ya está – murmuró el zorro pirata – ahora más vale que te quedes quietecita y dejes de hacer monerías o sino…

\- Me harás caminar por la plancha. Lo sé – sentándose en el escritorio.

\- Dame un abrazo – le pidió él. La ojimiel le obedeció, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de su metálico cuello - ¿Sabes qué?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Adoro tu olor a frutilla.

\- ¿Te gusta la frutilla Foxy?

\- Mucho.

\- Pues a mí también – prosiguió la muchacha. En eso, se encontraron ambas miradas, y acto seguido, se besaron tierna e inocentemente. Siguieron así por varios segundos, segundos que para ambos fueron interminables.

\- Te quiero marinera – confesó el pirata.

\- Yo también – respondió la jovencita. De repente, un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? – Isabella solo asintió - Pues si quieres, puedes dormir en mis brazos – propuso.

\- Está bien – dicho esto y se quedó dormida en los brazos del pirata.

**Ya cerca de las 5:50 a.m.**

\- Bella, despierta.

\- ¿Ah? – tallándose los ojos.

\- Ya casi es hora de que te vayas.

\- Es cierto – se levantó rápido – Gracias Foxy, dormí muy cómoda – se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que éste se pusiera un tanto rojo.

\- De nada. Te estaré esperando la noche siguiente. Ah y cuídate mucho sirena.

\- Tú también marinero – dijo mientras se marchaba a buscar a su amigo.

**Dining Area, 5:57 a.m.**

Isabella salió de The Office a toda prisa ya que se aproximaba el término de su tercera jornada laboral. Al llegar cerca de Show Stage, notó que cierto oso y cierto conejo estaban abrazados y llorando juntos.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que te parecías a Bugs Bunny? – sollozando.

\- Si – entre hipos y suspiros.

\- Es mentira. Tú eres mejor que ese maldito conejo cabrón.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – el oso asintió – pues, yo también quería disculparme por haberte llamado Winnie Pooh y Osito Cariñosito.

\- Oh, no es necesario que te molestes en disculparte. Admito que no fui un buen compañero.

\- ¿Amigos otra vez? – propuso el conejo.

\- Amigos – respondió el oso sellando el "trato" con un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me digan que se reconciliaron otra vez? – intervino la ojimiel.

\- Si, somos…

\- … amigos nuevamente – completó el oso. A todo esto la adolescente los miró a ambos incrédula.

\- ¿Saben qué? – Ambos la observaron expectantes de lo que iba a decir – Mejor olvídenlo – en eso aparecieron Chica y Kevin de la nada.

\- La verdad que la he pasado muy bien jugando al Just Dance, Chica.

\- Me alegra saber eso – riéndose nerviosamente.

\- ¡Con que aquí estás! – dijo la ojimiel con ambas manos en la cintura.

\- Tenías razón Isa, había olvidado lo cool que era venir aquí – acercándosele.

\- Ajá, ¿sabes la hora que es?

El ojicafé miró su reloj

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya son las seis!

\- Pues entonces vámonos – tirándole de las orejas – nos vemos después amigos.

\- Hasta luego Bellabell – dijeron Bonnie y Freddy.

\- ¡Adiós Kevin! ¡Ve con Dios! – exclamó Chica mientras que sus dos amigos la miraban - ¿Qué están viendo?

\- ¡Ay Kevin, ve con Dios! – se burló Freddy.

\- Cierra la boca.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

\- Te golpearé tantas veces como sea necesario.

\- ¡Ay no te bancas ni una broma, mujer!

\- No si vienen de parte tuya. Además, ¿por qué no aprendes de Bonnie o Foxy? Ellos jamás me molestarían con una cosa así

\- ¿Qué cosa, marinera Chica? – inquirió el pirata llegando desde el West Hall.

\- Nuestra amiga tiene novio – recalcó el oso.

\- ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!

\- ¿Es verdad? ¡Te felicito! – comentó alegre el rojizo - … un momento, ¿de quién estamos hablando?

\- Del amigo que trajo Bellabell – respondió el conejo secamente mientras afinaba su guitarra.

\- ¿No será aquel grumete raro que me preguntó en la tarde sobre el "mordisco del 87" o algo así?

\- ¿Qué cosa?/¿Qué? – cuestionaron los otros tres.

\- Dah, olvídenlo marineros – restándole importancia.

**Al rato…**

\- ¿Así que Bonnie y Freddy se estuvieron peleando? – cuestionó el muchacho a la vez que entraban a la casa.

\- Sí. El oso se burló del conejo y ya te imaginarás lo que sucedió después.

\- JAJAJAJAJA, no me imagino a esos animales sacándose los pelos – decía tomándose el estómago con ambas manos.

\- Buen día chicos – expresó Irene al verlos entrar a la cocina.

\- Buen día tía/madrina – manifestaron al unísono.

\- ¿Cómo les fue?

\- ¡Genial tía! – habló su sobrino buscando en la nevera algo para comer.

\- Muy bien – afirmó su ahijada sirviéndose una taza de café. En eso miró el diario que estaba sobre la mesa. Le había llamado la atención la noticia principal

"El dueño de Freddy Fazbear's inaugurará una nueva pizzería con nuevos y mejorados animatrónicos"

\- ¡No puede ser!

**Continuará…**

**Nota: Bueno, aquí están los dos capis que les prometí. Perdón por no poder subirlos pronto, es que tuve un par de problemas, por ejemplo hoy que me estuvieron jodiendo todo el día de todos lados ¬¬'**

**Ahora sí, ¡llegó el momento de responder rewiews!**

**Dannyplz: Me alegra que te guste. ¡Y no seas tímida! Por cierto, bienvenida *le da un peluche de Chica***

**pinkierose230502: Digamos que lo de Tinkerbell se lo debo a mi pequeña sobrina de 3 años. Está todo el día viendo Disney Junior xD.**

**Kiara-Violet: Y por el amor a los pandas morados, ¡aquí tienes dos capítulos!**

**Por cierto, Foxy es mío (?), nah broma. Aquí tienes *le da un peluche de Foxy***

**Shinoby Nehory: No te preocupes, estuve pensando y ya tengo la forma perfecta para incluirlos. Así que vas a poder acosar a Bon Bon de todas las maneras posibles. **

**¡Te mando saludos! *le da un peluche de Toy Bonnie***

**p/d: se me olvidaba. Muy bueno tu fic xD.**

**BORRE2222: Me alegra que te haya gustado :D. *le manda un peluche de Puppet***

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Aunque no lo creas, sos mi favorita. ¿La razón? Me encanta como redactas. Seguí así :3(creo que ya te lo dije, y si no te lo digo de nuevo jeje). ¡Ah! Y Lynda Murtons es una prima metida (?) jajajajaja *le da un peluche de Toy Freddy***

**chick the pirate: No hay problema. Yo también anduve rindiendo, así que supongo que ahora se podría disfrutar del verano B|. Por cierto acá te mando un peluche de Freddy *se lo lanza* :v.**

**Mauro354: ¿Viste? Es re picarón, pero no tanto como para terminar violandola jajajajaja. Tomá, para vos *Le manda un peluche de Toy Chica***

**Y bueno, creo que esos son todos los rewiews. ¡Gracias chicos por alentarme a seguir! Espero no defraudarlos :'D.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Muy buenas, criaturitas del Señor (?), espero que estén preparados porque ya va a empezar el 5to capi de este fic. Así que ponganse cerca de sus monitores, tablets, celulares, etc que ya vamos a dar comienzo *redoble de tambores* (ok, creo que estoy un poco desquiciada, es todo).**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi sino al sensualón del Sr. Cawthon. La única de mi autoría es Isabella Smith, cuyo nombre de pila se lo debo a mi pequeña sobrina de casi 6 meses :3. El apellido fue porque el suyo real no encajaba, por eso el "Smith". Err, bueno, ya me entendieron xD. Por cierto, también me pertenecen la historia y los otros Oc.**

**CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

**Listo, ahora puedo decir que estoy completamente libre de demandas.**

**Si vienen a querer copiar esta historia y/o a decir que le pertenece a alguien más, sepan que todo esto salió de mi retorcida cabeza; y si hay alguien que no le agrada el contenido, desde ya voy avisando que me la suda artísticamente :v.**

**Aviso: En este capítulo se encontrarán con una mención un tanto violenta de como murieron nuestros queridos animatrónicos en su niñez. Se recomienda discreción.**

**Capítulo 5: "¿Una nueva pizzería?**

\- ¡No puede ser! - expresó Isabella antes de dar un grito al cielo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? A ver, dame - dijo su amigo quitándole el periódico de las manos - Mmm veamos... - y a medida que iba leyendo, su cara cambiaba desde una de asombro, a otra de horror y frustración - ¡ESTÁN LOCOS! No pueden hacerlo.

\- Eso mismo pensé - en eso, su madrina echó un suspiro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, tía?

\- No puedo creer que quieran hacer eso con Foxy y sus amigos - ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente incrédulos para luego mirarla a ella - ¡No lo permitiré! - golpeó la mesa con el puño y se levantó de golpe de su asiento, haciendo que los adolescentes se sorprendieran de su actitud repentina.

\- Cálmate madrina, nosotros también estamos molestos como tú - hablo su ahijada apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

\- Isa tiene razón. De nada serviría ir allá a armar escándalos - bosteza - Por ahora quiero ir a dormir. Ha sido una noche alocada para mi joven existencia. Buenas noches - dicho esto se retiró.

\- Bien, creo que yo también debería ir a descansar - dijo la ojimiel estirando los brazos.

En ese breve instante, Irene sentía muchas ganas de preguntarle sobre la "salud" del zorro, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de temor y vergüenza por como reaccionaria su ahijada ante semejante pregunta disparatada. Finalmente se armó de valor y le preguntó.

\- Princesa, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

\- Claro - respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Sé que parecerá un tanto extraña mi pregunta, pero quería saber ¿cómo está Foxy?

\- ¿Foxy? Eeh, bien, está mejor. El dueño dijo que de los cuatro animatrónicos el el que más tiende a descomponerse. Pero nada que haya dañado su sistema aún; así que la pizzería tendrá al pirata Foxy para rato - respondió mientras miraba detenidamente sus uñas casi largas.

\- Menos mal que no fue nada grave. Me preocupé mucho ayer cuando tuvo ese cortocircuito - recordó aquel momento por unos instantes - Bien, veré si puedo pasar por allí más tarde - observa el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared - Dios, pero mira la hora. Será mejor que me prepare o llegaré tarde - dirigiéndose a su ahijada con una cálida sonrisa - Es mejor que vayas a dormir un poco.

\- De acuerdo, madrina.

\- Que duermas bien, mi amor - le despeinó un poco su flequillo, delante a la vista la herida profunda que estaba cubierta por apenas un pequeño apósito. La oji café no pudo ocultar la preocupación en su rostro - Por Dios, ¿qué te pasó?

\- Uhm, nada. Me caí, es todo.

\- Pero aún así es un corte bastante profundo. ¿Segura que fue sólo una caída? - arqueando una ceja.

\- Segurisima - fingiendo una amplia sonrisa.

\- Está bien, te creo. Ahora, sube esas escaleras y ve a dormir un poco si no quieres quedar como una zombie el resto del día.

\- Sí... Uhm, buenos días - y dicho esto, subió escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la pizzería, Chica se encontraba repartiendo chocolate caliente a los empleados del lugar. Era algo que hacía cada mañana y que la ponía muy feliz, ya que los trabajadores se sentían agradecidos con ella por semejante muestra de hospitalidad - otra razón más para que Bonnie la adorase profundamente, aunque ella aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los sentimientos del conejo - se disponía a entrar a la oficina del dueño a ofrecerle aquel delicioso líquido caliente cuando le oyó hablar por teléfono.

\- No se preocupe, los animatrónicos nuevos ya están en camino... ¿los viejos?... Sí, tenemos pensado en usarlos como repuesto. Ya sabe, para los nuevos...

¿Repuesto? ¿Animatrónicos nuevos? ¿Acaso el dueño planeaba...?

Un sentimiento de angustia invadió por completo a la polluela.

\- Debo ir a contarle a los demás - murmuró por lo bajo dejando la bandeja con la taza sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba por allí, mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia Show Stage.

Freddy y Bonnie estaban ensayando su ya memorizado show cuando Chica apareció con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

\- Chica, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó el conejo casi alarmado acercándose rápidamente hacia ella.

\- Muchachos, es horrible... - en un tono de angustia.

\- ¿Qué cosa?/¿Qué? - preguntaron.

\- El dueño. Lo escuché hablar por teléfono. Dijo que quiere reemplazarnos.

\- ¿Reemplaza...? Neh, seguro escuchaste otra cosa - dijo el oso tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- También dijo que nos iban a usar como repuesto para los animatrónicos nuevos.

\- Repuesto, JAJAJAJA. ¿Escuchaste eso, Bonnie? - se burló mientras golpeaba al conejo detrás de la espalda, haciendo que éste se sobara con molestia - Nos usarán de repues... - cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga emplumada - ... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DE REPUESTO?! - tomando a su amigo morado por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con desesperación - ¡NO PUEDEN HACERLO! Simplemente no pueden... O sea, ¡soy Freddy Fazbear! ¡No me crearon para repuesto! - se quejó con total arrogancia cruzándose de brazos con total indignación.

\- Bueno, ¿qué se supone que hagamos? - inquirió el conejo pelimorado.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé - respondió Chica encogiéndose de hombros - Sólo sé que tengo mucho miedo - dijo en un tono de angustia arrodillándose en el suelo; sintió como sus orbes lilas se humedecían.

En ese momento, el conejo se acercó tímidamente a ella. Odiaba verla triste. Tomó algo de valor y le colocó sutilmente ambas manos sobre sus amarillos y delicados hombros, haciendo que ella alzara la vista hacia él con sorpresa.

\- N-no temas... - tragó saliva antes de continuar - ... yo... estoy contigo - sus palabras provocaron un pequeño sonrojo por parte de la pollita, quién le sonrió en agradecimiento. En eso, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y un pequeño recuerdo inundó sus mentes en aquel momento.

**FLASHBACK**

Era una fea noche de tormenta. Una pequeña niña rubia se encontraba llorando de miedo en su cama.

\- ¡SAMYYY! ¡SAMY VEN!

En otra habitación, muy cerca de allí, estaban dos niños más grandes.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Otra vez no! - cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

\- Mngh, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Billy somnoliento mientras se refregaba un ojo.

\- Es mi hermanita. A la miedosa le aterran las tormentas.

Se volvieron a escuchar los gritos de la niña.

El pequeño azabache pensó unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a verla?

Samy no lo dudó ni un segundo - De acuerdo, con tal de que ya no lloriquee - volviéndose a acostar. Entonces, su amigo en medio de la oscuridad, se dirigió al cuarto de la niña.

\- Uhm, ¿Chelse? - preguntó con voz temblorosa a la vez que tocaba la puerta. Debía admitir que si bien no le daban miedo las tormentas, lo que si más le aterraba era la oscuridad. Sin embargo, su temor no le impediría el querer ayudar a esa pequeña rubia, la cual él quería en secreto.

\- ¿Billy? - respondió la ojiazul con otra pregunta, levantándose de su cama.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Chelsea no tardó ni un segundo en abrirle y echarse a sus brazos. A pesar del miedo que tenía de salir de su cama, el saber que el azabache se había tomado la molestia de ir a verla, su temor se había desvanecido por un instante.

\- Billy, tengo mucho miedo - expresó la pequeña entre sollozos.

\- No temas, yo estoy aquí - le dijo mientras la sostenía protectoramente entre sus brazos.

\- Por favor, quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma - le pidió levantando la mirada hacia él con una expresión de súplica; un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del niño al oír aquellas palabras.

\- Ngh... E-está bien.

Ambos niños se dirigieron a la cama, la cual estaba en medio de la habitación. Chelsea se arropó con las mantas, mientras que Billy se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos para así poder abrazarla.

\- Uhm, ¿Bill?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por quedarte - y acto seguido, le dió un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, provocando que se sonrojara aún más.

\- Ah... -tragó saliva un tanto nervioso - d-de n-nada.

Lo que Billy no supo, es que Chelsea también se había sonrojado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bonnie y Chica al volver a la realidad, abrieron los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de recordar.

\- ¿Recordaste lo mismo que yo? - preguntó el conejo en un susurro.

\- S-sí... - fue todo lo que la polluela pudo gesticular antes de que ambos se sonrieran ampliamente; claro que podrían haber continuado así por unos momentos más de no haber sido por cierto oso castaño guardabosques.

\- ¡Bueno, ya fué suficiente! - poniéndose en el medio de ambos - Reunión general en la Cueva del Pirata ahora mismo. Debemos contarle a Foxy la situación y entre los cuatro veremos que hacer - ordenó Freddy a la vez que se dirigía allí seguido de los otros dos.

**Volviendo a la casa de los Miller...**

Estaba Isabella durmiendo en su cuarto placidamente cuando sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se levantó de repente ahogando un grito, el cual nunca salió debido a que quien se encontraba allí le había tapado la boca.

\- Shhh, vas a hacer que mi primo se despierte.

\- ¿Martin? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Me diste un susto de muerte -murmuró con molestia apenas él le quitó la mano de los labios.

\- ¡Ei! No todos los días ves a un fantasma aparecer de sorpresa en tu cuarto - sonrió divertido.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿como diablos hiciste para...?

\- ¿Para ser visible? Tu eres la única que puede verme - sentándose en el borde de la cama - y ya que estoy aquí es hora de preguntarte: ¿ya adivinaste el secreto?

\- Pues fijate que no. Además casi no me has dado pistas.

\- Oye, Foxy es una pista. ¿De qué te quejas? Ahí tienes algo para empezar.

\- Pero es que a mi no me sirve, ¡ash! -tapándose la cara con la almohada - además, no entiendo que quisiste decir con que él era mi protector. ¿Es una especie de ángel guardián o algo así metido en todo ese traje?

\- Creo que ya acertaste parte del misterio - respondió mientras miraba al techo.

\- ¿En serio? - el castaño asintió - Genial, no es tan difícil después de todo.

\- No cantes victoria.~ Aún te falta. Y como has adivinado la primera parte, te daré otra pista, y esta vez no sólo tiene algo que ver con Foxy, sino que también los incluye a los demás animatrónicos - caminando de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Dime! - sentándose en la cama de repente.

\- Tú compartiste un vínculo especial con ellos desde la niñez - exclamó sonriendo de manera altanera.

\- ¡Ay, eso es fácil! Es porque me divertía mucho verlos de niña - respondió muy sonriente segura de su respuesta.

\- No estoy tan seguro. Además, tu siempre ibas a la pizzería por Foxy, no por los demás.

Isabella pensó unos instantes.

\- Yo me rindo - se frustró - porque no mejor me lo dices y ya.

\- ¡Vamos! No te rindas - se sentó cerca de ella para animarle - estás más cerca de lo que crees. Y si quieres, te puedo dar una última pista.

\- ¿Cuál? Algo así como: "Puedo darte muchos globos Isabella. Globos que flotan por arte de magia" - haciendo gestos con sus manos.

\- Oye, ¿como supiste que iba a decir eso?

\- Te conozco desde que éramos niños. ¿Crees que si no te conociera, ya hubiera caído en esa broma?

\- Bueno, en la vez anterior si caíste - le sonrió burlonamente, haciendo que la ojimiel lo fulminara con la mirada - ¿Sabes? Fue divertido venir hasta aquí, pero ya me tengo que ir - levantándose.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

\- Eres adorable cuando haces ese gesto - en eso, se acercó a ella, quedando a sólo escasos centímetros de su rostro - Te prometo que volveré - y dicho esto, le beso tiernamente la mejilla, provocandole un ligero sonrojo.

\- Te quiero mucho - le dijo ella.

\- Yo más - exclamó para luego irse atravesando la puerta.

\- Wow, como en las películas de espectros - murmuró mientras seguía observando por donde se había marchado el espíritu de su difunto amigo. Tomó su celular de la mesita de luz y vió que eran casi las doce; así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Ese mismo momento, en Pirate Cove, los tres animatrónicos se reunieron con Foxy explicandole el problema.

\- ¡Ahoy! Hay que actuar rápido - exclamó él.

\- ¿Pero como? - preguntó el conejo.

\- Por eso los he reunido aquí. Somos un equipo, chicos. Hemos salido de peores situaciones... - comentó el oso pero fue interrumpido por la polluela.

\- ¿Cómo el incidente de los cuatro niños desaparecidos hace diez años?

\- ¿Eh? - dijeron el zorro y el conejo a la misma vez.

\- No me digan que nunca supieron de la mala fama que tuvo este lugar a causa de ese incidente - colocandose ambas manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Te refieres a los recortes que están pegados en la pared de allá? - preguntó Bonnie para recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella - Pero eso fue hace años.

\- Sí, pero fue algo que pudimos superar - intervino Freddy.

Mientras ellos hablaban, a Foxy se le vino a la mente algo.

\- Marineros... - levantando su mano con permiso para poder hablar.

\- Habla capitán - le autorizó el oso.

El zorro sin dar demasiadas vueltas habló - Ya que lo mencionan, con respecto a lo que dijo la marinera Chica, creo saber a donde se encuentran esos niños... Bueno, por lo menos uno de ellos - comentó rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Foxy? - pregunto Freddy.

\- Últimamente en estos días he tenido recuerdos ajenos de alguien más. Recuerdos que viví pero que a la vez no recuerdo haberlos vivido - sus tres amigos lo miraron en silencio; especialmente la pollita y el conejo, quienes sabían exactamente para qué lado iban las palabras del pirata - Es como si hubiera sido alguien más antes de ser lo que soy ahora.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con ese niño que supuestamente has encontrado? - inquirió Bonnie, sabiendo lo que el zorrito estaba a punto de responder.

\- Que quizás ese niño... - agachó la cabeza, pensando si era correcto o no decirlo - ... sea yo.

Hubo un silencio.

Chica al analizar aquellas palabras, decidió romper aquel silencio incómodo.

\- A mi también me paso lo mismo. Y todo empezó anoche.

\- Yo también tuve un recuerdo. Y ella también lo recordó al mismo tiempo - habló Bonnie.

\- O sea que todos han tenido recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas menos yo - les señaló Freddy a los tres - Grandioso, debo ser el único que no es un niño resucitado en un animatrónico - murmuró con algo de frustración.

\- Ay Freddy, ¡que sabes! A lo mejor tu eres el cuarto niño, sólo que aún tus recuerdos no han despertado - le animó su amigo morado.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si esos recuerdos jamas llegan? - inquirió preocupado.

\- Oye, mírame bien - se le acercó la polluela - si realmente eres el cuarto niño, tus recuerdos pronto aparecerán. De eso estoy segura - dijo con una sonrisa serena. Freddy al oír esas palabras, le sonrió también, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que el oso de orbes azules tuvo por fin su recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

\- Oye Sam, ¿qué tienes? - le preguntó su hermanita.

\- Nada. Es que estaba jugando a la pelota adentro de la casa y sin querer rompí el jarrón favorito de mamá - respondió con angustia.

\- Ah y temes que ella te pegue o algo así - su hermano mayor asintió casi al borde de las lágrimas. Se notaba que estaba muy nervioso - No te preocupes. Tal vez si le explicas bien lo que pasó lo entienda. Mami no te va a castigar.

\- No lo sé, Chelse. Quizás debería mentirle...

\- Eso no se oye muy bien. Recuerda que nuestros papás nos enseñaron a decir siempre la verdad; y si tu les mientes y luego lo descubren, se sentirán muy tristes.

El pequeño rubio analizó muy bien las palabras de su hermana menor y en un tono decidido exclamó: - Tienes razón, hermanita. Voy a ir a decirle a mamá lo que pasó realmente - ya se estaba yendo a buscar a su madre cuando una duda lo detuvo - ¿en serio dices que no me va a pegar?

\- No. De eso estoy segura - respondió.

Ambos se sonrieron.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Freddy al volver a la realidad, miró a la polluela que estaba cerca de él y, acto seguido, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? Me lastimas - se quejó ella.

\- Ya lo recordé. Recordé ese día - expresó alegre.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué día? - preguntó una Chica un tanto desconcertada.

\- El día en que rompí el jarrón favorito de mi mamá jugando a la pelota.

\- ¿Qué jarrón? ¿A qué te...? - lo recordó también al instante - Ei, yo también lo recuerdo.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí. Creo que te había dicho que le dijeras la verdad.

\- Y tuviste razón. Ella jamás me pegó.

\- Mamá sería incapaz de pegarnos. Ella y papá nos amaban mucho - sonrió con nostalgia. Ambos se miraron por escasos segundos - Eeh, ¿Samy? - dijo cayendo en la cuenta de que quien estaba enfrente de ella era su hermano.

\- ¿Chelsea? - preguntó con sus orbes llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡ERES TÚ! Eres tú, tú, tú. ¡No puedo creerlo! - lo abrazo llorando - Al fin te he encontrado. ¡Kevin tenía razón cuando dijo que mis recuerdos iban a ayudarme a despertar!

\- Oye, un momento. ¿El enano te dijo eso? - inquirió Bonnie con una ceja levantada -dinos, ¿qué otras cosas más te dijo?

\- Solamente eso - contestó alegre mientras se secaba las lágrimas - Es un gran amigo.

\- Sí, claro. Un gran amigo - se burló el conejo por lo bajo - con razón te comportas tan cuida con ella, Freddo.

\- Esto hay que celebrarlo. Iré a preparar pizza. ¡Ven hermano! - estaban a punto de irse cuando Foxy se los impidió.

\- Oigan marineros, ¿y que se supone que vamos a hacer con los nuevos tripulantes?

\- No te preocupes, capitán. Ya tengo a alguien en mente que nos podría ayudar en ese tema, y quizás también sepa exactamente qué es lo que pasó con nosotros antes de convertirnos en lo que somos ahora - explicó Freddy.

\- ¿Te refieres a...? - musitó el pirata.

\- Sí. Él mismo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Irene había estacionado su auto justo en frente de la pizzería. Estaba decidida a entrar a pedir explicaciones por semejante decisión por parte del dueño y a impedirle que se deshiciera de los robots. Al entrar, preguntó amablemente a la mesera donde se encontraba la oficina; luego de que la joven le indicara el camino, la rubia se dirigió inmediatamente allí. Tocó la puerta tres veces, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando el que le abrió fue un viejo conocido.

\- ¿Frederick?

\- Irene, qué sorpresa. Entra - la invitó a pasar - siéntate por favor - la oji café le obedeció mientras que él también tomaba asiento justo enfrente de ella - Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¿Así que tu eres el dueño de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

\- Digamos que si. Heredé este negocio luego de que falleciera mi padre.

\- Creí que los dueños eran otros.

\- En realidad, si habían otros dueños. No sé si recuerdas "Fredbear family's dinner".

\- Claro que lo recuerdo. Nuestros padres siempre nos llevaban a ver a los animatrónicos.

\- Si, y si mal no recuerdo tu favorito era Foxy.

\- Foxy... - sonrió para sus adentros - ... es por eso que he venido. ¿Es verdad que piensas deshacerte de ellos?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Vamos Fred. Sé que harás una reforma en este lugar y que ya has encargado animatrónicos nuevos.

\- Lo leíste en el diario, ¿verdad? - la mujer asintió con el ceño fruncido - Sabes, no siempre debes creerle a esos periódicos amarillistas. La verdad es que jamás haría una cosa así con ellos, y más si fueron la razón de mi felicidad en la niñez.

\- Y entonces, ¿qué pasará con ellos?

\- Los vamos a usar de repuesto - concluyó él.

\- Eso es peor que tirarlos a la basura, ¿lo sabías?

\- Pero...

\- No puedo creer que les hagas esto. Dices que ellos te hicieron feliz en tu infancia y ¿así les agradeces? - exclamó con enfado. A todo esto Frederick no supo qué responder - Te quedas callado porque sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Nunca creí decir esto de ti, pero me decepcionaste realmente - se levantó de golpe yéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Irene, por favor, déjame explicarte... - se levantó como un resorte de su asiento para alcanzarla, pero ella le detuvo.

\- No tienes nada más que decirme, Frederick. ¡Esta conversación terminó! - exclamó dando un portazo en la puerta, dejando a aquel hombre desconcertado.

Se sentía una completa mierda en ese momento. Iba a volver a sentarse cuando recordó algo; así que en vez de tomar asiento en su lugar, fue directo a un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared detrás de aquel sillón en donde él se sentaba. Lo descolgó, dejando ver una caja fuerte. Acto seguido, ingresó una contraseña y la pequeña puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto una caja musical con manija.

La tomó entre sus manos, y después de sentarse por fin en su sillón, habló:

\- Ay Puppet. Dime qué hago...

Durante aquella situación, cuatro animatrónicos se dirigían al sótano de la pizzería. Al parecer allí se encontraba aquel que podría responder a sus dudas.

\- ¿Golden? Somos nosotros. ¿Donde estás? - inquirió Freddy. Los otros tres le seguían por detrás, muy de cerca.

\- Por aquí, chicos - se oyó una voz de repente. Un oso idéntico a Freddy, pero dorado con galera y moño azul, se apareció mágicamente frente a ellos.

\- Golden, qué bueno que apareces. Necesitamos saber una cosa - habló Freddy acercándose.

\- Díganme - respondió con serenidad.

\- Señor Golden, ¿puede decirnos qué pasó con nosotros el día que nos revivieron? - pregunto Chica, saliendo detrás de su hermano.

El Freddy dorado medito unos segundos aquella pregunta y les dijo: - Por lo que veo sus recuerdos los han despertado al fin - los cuatro asintieron... - Sabía que esto iba a suceder algún día. Vengan, les contaré todo - y eso hicieron. Los cuatro se sentaron cerca del oso dorado cuando este comenzó a relatar.

\- Fue hace diez años, para ser exactos. Ustedes se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de Foxy, quién en ese entonces era llamado Marty...

\- ¿Marty? Ahora entiendo por qué tenía esos recuerdos - sus amigos lo miraron enojados - ¿qué?

\- ¿Qué no ves que estás interrumpiendo? - se quejó la polluela.

\- ¿Puedo continuar?

\- Sí./Discúlpenos - se lamentaron.

\- Bien. Ustedes estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su amigo cuando de pronto se les apareció un oso, diciendo que tenía regalos para ustedes...

\- Oigan, un momento. Ya me acuerdo del oso... - intervino Bonnie.

\- Yo también... - habló Freddy.

\- Y yo - exclamó Chica.

\- Nos había dicho que tenía regalos para nosotros... - continuó el oso marrón.

\- ... si a cambio le seguíamos...

\- ... pero luego de que le siguiéramos...

\- Ocurrió algo terrible... - concluyó Foxy. El recuerdo de aquel día los golpeó en sus cabezas.

**FLASHBACK**

Tres niños le siguieron al misterioso Freddy hasta el sótano del local. Allí mismo había una enorme mesa con pasteles y dulces.

\- ¡Miren todo eso chicos! - exclamó con emoción la niña.

\- ¡Wow, cuantas cosas dulces! - expresó su hermano.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a comer! - dijo el otro niño y se lanzaron a devorar todo.

\- ¿Qué les parece todo lo que preparé para ustedes, niños?

\- Ñam, ñam, está delicioso. Muchas gracias Freddy - masculló Samy.

\- Qué bueno que les guste, porque será la última vez que lo disfrutarán - exclamó en un tono sombrío, quitándose la cabeza del oso para dar al descubierto su verdadera identidad.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - interrogó Billy con desconfianza.

\- Mi nombre es Nathan Duncan y ustedes pequeños mocosos, me encargaré de acabar con sus patéticas vidas - dicho esto sacó una navaja y agarró desprevenida a Chelsea, quién empezó a gritar con desesperación.

\- ¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS A MI HERMANA! - gritó Samy con furia abalanzándose hacia el sujeto, pero un golpe por parte del mayor provocó que el pequeño rubio saliera disparado contra una pared, golpeando fuertemente su cabeza en el proceso.

\- ¡SAMUEL! - gritó su amigo al verlo tirado en el suelo en un enorme charco con sangre.

\- ¡Samy no! - lloriqueo su hermanita mientras que Nathan apretaba más el agarre en su pequeña muñeca.

\- Sam, hablame por favor - le imploró su amigo quién se arrodilló junto a él para auxiliarlo. Pero Samy jamás respondió. Acto seguido, el pequeño azabache comenzó a llorar en silencio - Te prometo que protegeré a tu hermana, aunque eso me cueste la vida - luego se levantó, decidido a enfrentar a aquel monstruo - ¡Deja a Chelsea en paz! - en un tono desafiante.

\- Y sí no quiero, ¿que?

\- Pues te la verás conmigo - poniéndose en guardia para pelear.

\- Oh, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo - arrojó a la niña cerca del cuerpo inerte de su hermano y le propinó al pequeño azabache una serie de golpes que lo dejaron casi inconsciente.

\- ¡BILLY! ¡NOOOO! - lloriqueo la pequeña ojiazul desesperadamente a los gritos. Su victimario volteó hacia ella, acercándose peligrosamente.

\- Es tu turno de decir adiós - dijo él apuntandole con un arma con silenciador que había sacado de su bolsillo. Disparó, esperando con ansias a que la bala impactase en su pequeña cabeza, pero con lo que no contó fue con el pequeño Billy, quién se interpuso entre su amiga y el proyectil.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. La bala impactó en su estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre por la boca y terminara desplomándose encima de la pequeña rubia, quién lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Bill? Billy, háblame - le suplicó ella tomando delicadamente su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos.

El niño apenas respirando con mucha dificultad, tosió, haciendo que le doliera más aquella herida en su estómago. Observó a aquella dulce niña, por quién había arriesgado su vida, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le tomó el rostro con ternura, secando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Sabes Chelse? Tu serias el angel mas lindo de todos en el cielo... - y después de decirle eso, su vida se apagó completamente.

\- ¿Billy? ¡Billy! ¡No me dejes! ¡BILLY! - lloró desconsoladamente. Una mano la tomó por el hombro, haciéndola voltear. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel ser insensible que le había quitado a sus dos mejores amigos con una sonrisa sádica y bastante retorcida.

\- Ahora sí... Llegó tu turno niña - tomó su navaja para poder apuñalarla, pero una zapatilla lo golpeó, impidiendo que cometiera tal aberración - ¡Mierda! ¿Quién me golpeó?

\- ¡Aléjate de Chelsea! - exclamó Marty quién había llegado a tiempo junto con Kevin.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Por lo que veo han venido a socorrer a sus amiguitos - dijo Duncan con sorna - pero ¿saben qué? Llegaron tarde - sentenció para luego terminar apuñalando a la pequeña Chelsea en el pecho, provocandole la muerte repentinamente.

\- ¡NO CHELSEA! - gritaron los pequeños castaños. Nathan sólo reía malvadamente, arrojando el pequeño cuerpo sin vida de la rubiecita sobre los cadáveres de los otros tres.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes sigue ahora?

\- Kevin, ve y pide ayuda inmediatamente.

\- Pero primo, sí me voy este loco te va a...

\- No hay tiempo para tus preocupaciones, marinero. Haz lo que te ordeno, o me veré obligado a hacerte caminar por la plancha - en un tono firme.

\- ¡Sí, capitán! - fue lo que respondió el ojicafé antes de ir por ayuda - Eh, Marty...

\- Dime.

\- Trata de no morir, ¿sí? - su primo asintió, inseguro de su promesa.

El pequeño Marty estaba tan distraído viendo ir a su primo que no notó al asesino apuntandole su arma a la cabeza.

\- Buenas noches, pequeño pirata.

Y fueron milésimas de segundo para caer de nueva cuenta de un dolor punzante que le había atravesado desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza, hasta su ojo derecho, para después desplomarse en el suelo y caer en la inconsciencia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy despertaron de aquel horrible recuerdo, mirándose entre ellos con tristeza.

\- Así que eso es lo que pasó - habló el oso por fin.

\- Tal parece que sí - murmuró Bonnie.

\- Aunque lo que sí me acabo de dar cuenta es de una cosa.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron los otros tres.

\- ¡Había muerto y tú quisiste coquetearle a mi hermana! - le señaló el oso ojiazul a su amigo morado.

\- ¡¿D-de que rayos hablas?!

\- ¿Se te olvido la parte en la que le dijiste: "Serias el ángel más lindo de todos en el cielo"? Siempre supe de tus malas intenciones, William.

\- Por un carajo. ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA SUS MALDITAS DISCUSIONES! - grito la polluela sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por su reacción - ¡Ups! - se avergonzó de inmediato.

\- Por lo que veo, han recordado ese día, ¿no es así? - los cuatro movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente - Bien. Supongo que no deben tener idea de cómo revivieron - los cuatro negaron con la cabeza - Ok... Ésto será un largo día...

Irene luego de salir de salir de la oficina, fue directo hacia la cueva del pirata.

\- Necesito ver a Foxy... - sin que nadie la viera, se metió detrás de las cortinas - ¿Foxy? - preguntó cautelosamente.

\- Marinera, ¿qué hace usted aquí? - se sorprendió él de verla (N/a: se preguntaran como hizo Foxy para estar allí... Bueno, ustedes saben... Los animatrónicos son mágicos (?)). Nuevamente volvió a surgir aquella extraña conexión que hubo entre ambos anteriormente.

\- Perdón por entrar así, pero es que quería saber como estabas.

\- Mejor, señora. Gracias por preguntar - respondió haciendo una mueca.

\- Te noto algo triste... - murmuró ella en un tono de preocupación - dime qué tienes - estiró su mano lentamente hacia el zorro para poder acariciar su mejilla con ternura. Su instinto maternal había aparecido de nuevo, pero esta vez era más fuerte.

\- El dueño va a traer nuevos animatrónicos y nos usará a mi y a mis amigos como repuesto. Usted no se da una idea de lo mal que me siento en este momento.

\- Claro que te entiendo. Yo también estoy triste, y especialmente mi ahijada y mi sobrino también lo están. Además, tu fuiste el preferido de mi pequeño Marty - agachó la cabeza. El pirata la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba su hijo?

\- Marty.. Bueno, en realidad se llamaba Martín, pero le decíamos así. ¿Por qué? - cuestionó extrañada.

\- Porque... - iba a continuar, quería decirle quién era él, pero las palabras no le salían.

\- Dime, ¿por qué el otro día me dijiste mamá? - pero nuevamente el zorro rojizo no supo qué decir - Foxy, mírame - tomó su cara entre sus manos para que él la mirase - desde que he vuelto aquí, siento como si mi hijo estuviera en este lugar, y aunque parezca una locura... - pausó unos segundos antes de continuar - ... siento que mi hijo está dentro de ti.

Foxy la miró a los ojos fijamente.

\- Yo... Y-yo...

\- Vamos, mi amor. Sé que puedes.

\- Mamá... - fue lo único que pudo gesticular mientras que a la oji café se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Marty, ¿realmente eres tú?

\- Tal parece que sí - fue suficiente respuesta para que aquella mujer lo abrazara con fuerza.

\- ¡Mi bebé! - dijo llorando con emoción - No te das una idea lo mucho que te eché de menos - le acarició las orejas con ternura.

\- Perdóname mami. Perdóname por haberme ido así.

\- Oh, eso ya no importa. Ahora te tengo conmigo otra vez. Aunque claro... - lo observó de pies a cabeza - ... no esperaba volver a verte de esta forma.

\- ¿Esto? Es una larga historia.

\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que me cuentes - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Así que el zorro pirata la invitó a sentarse junto a él para contarle todo lo sucedido, incluso lo que había pasado con Isabella esos días, y de cómo fue que revivieron. Claro que si bien Foxy sabía, al igual que sus tres amigos, que los había revivido una marioneta, aún no tenía ni idea alguna de haberlo visto.

Su madre, por un lado, le preguntó: - Dime hijo, ¿qué sientes por ella?

Foxy tragó saliva y respondió: - La amo mamá. La amo desde que éramos unos niños - bajó sus orejas con tristeza - pero no creo poder hacerla feliz en esta condición. Es decir, mírame, ¡soy un robot! Una relación entre nosotros sería extraña para los demás.

\- Extraña, pero no imposible. Si tanto amas a isabella, ve y díselo.

\- ¿Decirme qué? - se oyó una voz de repente, tomando por sorpresa a ambos.

**Continuará...**

**Oh sí, soy muy cruel (?**

**Bueno antes de que me tiren con de todo, quiero decirles que me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo. Como podrán notar, no soy muy buena para escribir escenas violentas, y más de este tipo en la que están involucrados niños pequeños. Sinceramente, me dolió mucho porque adoro los niños y bueno... ustedes deben entender.**

**Por otro lado estoy muy contenta. No puedo creer que esta historia ya tenga más de 1720 visitas y en apenas seis capítulos. Wow, la verdad no sé decir, solo que muchas gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad, y perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, es que al final recibí una tablet en navidad y por ende la tengo que compartir con mi pendeja, digo estúpida hermana (?).**

**Por cierto, también tengo que subir el capítulo navideño; así que entre esta noche y mañana lo tendrán, pero no prometo nada.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a responder reviews!**

**pinkierose230502: me alegra que te haya echo reír. Bonnie y Chica. Ahora con lo que pasó en el anterior capi, como que ya nuestro conejito se decidió a remarla como dicen en mi país (guarda, capaz que en otros países también usan el mismo término y yo ni enterada) xD.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Gracias! Lo mismo digo con el capítulo de tu fic. Amé la actitud posesiva de parte de Foxy "No te vuelvas a acercar a MI sirena" aww mori bien muerta, lol.**

**No olvides el consejito que te di. Tenés todo mi apoyo :).**

**BORRE2222: Thanks! Felices fiestas para vos también xD.**

**Kiara-Violet: Creo que tu review es tan largo que no se por donde comenzar jajaja.**

**Lo del Winnie Pooh y Bugs Bunny se me ocurrió en el momento y me pareció gracioso incluirlo. Sólo espero no afectar a nadie (?), aunque claro, olvidé mencionar que no me pertenecen a mi sino a sus creadores, los cuales desconozco y/o no recuerdo sus nombres, blah, blah, blah (tomen eso bitches. Soy libre de cualquier demanda por derechos de autor (?)).**

**Love is in the air ~ (?**

**Gracias a tí y a tus polvos de la suerte :'D.**

**¿Sabes que? Mi animal preferido es el gato. De hecho tengo una gata llamada Kitty, aunque lo estuve considerando y creo que incluiré al zorro como mi segundo animal preferido (love foxes &amp; cats). Es una pena que no hayan incluido un gato en el juego :(.**

**Uff, bastante largo xD.**

**Shinoby-Nehory: Oh sí y creo que también pondré a BonBon como un rival de uno de los antiguos animatrónicos (próximamente sabrás de quién) :D.**

**chick the pirate: aquí llegó el capi. Gracias por lo de asombrosa :'D.**

**edpol: gracias y ¡bienvenido/a! xD.**

**Emi: jajaja, ¡me hiciste reír con tu comentario! Hasta me imaginé al enano ese con un peluche de Freddy xD.**

**¿Te gusta mi manera de escribir? Wow, gracias :D. Por favor ya no llores u.u**

**Por cierto, ¡debo darte la welcome!**

**insanity: Gracias y bienvenida!**

**Assassin Gato: muchas gracias, tu historia también es fabulosa :3.**

**Dannyplz: de nada *-***

**itzy: ¡hola! Gracias y no te no te preocupes, aquí está el capi xDDD. ¡y welcome! :D.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el "respondiendo reviews" del capítulo anterior. Ya me duelen los brazos de tanto escribir *se les desprendían del cuerpo y se le caían al piso* ¡ups! Esperen un segundo *se vuelve a colocar los brazos con ayuda de alguien*. Listo, ahí está (?).**

**Creo que eso es todo. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Desde ya pasen un buen fin de año junto a sus seres queridos, que haya paz, prosperidad, amor, salud ¡y mucha mierda para el año entrante! (así decimos de donde vengo yo, creo. Es de onda che :v), ah y pónganse todos en pedo* (?). Es mi humilde deseo xD.**

**Aquí me despido. Muy buenos días, tardes o noches, ¡nos estaremos leyendo! :D.**

***En pedo: estar o ponerse borracho.**


	8. Capítulo 6

Buenas damas y gérmenes (no se ofendan muchachos, lo digo en modo de chiste), espero que hayan empezado bien el año. Yo estoy aca, cagandome de calor y comiendo turrón; debe hacer como cuarenta grados (? Bueh :p.

Bueno antes de empezar, voy a poner de adelantado la sección "Respondiendo reviews"; sólo para ponerlos más en suspenso :D.

pinkierose230502: traté de hacer a Freddy y a los demás con un toque de infantilidad, aunque creo que Foxy me salió un poco más maduro que ellos (nótese su atrevida forma de ser (?)).

Ahora te respondo el review del One-shot: Puppet puede hacer cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? Él utiliza su magia de marioneta (?); así voy a decidir hacerlo en mi fic :). Me alegra que te haya gustado :D.

Shinoby Nehory: Oh si, y falta muy poco para que haga su aparición en escena muahahaha! (?) Ok, mejor me calmo ._.

Saludos para vos también :).

P/d: mi respuesta a tu review del One-shot: Oh si, sabía que te iba a gustar y más porque salió BonBon :3.

No te preocupes, no creo que Foxy llegue al extremo con ella... a menos que yo lo decida :O.

Maddie2121: ¡Hola! Sea muy bienvenida a esta loca historia :D. ¿De verdad lo crees? Gracias, aunque yo no me creo la mejor, o sea, no es que me considere mala; sólo que aún me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora :3.

Ya tengo una segunda o tercera o cuarta fan número uno 3 ¡qué alegría!

chick the pirate: Oh, lamento mucho lo de tus chocolates; aquí tienes *le da un peluche de Toy Foxy*. Creo que ya ni recuerdo cual te mandé antes, lol.

Gracias por el cumplido :).

tomi mistery: Muchisimas gracias por las flores y bienvenido :D.

YOLOOOOOO!

MiyuShinohara: Jajajajajaja no sé por qué me hiciste acordar a una canción que dice: "más y más..." y no recuerdo como sigue :v.

Sea bienvenida :).

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Espera, ten paciencia que de a poco va a empezar a aparecer :p. Qué pena que no pudiste darle el abrazo a tu mami :(.

No te preocupes, aquí está el capítulo :D.

Hashashin: Bienvenido! Y por favor, ten un pañuelo *le tira uno*; ya no llores porque lloraremos todos juntos (?

¡Gracias!

Janambre: Thank you &amp; welcome :).

BORRE2222: Un saludo para vos también y te deseo lo mejor con tu fic :D.

edpol: No hay problema jeje. Sip, también se le dice The Marionette xD.

Respondiendo tu review del One-shot: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo del One-shot de Año Nuevo dejame decirte que además de tener flojera para escribirlo, también es porque acá en mi casa me joden mucho; siempre me llaman para algo. Es como que no me pueden dejar un momento tranquila -.-' y bueno. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo diferente como premio consuelo para ustedes. Sólo tengo que armarlo bien en mi cabeza y ya :).

Happy New Year :).

Rin Redfield: Muchas gracias :D. No te hagas problema por los review; yo también soy colgada a veces que me olvido dejarle uno a los otros autores cuando actualizan. ¡Sepan disculparme!

¿Siete niños? Wow, alto matete te hiciste en la cabeza jajajajaja. Menos mal que te diste cuenta después xD.

¿Gritos así tipo como el de Ned Flanders? Jajajajajaja.

Gracias, no sé qué decir :$. Aquí está el capítulo; espero que lo disfrutes :D.

lucario blanco: ¿En serio? Wow, no creí que mi fic fuera tan bueno :3. Yo creo que el fic de SoFiLeXa es mucho mejor; tiene más comedia que el mio. Yo tan solo le pongo un poco de todo para que no sea tan triste xD. Y no te preocupes, no me he sentido ofendida para nada :).

Aquí tienes la continuacion del fic. ¡Disfrutala!

blackoctubre: Gracias y sea bienvenido :D.

Natalie Nightray: Wow y doblemente wow! Eem, me has hecho varias preguntas; así que las responderé una por una:

¿Qué les esperará ahora? Uhm nada a (?), tendrán que esperar a los nuevos animatrónicos :v.

¿Volverán a ser humanos o se quedarán como animatronics? Ellos ya murieron. Por lo tanto quedarán como animatronics hasta que yo diga lo contrario :v (puede pasar cualquier cosa excepto volverlos humanos).

¿Los sentimientos que tiene Foxy son suyos o de Marty? Digamos que Foxy los adoraba mucho, o sea, Foxy ama a los niños; en cambio Marty estaba enamorado secretamente de Isabella. Al morir él y fusionarse su alma con Foxy, digamos que se fusionaron también los sentimientos de ambos. O sea quedaron fusionados juntos, ah (?).

Gracias por preguntar. Y ante cualquier duda o consulta no dudes en preguntarmelo y/o releyendo el fic.

Sea bienvenida :D.

Anón Bardeni: Gracias y bienvenida atrasada entonces je, y gracias también por seguirla desde el principio :). Aquí está el capitulo.

P/d: No, aún es muy pronto para eso (?) na mentira jajaja.

itzy: No desesperes, here comes the chapter (?

Mauro354: No hay problema. ¿Querías un peluche de Bonnie? Oh, disculpa mi error; dame el que te di antes y toma este otro *le saca el peluche de Toy Chica y le da el de Bonnie* - Bonnie is love - ¿alguien quiere un peluche de Toy Chica? * lo lanza al público* (?).

No hay de qué por lo del review :3.

Por cierto, gracias por el peluche de Marty... ¿o era el de Foxy? Tendré en cuenta tu OC al igual que los OC de los demás. Eso sí... Jamás hice introducción de Ooc; así que tendría que probar para ver qué sale xD.

Gracias y bye!

Karoru Gengar: ¿Eres quien creo que eres? ¡No lo puedo creer! Sos una de las mejores escritoras de este fandom (por lo menos para mi); me encantan todos los fics que escribiste de FNAF (inclusive las que lamentablemente eliminaste). Creo que "Alma de metal" fue uno de los primeros fics que leí de aquí e inclusive el primero que amé :3.

Cambiando de tema, te tengo que dar la bienvenida y no te preocupes si no lo leíste antes. No hay problema :). Y como regalo te mando un peluche de Freddy *se lo manda en una nube voladora* (?).

Y bueno, esos fueron los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Ahora si.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece. Es propiedad del señor Scott Cawthon a quien quisiera poder conocer algún día para besarlo y decirle en un inglés de mierda: You are asombroso! (?) (ya se que tendría que haber puesto amazing, pero bueno). Ya saben que la única de mi propiedad es Isabella Smith, además de los otros Oc, la trama, blah, blah, blah, etc.

Que a nadie se le ocurra querer copiar este fic porque me veré obligada a llamar a Robocop para que venga a imponer la ley (?); y si a alguien no le gusta el contenido por la robofilia y zoofilia junta que hay en algunas escenas, los invito a que se retiren cordialmente y sin insultos.

¡Robocop es la ley! (?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 6: "El acosador de Stein Mahler"

\- ¿Decirme qué? - preguntó un tanto intrigada la ojimiel que acababa de entrar a la cueva. Tanto Foxy como su recién reencontrada madre no sabían si decirle o no lo que acababan de platicar. Miró a la rubia, quien le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora; luego volvió su vista hacia la joven y con temblor en la voz dijo:

\- Bella, tenemos que hablar.

\- De acuerdo - asintió.

\- Pero tiene que ser a solas - ambos miraron a la mujer quien estaba parada cerca de ellos, mirándolos a ambos.

Rápidamente, a Irene se le ocurrió una muy buena excusa para poder irse y dejarlos solos para que charlasen más tranquilos.

\- Oh Dios, pero miren la hora que es - mirando su reloj pulsera - Ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a hacer... Lo que tenía pensado hacer. Isa, mi amor, si quieres puedes quedarte a comer aquí con... - volteó a ver hacia todos lados como buscando algo - ¿dónde está Kevin?

\- Durmiendo aún... Quizá - dijo la castaña con algo de duda.

\- Bueno, le diré que venga para acá. Nos vemos después - le besa la frente - Nos vemos Foxy y por favor, cuidense mucho - lo miró con ternura por última vez antes de cruzar las cortinas.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? Y ¿por qué mi madrina estaba aquí? - cuestionó la muchacha señalando hacia afuera con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

\- No me digas que estas celosa, marinera - respondió cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

\- No. Es solo que últimamente se ha comportado extraño luego de que tuvieras esa falla el día anterior; ya sabes... Y agregándole que se vio un tanto afectada por lo de los nuevos robots... en fin... - pausó unos segundos para acercarse al zorro y observarlo a los ojos. Tenía algo en esa mirada que le hacía recordar mucho a Marty - ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, capitán Foxy?

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

\- No sé cómo decirte esto, Bellabell...

\- Con la boca... - se colocó apenas en puntas de pie para tocarle la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice - o en tu caso con el hocico - sonrió divertida.

\- Muy graciosa - murmuró con sarcasmo. Luego la tomó desprevenidamente y la alzó como si de una novia se tratase para después sentarla sobre sus piernas - en ese momento él ya se había sentado -. Le acarició delicadamente los cabellos con su garfio mientras que su única mano era sostenida por las manos blancas de la joven.

La adoraba profundamente desde que eran muy pequeños y jamás se había atrevido a confesarle cuánto la amaba. Se golpeó mentalmente al recordarlo. Estuvo tan arrepentido de no habérselo dicho aquel fatídico día; pero ahora gracias a cierta marioneta, Marty - quien ahora era Foxy - tenía una segunda oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos y pedirle que forme parte de ellos (N/a: ya saben, transformarla). Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara y la perdiera para siempre.

\- ¿Foxy? ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Foxy! - chasqueó ella los dedos delante de los ojos de metal del zorro logrando despertarlo de su trance.

\- Disculpa, sirena - sonrió apenado mostrando apenas sus colmillos.

\- Claro que no te disculpo. Después de lo que te pasó ayer por la tarde, ¿crees que puedo estar tranquila sin que te vuelva a pasar una cosa así? - exclamó la ojimiel un tanto alterada.

\- Ya. Me quedé pensativo por un momento, es todo - la abrazó contra su pecho para tranquilizarla - prometo que para la próxima te avisaré cuando esté pensativo - sonrió.

\- Está bien - le devolvió la sonrisa para después ponerse un poco más sería - Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme? Porque hace rato que estamos aquí y no me has dicho nada.

\- Sí, eso... - se aclaró un poco la garganta - Bueno, aquí voy - mirándola a los ojos - Isabella, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte pero me da miedo de que al enterarte me rechaces... - bajo sus orejas en señal de tristeza.

\- Foxy - le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que él no bajara la mirada y la viera solamente a ella - Escúchame, pero escuchame bien: no importa qué tan grave o no sea, ni tampoco qué tan bueno o malo sea lo que estés a punto de decirme. Tu nunca dejaras de ser mi favorito.

Su favorito.

Lo había llamado SU favorito; sonrió como un niño cuando le regalan un dulce. La tomó por los hombros y estampó su hocico en los labios de ella a la par que la abrazaba para acercarla más a él.

\- Te amo Bella, te amo tanto - fue lo que le dijo mientras le acariciaba delicadamente la espalda. Ella se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras; de una u otra forma sabía muy en el fondo que él sentía algo por ella. No por nada se había comportado así desde la primera noche que había empezado a trabajar.

El zorro pirata bajó sus caricias hasta sus piernas mientras que la castaña lo abrazaba más fuerte. Si no fuera porque era un robot, él ya la hubiese hecho suya en ese mismo momento.

Dejaron de "besarse" - sí es que así se llamaba eso - para que ella pudiera tomar un poco de aire.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, marinera?

\- Si... - tratando de recobrar el aliento - Dilo de nuevo - le pidió con una mirada llena de súplica.

\- Te amo, Isabella. No me preguntes porqué; solo sé que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no podía ocultarlo más. Por eso tenía miedo de decírtelo, de que me rechazaras después de confesártelo; aunque si quieres odiarme después de esto, lo entenderé.

\- ¿Yo odiarte? Jamás te odiaría, a pesar de que sea un poco extraño una confesión de estas de parte de un animatrónico a un humano - sonrió ampliamente.

\- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que no me odias y tal vez me amas? - la chica rió ante aquel comentario - ¿que es gracioso?

\- Nada. Es que eres muy adorable - acariciando delicadamente sus orejas - Yo también te amo... No sé como, pero sí... Te amo, Foxy.

El zorro rojizo no pudo evitar mover su cola de la alegría. Parecía un sueño imposible, pero ahí estaba, teniendo en su regazo a su amada correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Quiso hacerle una pregunta muy importante.

\- Bellabell...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Q-quieres ser mi novia?

Isabella lo pensó apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de responderle: - Me gustaría ser tu novia, pero necesitaría un poco de tiempo primero.

\- Esta bien... ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, sirena! - confesó alegremente.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí. Me siento como un verdadero pirata cuando encuentra un gran tesoro - la abrazo fuertemente con cuidado de no hacerle daño - te prometo que a partir de ahora jamás te haré daño y te protegeré de cualquier cosa o persona que quiera lastimarte; así tenga que arriesgar mi existencia. Te doy mi palabra de marinero.

\- Oh, Foxy. Eso es muy tierno de tu parte - dijo a punto de largarse a llorar.

En eso, no notaron que había alguien mirando toda aquella escena de amor.

\- ¿Foxy? Cielos, no sabía que fueras así de romántico.

\- ¿Chica? - dijeron ambos avergonzados.

\- Oigan, no tienen de qué temer. Yo por mi parte no diré una sola palabra de lo que vi aquí - sonrió feliz - Sin embargo me gustaría que me lo dijeran ustedes mismos.

La joven se levantó junto con el zorro detrás de ella y tomados de las manos, se acercaron a la polluela muy sonrojados.

\- Marinera Chica... le he confesado mis sentimientos a Bellabell y ella ha correspondido a ellos - tomando a la castaña felizmente por la cintura.

\- ¿En serio? - los observó a ambos quienes asentían con seguridad.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la polluela dió un grito de alegría para luego abrazarlos.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pellizquenme, debo estar soñando! No puedo creer que por fin te hayas animado a decirle - golpeándolo en el hombro.

\- Un momento. ¿Tu sabías lo que este marinero de agua dulce quería decirme y aún así ni siquiera se te ocurrió decirme nada?

\- Lo siento, pero una buena amiga jamás anda contando por ahí los secretos de sus amigos - la pollita y el zorrito se miraron en complicidad.

\- De acuerdo, ustedes ganan - sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora - Tengo que irme. Los veo después, chicos.

\- Antes de que te vayas, le dejé a la mesera una pizza para tí. Ella ya sabe que eres la guardia - comentó Chica.

\- Bueno, gracias. Ahora mismo iré a pagarle y me la llevaré a casa. ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Adiós, Bellabell! - dijeron ambos a la vez; pero la castaña antes de cruzar las cortinas y marcharse, se regresó, simplemente para depositarle un beso en la mejilla al zorro pirata.

\- Nos vemos luego, futuro novio - le susurró al oído haciendo que se pusiera algo nervioso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isabella iba escuchando música con sus auriculares y llevando su pizza - de aceitunas, obviamente - de camino a lo de su madrina cuando se topó con alguien a quién deseó en esos momentos no haberlo cruzado jamás.

Cabello rubio con algunos mechones en rojo; ojos verdes con un toque de gris; tez bien blanca con un piercing en su ceja izquierda; alto, de un 1,80 aproximadamente; campera de cuero negra, una remera del mismo color con una estampa de Metallica; pantalón oscuro con un cinturón de tachas y cadenas colgando a un costado y Converse negras y blancas. En otras palabras, era todo un metalero rebelde.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es nada más ni nada menos que mi querida Isabella. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Tal parece que el tiempo ha hecho milagros - dijo mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarrillo - Eres toda una mujer ahora.

\- Ah, hola Stein. Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tí. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a llevar esta pizza antes de que se enfríe. Con permiso... - pero antes de que ella siguiera su camino, el rubio la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca haciendo que se volteara hacia él.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Apenas nos volvemos a encontrar y ya quieres irte?

\- Oye, suéltame - trató inútilmente de zafarse pero Stein apretaba más el agarre.

\- Vamos primor, no tiene nada de malo que charlemos...

\- Basta. Me haces daño.

\- Oye tú, ¡deja a Isabella en paz!

\- ¡Piérdete, Bernard! ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

\- Te lo advierto, Mahler. Dejala tranquila o te las veras conmigo.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Y qué puedes hacer al respecto, enano?

\- ¡AY, ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ENANO! Me cago en la puta - murmurando eso último.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Bernard? ¿Ya te acobardaste? Eres igual que tu primo Marty.

\- ¡NO LO METAS A MI PRIMO!

\- Kevin, ¡basta! No vale la pena... - le suplicó la castaña quién estaba detrás del mayor.

\- Hazle caso a tu novia, Kevin. O mejor dicho MI novia - la tomó de sorpresa por la cintura y trató de besarla a la fuerza, pero ella fue más lista dándole un certero rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

El chico se retorció en el suelo del dolor mientras que la muchacha corría a refugiarse en los brazos de su amigo.

\- ¡Así se hace, Isa! Ven, vamos a casa - recogieron la caja con la pizza que ella dejó a un costado dispuestos a marcharse, pero mientras estaban en eso, un adolorido Stein los amenazó.

\- ¡Me las van a pagar ustedes dos! ¡Sé dónde trabajan! ¡Esta noche iré por ustedes y en cuanto a tí, Isabella...- señalando a la aludida quien dió un pequeño respingo - ... te haré mía quieras o no!

\- Eso lo veremos, cara de piedra - respondió el oji café yéndose por fin con su amiga hacia la casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horas más tarde, luego de comer pizza y jugar videojuegos el resto de la tarde, ambos amigos se prepararon y marcharon rumbo a la cuarta noche de trabajo de la castaña.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, amiga? Has estado así luego de que apalearas a ese tipo.

\- Tengo miedo, Kevin. ¿Y si lo que dijo Mahler es cierto? No quiero ni imaginarme lo que ese tipo es capaz de hacer - ambos entraban a la pizzería en ese momento. A diferencia de las otras noches el dueño ya se había marchado; así que ellos mismos tuvieron que cerrar la puerta del establecimiento... Todo bien hasta ahí, solo por un pequeño problema...

\- Tranquila. No creo que quiera entrar aquí estando la puerta cerrada bajo llave - habló entrando último, sin percatarse de que alguien había atajado la puerta justo antes de que se cerrase.

\- Ese es el problema. ¿Qué pasaría si el tipo llegara a entrar con ayuda de herramientas o de alguna llave maestra? - entrando ambos a The Office, dejaron sus pertenencias y sus abrigos en el sillón viejo que se encontraba allí.

\- Yo creo que has visto demasiadas películas de suspenso - exclamó sentándose en el sillón del guardia tomando la tablet para ver a las cámaras - De todas formas, están ellos para defendernos - señalando en pantalla a los tres animatrónicos en cámara que se encontraban en Show Stage.

\- Solo a tí se te ocurriría eso - saliendo de the Office.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a ver un rato a Foxy a la Cueva. ¿Vienes?

\- No gracias. Justo tenia pensado ir a ver a Chica.

\- Ok. Pero te advierto; ella ya le pertenece a alguien más - dándole la espalda para irse.

\- ¿A quién? - pregunto con intriga.

\- Nadie que te incumbe - respondió tajante.

\- ¿Por casualidad ese alguien eres tú? - inquirió con duda levantando una ceja. A todo esto la ojimiel volteó a mirarlo con cara de wtf.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Que si tu eres la que está interesada en Chica.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo te hace pensar que yo quiero algo con ella?!

\- Digo, no se. A lo mejor te gusta el yuri como a mí - comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Qué puerco... - concluyó con fastidio para luego marcharse y dejarlo solo.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Yo solo dije lo que pensaba... Iré a ver que esta haciendo Chica - yéndose por la otra puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Así que eso es lo que pasa cuando abres el horno antes de tiempo...

\- Sip. Por lo tanto ni se te ocurra querer abrirlo porque sino dile adiós a los cupcakes - le explicaba Chica a Kevin mientras horneaban cupcakes y demás cosas dulces.

Mientras que ellos se dedicaban a hacer tal labor culinaria, los demás estaban en Show Stage cantando... Uhm... agradables canciones que hacían que al pobre Freddy se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

\- Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, un pez vivo atrapé; seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez, cuando me mordió el pez; ¿dónde fue que te mordió cuando él se escapó? Él me hizo así en mi pequeño dedo aquí - cantaban los otros tres moviendo sus meñiques en la cara del oso haciendo que perdiera la paciencia de una vez por todas.

\- ¡YA PAREN CON ESO DE UNA VEZ! ¡ME VAN A VOLVER LOCO! - gritó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- Ay de qué te quejas, Fred. Tu siempre te la pasas cantando esa vergonzosa canción que siempre cantas cuando nadie te ve - exclamó el conejo haciendo una pose pensativa - A ver... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

\- Oye Fredo, ¿de cual canción es de la que habla Bonnie? - inquirió la ojimiel curiosa.

\- Marinera, creo que no querrías saberlo - mientras tanto el conejo morado seguía pensando.

\- ¡Nada! Nada en absoluto. Es sólo una estúpida canción que escuché una vez y se me había pegado, sólo que hace bastante rato que no la canto - se excusó el oso rogando por dentro que el zorro y la humana le creyeran.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Siempre la cantas cuando nadie te ve! - le señaló el conejo; el oso ojiazul lo fulminaba con la mirada - Además ya me acordé cuál era...

\- Oh no...

\- Oh sí - en un tono sarcástico a la vez que empezaba a hacer un movimiento raro con su cuerpo - I'm sexy and I know it! Turutu turuturutu, turutu turuturutu, turutu turuturutu, turutu I'm sexy and I know it ~ - cantaba a la vez que empezaba a hacer movimientos pélvicos (N/a: los que no vieron el video ese de Lmfao se van a cagar de risa por como bailan).

\- ¡YA PARALE!

\- ¡QUE NO! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! ~ - seguía el conejo morado con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza haciendo esos movimientos "sensuales", si es que eso se lo podía denominar así.

\- De acuerdo. Si así lo quieres, dos pueden jugar al mismo juego - objetó Fazbear para después unirse a Bonnie a una competencia de movimientos pélvicos que más que competencia, ya había cruzado la raya de la vergüenza.

La humana simplemente trataba inútilmente de aguantar la risa mientras observaba a ambos competidores; en cambio Foxy, sólo se limitó a chocar su mano en su frente en señal de frustración.

En eso, Chica venía alegremente de la cocina llevando una bandeja repleta de cupcakes rosados mientras que Kevin le seguía con otras dos llenas de galletitas; pero al ver semejante escena que se realizaba en pleno escenario, ambos recién llegados quedaron pasmados.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! - preguntó un tanto alterada la polluela.

\- ¡Chica! - exclamó sorprendido Bonnie antes de caer del escenario y estampar su cara contra el suelo.

\- ¡Freddy, ya detén ese baile erótico que estás haciendo en este instante! - sentenció la emplumada con el ceño fruncido.

\- Está bien - dijo para luego dejar de bailar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había pasado más de dos horas desde que la polluela se había encontrado con tal show exótico y ahora se encontraba, digámosle, sermoneando a cierto oso y a cierto conejo.

\- No puedo creer que hagan este tipo de cosas aquí - decía la pollita mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿Se dan cuenta qué es lo que pensarían los niños sí los viesen actuando de esa forma tan vulgar? O peor aún, ¿qué pensarían los padres?

\- Vamos Chica. Ni siquiera lo hicimos delante de un niño - se excusó el oso ojiazul.

\- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! Es muy vergonzoso lo que hicieron hoy aquí y de ahora en más no quiero tales escenas en este lugar. ¿De acuerdo?

\- No sabía que Chica fuera tan autoritaria - susurró la castaña a Foxy.

\- En realidad nunca lo fue - murmuró él por lo bajo; ella lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Cómo que nunca...?

\- Observa y verás, sirena.

Isabella obedeció a las palabras del zorro y siguió mirando la situación.

\- De acuerdo - respondieron algo fastidiados.

En eso, la polluela había cambiado repentinamente su cara de enojo por una sonrisa para después darle paso a sus risas.

\- Jajajajajajajajaja ay Dios, hubieran visto sus caras jajajajaja - expresó tomando su panza a causa de la carcajada. Bonnie y Freddy estaban perplejos ante el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

\- Vaya marineros, parece ser que nuestra amiga les ha jugado una broma pesada - comenzó a reír también a la par que los dos jóvenes humanos.

\- Y a eso le llamo yo: "Como trollear a Freddy y a Bonnie nivel Chica" - comentó el oji café chocando los cinco con la polluela a la vez que seguían riendo todos, excepto los dos aludidos en dicha frase.

\- Ja... ja... Muy gracioso, enano - habló el conejo un tanto fastidiado.

\- Vamos, conejo. No tienes porque enojarte - le animo la joven. Sintió el llamado de la naturaleza en ese instante - Me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Vengo enseguida - yendo hacia los baños.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe, marinera?

\- No es necesario, Foxy. Regreso enseguida.

Entre las sombras, se encontraba alguien que la acechaba de cerca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutos después...

\- ... One, two, three; one, two, three, drink! One, two, three; one, two, three, drink! ~ - cantaba la adolescente después de tirar de la cadena y salir de ese pequeño cubículo dirigiéndose directo a una de las canillas para lavarse las manos.

\- ... I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier... ~

\- Vaya, veo que tienes una hermosa voz - exclamó de repente alguien detrás. La castaña dejó de cantar repentinamente, rogando para sus adentros que el dueño de aquella voz no estuviera presente allí y fuera sólo su mente jugandole una broma.

\- No... No puede ser...

\- ¿Te sorprende verme aquí? - rió malvadamente - Dije que ibas a ser mía... - la tomó inesperadamente de la cintura - ... Y lo serás esta noche - sentenció mientras sonreía lascivamente; ella lo miró con horror.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame! - pidió tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

\- No hasta que aceptes que quieres estar conmigo esta noche.

\- ¡Jamás admitiría una cosa así! ¡Me das asco! - en eso recibió una bofetada que hizo que volteara su cara hacia un costado.

\- Eres tan atrevida... - le tomó el rostro bruscamente y lamió una de sus mejillas provocando asco en la ojimiel - ... tal como me gustan a mí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Bellabell se está tardando... - comentó Chica un tanto preocupada.

\- ¿Creen que pueda haberle pasado algo? - inquirió Bonnie.

\- No creo. Ya saben como son las mujeres cuando van al baño; no sólo hacen sus necesidades sino que también les gusta arreglarse y verse esplendorosas - respondió Kevin sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

\- Pero ha estado casi media hora allí - insistió la polluela.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, Chica. Se ha tardado bastante y eso me preocupa mucho - intervino Foxy.

\- Entonces vamos a buscarla. Yo te acompaño si quieres - propuso Freddy al zorro quien le asintió como respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- ¡Suéltame por favor! - suplicó la castaña al borde de las lágrimas mientras se encontraba con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio quien momentos atrás la había levantado bruscamente para luego obligarla a ponerse en esa posición bastante comprometedora.

\- No hasta que aceptes que quieres que te haga mía.

\- ¡NO! - respondió ella en un tono firme y decidido que desagrado bastante a su acosador.

\- Bueno, si no lo quieres por las buenas, lo será por las malas... - dijo con una mirada llena de malicia; tomó a la castaña colocándola sin delicadeza en el suelo de aquel baño y comenzó a despojarla de la blusa que llevaba puesta haciéndole saltar algunos botones a dicha prenda.

\- ¡AAAHH SOCORRO! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! - gritó desesperada mientras trataba de darle puñetazos a su victimario quien por cierto los esquivaba hasta que uno logró acertarle en el rostro, provocando que le sangrara la nariz.

\- ¡MALDITA! ¡AHORA VERÁS QUIÉN ES STEIN MAHLER! - le tomó ambas muñecas mientras que con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Hizo un movimiento rápido logrando desabrocharle los botones de estos; la castaña volvió a gritar hasta que el ojiverde tomó un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su campera de cuero y se lo introdujo en la boca para que los gritos cesaran.

\- Ahora sí, serás completamente mía - sonrió lascivamente a la vez que le acariciaba una de sus mejillas - Por cierto, ¿cómo lo prefieres? ¿Quieres que sea suave o te gusta más salvaje? - se echó a reír malvadamente echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Isabella sólo miraba a un costado; lágrimas salían copiosamente por sus orbes miel. Estaban a punto de arrebatarle lo más preciado que conservaba aún; rogó por que sus gritos hayan sido escuchados...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Freddy, ¿escuchaste esos gritos?

\- Viene de los baños - ambos animatrónicos quedaron en silencio hasta que Foxy se percató a quién pertenecían.

\- Mi sirena está en problemas... - dijo en un tono casi audible.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el oso apenas escuchando lo último.

El pirata no respondió ante ello. Simplemente corrió con una velocidad increíble hasta los baños, rompiendo la puerta del mismo - que por cierto estaba trabada con algo - y encontrándose con Isabella a punto de ser abusada.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - preguntó un Stein un tanto asombrado por el visitante recién llegado.

\- ¡Aléjate de MI sirena! - advirtió el zorro mientras que las pupilas de este se tornaban negras.

\- ¿Su sirena? - murmuró el oso ojiazul sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Tu sirena?! - inquirió el rubio con la cara desencajada para luego ser aventado de encima de la chica hacia una pared por parte del zorrito pirata.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, marinera? - se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡F-Foxy, f-fue ho-horrible! Qui-is-so a-abus-sar d-de m-mí - respondió la ojimiel hypeando a causa del llanto y abrazando del cuello al robot.

\- Ya no llores. Yo estoy aquí - la abrazó protectoramente contra su pecho; dirigió su mirada a su amigo - Freddy, por favor llévatela de aquí - se la entregó al oso entre sus enormes manos mientras que éste se acercaba rápidamente para tomarla.

\- ¿Qué se supone que harás con él? - preguntó el oso marrón.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Tú sólo llévatela de aquí - respondió el pirata muy tajante; tenía su mirada puesta en aquel chico. Aquel el cual de niños siempre los fastidiaba, especialmente a Isabella; aquel por el cual terminaba siendo golpeado por querer defenderla, ya que siempre había sido más grande y más fuerte que él.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora él le sacaba más ventaja por ser ahora un robot; le haría pagar todas y cada una de las veces que fastidió a su adorada Bella y a sus amigos.

Freddy se había ido con la joven llorando en sus brazos mientras que el rubio quedaba a solas con el zorro.

\- Prepárate Stein. Te haré pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Isabella y a mis amigos desde que éramos unos niños...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Chicos, ayudenme con ella - exclamó el oso desesperado dejando a la castaña en brazos de la polluela.

\- ¡ISABELLA! - se arrojó Kevin a su lado.

\- ¡Bellabell! - Bonnie le siguió detrás.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasó a su ropa? - exclamó la pollita mientras revisaba que estuviera bien. El oso se le acercó al oído - Fué Stein Mahler. Él le hizo todo esto.

La polluela lo miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Luego hablaremos de ésto los cuatro. Ahora tengo que ir con Bonnie a detener a Foxy antes de que cometa una locura con ese inepto.

\- Ay no, no me digas que... - el oso asintió con la cabeza angustiado - ¡Bonnie! ¡Ve, ayuda a Freddy y eviten que ese zorro cometa un crimen aquí!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - interrogó el ojimiel.

\- Enseguida - respondió el conejo a punto de irse con su amigo a evitar una desgracia, pero para sorpresa de todos, Isabella se libró de los brazos de la polluela y corrió en dirección hacia los baños.

\- ¡Isabella, vuelve aquí! - le gritó la pollita corriendo detrás, pero la adolescente hizo caso omiso a la orden de Chica. Siguió corriendo, rogando en sus pensamientos que Foxy no hiciera nada malo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El muchacho apenas se incorporó cuando escuchó al animatrónico decir aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Qué? - se podría decir que estaba aterrado y a la vez sorprendido. Foxy se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y lo tomó del cuello, elevandolo por el aire.

\- No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? De niños siempre nos fastidiabas y siempre me terminabas golpeando por defender a Isabella. Pero ahora se acabó... - levantó su garfio en el aire - ... vas a pagar por todo - sentenció con un tono de voz que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del muchacho.

\- ¡FOXY NO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y bueno, hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. Quería disculparme con todos ustedes por haberme tardado en subirlo; estuve bastante ocupada - de niñera de mis sobrinas más que nada - y visitando familiares, sumado a que por estos lados hace bastante calor y mi vieja me obliga a que deje de usar un poco la tecnología por ese motivo (si, aunque no lo crean ella es así).

Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y antes de que se me olvide - porque después me cuesta un huevo editar esto desde fanfiction - quisiera que me respondiesen tan solo una pregunta turra (?

¿De qué manera les gustaría que Isabella y Foxy terminen juntos?

Se acepta cualquier opinión excepto un pacto satánico (sorry, pero Freddy y sus amigos creen en Yisus (?)). En el próximo capítulo les explicaré el porqué de mi pregunta.

Bueno, ahora si me despido; me voy a ir a bañar que estoy re cagada de calor :v

Bye! :3.


	9. Capítulo 7

Buenas público amoroso, aquí llego yo con otro capítulo emocionante (?). Ok, eso sonó a programa de concursos :v; bueno como iba diciendo, debo agradecerles a los que han opinado con respecto a la pregunta que formulé en el cap anterior :3. Y de seguro se deben de haber preguntado el porqué de mi pregunta. Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla: aunque no lo crean, ya tengo pensado el final :v - al final mueren todos, nah mentira - (?); se, suena loco, pero sí ah. Pero no sabía si iba a ser un buen final o un final cualquiera para ustedes - por eso la pregunta del capítulo anterior -; sin embargo gracias a las opiniones de ustedes, me he dado cuenta que hay varios que tienen la misma loca idea que tengo yo :v. Obviamente eso lo van a saber en el último capítulo, que por cierto está muy lejos, y quizás ponga también un capítulo extra sobre un final alternativo xD. Ah, por cierto, en cuanto a ciertas opiniones negativas o críticonas, sepan que me la chupa realmente ^^; creo que cada uno acá es dueño de escribir el tipo de fic que se le antoje.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, comencemos ;).

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad única y exclusiva de Scott Cawthon. Sólo Isabella, la trama y los demás OC que aparezcan me pertenecen.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia; pero claro, cualquiera en su sano juicio sabe perfectamente que esto jamás sucedería... A menos que alguien con tan poca cordura construya la pizzería y a los animatrónicos poseídos por espíritus chocarreros :v.

Ya saben que no está permitido copiar nada de lo que está escrito en esta historia. Y si hay algo que no les agrada del fic ya sea por las causas que menciono siempre, pueden retirarse sin insultar o me veré obligada a golpearlos con el escudo del Capitán América.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 7: "Un don especial"

\- ¡FOXY, NO!

El aludido volteó su mirada a la muchacha que estaba en la entrada del baño.

\- ¡No lo hagas! - se arrojó ella lloriqueando sobre su brazo derecho, abrazandolo fuertemente contra su pecho - ¡Por lo que más quieras no le hagas daño!

\- ¿Por qué no? Él quiso hacerte daño a tí, sirena.

\- ¡Pero no quiero que termines manchandote con su sangre! - le dijo con una mirada llena de súplica - Por favor... - susurró apenas. En eso, venían Freddy y Bonnie corriendo.

\- Llegamos a tiempo parece.

\- ¡Foxy! - gritó el oso - ¡¿Qué locura estás por hacer?!

\- Cumplir la promesa que le hice a Isabella - en un tono sombrío que hizo temblar a la propia castaña de piel blanca. Miró sus ojos. Ya no era aquella mirada ámbar que irradiaba bondad, sino que era una totalmente diferente, oscura y llena de maldad.

Isabella temió lo peor aquel momento. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Por qué había cambiado de esa manera? Reaccionó cuando el zorrito le habló.

\- Suéltame, Bella. Voy a acabar con esta basura.

\- Amigo, no lo hagas - suplicó también el conejo.

\- Sabes que sí lo haces te arrepentirás después - agregó Fazbear.

\- Te he dicho que me sueltes, Isabella. No quiero hacerte daño - murmuró en una voz ronca ignorando las palabras de su amigo oso.

\- ¡No! - exclamó firme - Prometiste que no me harías daño y que me protejerías de cualquier cosa que tratara de lastimarme. Así que dudo que tengas que dañarme a mi para poder ensañarte con él - señaló con el dedo al rubio, quién estaba hecho una hoja de papel.

\- C-creo que ella t-tiene razón - tartamudeó el propio Stein.

\- ¡Tu cierra la boca! - le espetaron el zorro y la joven.

\- Por eso digo que mejor me callo.

Ambos, humana y animatrónico lo fulminaron con la mirada; acto seguido, volvieron a cruzar las miradas entre ellos. Foxy aún tenía esa mirada sombría mientras que Isabella tan solo lo miraba de forma un tanto preocupada y a la vez aterrada.

\- Foxy... - habló en un tono angustiante haciendo luego una pausa para continuar. No tenía la más mínima idea si sus palabras fueran a funcionar, pero al menos lo intentaría una vez más - ... por favor. Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.

Lo que a continuación hizo la ojimiel, fue algo que nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera el ojiverde que estaba allí observando desde su lugar aquella discusión.

La chica tomó el rostro (¿?) del zorro con ambas manos, y acercándose lentamente, depositó un beso en el hocico del mismo.

La cara de los presentes era todo un poema. Stein tenía la mirada desencajada ante semejante escena descabellada, mientras que Bonnie y Freddy estaban boquiabiertos.

El zorro pirata la tomó de la cintura con el brazo derecho, ya que tenía su única mano sosteniendo por el cuello de la campera al rubio. Ella dejó de besarlo, alejándose apenas milímetros de él. Vió como sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, y como el agarre de la mano izquierda de este se aflojaba, bajando lentamente al ahora asustadizo ojiverde al suelo.

\- Chicos. Llévense a este bucanero fuera de aquí. No quiero tan solo siquiera verle nunca más por este lugar - ordenó dándoles la espalda, por lo que ellos obedecieron, llevándose al tipo a las rastras.

\- ¡Ei! ¿A dónde mierda me llevan? - preguntó algo alarmado.

\- Ya lo verás humano - respondió el oso mirando con picardía al conejo morado para que le siguiera en la treta que estaban por armar.

\- Te verás muy bien en un traje de Freddy Fazbear - continuó Bonnie mientras fingía una risa malvada junto con el oso marrón.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, ESPEREN! ¡AÚN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!

Ya habiendo quedado solos, la castaña estrechó en un abrazo al animatrónico.

\- Eres mi héroe - le susurró en una de sus orejas.

\- Creo que la heroína aquí eres tú, marinera.

\- No entiendo porqué. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? - lo miró incrédula y con curiosidad. Él simplemente suspiró - Será mejor que lo charlemos entre todos. Kevin también debería saberlo - entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta Show Stage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se vió a cierto oso y cierto conejo salir de los baños arrastrando por las piernas a un rubio llorando como un bebé. Chica y Kevin fueron a su encuentro, y cuando éste se dió cuenta de quién es el que los otros llevaban, se abalanzó hacia él con intenciones de golpearlo.

\- ¿Tú aquí? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Isabella?! ¡Habla o te romperé los huesos!

\- Chica, por favor, agarra a tu novio antes de que cometa un homicidio - le ordenó Fazbear ignorando la mirada amenazadora de cierto conejito morado al oír aquello.

\- Ya te dije que no es mi novio - respondió ella con el ceño fruncido - ven Kevin, no vale la pena - lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó en modo nupcial hasta el escenario de Show Stage, en donde lo sentó en el borde de este; a estas alturas, el pobre Bonnie estaba más que celoso. Iba a soltar la pierna del pedazo de carne humana que estaba llevando para reprocharle a esos dos, pero claro, como aún no se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía, prefirió morderse la lengua y evitar una escena de celos.

\- Por cierto... Llama a Golden Freddy. Creo que va a haber una pequeña reunión aquí mismo.

\- ¿Golden Freddy? - preguntó el oji café que tenía los ojos como platos.

\- Si. Pero no te preocupes. Él es genial una vez que lo conoces - le regaló una sonrisa sincera dirigiéndose luego a buscar al oso dorado, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, éste se apareció de la nada, como si de un espectro se tratase.

\- ¿Me buscaban? - exclamó haciendo saltar del susto al muchacho.

\- E-e-eres ¿eres un fantasma? - señaló el castaño ya muerto del miedo; en eso venían el zorro y la chica de la mano. Todos los miraron asombrados al verlos llegar así.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció una eternidad. La castaña ante tantas miradas no pudo evitar agachar la mirada con timidez. Foxy mientras tanto tragó grueso, decidido a romper aquel silencio que lo incomodaba.

\- Uhm... Supongo que querrán una explicación sobre esto - habló el pirata al ver que ninguno le quitaba los ojos a los dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Foxy e Isabella tuvieron que decirles a todos los presentes allí lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante esa semana; a todos incluyendo a Chica, quien ya sabía todo lo de ellos. Kevin mientras tanto, no pudo evitar comentar ante ello.

\- Vaya, quien diría que mi mejor amiga es toda una robozoofílica.

\- No empieces, ¿si? - lo miró con fastidio.

\- Te molesto todo lo que quiera - dijo sacándole la lengua, a lo que ella le respondió con la misma acción.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? - se quejó Freddy fazbear.

\- Está bien - dijo la ojimiel.

\- Disculpe señor. Puede empezar si lo desea.

El oso dorado asintió acomodándose adelante de todos los presentes y aclarando su garganta comenzó.

\- Isabella, te preguntarás por qué Foxy reaccionó de esa manera - la aludida asintió atenta - Bien. Les contaré a tí y a Kevin el por qué... - hizo una pausa - ... hace un tiempo atrás, ellos se dedicaban a asesinar a los guardias para luego meterlos en un traje...

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el juego no mentía! - interrumpió el ojicafé.

\- ¡¿iQuieres dejar de decir tonterías?! Después no quieres que te apaleen - lo amenazó la chica a lo que él se cubrió.

\- Bueno, como decía. Ellos tomaban esa actitud... - agachó la cabeza - ... por mi culpa.

\- Perdone pero, ¿por qué dice eso señor golden? - inquirió la muchacha curiosa.

\- Porque yo les dije que tomaran venganza contra todos los guardias que viniesen a trabajar aquí. Es por eso que Foxy reaccionó así y sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

\- Pero Stein no es ningún guardia - afirmó Bonnie.

\- Porque él reaccionó por defenderla a ella.

\- Vaya, eso explica todo - comentó Freddy.

\- Si, y perdonenme por eso. Es por mi causa que ustedes cuatro reaccionaran así antes.

\- Ay no te preocupes Goldy. Eso ya no lo hacemos desde que Bellabell empezó a trabajar aquí - exclamó la polluela muy alegre.

\- Sabes Chica, es curioso que digas eso. Isabella, ven aquí - ordenó Golden a la castaña que estaba justamente entre los brazos del zorrito. Ella entonces se soltó de él, caminando hacia aquel ser dorado con timidez.

Golden Freddy le tomó las manos y cerró sus párpados, como concentrándose en algo, e inmediatamente los abrió para mirarla.

\- Tú te comunicas con un fantasma, ¿no es así? - le preguntó a lo que la ojimiel asintió con duda - Vaya. Tal parece que tienes un don especial - la observó con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Cómo que un don? - interrogó ella con sorpresa e interés. Observó las cuencas vacias del oso dorado, como si su respuesta fuese a estar allí - Respóndeme, por favor.

\- Isabella, tú tienes un don especial que puede ayudarnos a todos aquí, sólo que aún no sabes usarlo.

_ ¿Qué cosa? - esta vez había sido Foxy el que habló.

\- Voy a decirles a todos algo muy importantísimo... - todos volvieron a hacer silencio para poder escuchar lo que el oso dorado iba a decirles - ... Muy pronto algo peligroso va a ocurrir aquí en la pizzería y ustedes - dirigiendo la vista a los únicos humanos del lugar - deben cuidarse ya que correrán un gran peligro.

\- ¿Qué clase de peligro? - inquirió el castaño.

\- No hay tiempo para explicarlo. Pronto lo sabrán - dirigió sus pasos hasta el zorro hasta detenerse enfrente de él - Capitán, ahora más que nunca deberás cumplir tu promesa de cuidarla. Ella es muy importante.

\- ¿Cómo supiste lo de la...?

\- Puedo observarlo todo, Foxy - le guiño el ojo (¿?) antes de desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Señoras y señores pasajeros, dentro de unos momentos tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto de Hurricane. Asegúrense que el respaldo de su asiento está en posición vertical, el cinturón abrochado y su mesa sujeta. El comandante y toda la tripulación esperan hayan tenido un vuelo agradable y confían en verles nuevamente a bordo."

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo con este viaje! - exclamó una chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana del avión mientras se quitaba los auriculares de sus oídos. Se levantó apenas de su asiento, buscando con la mirada si por el pasillo no estaba aquella amable azafata que la atendió durante todo el trayecto; pero al no verla por allí, giró su mirada gris hacia el señor que estaba sentado leyendo a su lado.

\- Uhm, disculpe - le tocó el hombro apenas para llamar su atención - Perdone que interrumpa su lectura nuevamente - y es que durante todo el viaje se la había pasado molestando al pobre tipo, que de por sí ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con aquella muchachita - pero quería saber en donde podría llamar por teléfono. Mi mejor amiga se encuentra de vacaciones en Hurricane y necesitaba comunicarme con ella para decirle que estoy a punto de llegar.

\- Mira niña, los teléfonos no pueden usarse en un avión debido a las interferencias. Si quieres puedes esperar a que el maldito avión aterrice y recién ahí llamarla, mandarle mensajitos o whatsapp, lo que sea que usen ustedes los adolescentes hoy en día. Y sino, en el aeropuerto hay teléfonos públicos. Ahora si, ¡¿puedes dejarme leer en paz?! - respondió en un tono un tanto estresante con el ceño fruncido para después continuar con lo que estaba leyendo.

\- Ay bueno, ¡qué carácter! - murmuró ella cruzándose de brazos - Bueno, qué importa. Apenas llegue la llamaré y le diré que me venga a buscar - sonrió tontamente mientras daba palmaditas con sus manos como si de una niñita se tratara - Isa, no te imaginas la sorpresa que vas a llevarte cuando te enteres que vine a pasar las vacaciones contigo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uf, como pegó este capítulo, que flash (?

Antes de empezar con la sección de siempre "respondiendo reviews", voy a hacer un paréntesis para responder los reviews de mi último One-shot (si, escribí otra gilada) titulado...

[Atención. Comienzo de espacio publicitario]

"La confesión" :v.

[Fin de espacio publicitario] (?). Los que aún no la leyeron, los invito a leer y quiero dar las gracias a:

Meloetta11, Neko360XD junto a Username 666, SoFiLeXa, Ale Lucky Star, itzy, pinkierose230502, una de mis más fieles seguidoras y a todos los que, si bien no han dejado review, se dieron la molestia de leerlo :3. A los que me preguntaron si podía hacer un fic más largo sobre Foxica [Foxy/Chica]... tengo pensado hacer uno, pero en cuanto termine este proyecto xD.

Ahora sí, cierro el paréntesis.

Bueno, aquí viene lo que todos han estado esperando...

¡Respondiendo reviews! *¡YAAAAAAYYYY!*

-Martín-: pido mil discilpas por no haberte respondido antes. Recién veo tu review anterior. Con respecto a tu pregunta, me encantan las relaciones complicadas. ¿qué sería una buena historia si no hay una pareja o historia de amor complicada? Por ser el primero al que respondo, tengo que agradecerte por tu opinión xD.

pinkierose230502: aaah pinkie, mi más fiel seguidora :3. ¿qué sería mi vida sin tus reviews? (? Jaja, eem me hiciste acordar a Sailor Moon; no sé si la habrás visto alguna vez, pero si nunca la viste te recomiendo que la veas. Es una hermosa historia :'). En la web cada 15 días pasan capítulos de la serie Crystal, que es una adaptación más fiel al manga [pido disculpas por el spam]. Gracias por tu opinión xD.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: mi segunda seguidora más fiel :3 y una de mis autoras favoritas. Realmente el capítulo de tu fic estuvo sensacional. Por favor no me dejes con la intriga sobre esa escenita de celos de Laili. Gracias por tu sensual opinión xD.

Shinoby Nehory: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado :).

Natalie Nightray: Yo no tengo problema en responder preguntas xD. Con respecto a tu nueva pregunta, claro que ellos se lo van a decir a Isabella y a Kevin. Es más, de a poco lo van a ir sabiendo xD. Jajajajaja sos graciosa, me caes bien :3. Claro que he visto los diseños de pole-bear y son fabulosos, y es extraño que me la recomiendes, ya que hace 15 días atrás mi hermana me mostró un video de Miku Miku Dance de Foxy bailando con su versión humanizada y cuando lo vi me dije: "oh Dios, es tan jodidamente sexy". Ahí caí perdidamente enamorada del diseño y me puse a ver la descripción del video y los comentarios, y ahí descubrí a esta sensacional dibujante. Tengo pensado usar como referencia sus diseños en un futuro, de hecho ya lo usé en un One-shot que nombré más arriba. Gracias por tu sexy opinión xD.

Maddie2121: Obvio que voy a responder. No te preocupes, tengo pensado hacer un capítulo en donde se centre en ellos :3. Gracias por tu opinión xD.

Bardeni: Me alegra que te guste :D. Gracias por tu opinión :3.

Marisa-saaaan: ¿Sos del Chaco? ¡Qué felicidad! Yo soy de Santa Fe (Rosario, para ser exacta). Tengo amigas que nacieron en el Chaco :3. Ei, me alegra encontrar a alguien de mi país. Gracias por tu opinión sensualota :v.

Neko360XD: Bienvenida :3 y gracias por tu opinión. No sientas pena porque todos han respondido ideas diferentes :). Saludos :D.

Jessy88g: Bienvenida entonces, y no te preocupes. A mi Justin me cae muy mal ahora :/. ¿Dos días? Fua, yo una vez me mandé un fic de Resident Evil que duraba como 30 capítulos en tres días xD. Aguante la lectura loco (?). De nada :).

También debo agradecer a: BORRE2222, PSINess1, lucario blanco, Guest (ya sé que es anónimo. Seas quien seas, gracias), MiyuShinohara, itzy, Pingipotter (gracias por el cumplido), Zorra del pueblo y Hashashin (decile a Jack que cuando quiera yo lo puedo meter en el fic) xD.

Y también quiero darles la bienvenida a los/as nuevos/as lectores/as (ellos ya saben quiénes son).

Bueno, ahora si me despido. Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, opiniones y por tomarse la molestia al menos de leer este fic. Me hacen inmensamente feliz ^^.

Because I'm happy ~ (?

¡Nos estaremos leyendo! :3.

Los quiero negros :'D.


	10. Capítulo 8

¡Hola negros! ¿Cómo les va? Ah re que era jugando con Natalia :v.

Mil perdones por el capítulo tan corto de la vez anterior, creí que iba a ser tan largo que había optado por omitir el resto de las partes para este capítulo (incluido reviews y todo). En fin.

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que estuve un poco bajoneada ya que sin querer borré este capítulo (si, así como lo están leyendo) y me sentí tan mal que les juro que tuve ganas por un momento de mandar a la mierda el fic, la tablet, todo; pero después me acordé de ustedes, de su gran apoyo y pensé: "¿Por qué debo dejar que esto me deprima?". Después descubrí para suerte mía que tenía en el celu un par de copias de la mayoría de lo que escribí :'D y bueno, como verán aquí lo tienen :).

Por favor, no piensen que esto es una carga para mi; hacer esto me encanta, tanto que hasta yo me sorprendo cuando lo termino de leer. Es como si fuese otra persona la que escribe todo esto en vez de mí, sinceramente es algo mágico, no sé :3.

Ahora si, comencemos xD.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott; a mi solo me pertenece la trama y los OC.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad... Nah, no creo que exista algo tan descabellado como esto.

Todo esto salió de mi retorcida cabeza, así que ni se les ocurra decir lo contrario o querer copiar todo esto que he escrito con el sudor de mi frente porque va a haber una masacre (?). Bien, creo que con eso entendieron xD.

.

Capítulo 8: "Kyle, el gemelo bueno de Stein y los celos de Foxy"

\- Uhm y entonces ¿vendrías a ser como una médium o algo por el estilo? - masculló el castaño comiendo un cupcake de chocolate.

Isabella simplemente lo miró con cara de asco antes de responder: - ¿Es necesario que tengas que hablar con la boca llena?

\- ¿Es necesario que tengas que responder con otra pregunta? - siguió masticando, haciendo ruidos extraños mientras lo hacía - Además, ¿que tiene? Tu sabes que yo siempre he tenido la costumbre de hablar con la boca llena, dah - sacó su lengua mostrando los restos del cupcake masticado.

\- Eres un asqueroso - lo miró ella un tanto molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en otra dirección.

\- Oh sí, es divertido hacerte enojar - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante a la vez que tomaba otro cupcake de la bandeja.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿No quieres que llame a Foxy y le diga que me estás molestando, verdad? - el chico movió desesperadamente la cabeza en desesperación; si bien al animatrónico ya no lo consideraba una máquina de matar o algo así, igualmente no quería tener ese tipo de problemas con ninguno de ellos - así me gusta - sonrió ella ampliamente.

En eso escucharon unas corridas provenientes del corredor de la izquierda y vieron a Foxy entrando velozmente dentro de la oficina pegando un grito que hizo que a ambos chicos saltaran del susto de sus asientos (n/a: ya saben, el grito que pega él cuando te mata en el juego).

\- ¡Foxy! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Nos diste un susto de muerte! - lo regaño la jovencita llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

\- Lo siento Bellabell, creí que estabas en problemas - encogiéndose de hombros y bajando sus orejas como perrito triste.

\- Un momento, ¡ahí está! ¿Ya ves que tienes habilidades? - señalando con la mano al animatrónico.

\- ¿Esto? Esto que acaba de pasar no es un don y ninguna habilidad. Foxy simplemente sabe cuando estoy en problemas - hizo el mismo gesto que su amigo para después volver a cruzarse de brazos.

\- Pero eso no quita que tengas ese "don especial" que dijo el oso que parece lingote de oro con lo dorado y brillante que es - exclamó todo esto haciendo gesto con sus dedos.

\- Vale. Quizás a lo mejor tengas razón... Además, tu primo siempre se me ha aparecido luego de su desaparición física - agachó la cabeza tristemente, mientras que el zorro la sostenía por los hombros dándole ánimo. Lo miró a los ojos y este le regaló una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora que hizo que ella le respondiera con otra.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te decía? ¿Te hablaba de mi? - el castaño comenzó a bombardearla con un montón de preguntas más.

\- Sí. De muchas cosas. Y sí, pero no te preocupes que tus travesuras nunca me las ha contado - respondió entre risitas - Lo que sí últimamente ha vuelto para decirme que tengo un gran misterio o secreto que resolver, ¿y que crees? El pirata aquí presente tiene algo que ver - señalando al aludido detrás suyo.

Kevin levantó su vista hacia el más alto, mirándolo de repente con intriga y curiosidad

\- ¿Él? - ambos humana y robot asintieron inmediatamente.

\- ¡Qué loco! ¿Y por qué diría eso? - quedándose pensativo por un momento.

\- No lo sé, marinero Kevin. Sólo sabemos que se le ha presentado a ella en un sueño y que me ha ordenado protegerla ante cualquier cosa que llegara a tocarla - esta vez respondió el zorrito, que por cierto como ya sabía quién era él realmente, decidió seguir con la, digámosle, "farsa", ya que aún no sabía si era arriesgado o no decirles la verdad.

\- Con razón reaccionaste como loco con el tarado de Mahler. ¿Sabes? A mi primo tampoco le caía bien ese sujeto. Vivía acosando a Isabella, y eso era algo que a Marty no le gustaba; la mayoría de las veces se terminaban agarrando a las trompadas. Stein le sacaba mucha ventaja, pero mi querido primo sabía dar buenos golpes - suspira - lo echo tanto de menos - sonrió de lado - Y es curioso que justo me haya acordado de eso en este momento. ¿Sabes Foxy? Desde que volví aquí, me he dado cuenta que tu me recuerdas a él.

\- ¿Yo? - se señaló el zorro ojiámbar así mismo - E-es raro q-que pienses es-eso - se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- Dime capitán, ¿qué ocultan tú y tus amigos? ¿Acaso saben algo de nuestros amigos que nosotros no? Respondeme - se acercó al zorro lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- No sé a qué te refieres... - Foxy retrocedía a la vez que el chico adelantaba un paso.

\- Vamos, zorro. Sólo responde de una vez.

\- Kevin, ya es suficiente - lo paró la ojimiel de repente poniéndose en el medio de ambos - obligándolo a que responda no lograras nada. Resolvamos esto pero más tarde, ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo - concluyó la discusión un tanto fastidiado.

\- A todo esto, ¿qué hora son? - preguntó la chica con algo de duda.

\- Son apenas las 4:45 a.m.; tenemos para rato aquí.

\- Qué bueno, porque quiero dormir un rato. Acompañame Foxy - dijo mientras se iba de The Office llevando al zorrito del garfio.

.

\- Stein, ¿qué te ocurrió hermano? - dijo Kyle, su hermano gemelo que estaba dormido en su cama y que se despertó al oírlo entrar por la ventana.

\- Nada que te incumbe, Kyle - respondió de mala gana mientras cojeaba ya que se había torcido el tobillo tratando de salir del contenedor de basura en donde los dos animatrónicos lo habían arrojado - ¿Sabes que? Vi a tu adorada Isabella esta noche, y creeme, está más hermosa que nunca - el menor por diez segundos se levantó de un salto.

\- ¿La viste? ¿En donde?

\- Está en la ciudad, trabajando como guardia nocturna en la pizzería Fazbear - respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa, tirándola en el cesto de ropa sucia que estaba en el baño - y parece ser que tiene algo "especial" con el animatrónico Foxy.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Qué fuiste a hacerle? ¡Sabes que no es como las demás chicas!

\- ¿Y qué? Además, la hubieras visto... - sonrió lascivamente mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios - ... Gimiendo de placer debajo mío, suplicándome casi a gritos que la hiciera mía - rió malvadamente a la par que buscaba un toallón para envolverlo en su cintura.

\- ¡No te creo una palabra! ¡Ella es la chica más pura e inocente que conozco! - gritó furioso apretando fuertemente los puños con rabia.

\- ¡Meh! Como si me importara lo que me dices - escupió su hermano ya duchándose - Además, no entiendo como puedes defenderla tanto. Parece como si te gustara.

En ese instante, Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su gemelo. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás a lo mejor él sentía algo por Isabella; pero lo que sí sabía, es que jamás se lo diría a nadie. Rápidamente aflojó la fuerza que había ejercido en sus puños, dejando marcadas sus uñas en las palmas.

\- ¿S-sabes qué? Me iré allá y le pediré disculpas - rápidamente se puso a buscar ropa para ponerse. No iba a salir en pijama a mitad de la noche ya que lo tomarían por loco.

Bueno... Quizás si lo estaba... Sino, no estaría a punto de marcharse de su casa por las oscuras calles para ir a esa pizzería y pedirle a esa linda chica que lo perdonara.

¿Perdonar? ¿A él? ¡Si el que debía ir a disculparse era su problemático hermano, joder! Pero bueno, después de todo Stein jamás se disculparía porque según él eso era rebajarse.

Terminó de atarse los cordones de sus Converse, tomó su abrigo y salió a la fría noche rumbo a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

.

\- No se imagina lo mucho que le agradezco por haber venido por mí a estas horas, señora Miller. De no haber sido porque usted atendió a mi llamado, aún estaría en el aeropuerto esperando a que alguien viniese por mí - dijo amablemente la pelirroja ayudando a la mujer a colocar sus valijas en el baúl del coche - Por cierto, disculpe si la desperté. Sé que es muy temprana mi llegada; pero el vuelo anterior tuvo problemas en salir debido a la tormenta de nieve que hubo en Nueva York - continuó hablando mientras subían al coche.

\- Tormenta de nieve, ¿eh? Hace mucho que no voy para Nueva York. No te hagas problema ya que siempre madrugo para esperar a Isabella y a mi sobrino que lleguen del trabajo - respondió con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que giraba la llave para arrancar el motor.

\- Entonces me quedo más tranquila, señora Miller - murmuró mientras se quitaba los guantes para poder frotarse las manos y echarse calor en ellos con su aliento ya que los tenía entumecidos por el frío.

\- Prenderé la calefacción así estarás más caliente, y por cierto, llámame Irene. Señora Miller me suena muy formal - le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla mientras ponía los cambios en la palanca.

\- De acuerdo, señora... - movió bruscamente su cabeza para corregirse - ... digo Irene - sonrió.

\- Así está mejor - Mary agachó su cabeza colocando su vista hacia el manicure de sus uñas recién hechas. Esa mujer le recordaba mucho a su madre por lo dulce y amable. Apenas hacía horas que se había despedido de ella y de su padre y ya los echaba de menos.

Quizás Mary Anne Collins admitía ser la chica más atolondrada, loca, arriesgada y charlatana; pero lo que nunca diría, es que era una total apegada a sus progenitores.

\- Volviendo a lo que le estaba contando, tuve que esperar otro vuelo que al final no tomé porque me había confundido, y en lugar de ese sin querer tomé otro que me llevó hasta otra ciudad. No se imagina el ataque de pánico que estuve a punto de tener - suspira.

\- Me imagino. A mi me pasó cuando tenía doce; sólo que en lugar de aviones eran trenes, y no sólo eso. En aquel entonces estaba en Inglaterra - una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. En eso, detiene el coche - Bien, llegamos - dijo mientras apagaba el motor. La ojigris miró a través del vidrio de la ventanilla la casa que estaba frente a sus ojos; no era muy pequeña, pero tampoco muy grande. Lo suficiente como para una familia de clase media.

\- ¿Es su casa? - giró su rostro para ver a la rubia recargada en el volante y que asentía ante su pregunta - ¡Es bellísima!

\- Gracias. Mi esposo y yo la habíamos conseguido con los ahorros que habíamos guardado durante meses; apenas nos habíamos casado y vivíamos en un pequeño y modesto departamento. No nos podíamos quejar, pero teníamos planeado tener un hijo y comprarla había sido la mejor opción que habíamos tomado... - sus ojos se cristalizaron - ... ahora esta casa quedó para mi sola.

La chica no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella.

\- Uhm, perdóneme, no fue mi intención... - pero la adulta la interrumpió.

\- Eso ya no importa. Ven, entremos tus valijas y si quieres te haré chocolate caliente. Luego de eso, iremos por los chicos a la pizzería - bajándose del coche fue hasta la parte de atrás para sacar las maletas; rápidamente, la pelirroja se bajó para ayudarla.

.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué tan grande es mi amor por tí, marinera? - inquirió el zorro que tenía su garfio jugando con los cabellos de la castaña, que por cierto estaba recostada en su pecho.

\- Dime - alzó su mirada miel para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbar que adoraba tanto.

Foxy carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta.

\- Mi amor por ti, es más grande y más profundo que el mar entero - aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la castaña, quien segundos después sonrió como tonta.

\- Foxy, eso es muy tierno - era increíble todas las sensaciones juntas que el pirata le hacía sentir. Él era todo para ella, y sabía que ella lo era para él también; y era una locura. Una total locura, ya que lo admiraba desde muy niña y ahora siendo toda una adolescente, se había enamorado sin querer de él... O quizás siempre lo estuvo.

Quizás.

Pero lo que sí era raro para ella, era que Foxy le recordaba mucho a Marty en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, era totalmente extraño pensar en eso.

¿Sería ese acaso el secreto que su amigo no le quería contar? No lo sabía, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Hola? La tripulación llamando a la marinera Isabella - agitó su mano enfrente de la mirada miel de su sirena sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Eh, ¿qué? - parpadeó tres veces, levantando su rostro para mirar al zorro con intriga.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? - la chica sacudió su cabeza.

\- Uhm, nada. No era nada - agachó su mirada hacia el suelo. Sentía mucha curiosidad en preguntarle - ¿Puedo err, contarte algo?

\- ¡Claro! Cuéntame lo que quieras, sirena mía.

\- Foxy... eh, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije del secreto?

\- ¿Ya lo resolviste? - arqueó una ceja curioso.

\- No, aún no... Todavía - haciendo una pequeña mueca; el zorrito pirata movió sus orejas levemente.

¿Debería decirle? pensó. Inmediatamente tuvo una idea - Bella...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Quieres jugar a las adivinanzas?

\- Eeeh, está bien.

¡Genial! Dijo que si. Vamos Foxy, piensa; tienes que hacer que ella descubra que eres Marty y listo. Será pan comido

Pero en el momento en que estaba llevando a cabo su plan, tocaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será a estas horas?

\- Mmm, ¿te gustaría ir a averiguarlo? - la castaña asintió como respuesta - De acuerdo. Sujetate fuertemente - la alzó al estilo nupcial y tomó impulso para salir de un salto de Pirate Cove; cayó al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras que Isabella se aferraba cada vez más del cuello de este. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por entre las mesas de Dinning Area hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, en donde ya se encontraba Kevin junto con Chica abriendola.

\- Llegamos primero, capitán - presumió el castaño a la par que la polluela ya se encontraba recibiendo al recién llegado.

\- Sea bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, estimado señor... - hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que tenía que decir su nombre.

\- Ehm, Kyle ¿Mahler? - respondió nervioso causando una pequeña sorpresa a los presentes allí al escuchar dicho apellido.

\- ¿Kyle? ¡Hermano! Qué cuentas, ¿eh? - Kevin lo abrazó contento.

\- Uhm nada, jeje - rascó nervioso su nuca - me enteré de lo que pasó con mi hermano hace un rato y venía a disculparme.

\- No entiendo por qué vienes por eso ya que tu no hiciste nada.

\- ¿Kyle? - el aludido se sorprendió de ver a la ojimiel bajar de los brazos del animatrónico Foxy y acercarse a él para abrazarlo,

\- Wow, Isa. ¡Estás preciosa! - comentó ruborizado mirándola de pies a cabeza, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el zorro quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Gracias. Veo que tu no cambiaste en nada - sonrió ampliamente.

\- Uhm, quería disculparme contigo por lo que te hizo mi hermano - agachó su cabeza, un tanto avergonzado - espero que no te haya hecho daño.

\- No te preocupes. No tienes porque disculparte por algo que no tienes nada que ver - le tocó el hombro dulcemente; Foxy sentía que le hervía el aceite. Era la primera vez que sentía celos; ahora entendía su amigo el conejo cuando se ponía celoso de la polluela cuando esta pasaba el tiempo con su primo -¡Oigan Freddy, Bonnie! ¡Vengan! ¡Ha venido un amigo a visitarnos!

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Freddy gritar como fangirl "¡UN AMIGO! ¡UN AMIGO VINO A VERNOS!", seguido de Bonnie que dijo "¡Hay que ir a saludarlo!"; segundos después se los vió a los dos venir corriendo de quién sabe dónde, dándose codazos y empujones para ver quien de los dos llegaba primero hasta la entrada.

\- Oh no, ahí vamos otra vez - murmuró Chica poniendo los ojos en blanco; de repente su reacción había cambiado al igual que la de todos, cuando vieron al oso tropezar con una silla, caer sobre el conejo y este sobre una de las mesas partiendola por la mitad.

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Bugs Bunny!

\- ¡¿Que yo hice?! ¡Tú eres el que se tropezó con la silla y provocó que me cayera sobre la mesa, Kung Fu Panda!

\- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES KUNG FU PANDA, ROGGER RABBIT?

\- ¡A TÍ, WINNIE POOH!

\- ¡¿WINNIE POOH?! ¡YA VERÁS! ¡HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES ESAS PALABRAS! - a todo esto los demás los miraban con cara de Pocker Face.

\- Ya vengo. Voy a ir a detenerlos antes de que destruyan todo el lugar y evitar que al pobre señor Fazbear le agarre un ataque al corazón - dijo la polluela suspirando con fastidio a la vez que caminaba hacia el duo que ya había comenzado apenas el primer round.

\- ¿Es así todo el tiempo aquí? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Creeme que aquí nunca te aburrirías - respondió la castaña.

.

Media hora después, y faltando apenas otra media hora más para que terminaran su cuarta noche, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa rota, la cual habían arreglado misteriosamente - nada que uno no pueda hacer con un pedazo de madera y clavos -.

\- Creo que deberíamos decirle al capitán Fazbear, chicos - dijo el zorro ojiámbar apenas tocando la mesa con su garfio para luego ver como se tambaleaba de lo torcida que estaba.

\- Mejor aún... dejemos que estos ¡Cabezas de alcornoque! - fulminando la pollita al oso ojiazul y al conejo morado - le digan lo que ocurrió.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡Todo menos eso! - suplicó el oso juntando ambas manos.

\- Oye, Kyle. ¿Gustas un cupcake? - le ofreció la ojimiel amablemente.

\- Gracias. ¿Los hiciste tú?

\- No, los hace Chica.

Los celos volvían a Foxy otra vez.

En eso, la campana que daba las seis había sonado.

\- Debemos irnos. Foxy, ¿me acompañas a buscar mis cosas? - le pidió al zorro pirata quien la alzó de manera nupcial para después correr por uno de los pasillos hacia The Office, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al rubio de "Ella es mía y te romperé la cabeza si te metes con ella" que lo dejó sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

Al rato volvieron, ella con mochila al hombro; escucharon golpes en la puerta.

\- Ash, ¿quién será esta vez? - habló el oji café un tanto fastidiado dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Cuando apenas abrió, se encontró cara a cara con una chica pelirroja muy bonita que venía en compañía de su tía Irene.

\- Hola Kevin. ¿Podemos pasar?

El chico no respondía ya que se había quedado totalmente embelesado por la belleza de aquella chica. Pero por suerte detrás de él se había acercado Isabella, quien al instante reconoció a la chica de ojos grises.

\- ¿Mary Anne?

\- ¿Creíste que no iba a venir? - abrió sus brazos de par en par lista para recibir a su muy querida mejor amiga en un abrazo.

\- ¡Amiga! Te extrañé mucho...

.

Y eso fue el capítulo de hoy. Si les gustó pongan click en me gusta de acá abajo; no olviden suscribirse a mi canal... Ah no esperen, eso es Germán :v.

Bueno, creo que más de uno va a quedar fascinado con esto porque creo que es la primera vez que he escrito tanta palabrería junta... A menos que me equivoque D:.

Por las dudas que no se hayan dado cuenta, les comento que solo falta un capítulo para que los Toys hagan su sensual aparición en el fic :3. Eso si, siempre y cuando no me pase de verga con mi inspiración a flor de piel e.e.

¿Vieron el teaser trailer de Fnaf 3? ¿Cuál fué su reacción? Yo la primera vez que lo ví quedé IMPAKTADA! Y más cuando apareció el conejo Frankie (vendría de Frankestein, o sea el monstruo ese que es construído con restos de cadáveres humanos. Por eso le puse así, porque supuestamente por lo que leí no recuerdo en donde, Frankie está hecho con los restos de los cuatro animatrónicos. Si no entendieron no importa) y me llevé un pequeño susto cuando apareció de repente en el final...

*Momento de silencio* *la escritora comienza a sollozar* *de repente salvaje mano aparece de la nada con un pañuelo para que se limpie los mocos*

Perdonen. Pero es que... ¡A FOXY LO USARON DE LÁMPARA! ¡NO ERA NECESARIA TANTA MALDAD, SCOTT! Ok no, mejor me calmo :v.

Y bueno, luego de ese momento dramático, aquí llegan los sensuales reviews ;).

Hashashin/Jack: jaja, pobre Hashashin, ¿tan malo es para vos salir en un fic? Gracias a ambos por el apoyo :v.

Bardeni: Creo que lo escribí tan apurada que no me dí cuenta de eso jajaja xD. Gracias por el apoyo :3.

blackoctubre: Gracias :D.

pinkierose230502: En realidad Mary salió casi al principio del fic. Ella al igual que Kyle, Stein y otras dos OC que pienso incluir van a ser muy importantes durante el resto del fic (ya verás porqué). Gracias por el apoyo :D.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: No hay problema. Espero que pronto la inspiración vuelva a tí mi querida colega :3.

Zero and Xero: Gracias por las papas y el peluche :'D. No te preocupes Xero, ya empezó la cuenta regresiva para que los Toys hagan su aparición en el fic. Sólo resta esperar xD. Gracias por el apoyo y bienvenidos sean si no les dí la bienvenida aún :v.

Marisa-saaan: jajajajaja, gracias. Ei, si de verdad tenes ganas de escribir un fic, hacelo; te doy mi apoyo :). Gracias por tu review y tu sensualote apoyo :v.

itzy: Gracias y saludos para vos también xD.

rocioam7: Oh, ¡bienvenida! Y gracias por la felicitación :3. Tu fic tambien es genial, y el capítulo que subiste hoy lo leí esta tarde y me encantó. Cuando pueda paso a dejarte un review como siempre xD.

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy. Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo incondicional; la verdad es que me alegran tanto la vida *lluvia de corazones* (?).

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Avenida Brasil (?, digo de Mi bella pirata :v.

¡Los loveo! :3 *inserte corazón puto*


	11. Capítulo 9

Buenas amores, ¿que cuentan? XD.

Dios, hace un calor de la puta madre al cuadrado (? Ah cómo era eso :v.

Bien, estoy tan emocionada por la cantidad de visitas que ya ha tenido el fic; ¡más de 4706! Sinceramente esto no podría haberlo continuado sino le hubieran dado la oportunidad. Gracias de todo corazón :3. (Creo que lo habré dicho antes, pero dah).

Ahora que lo pienso, estoy cerquita de llegar a los 100 reviews, y hablando de reviews...

FlakyVickyHTF: muchas gracias! :'D

rocioam7: Si, pero hay veces que vuelven a pelearse xD. Disfruta el capítulo :v.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Sí, lo leí y te dejé un review jajajajaja. Lo vuelvo a decir: lo amé, lo adore, etc (?).

Disfruta el sensual capítulo :3.

Hashashin: *YAAAAAYY!* ¡Viva! ¡Porrón en todas partes! (así le decimos de donde vengo a la cerveza :v). Gracias por la buena onda y disfruten del capi ;).

Abishley Abi: ¿Kevin? ¿No será Kyle? :v. Gracias por tu review, admito que me has hecho reír. Disfruta del capítulo :3.

BORRE2222: Aquí está el capítulo. Disfruta y saludos xD.

PSINess1: ¿Mary? Nah, ella es más buena que el pan. Aunque hay veces que no se da cuenta sobre lo que dice. Durante el capítulo ya te vas a dar cuenta del por qué lo digo xD.

¿Tu favorito es Balloon Boy o leí mal? Es la primera vez que conozco un fan de él ya que todo el mundo lo detesta :|, aunque a mi me caen bien todos :v. Disfruta el capítulo xD.

blackoctubre: Es porque los dioses del Olímpo y Juan Domingo Perón están de mi lado(? (por las dudas Perón fue un presidente de mi país :v). Gracias por tu review y disfruta del capítulo xD.

Y esos fueron los sensuales reviews del capítulo anterior xD.

Ahora sí van a disfrutar por primera vez de un capítulo -como diría SoFiLeXa - muy zukhulemtoh (?).

¿Era así como lo dice?

SoFiLeXa, ¿podrias decirme si lo escribí bien? :p.

Disclaimer: Fnaf es propiedad de Scott; a mi solo me pertenece la trama y los OC.

Avisos: los mismos de siempre, blah, blah (?

.

Capítulo 9: "La alegría de la creación"

\- ¡Amiga! Te extrañé mucho - mientras se abrazaban.

\- Yo tambien, pendeja. ¿Ves? Te dije que vendría - se soltaron.

\- Creí que me ibas a avisar que vendrías - dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

\- Isabella, te llamé muchas veces y nunca atendiste tu teléfono. Además de los whats y mensajes que te escribí - hizo un pequeño mohín. La ojimiel sacó de su mochila su teléfono y miró la pantalla.

\- ¡Veinte llamadas! Perdóname, Mary. No tenía el celular encima - se encogió de hombros apenada.

\- No importa, ya fue. Lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí - sonrió y volvieron a abrazarse. Luego de volver a soltarse, la castaña de piel blanca dirigió la mirada a su madrina, que estaba recargada en la puerta de entrada sonriente.

\- Hola madrina.

\- Hola hermosa.

\- Hola tía Irene - saludó Kevin.

\- Hola Kevin.

\- Oye, Isabella, ¿no piensas presentarme a tus amigos? - intervino su amiga.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Dónde está mi educación? - se pegó la frente con la mano - Mary, ellos son Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy - señalando a cada uno respectivamente - Chicos, ella es Mary, mi mejor amiga.

\- Hola - saludaron los cuatro amablemente. Ella les devolvió el saludo fijando su mirada al oso y al conejo.

\- ¡Ay pero si son las cositas más lindas del mundo! - expresó acercándose a estos dos.

Ambos la miraron extrañados.

\- Ehm, ¿qué le ocurre a tu amiga? - preguntó el oso ojiazul mirando a la ojimiel.

\- Ah, olvidé mencionarlo. A ella le fascinan los osos y los conejos - respondió sin darle mucha importancia - Adora coleccionar utilería de eso.

\- Son muy lindos. ¿Puedo abrazarlos? - haciendo un puchero. Freddy y Bonnie se miraron nerviosos. Luego giraron su mirada hacia la joven humana que esperaba con brazos abiertos que correspondieran al abrazo.

\- Ah, qué rayos. Abracemos a la enana cabeza de fósforo - exclamó el oso a la vez que él y el conejo morado la abrazaban.

\- Son tan suaves - murmuró la ojigris. Rápidamente se subió sobre la espalda (?) de Freddy, sin que este se diera cuenta.

\- Pero, ¿qué rayos...? ¡Bajate humana! - chilló el oso marrón agitando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para tratar inútilmente de bajarla.

\- No quiero - se cruzó ella de brazos - ¡Oh, que lindo sombrero! - dijo quitándoselo y poniendoselo a ella misma - ¿cómo me queda?

\- Marinera, creo que no debería hacer eso - aconsejó Foxy un .

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada. A Freddy Fazbear mientras tanto sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros.

Un rugido resonó en todo el lugar.

\- Dios, ¿qué le pasa? - inquirió Irene.

\- Marinero Freddy puede soportar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que no puede soportar por nada en el mundo es...

\- ... que le quiten su preciado sombrero - completó la polluela.

Todos miraron al oso que estaba a punto de tomar a la muchacha que se encontraba ya asustada sobre sus hombros. Isabella estaba pensando en un plan, pero Kevin ya se le había adelantado y estaba por cometer la locura más grande de su vida.

\- ¡Oye Freddo! ¡Por aquí! - gritó llamando la atención del animatrónico. Este lo miró y emitiendo su típico sonido fue en busca del muchacho - ¡Eso es Fazbear! Sígueme.

\- Kevin, ¡¿qué rayos tratas de hacer?! - le reprochó Chica, pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Continuó corriendo lo que sus piernas le daban hacia el escenario de Show Stage.

\- ¡Oye oso! ¡Ven aquí si te atreves! - le desafió. Fazbear corrió a una velocidad que podría compararse con la del zorro Foxy. Mary entre tanto se sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo de las orejas de él.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE!

\- ¡MARY! ¡TIRAME EL SOMBRERO! - grito el oji café ya subido sobre el escenario. Inmediatamente la muchacha hizo lo que le dijo; éste lo tomó en el aire y lo alzó bien alto. El oso siguió acercándose peligrosamente.

\- ¡Vayan a hacer algo ustedes tres! - exclamó Kyle desesperado.

\- ¿Disculpa? Sabemos lo que hacemos, marinero. No es necesario que nos digas que hacer - espetó el zorro con molestia.

\- ¡Foxy! ¿Qué es esa actitud, marinero? - lo regañó la ojimiel enojada. El zorro pirata simplemente no respondió y bajó sus orejas. Irene miró aquella situación. Su ahijada sí que sabía cómo manejar a su hijo.

Rápidamente a Chica se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Bellabell, ¿puedes detenerlo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo! - señalandose a si misma.

\- Si. Eres la única que puede hacerlo - se quedó como congelada mirando a la polluela. ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionaba? Giró apenas su mirada miel hacia los demás, especialmente a su querido zorro quien le asintió con total seguridad. Volvió a mirar a su amiga emplumada y asintiendo fue caminando por entre las mesas hasta llegar cerca del oso.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. No sabía si fuera a funcionar; pero al menos haría el intento.

\- ¡Freddy Fazbear, te ordeno que te detengas en este instante! - ordenó con voz temblorosa pero firme.

Inesperadamente el mencionado robot se "apagó" momentáneamente, permitiendo que el castaño lograra ayudar a la chica a bajarse de su lomo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-sí - bajó apenas su rostro debido al pequeño rubor que había en sus mejillas. Kevin notó esto y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Mucho gusto. Ehm, mi nombre es Kevin Bernard y soy el mejor amigo de Isabella, además de su confidente.

E-el gusto es mío. Yo me llamo Mary Anne Collins y soy la mejor amiga, y confidenta de Isa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. El resto miraba aquella escena como espectadores en primera fila; Chica estaba un poco angustiada. Se le notaba en su rostro, mientras que Bonnie sonreía ampliamente. Después de todo, él ya no tendría que competir por el amor de su princesa polluela.

En eso llegó Frederick, quién no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asombro al ver lo que sucedía.

\- Buen día, chicos. ¿Qué pasó aquí mientras no estaba?

\- Uhm, es muy largo de contar, capitán Fazbear - trató de explicar el zorrito oji ámbar.

\- Freddy se volvió loco y trató de atacar a esa chica - continuó el conejito de ojos rojizos.

\- Ya veo - se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de continuar - Señorita Smith, señor Bernard, están despedidos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - chillaron todos al unísono.

\- Jajajajajaja es broma - rió el pelinegro.

\- Aaah - dijeron todos.

\- Bueno, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que estaba terminando de hacer el papeleo correspondiente con respecto a los nuevos animatrónicos y la ampliación del local.

\- ¿Aún quiere reemplazarnos? - preguntó la polluela muy triste.

\- Chica, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- Lo escuchó el otro día hablando por teléfono. ¡Dijo que nos usaría como repuesto para los nuevos! - le señaló el conejo - Perdóneme señor Fazbear, ¡pero yo no pienso convertirme en chatarra, ni mucho menos mis amigos! - tanto el zorro como la polluela, quien estaba llorando, asintieron ante las palabras de su amigo morado. El pelinegro recordó rápidamente el llamado de aquel día.

\- ¡Ah, ese llamado! Qué tonto soy - golpeó su cabeza levemente - Muchachos, ese tema ya lo resolví. Usaremos de repuesto las piezas que guardamos en el Backstage, tanto para ustedes como para los nuevos - sonriendoles a los tres.

\- Y eso quiere decir...

\- Que seguirán estando en mi tripulación, Foxy - dirigiéndose a él - Es más, a ustedes voy a repararlos y a actualizarles su sistema con la tecnología más avanzada del siglo XXI.

\- Frederick, ¡eso es maravilloso! - intervino la rubia - Disculpame por haberte juzgado el otro día.

\- No hay problema. Después de todo esta idea fue gracias a tí - se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos - De no haber sido por ti, estos maravillosos robots hubieran terminado siendo un desecho. Gracias por haberme hecho entrar en razón.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la señora Miller, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Y como muestra de mi agradecimiento, te quiero invitar a que me acompañes a almorzar. Claro que primero tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas; por favor, ¿aceptas?

Ella se quedó sorprendida por aquella invitación. Dirigió su mirada al zorro pirata; este le asintió sonriente. Luego ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar al dueño de la pizzería.

\- De acuerdo - respondió segura.

\- Bueno, pues entonces vamos.

Estaban saliendo cuando él recordó que tenía que hacer algo, así que regresó acercándose a Kevin e Isabella.

\- Chicos, casi me olvido de ustedes. Recuerden que mañana es el quinto día...

\- Si, lo sabemos señor - habló la castaña.

\- ¿Qué no eran siete noches? - preguntó el oji café.

\- Si, pero quiero aprovechar el fin de semana para empezar con la remodelación.

\- Ah, o sea que ya no tendremos que venir - dijo la ojimiel agachando la cabeza triste. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

\- Al contrario. Quiero que vengan la semana entrante - sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo y lo que parecía ser una chequera - Tomen, les adelantaré la paga. Van incluidas la noche siguiente y las otras dos noches que les quedan.

\- ¡¿Seiscientos dolares?! - exclamó el castaño casi yéndose de espalda por la cifra.

\- ¿Qué la paga no era de ciento veinte?

\- Si, pero como han cumplido con los días laborales, además de haber cuidado a mis preciosos animatrónicos, decidí quintuplicarles la paga. Claro que si les parece poco les puedo dar más - dijo ya a punto de escribir otro cheque.

\- ¡NO! Con esto es suficiente. Gracias señor Fazbear - expresó la castaña.

\- Cielos, Fred, tu si que eres otra onda - comentó Bernard.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Yo puedo acompañarlos la semana que viene?

\- Vendrás con nosotros mañana, Mary - contestó su amiga.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó el adulto.

\- Es mi amiga. Se quedara un par de días en Hurricane.

\- Me llamo Mary Anne Collins, señor. Mucho gusto - se acercó a extenderle la mano amablemente.

\- El placer es todo mio, señorita Collins - sacó otro cheque - Tome. Por lo que veo usted también trabajará aquí así que aquí tiene.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. Mis empleados no tardarán en llegar, así que pueden irse tranquilos. ¡Nos vemos después!

\- ¡Que tenga buen día señor Fazbear!

\- Madrina, ¿hoy no trabajas?

\- No, hoy tengo el día libre. Los veré luego - besó la frente de los tres para luego irse con el señor Fazbear. Al rato el tipo vuelve a entrar a toda prisa.

\- Me olvidaba. ¿Pueden encender a Freddy antes de irse?

\- No se preocupe, señor. Nos haremos cargo de él.

\- Bien, entonces, buena suerte chicos - dijo esto último y cerró la puerta.

.

Media hora después de haber llegado a la casa Miller, los cuatro chicos se despidieron entre ellos.

\- Fue una velada muy divertida. No sabía que Freddy y sus amigos tuvieran vida propia - comentó Kyle.

\- Es muy divertido estar allí de noche. Son muy graciosos, incluso cuando él y Bonnie se pelean - exclamó la ojimiel.

Todos rieron.

\- Bien, debo irme.

\- Oye, Kyle. ¿No quieres quedarte? - le propuso Kevin.

\- No, gracias. Además estoy muerto de sueño. Si quieren podemos vernos más tarde en la pizzería o en donde ustedes quieran.

\- Está bien. Será una cita grupal. Nos vemos después, amigo - ambos jóvenes se estrecharon en un abrazo. Luego de esto, el oji café se metió adentro con Mary siguiéndole detrás, quien se despidió del rubio agitando la mano.

Los únicos que quedaron allí en la entrada fueron este e Isabella.

\- Isa, y-yo...

\- Me alegra volver a verte - le sonrió.

\- A mi también me alegra que nos hayamos vuelto a ver.

\- Bueno, debo ir a adentro - señalando la puerta detrás de si.

\- Claro - estaba totalmente sonrojado.

\- Hasta luego - le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar.

Kyle se quedó allí como congelado con la mano tocando su mejilla. Aquella hermosa chica lo había besado.

Se marchó a su casa, preguntándose si tal vez algún día podría llegar a sentir ese mismo beso pero en sus labios.

\- Uuuhh ~ ¿qué fue ese beso? - se burló el chico una vez que su amiga entró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no puedo saludar a nadie en la mejilla?

\- Le gustas Isabella. Se nota lo nervioso que se pone cuando está cerca tuyo.

\- ¿Kyle? ¿Gustar de mí? No lo creo, él me quiere como una amiga.

\- Si, una amiga especial.

\- Qué tarado - bufó ella - Oye, ¿dónde está Mary? - mirando a todos lados.

\- Subió a darse un baño. Dijo que no tardaba.

\- Bueno, iré a preparar algo de comer. ¿Gustas cereal o emparedados?

\- Mejor unos hotcakes - respondió ya tirado en el sillón.

\- De acuerdo. Salen unos hotcakes con jalea ~ - murmuró yendo a la cocina.

.

\- Vaya, hasta que al fin llegas - exclamó Stein que estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo tocino y viendo la tele.

\- ¿No te cansas de estar todo el día sin hacer nada productivo? - se quejó su gemelo menor.

\- Pff, por favor. Como si me importara tener que hacer algo productible o como le digas - masculló con la boca llena.

\- ¡SOY EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE QUE TRABAJAR PARA PAGAR EL ALQUILER! ¿O se te olvidó? - exclamó molesto sacudiendo sus manos en el aire.

Pero su hermano lo ignoró por completo.

Decidió entonces dejar las cosas como estaban e irse a su cuarto a dormir un poco ya que entraba a trabajar al mediodía, pero la voz del gemelo mayor le habló.

\- ¿A qué hora sales de tu trabajo?

\- A las once de la noche. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - respondió sin siquiera voltearse.

\- Llamé a las chicas. Te iremos a buscar a esa hora para ir a la pizzería - sonrió maliciosamente - Les haremos una visita a tu noviecita y a su tonto amigo.

\- ¿Te volviste loco? - se volteó - ¡No permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño ni mucho menos iré contigo!

\- Oh, claro que irás. O no querrás que te denuncie con las autoridades por querer abusar de una chica.

\- ¿Serías capaz de culparme por algo que jamás cometí?

\- Soy capaz de muchas cosas, hermanito. Así que no me desafíes; vendrás esta noche con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas - poniéndose de pie justo enfrente de su gemelo.

Ambos se fulminaron con las miradas. Era increíble para Kyle toda la maldad que tenía su hermano en el interior. Sin embargo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados; idearía un plan para evitar que Stein y las otras dos locas que lo vivían acosando cometiesen su fechoría esa noche.

.

Horas más tarde...

\- ¿Seguro que aquí es? - preguntó Isabella mientras entraban a un restaurante.

\- Si. Kyle me dijo que trabaja aquí y que más o menos su descanso empieza ahora - respondió su amigo mirando a su alrededor.

Todas las personas que se encontraban allí miraban al trio de manera desagradable (N/a: conchetos, conchetos everywhere (?))

\- Ay miren a toda esta gente. Se nota que nacieron con una cuchara de plata en la boca - suspira la pelirroja - Qué suerte tienen de venir a cenar a un lugar tan elegante como este.

\- ¡Allí está! - señaló el oji café - Vengan chicas.

El trío paso por entre las mesas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio de ojos verdes.

\- Hola otra vez, chicos - saludó sonriente a cada uno con un beso.

\- ¿Llegamos a tiempo? - inquirió Kevin.

\- Recién empieza mi hora de descanso. ¿Qué quieren hacer?

\- ¿Qué tal si comemos? Me ruge el estómago - dijo la ojigris llevándose la mano a su panza.

\- De acuerdo. Pidamos algo entonces - exclamó el ojiverde para luego ir los cuatro a sentarse en una mesa que estaba apartada de todo.

.

\- Y eso fue lo que me dijo - dijo Kyle terminando de comerse la última porción de helado.

\- Vaya, ¡qué hijo de puta! - bramó Kevin golpeando la mesa y atrayendo las miradas desagradables de el resto de los comensales.

\- ¡Kevin! Nos van a echar de aquí por tu culpa - lo regañó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

\- Entonces esta noche debemos tener cuidado - agregó Mary.

\- Yo trataré en lo posible de detenerlos - mira el reloj que estaba en la pared - Mi hora de descanso terminó. Debo volver a mi trabajo - los cuatro se pusieron de pie.

\- Fue muy agradable volver a charlar contigo, amigo mío - exclamó el castaño.

\- Lo mismo digo - ambos se dieron un abrazo.

\- Fue un honor volver a verte - dijo Collins. El rubio sonrió.

La última en despedirse fue Isabella.

\- Isa, ¿puedo hablar contigo aparte? Son dos segundos.

\- Está bien.

El chico la llevó cerca de los baños.

\- Sé que no es adecuado darte esto, pero como hace mucho que no te veo... - mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una pequeña bolsita de tela color rosada -E-espero que te guste.

La chica tomó la bolsita entre sus manos. La miró cuidadosamente para después desatar el moño plateado que la mantenía cerrada; una vez que la abrió, metió sus dedos cuidadosamente para sacar de adentro una cadenita con un dije en forma de gato.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos niños y siempre me decías que los gatos eran tus animales preferidos?

\- De hecho lo siguen siendo - sonrió ella un tanto ruborizada.

\- Bueno, no sabía que regalarte, así que fui a una joyería y te compré esto.

\- Es muy bonito. ¿Me lo puedes colocar?

\- Claro - respondió amable mientras la castaña se volteaba y ponía su cabello hacia un costado para que él le colocara el pequeño collar.

\- ¿Cómo me queda? - él se la quedó viendo atontado.

\- Muy lindo - admitió.

La castaña lo abrazo por el cuello mientras que el rubio lo hacía por la cintura. Estaba rojo a más no poder; el tenerla así le causaba una sensación totalmente agradable.

Ella mientras tanto recordó cuando el otro día Foxy le había regalado su anillo. Alzó su mano para ver la preciosa joya que se encontraba casualmente en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda; rápidamente sintió una angustia oprimir su pecho. Aquella horrible sensación que sintió de niña cuando Martín desapareció volvió a ella.

Supo en ese momento que algo malo volvería a suceder. El ojiverde se separó de ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- N-no, estoy bien - mintió ella.

\- Pues entonces... Nos vemos más tarde - le besó la frente antes de volver a su labor.

Smith no supo el por qué, pero sentía en su corazón que tenía que pedirle algo.

\- Kyle...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase no dejarás que tu hermano te haga algo? - lo dijo más como una suplica que como un favor.

\- Descuida. No creo que se atreva a hacerme daño. Después de todo, yo se que en el fondo él me quiere - contestó con sinceridad.

La ojimiel asintió ante la respuesta y se marchó de aquel lugar con sus amigos.

.

Más tarde, casi llegando a medianoche...

\- ¡Señor Fazbear! ¡Hemos llegado!

\- ¿Buscan al jefe? - se escuchó la voz de Freddy desde el escenario.

\- ¡Freddy, por fin despertaste! - exclamó enérgica Collins corriendo hacia Show Stage y deteniéndose justo enfrente de este - ¿Te encuentras bien? - mirándolo detenidamente.

\- Se. Y hazme un favor: no quiero que vuelvas a hacer la estupidez que hiciste esta mañana, ¿está bien?

\- Está bien. ¿En dónde está el conejo? - preguntó ella buscándolo por todas partes.

\- Mary, cálmate. De seguro debe estar haciendo yaoi con Foxy - en eso, Kevin recibe un golpe en la nuca por parte de su amiga - ¡Ay!

\- Eso es por la idiotez que acabas de decir - lo reprendió a la vez que llevaba su mochila hacia The Office.

\- Bueno, ¿quieren saber sobre el jefe o no? - interrogó el oso mientras que el castaño y la pelirroja asentían en respuesta - Bien. Se fue temprano. Dijo que tenía que salir y que les dejaba esos papelitos que están sobre la mesa - señaló la mesa que estaba cerca de ellos. El castaño fue hacia ella y tomó los tres cheques que Frederick les había dejado.

\- ¡¿Más cheques?!

\- También dijo que vendrá tarde y que reciban a los robots por él, que no tardará el camión en llegar en cualquier momento - agregó la polluela.

\- Entonces hay que esperar - se escuchó a lo lejos a la ojimiel viniendo de The Office con el zorro de la mano.

.

\- ¿Por qué mierda tardaron tanto?

\- Lo lamentamos, Stein mi amor, pero es que el autobús no llegaba - dijo Cinthia, una rubia de 17 años con mechones rosados, ojos azules y muy linda físicamente.

\- Querrás decir que nos equivocamos de autobús por tu culpa, estúpida - murmuró Megan, también de 17, cabello negro con mechones blancos y rosados; ojos color ámbar y muy blanca de piel.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¡Si lo es!

\- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Paren las dos! Vinimos aquí a darles una lección a Bernard y a Smith, no a que se anden peleando en la calle a mitad de la noche.

\- Lo sentimos.

\- ¿ Y a ti que te pasa? - mirando a su hermano.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a venir hasta aquí - cruzándose de brazos; Stein se le acercó peligrosamente.

\- Mira hermanito, si yo quiero puedo obligarte a hacer lo que se me placa. Así que no me desafíes.

\- Vaya, vaya, que tristeza me da ver a dos gemelos pelear entre ellos - dijo una voz en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal de donde estés si te atreves! - ordeño el gemelo mayor.

\- Creo que no sería muy buena idea que lo haga, pero si es lo que quieres, de acuerdo - los cuatro vieron a un hombre emerger de las sombras con una sonrisa bastante sádica y retorcida. Estaba vestido completamente de morado y sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados.

\- Muy bien viejo, como sea que te llames, ¿qué mierda buscas aquí? Si piensas entrar a esta pizzería de cuarta a robar, estás muy equivocado. ¡Nosotros llegamos primero!

El hombre morado simplemente sonrió.

\- No vengo a robar nada, mi querido Stein.

\- ¡¿Có-cómo supo tu nombre?! - inquirió la rubia asustada.

\- Es sencillo. Los conozco muy bien a cada uno de ustedes.

\- ¿Es acaso alguien de la policía? - el tipo negó burlona mente con la cabeza - ¿Y que quiere entonces?

Un aura oscura rodeó a aquel misterioso sujeto.

\- A ustedes - murmuró con una voz tétrica y maquiavélica.

\- ¿Qué? - dijeron los cuatro.

\- ¡Dulces sombras vengan a mi y consíganme sus almas!

De la oscuridad emergieron dos sombras que parecían las de un oso y un conejo animatrónicos. Eran totalmente negros (N/a: y cuando digo totalmente negros es porque son bien jodidamente negros), sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y lo único que se les podía notar además de eso era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja igual de retorcida que la de aquel tipo.

\- Dios mío... - murmuró Kyle con horror.

\- ¿Les gusta? - rió malvadamente - Pues yo los llamo Shadow Bonnie y Shadow Freddy.

\- ¡Corre Kyle! - gritó Stein tomándolo repentinamente del brazo. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo; pero cuando estaban a punto de huir, ambas sombras se los llevaron.

.

\- Sólo firme aquí, aquí, su inicial aquí y bajaremos los paquetes del camión.

\- Está bien - exclamó la ojimiel firmando la plantilla.

\- ¡Listo Jack! ¡Vayan bajándolos! - ordenó el tipo mientras que unos hombres entraban con cinco cajas de madera adentro de la pizzería hacia el Backstage como la adolescente les había indicado; fué entonces ahí cuando volvió a sentir aquella horrible sensación de esa misma tarde.

\- Marinera Bella, ¿qué te ocurre? - se acercó el zorro pirata una vez que los sujetos se marcharon.

De la nada, sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar.

\- Foxy, por favor ¿me puedes abrazar? ¡Por favor! - murmuró casi rompiendo en llanto.

\- Está bien - la abrazó fuertemente con cuidado de no lastimarla mientras sentía como ella sollozaba en su pecho.

\- Bellabell, ¿qué ocurre? - se acercó Bonnie angustiado. Segundos después el resto estaba con ellos.

\- ¡Es Martín! - confesó entre hipos y suspiros.

\- Pero, estabas muy bien y hasta habías superado tu trauma. ¿Por qué vuelves con esto ahora? - le interrogó su amigo.

\- Porque siento que algo muy malo le sucedió a Kyle.

\- ¿Cómo? Nah, no creo. Además él estaba muy bien cuando nos fuimos.

\- Un momento, ¿a dónde fueron, grumete?

\- A pasar el rato con nuestro amigo. Estuvimos charlando de todo un poco...

\- Y a Isa le regaló un lindo collar que trae puesto ahora - continuó la pelirroja haciendo ojitos de enamorada.

El zorro rojizo al escuchar eso, miró el cuello de su amada castaña y allí estaba. Una cadenita con un dije en forma de gato.

Lo tomó con su garfio y lo examinó detenidamente.

\- Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre esto? - le susurró para que escuchara solamente ella.

\- Foxy... yo...

El zorro la soltó delicadamente para luego irse con las orejas caídas hasta su cueva. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella reacción por parte del animatrónico pirata, mientras que la chica caía llorando de rodillas al suelo.

.

Varios días después de aquel suceso, Smith se encontraba llegando sola a su nueva semana de trabajo. Había estado el resto del fin de semana deprimida debido a que el zorro no había querido dirigirle la palabra el resto de la quinta noche; hasta Chica había ido a hablar con él para tratar de convencerlo pero era inútil. El robot estaba totalmente molesto por lo del collar.

Abrió las puertas del local con las llaves que le había alcanzado el señor Fazbear hasta lo de su madrina, ya que ellos tenían planeado volver a salir. Estaba muy contenta porque al fin su adorada madrina se había vuelto a enamorar.

Entró y se encontró con el lugar totalmente renovado, había un salón mucho más grande y más colorido que el antiguo; en una de las esquinas se encontraban varios juegos arcade de los que jugaba ella de niña junto a sus amigos; en otro extremo una calesita y cerca de la misma un animatrónico que parecía un niño de verdad, con globos en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un cartel que decía "Balloons".

\- Vaya, si que Frederick se pasó con la remodelación.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al escenario, en donde se encontraban otros tres nuevos animatrónicos.

\- Supongo que deben ser las versiones nuevas de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica - se paró justo enfrente del conejo azul cielo - Se ven bastante adorables.

Decidió continuar con el recorrido ya que faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche.

Se encontró con más salones, todos llenos de mesas, sillas y conitos de cumpleaños; pasó por un lugar llamado "Kid's Cove" en donde vio otro animatrónico en un rincón parecido a Foxy sólo que en color blanco.

\- Qué extraño. No veo a ninguno de los chicos por aquí.

Dobló por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación con un escritorio y una silla giratoria. Le llamó la atención de que hubieran conductos de ventilación en lugar de puertas; supuso entonces que las habían quitado debido a que ya no había peligro en el lugar, ya que Freddy y sus amigos eran totalmente amigables

En eso sintió las campanadas que daban las doce de la noche, el comienzo de su nueva jornada.

\- Bien, supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí por ahora - se sentó en la silla sacando su celular y sus auriculares de la mochila para escuchar un rato de música, sin darse cuenta del peligro que estaba a punto de correr.

Un rato después, se encontraba sentada de espaldas hacia el pasillo, mirando detenidamente su anillo.

\- Foxy... suspiró tristemente.

Estaba totalmente sumergida en su imaginación cuando cierto conejo azul cielo entraba por el conducto de la ventilación.

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí - exclamó él dándole un giro repentino a la silla, haciendo que la jovencita se sobresaltara - Una linda guardia nocturna - la miró detenidamente buscando en su base de datos información alguna sobre ella - ¿Isabella Smith? - la chica asintió con timidez - Vaya, eres muy linda. Pero, ¿sabes que sería más lindo? - ella negó con la cabeza nerviosa ante el acercamiento repentino del conejo - Tú en un lindo traje de conejito...

.

Y aquí el capítulo, bitches! (?

Si por las dudas se preguntan por qué carajo el capítulo se llama así... sinceramente no sabía que título poner y bueno, le quedó ese :v.

Mil gracias como siempre a todos los que siguen, leen y comentan cada capítulo de esta historia :'D.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!

Te quiero negro/a :3.


	12. Capítulo 10

N/a: Buenos días/tardes/noches o madrugadas a todos, ¿cómo los ha tratado el calor o el frío depende donde vivan? Yo encerrada en un congelador por el calor que hace afuera, y no, no soy la enana Noelia (?

¡Soy feliz con Z! - cof cof Capusotto(*) cof cof - (? ¡Ya pasé la barrera de los 100 reviews! Es increíble la popularidad que está teniendo este fic :'D y creo que nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles por tanto :3. Me siento como esos youtubers famosos, oh si (?).

Disclaimer: FNAF es propiedad de Cawthon. A mi sólo me pertenece el resto; ya saben, OCs, trama, lo de siempre.

Advertencias: Em, lo de siempre, errores de redacción y ortografía a causa de esta tablet pelotuda que cada dos por tres me escribe cualquier cosa, ligera robozoofilia, palabrotas, lucha libre de animatrónicos, una aparición muy esperada de cierto personaje que esperaban ver - rocioam7 yo sé que esperabas este momento ;) - y muchas cosas flasheras más xD.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Excepto en el mundo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ahí si que puede suceder esto :v.

P/D: Si ven algo fuera de lo normal con respecto a la historia del juego y de algunos personajes, sepan que modifiqué algunas cosas para adaptarlas al fic. Espero sepan comprender :).

P/D 2: Cualquier persona que comente cualquier pelotudes ofendiendo y/o diciendo que no le agrada la trama o que la trama le parece cualquier cosa, puede subirse a una tortuga e irse despacito a la m...

.

En el capítulo anterior...

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí - exclamó él dándole un giro repentino a la silla, haciendo que la jovencita se sobresaltara.- Una linda guardia nocturna - la miró detenidamente buscando en su base de datos información alguna sobre ella.- ¿Isabella Smith? - la chica asintió con timidez.- Vaya, eres muy linda. Pero, ¿sabes que sería más lindo? - ella negó con la cabeza nerviosa ante el acercamiento repentino del conejo.- Tú en un lindo traje de conejito...

.

Capítulo 10: "Rivalidades y reencuentros"

La castaña al oír aquellas palabras, temió por su propia vida. La mirada de aquel animatrónico la ponía un tanto nerviosa. ¿Sería este el fin? Sus orbes miel se fijaron en el escritorio que se encontraba allí; entre los muchos papeles que estaban sobre este, pudo divisar lo que tal vez la salvaría por el momento de su trágico final. Una linterna era la que estaba a solo escasos centímetros de su mano; volvió a fijar la vista en el conejo de ojos verdes tratando de idear un plan que la ayudase a huir de él.

El robot mientras tanto bajó su mirada al colgante que llevaba puesto en el cuello. Lo tomó delicadamente observando aquel dije de un tierno felino de plata; fue entonces que su sistema tuvo un pequeño recuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo me queda? - la miró voltearse muy alegre delante de él. En su cuello traía puesto el mismo collar, sus ojos mirándolo con un pequeño brillo particular.

\- Muy lindo - fue lo que salió de su garganta.

Repentinamente el conejo azul cielo soltó aquel dije retrocediendo un tanto alterado. La ojimiel lo miró pasmada sin poder gesticular palabra alguna; disimuladamente tomó aquella linterna sobre el escritorio y lo escondió a un costado suyo.

\- ¿De donde salieron esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué están en mi sistema? - murmuraba yendo de un lado a otro con ambas manos en su cabeza.

Isabella no entendía tal comportamiento, pero de todas formas lo tomó como una oportunidad de salir libre de aquel aprieto. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, el animatrónico volteó bruscamente hacia ella, acercándose nuevamente a pasos agigantados hasta quedar a solo milímetros de su rostro.

Podía sentir su aliento y observar su pecho descender y ascender rítmicamente. Podía percibir su miedo en aquellos orbes preciosos llenos de ese brillo particular. Tuvo un fuerte impulso de besar a aquella hermosa criatura.

Tomó el rostro de la castaña vertiginosamente para después besarle aquellos labios carnosos apasionadamente. La jovencita abrió los ojos de par en par como platos, sus manos tratando de empujar a aquel conejo por los hombros mientras que este la sostenía de la nuca para poder profundizar aquel beso.

\- ¡Ngh...! - comenzó a patalear, lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos a la vez que sentía que se estaba quedando sin aliento. Tomó entonces la linterna, con la esperanza de que si lo golpeaba fuertemente, quizás lograría liberarla y así poder huir de allí, pero fue entonces cuando oyó una voz familiar provenir del oscuro pasillo.

\- ¡Nadie toca a mi Bellabell! - exclamó con furia el zorro pirata emergiendo de la oscuridad de un salto y cayendo encima del conejo de ojos verdes que segundos atrás había dejado de besar a Smith debido a que ella lo golpease fuertemente con la linterna.

El zorro pirata se incorporó, agarrando a aquella copia barata de su amigo Bonnie y asestándole un golpe que hundió apenas su mejilla izquierda. Siguió golpeándolo varias veces con furia hasta sacarle aceite de su nariz y boca.

\- ¡Foxy, detente! ¡Ya basta! - gritó ella ya ubicada de pie del otro lado del escritorio con todas sus fuerzas. No es que defendiese a aquel conejito de los múltiples golpes que le propinaba su adorado Foxy, sino más bien temía de que este terminara haciéndose daño.

\- ¡Huye de aquí, Isabella! ¡Ve y escóndete en algún sitio en donde no puedan encont... ¡Fuuu! - Bonnie versión 2.0 le había dado un certero golpe en el estómago, provocando que el zorro de ojos ámbar se retorciera del dolor. Foxy no supo en qué momento su rival se encontraba encima de él.

\- ¡Te haré pedazos, maldito zorro!

\- ¡Isabella! ¡Te he dicho que te largues de aquí, maldita sea! - la aludida no quería marcharse. Quería quedarse a ayudarlo, ¿pero como lo haría siendo una jodida y débil humana? A regañadientes tomó la tableta del escritorio y la linterna que se hallaba en el suelo y huyó por el pasillo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, sintiéndose culpable de dejarle solo; dobló por la esquina y corrió pasando por todas las habitaciones hasta toparse con un extraño sonido de radiofrecuencia que se acercaba.

Encendió la linterna, buscando por todos los rincones el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido hasta que sintió que algo se había colgado en el techo justo encima de su cabeza.

\- Vaya, parece que la guardia nocturna ha salido a jugar - la chica alzó la vista para encontrarse con el zorro albino que había visto horas atrás en un rincón de la Kid's Cove.- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato? - emitió una risa malévola que retumbó por todo el lugar para después lanzarse a toda velocidad a morder su cabeza, justo en el lóbulo frontal.

Smith en un acto reflejo se agachó lo mas aprisa que pudo, esquivando el mordisco de la robot que pasó casi rozandole los cabellos. Se incorporó rápidamente, retornando a lo que momentos atrás estaba haciendo: escapar.

Continuó corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le daban con la zorra columpiándose por detrás.

\- No huyas querida. La noche apenas empieza - volvió a reír malvadamente a la par que se acercaba peligrosamente a su presa que seguía en su vano intento por sobrevivir.

\- ¡Dios mío, ayúdame por favor! - rogó por lo bajo girando su rostro hacia aquella criatura que se mecía cada vez mas cerca de ella. En un momento dado, trastabilló contra una silla que estaba en el camino y cayó de bruces al suelo, torciéndose el tobillo en el proceso.

\- ¡Atrapada, guardia nocturna! - exclamó la versión 2.0 de Foxy, tomándola de una pierna con uno de sus tentáculos y alzándola en el aire.

\- ¡Sueltame! - gritó la castaña de piel blanca colgada de cabeza.

\- No después de colocarte en un traje - sentenció la zorra albina llevándosela como si de un paquete se tratara.

"Vamos, Isabella. Piensa". Miró la linterna que asomaba en su bolsillo y la sacó, sonriendo para si misma ante el plan que se presentaba en su cabeza.

\- ¡Suéltame, zorra mal formada!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo me llamas...?! - la joven guardia le dio un fuerte linternazo (?) en la cabeza, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio de sus tentáculos y cayera junto con ella al suelo.

La animatrónica quedó "inconsciente" en el suelo por unos segundos, los suficientes como para que la muchacha siguiera ahora cojeando a causa de la torcedura que había sufrido al tropezar.

\- Debo esconderme, debo esconderme...

Llegó a una puerta en donde se hallaba un cartel sobre esta que decía "Prize Corner". Supuso que allí sería un buen lugar para refugiarse por lo menos hasta que fueran las seis o hasta que Foxy fuera por ella, lo que sucediera primero.

Entro lo más apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La habitación era un tanto pequeña, con estantes llenos de peluches por todo el lugar. Divisó en medio de la oscuridad una caja que parecía de regalo, con una manija a un costado; se podía oir una tierna melodía provenir de ella.

Encendió la linterna, agradeciendo mentalmente que aún funcionase por causa de los golpes. Se convertiría en su más fiel arma de defensa a partir de ese día; sobre la enorme caja musical se hallaba una nota.

'Querida Isabella: Estoy seguro que si encontraste esta nota es porque me he olvidado de decirte algo muy importante. ¿Ves la caja que está frente a ti? El animatrónico que está en su interior no es como los otros; Puppet es muy especial. Así que si alguna vez llegas a estar en aprietos, sólo tienes que girar la manija y saldrá. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que tengas cuidado con él... Es muy importante para mí. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Dentro de él se encuentra el alma de mi hermanito James; es por eso que vale mucho más que el oro del mundo para mí...'

\- ¿Contiene el alma de un niño? - se preguntó a sí misma con asombro luego de leer aquellos párrafos.

'... Cuando pueda, te contaré toda la historia; pero con la condición de que no se lo dirás a nadie. No quiero que nadie de afuera descubra que esta pizzería oculta algo misterioso, sino de lo contrario vendrán con intenciones de llevarse a mis preciados robots para hacerles quién sabe que clase de atrocidades con tal de descubrir el misterio que los rodea...'

\- Y volvemos con los misterios - bufo exasperada.

'... Bien, te deseo buena suerte. Ya sabes que si tienes alguna duda puedes llamarme.

Atte. Fredderick Fazbear.'

Dejó la nota a un costado para dedicarse a observar la enorme caja. Comenzó a girar lentamente la manija hasta que de su interior salió el tan misterioso animatrónico, haciendo que la chica cayera sentada al suelo.

Su apariencia se parecía a la de un mimo - un tanto tétrica según la ojimiel - con unos brazos largos que parecían los de Slender. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas bien profundas, su vestimenta era completamente oscura con rayas blancas en cada manga (N/a: si notan algo incorrecto en la descripción es porque no soy muy buena describiendo cosas... Da, ya me dió flojera seguir describiéndolo :'v).

Parpadeó una, dos veces (N/a: Really niggas, Puppet parpadea en este fic (?)), antes de dirigir su mirada a la muchacha que se encontraba aterrada en el suelo abrazando su linterna.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, jovencita? - la chica asintiendo con temor.- Lamento haberte asustado así, pero ya sabes, es mi manera de salir de la caja - salió completamente de su escondite, dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Isabella - murmuró con temblor en la voz.

\- Un placer. Mi nombre es Puppet, pero también soy conocido como The Marionette. Puedes llamarme como más te guste.

La castaña quiso colocarse de pie, pero le era inutil ya que tenía una torcedura en el tobillo que le dolía como la jodida mierda. El animatrónico notó esto y flotó hasta ella para ayudarla.

\- Por lo que veo te has torcido el pie - observó su pie izquierdo, colocando sobre este sus largos y finos dedos.

\- ¿Que tratas de...? - Puppet apartó sus manos y rápidamente la ojimiel dejó de sentir aquel dolor.- Ya no me duele... - comenzó a girar el pie lentamente hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Digamos que es un don que siempre he tenido desde que me convertí en animatrónico - respondió aún suspendido en el aire.

\- Dime, ¿cómo es que puedes flotar? - poniéndose de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado.

\- Es un secreto que no puedo revelar - volvió a responder guiñando un ojo.

\- Ya veo - quedando pensativa unos segundos.- Oye, necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Díme...

\- ¡Foxy! Está allá afuera... En The Office peleando con un robot parecido a Bonnie. Sólo que este es azul y tiene colorete en sus mejillas...

\- ¿Hablas de Toy Bonnie?

\- ¿Toy Bonnie? ¿Se llama así?

\- Se llama de esa manera porque es la versión Toy de tu amigo. Al igual que las versiones de Freddy, Chica y Foxy fueron denominadas como Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y Toy Foxy. Son animatrónicos con tecnología muy avanzada, denominada Tecnología 2.0; contienen en su sistema una base de datos con una amplia lista de personas, ya sean criminales o no, pero estos a diferencia de tus amigos, no son muy amigables.

\- ¿Cómo? - inquirió sin pestañear.

\- Ellos no poseen el alma de un niño como tus amigos. Por lo tanto te matarán si tienen oportunidad - repentinamente se acercó y le tomó delicadamente los hombros.- ¡Isabella, no les des la oportunidad!

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que Foxy y los demás poseen almas de niños? No lo entiendo - tenía una expresión de extrañeza, Puppet simplemente agachó la mirada.

\- ¿Ellos no te lo han dicho? - la castaña negó con la cabeza.- Está bien. Te contaré lo que sucedió hace diez años...

Pov Puppet

Hace diez años se celebró aquí el cumpleaños de una de las víctimas de Nathan; él sólo quería seguir el legado de su malvado padre, Vicent. Habían niños correteando por doquier, una excelente oportunidad para comenzar lo que tanto anhelaba.

Había robado a escondidas un traje de Freddy, se hizo pasar por este ofreciendo pasteles a cualquier niño que se le acercara. Claro que la gran mayoría estaba entretenido con otras actividades, pero no paso demasiado tiempo para que tres niños cayeran en la trampa.

Dos niños y una pequeña y adorable niña de cabello rubio le siguieron hasta el sótano de la pizzería. Allí él los asesinó a cada uno con crueldad, incluyendo al cumpleañero quien había ido a buscarlos ya que se encontraban desaparecidos.

Imagínate como me sentí cuando vi sus pequeños cuerpos tendidos en el suelo sin vida, así que lo único que hice fue tratar de ayudarles dándoles una segunda oportunidad en la vida; después de todo, no quería que sus pequeñas almas se perdieran... (**)

Fin Pov Puppet

\- Y es por eso que tus amigos ahora son los animatrónicos.

Isabella al escuchar aquello, lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Acaso Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy eran...?

\- Dime, Puppet. ¿Sabes por casualidad cómo se llamaban esos niños?

La marioneta se elevó apenas en el aire para después bajar lentamente hacia adentro de su caja de música.

\- Si... Sus nombres eran Samy, Billy, Chelsea y Marty - la ojimiel quedó en shock ante la respuesta de The Marionette, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Desde niña había sufrido la falta de sus amigos, especialmente la de Martin, con quien siempre había tenido un vinculo muy especial desde que eran muy pequeños.

\- Es una broma, ¿n-no?

\- Me temo que no, Isabella.

En eso sintieron un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Vieron como el pomo giraba lentamente para después abrirse. Puppet inmediatamente se posicionó adelante de la joven para resguardarla y listo para atacar, pero rápidamente desistió de esa idea al ver un garfio asomarse primero por aquella puerta y después el resto de la figura del zorro, que por cierto había quedado en un estado muy deplorable debido a la lucha que tuvo con el conejo azul cielo.

\- Bella, sirena, ¿estás aquí?

La chica seguía en shock, de sus ojos caían lágrimas copiosas. Foxy notó gracias a la pequeña luz de la linterna la figura delicada de su querida sirena.

\- ¡Isabella! - se acercó repentinamente a abrazarla.- Qué bueno que estás bien - trató de besarle la frente pero ella inmediatamente se alejó de él.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No me toques - fue lo que murmuró ella ante la mirada atónita del zorro pirata.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué te hice? Si es por lo de mis celos, te quiero pedir...

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? - interrumpió ella de repente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué? - la miró con duda.

\- ¿Por qué... nunca... me dijeron que eran ustedes?

\- Pues...

\- ¡DÍMELO! ¿POR QUÉ? - lo golpeó en el pecho haciéndose un poco de daño en los puños.

\- Es que no lo sabíamos, marinera. No sabíamos por qué teníamos tantos recuerdos, hasta que Golden nos contó la historia sobre lo que nos había sucedido. Luego quise contarte quien era yo, que había sucedido conmigo, con los demás, pero no sabía por donde empezar - explicó mientras le tomaba las manos.

\- Tuviste todo el maldito tiempo del mundo para decírmelo apenas te enteraste y aún así ¡no me lo dijiste! - exclamó elevando el tono de voz a lo ultimo y zafándose del agarre.

\- Perdoname, Bellabell. Por favor - le suplicó poniéndose de rodillas.

\- Isabella, no quiero entrometerme pero no deberías tratarlo así. Después de todo, es tu mejor amigo y el vínculo entre ustedes siempre fue especial. No destruyas eso tan hermoso que sienten por tu enojo.

\- No. El y yo no somos amigos... - la castaña agachó la cabeza, Foxy sintió una opresión en su pecho metálico al oírla decir eso. Estaba decidido a marcharse tristemente cuando ella lo tomó de la mano.- ... nosotros somos mucho mas que eso.

Foxy la miró, una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de la castaña, aquella misma sonrisa que siempre había tenido cuando era apenas una niña.

Se arrojó a su cuello mientras que él la tomó por la espalda. Se abrazaron como nunca en sus vidas. Él sintió a su querida sirena romper en llanto, su delicado cuerpo temblaba, aferrándose cada vez más a él.

\- No llores, preciosa - le acarició la cabeza con su garfio, sus ojos estaban cerrados en absoluta tranquilidad. Podía oler aquel delicioso olor a frutilla que la chica emanaba de su cabello, aquella fragancia que lo enloquecía.

Se apartó un momento para limpiarle las lágrimas, el rostro de ella totalmente enrojecido. Le levantó delicadamente el rostro con su única mano dispuesto a besarla cuando oyeron un carrasquido de parte de Puppet.

\- Uhm, disculpen la interrupción pero, ¿serían tan amables de no hacer eso delante mío? Es que... bueno... me da un poco de cosa ver a una humana a punto de besar a un animatrónico - a todo esto estaba un poco sonrojado al igual que la parejita de tórtolos - aunque obviamente que el sonrojo de Foxy no se notaba mucho-.

\- Un momento - el zorro rojizo sacudió su cabeza al notar la presencia de aquel animatrónico (si es que se le podía denominar así).- ¿Y tú eres...?

\- Me llamo Puppet o también soy conocido como The Marionette. Es un placer - respondió sonriente.

\- Así que tú eres el que nos devolvió la vida a mi y a mis amigos - la marioneta asintió.- Golden siempre nos ha hablado de tí... supongo que debería darte las gracias por habernos revivido - se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso.

\- Tomenlo como un regalo. No tienen porqué agradecerme - el zorro pirata simplemente asintió ante la respuesta.

\- Y bien, ahora que sé que eres Marty, ¿cómo debería llamarte? ¿Si Foxy o...?

\- Llámame como te parezca más cómodo, princesa.

\- Está bien - sonrió serenamente. Luego se acordó de algo.- Oye, a todo esto, ¿dónde están Chelsea y los otros?

.

Mientras tanto, en Partes y Servicio, se encontraban Bonnie, Chica y Freddy conversando entre ellos... Mm bueno, mas bien los últimos dos, ya que el conejo morado tenía un problema un tanto particular que le impedía hablar...

\- Oye Bonnie, dime algo - dijo Freddy en tono burlón.

\- ...

\- Vamos, William (***), ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

\- ...

\- ¡Freddy, ya dejalo en paz! - lo regañó la polluela molesta.

\- ¿Por qué? Es divertido molestarlo. ¿Verdad que si, amigo?

\- ...

\- No sé como no te quitaron el rostro a ti. Por suerte él no durará así por mucho - bufó acercándose al conejo morado para atenderlo.

\- Es simple. No querían estropear mi hermoso rostro y por eso le quitaron la cara a él - exclamó con aires de divo.

En eso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al zorrito rojizo llevando en sus brazos a Smith y a su lado un ser demasiado delgado y desconocido para los tres robots que se hallaban allí.

\- ¡Bellabell! - exclamaron el oso y la polluela que ya se la habían quitado de los brazos a Foxy para poder abrazarla.

\- Chicos, los extrañe mucho - en eso se apartó de ellos para poner su vista hacia el conejo que aún seguía sentado en un rincón de la habitación.- ¿Bonnie?

\- ...

\- Ah, sí. Olvidamos mencionarlo. Esta mañana vinieron unos técnicos en robótica para hacernos unos pequeños cambios y ponernos ese sistema tan sofisticado que tienen los toys - explicó la polluela.- Es por eso que está sin su rostro.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Has visto por casualidad lo que son esos robots? - la ojimiel asintió.- No puedo creer que esa cosa que está allá en el escenario sea mi versión 2.0 - habló el oso marrón con fastidio.

\- ¿Hablas de Toy Freddy, marinero?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo es que pueden darse el lujo de diseñar algo tan metrosexual como eso? ¡Carajo, mierda! - gritó alzando las manos al aire.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Kevin? - preguntó la polluela.

\- ¿Y la marinera Mary Anne?

\- ¿Y Candela? ¿Y la moto? - murmuró el oso marrón, quien recibió un sope por parte de su amiga emplumada.- ¡Auch! - sobandose la cabeza.

\- ¿Ellos? - todos asintieron.- Kevin la invitó a salir. Parece que hay algo entre esos dos - sonriendo de manera pícara.

\- Con razón el marinero Kevin se quedó mirándola como tonto el otro día - rió el zorrito.

En eso, vieron al conejo morado señalar con el dedo a la marioneta, emitiendo unos sonidos extraños que eran irreconocibles para cualquier humano.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - inquirió la de orbes miel.

\- Está preguntando quién es el - indicó la pollo de ojos lilas.

\- Ah, él es Puppet - contestó la chica presentándolo, Freddy y Chica lo miraron con detenimiento.

\- ¿Eres el que nos revivió? - preguntaron, a lo que Puppet asintió.- ¡Yaaaayyy! ¡Eres tú! - la pollita corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡Siempre quise conocerte!

The Marionette se había sentido un poco incómodo al principio con aquella muestra de afecto, pero poco a poco se había ido adaptando.- Es un placer volver a verlos.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? - interrogó Fazbear.

\- Digamos que fue una decisión de Fredderick el haberme sacado de aquel escondite en el que he estado encerrado tantos años.

\- ¿Escondite? ¿Por qué te tenía escondido?

\- No lo sé. Quizás quería protegerme. Quién sabe; él siempre me ha cuidado celosamente desde que era un niño.

\- Él es el hermano de Fredd - explicó Smith.

\- ¿Fuiste su hermano? - esta vez el que preguntó fue Foxy.

\- Si, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Eramos muy unidos... - el animatrónico agachó su cabeza, suspirando.- ... hasta que un horrible día...

Todos los presentes en aquel cuarto miraron expectantes a la marioneta, esperando a que continuara con su historia.- ... fui asesinado a las afueras de Fredbear's Family Diner a manos de un tipo vestido de morado.

\- Igual que a nosotros... - susurró Chica.

Luego de más de media hora de explicaciones, se oyeron las campanadas de que la jornada laboral había concluido.

\- Así que luego de que te asesinaran, fuiste convertido en marioneta - habló la polluela.

\- Si, aquel tipo pidió a esas sombras que me transformaran porque así él podría controlarme junto con Golden, pero gracias a Dios pudimos librarnos de eso.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron.

\- Luego de luchar Golden y yo contra ellos, me di cuenta de que tenía poderes superiores al de ellos. Fue por eso que pude liberarme para después ayudar a mi amigo a liberarse de ese trance en el que nos tenían - vieron como comenzó a flotar hacia la joven humana.- Es por eso que de ahora en más deben cuidar de ella. Si esos robots la capturan, ese tipo podría pedirle a los Shadows que la transformen y así poder usarla para cometer todas sus atrocidades.

\- No te preocupes, marinero. Cuidaremos muy bien de mi adorada sirena, ¿verdad que si, chicos?

\- ¡Si, compañero! ¡Defenderemos a Bellabell cueste lo que cueste! - exclamó Freddy.

\- ¡Aunque eso signifique tener que sacrificar nuestras almas! - incluyó Chica.

Bonnie simplemente hizo un gesto con el puño cerrado, como dando a entender que iba a apalear a esos robots si se metían con su amiga (?).

.

\- ¿Consiguieron atrapar a la guardia?

\- No, señor. Estuvimos a punto de atraparla, pero se nos escapó - fue lo que respondió Toy Freddy.

\- En realidad la culpa de todo la tiene el conejito maricón - murmuró la zorra albina.

\- ¡Oye, te escuché! - reaccionó Toy Bonnie violentamente dando zancadas hacia la animatrónica.

\- Oigan...

\- ¡Todo esto no hubiera pasado si tu no te hubieses distraído con esa mocosa! - se acercó ella.

\- Oigan...

\- Y tú, ¿por qué no la atrapaste? ¡Ya que tanto andabas diciendo que iba a ser tan sencillo! - ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

\- ¡OIGAN! - todos miraron a Shadow Bonnie que estaba en las sombras.- ¿Por qué en vez de derrochar sus energías peleando, no lo utilizan para idear un plan para atraparla? Recuerden que el jefe quiere que la capturen lo antes posible para poder así iniciar de una vez por todas con su cometido.

\- Tiene razón, deben dejar de pelear - agregó Toy Chica.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo atrapan ustedes dos, hermanos de Gasparin? - prepoteó el oso.

\- Porque nosotros seremos los encargados de trasladar su alma al animatrónico que el jefe nos ha asignado para ella.

\- ¡Ooohh! - exclamaron todos.

\- Así que ya saben, tienen tiempo hasta la séptima noche para poder atraparla. Y por favor, traten de no meterla en un traje como quisieron hacerlo esta noche; el Jefe la quiere viva - en eso, un portal se abrió, permitiendo que la versión sombra del conejo ingresara en ella para después desaparecer.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Como en las películas de ciencia fricción! - exclamó exaltada la polluela de orbes azules.

\- Se dice ficción, tonta, no fricción - Mangle puso su único ojo en blanco con fastidio.

\- Bueno, ya lo escucharon. Debemos idear un plan para poder capturarla. ¿Algunas sugerencias? - todos levantaron la mano.- Ok, Toy Chica, dínos tu sugerencia - señalando a la pollita 2.0.

\- ¿Yo? - Toy Fazbear asintió.- Yo solo la levante porque creí que estábamos jugando a algo - las otras tres versiones Toy se hicieron un facepalm.

\- Yo tengo una idea - sugirió la zorra animatrónica.

\- Pues, cuentanos, compañera - el oso 2.0 la invitó a pasar al frente.

\- ¿Por qué no usamos al conejito maricón como carnada para atraerla hacia nosotros?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy ningún maricón! - bufo molesto.

\- Si, no es mala idea - comentó Toy Freddy Fazbear.

\- Podríamos hacer que él la seduzca y cuando la mocosa caiga rendida a sus encantos de conejito adorable, ¡Baum! La atrapamos y se la entregamos a los Shadows.

\- Oh, seria como un "amor por encargo..." - en eso la versión 2.0 de Chica dudó un segundo.- ... no aguarden...

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni muerto! ¡Se equivocaron de número! ¡Yo no lo haré! - estaba a punto de marcharse pero el oso de orbes azules lo detuvo.

\- Tú harás lo que yo diga, ¿entendido? - tomándolo por el cuello.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y qué me pasará si no te obedezco? - le desafió.

\- Puedo convertirte en la nueva atracción "arma y desarma" de Kid's Cove - contestó con una amenaza, la versión 2.0 de Foxy sonriendo ampliamente.

Toy Bonnie se encontraba, como dirían, entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Obedecer las órdenes de su líder y atraer a esa preciosa chica por la cual se sintió atraído? ¿O mandar al carajo todo y terminar siendo un rompecabezas para los más pequeños?

.

(*) Peter Capusotto es un humorista de mi país que tiene un programa en la tele llamado "Peter Capusotto y sus vídeos". Uno de sus personajes que dice la frase "¡Soy feliz con Z!" se llama Pomelo, el artista del rock.

(**) En el capítulo titulado: "¿Una nueva pizzería?" se menciona como fueron asesinados Marty y sus amigos.

(***) William es el nombre completo de Bonnie antes de que fuera asesinado y Puppet lo reviviera como animatrónico. De ahí vienen los diminutivos: Will, Willy, Bill o Billy.

.

N/a: Fiu, al fin, luego de tantas interrupciones pude terminar el capitulo xD.

Tenía pensado subirlo entre el Lunes y Martes, pero como verán en mi casa siempre tengo cosas que hacer ya que mis padres trabajan y quieren que haya un orden en el hogar. Su querida autora es toda una persona responsable (?

Quiero agradecerles a los que me han dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior:

Fénix Lynx: Gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo xD.

Hashashin: Pues verás, así son las relaciones, pero ya viste que se reconciliaron :3. En cuanto a Kyle, su gemelo malvado y sus amigos, ¿todavía no te diste cuenta que ocurrió con ellos? Espero que este capítulo te haya ayudado a adivinar un poco xD.

BORRE2222: Gracias y saludos :D.

FlackyVickyHTF: Elemental, mi querida Flacky (?). ¿En serio soy una de tus primeros tres autores favoritos? Gracias, realmente no se que decir :3. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo xD. ¡Saludos!

PSINess1: No te lo tomes a mal mi comentario. No tiene nada de raro ser fan de Balloon Boy. A mi me encanta que tenga fans, ya que al pobre pareciera que todos lo detestan :(. En cambio a mi me encanta porque si no fuera por él que no te permite prender la linterna, Foxy no aparecería para atacar xD.

¿Qué fue de ellos?: Pues, trata de adivinar (?

¿Foxy se hará lo de "hacerse bolita y morir?: ¿Este capitulo responde algo tu pregunta?

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado xD.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Y no te das una idea de lo que va a ocurrir con ese conejito, ñaca-ñaca (?). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :3.

P/d: y recuerda... esperó ansiosa el siguiente capitulo de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón :v.

rocioam7: Oshe zy, sho ze ke zte kapítuloh teh ha enkantadoh (?). Ahora termino de subir esto y te dejo un review que esta mañana no pude xD, ¡saludos!

simbalaika: Ehm, no exactamente xD. Saludos!

Karoru Gengar: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Saludos! :D.

amadeusdark: Si, lo sabía xD, y curiosamente lo iba a dejar de ese color, pero al final decidí adaptarlo como si fuera negro para el fic. Igual, gracias por el dato y por seguir mi historia :D.

ajam: Si. Claro que si campeón (?

Marisa-saaan: JJAJAJJAJAJAJA me hiciste reír. Toy Bonnie también es mi favorito :3, de hecho es el segundo - primero viene Foxy -. Ooww, gracias por el koala *lo abraza*, toma *le lanza un peluche de Toy Bonnie* espero que te agrade :v.

Htffan890: Asdasdasdasd me alegro que te guste :3.

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Les mando un abrazo psicológico a cada uno de ustedes :D.

¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Chau, chau!

*inserte canción que pone HolaSoyGermán al final de sus vídeos* Okno (? :v.


	13. Capítulo 11

**N/a: Hola, hola? ¿Cómo están cariños míos? Bueno, antes de empezar con el capítulo, voy a hacer lo de siempre...**

**Respondiendo reviews: **

**Hashashin: Gracias, disfruta el capítulo xD.**

**Htffan890: No puedo responder a eso, pero lo que si voy a decir es que va a haber un triangulo amoroso en la historia . Disfruta el capítulo xD.**

**rocioam7: Si. Me he inspirado en tu fic. Espero no te ofendas porque amo tus historias y cuando lo puse lo hice como una pequeña dedicatoria/homenaje - no se como se dice -, aunque si querés puedo corregirlo . Disfruta del capitulo xD.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Pronto lo sabrás muahahahaha! (?) okno . Mm sii, de hecho lo he comentado . Gracias y disfruta del capítulo xD.**

**Marisa-saaaan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo leí cantando . Cuando pusiste Toy Michael Jackson Bonnie no se porqué me lo imaginé al conejo ese haciendo el Moonwalking (?). Pobre Mangle . ¡Amo a Pole-bear! Aunque no se como hacer para ver los dibujos que sube a Tumblr :_ por cierto mi favorito de sus diseños es Foxy obviamente - dan ganas de partirlo en ocho (?) - y el diseño de Toy Bonnie es muy tierno . Disfruta el capítulo xD.**

**FlakyVickyHTF: Oh, mil disculpas por el error. Es que a veces no me doy cuenta xD. Y disculpas también por esta tardanza. En la nota final explicaré el porqué tardé tanto esta vez. Disfruta el capitulo .**

**Nuvil Ángela: ¿Por qué será que la "Á" no aparece en tu nombre? ._.**

**En fin . Lo mismo digo de tu fic. Es como las golosinas; una vez que las probás, no podes controlar tus impulsos de seguir comiendo (?). Disfruta del capítulo .**

**Y esos fueron los reviews del capítulo anterior xD.**

**¡A comenzar!**

**Disclaimer: FNAF es propiedad de Scott; a mi solo me pertenecen los OC, la historia y bueno, eso xD.**

**Advertencias: posible robozoofilia - ya se me esta haciendo costumbre -, tambien posible AU, errores de ortografía y redacción; alguna que otra palabrota, un pobre Bonnie sin rostro, una pequeña aparición de un tierno personaje que faltaba aparecer, algo de Bonnica (Bonnie x Chica) y blah blah blah.**

**P/d: Emm, ¿hace falta tener que poner algo más?**

**.**

**Capitulo 11: "Una declaración de amor muy especial"**

Isabella volvía a lo de su madrina totalmente cansada. Realmente el tratar de escapar de esos robots la había agotado de sobremanera, pero al fin y al cabo estaba feliz. Si, feliz porque se reencontró con su pequeño y querido grupo de amigos, aquellos con quienes paso hermosos momentos durante su infancia; especialmente con su ahora amado y querido Martin.

Era increíble todo lo que le había ocurrido durante esos días. Debía admitirlo. Esas si que eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Pero nadie respondió, lo que le dio a entender a la castaña que, o aún no había llegado nadie o simplemente estaban todos sumergidos en un sueño profundo.

Dio un pequeño suspiro.- Supongo que tendré que desayunar yo sola.

Se dirigió silenciosamente hasta la cocina. Arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa mientras iba directo a la alacena a buscar un poco de café instantáneo para preparar en la cafetera.

Luego de preparar un poco de café caliente, se untó un par de tostadas con jalea de frambuesa que había en la nevera. Colocó todo en una bandeja dispuesta a subir a su cuarto y desayunar cómodamente en su cama antes de dormir un par de horas. Pero al llegar a la entrada de la habitación, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Pero qué carajos...?!

Sobre la cama donde dormía Mary Anne, se encontraba esta durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su amigo.

Sin hacer el menor ruido posible, dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio que estaba junto a la puerta. A continuación, tomó una almohada que estaba sobre su cama y la arrojó encima de ellos, haciendo que el castaño se despertara sobresaltado, y por ende, despertara a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Ya veo por qué no quisieron acompañarme anoche! - exclamó la ojimiel cruzada de brazos.

\- Eh, ¿qué? - Bernard se puso nervioso al ver a su amiga parada en el medio de la habitación.- ¡Isabella! - se levantó de la cama, totalmente alterado junto con Collins.- ¡Podemos explicarlo!

\- Oh, no tienen nada qué explicarme, par de tórtolos picarones - dijo mientras sonría con malicia.

\- Claro que si - insistió el ojicafé.- Mira, esto es lo que pasó:

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Sensual Flashback de Kevin (?)-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bueno, ¿recuerdas esa fiesta en la que fui invitado y que no pudiste ir debido a que tenias que cumplir con tu trabajo de guardia? No me contestes (?).

Bien, resulta que Mary y yo luego de salir de aquella fiesta porque realmente estaba aburrida, fuimos al parque a sentarnos frente a la fuente simplemente a mirar las estrellas... Y si que hacía un frío de cagarse anoche (N/a: recuerden que la historia sucede en invierno).

\- Es una hermosa noche, ¿no crees? - le pregunté amablemente a Mary.

\- Si - fue lo que me respondió así muy cortante.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? - noté que estaba algo paliducha.

\- N-no.

\- Vamos, sé que te pasa algo.

En eso ella se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo a vomitar al cesto de la basura que estaba a metros de nosotros...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del espacio publicitario, digo, del sensual Flashback de Kevin (?)-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ... Y eso fue lo que pasó - terminó de decir él.

\- ¡Pero eso no explica por qué los acabo de encontrar durmiendo juntos! - se exasperó la ojimiel agitando las manos en el aire.

\- En serio, Isa, no pasó nada. Kevin simplemente decidió acompañarme en la noche; fue por eso que nos encontraste durmiendo juntos. ¿O acaso crees que si hubiera ocurrido algo, no tendríamos que estar desnudos? - trató de convencerla su amiga.

Smith quedó pensativa por un momento. Quizás su amiga tenía razón, pero eso no implicaba el poder hacer esas "cosas" con la ropa puesta.

\- ¿Saben qué? - ambos la miraron.- Por esta vez les dejaré pasar esto. Pero por favor, la próxima vez no hagan sus chanchadas aquí... Recuerda que yo comparto el cuarto contigo, Mary - dijo esto ultimo mirando a la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido.

\- De acuerdo. Te avisaré cuando y a que hora traeré a dormir a uno de mis novios - guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

\- ¡Mary! ¡Por el amor de Dios! - se sonrojó la castaña. La aludida rió.- Vamos, Is. Es solo un chiste.

\- Esta bien.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos. ¿Cómo te fue anoche? - preguntó su amigo.

\- Amanecer de una noche agitada (*).

\- Suena a una canción de Los Beatles - exclamó él.

\- Dah, Isa es fanática de ellos. Me extraña que siendo tu amiga de la infancia no lo sepas - agregó Collins con ambas manos en la cintura.

\- Claro que lo sé. Luego de Foxy, yo creo que su segundo amor platónico es Paul McCartney.

\- Error. Es Ringo Starr - dijeron ambas.

\- Aunque yo le voy a John - murmuró la ojiverde pensativa.

\- ¡Ya niñas! Dejen su extraña atracción hacia los muchachos de Liverpool y volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando - miró a la castaña que estaba justo frente a él.- ¿Por qué dijiste que fue agitado? ¿Qué pasó?

\- De todo. Esos muñecos que trajo Fredderick quisieron matarme.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron sus amigos.

\- Lo que oyen. Primero fue el conejo que sinceramente no sé si es conejo o coneja...

\- Es conejo. Se llama Toy Bonnie, pero los fans le dicen Bonbon - le interrumpió su amiga.

\- Ah, menos mal. Me alegra saber que fue un conejo el que me besó... ¡Momento! ¡¿Tiene fans?!

\- ¡Oye! ¿Te beso?

\- Primero Dime lo de los fans.

\- Es parte del juego, Is.

\- ¿Cuál juego?

Ambos amigos la miraron con una expresión de "¿Es en serio? para después darse un facepalm elevado a la quinta potencia (?).

\- Ay, amiga. Ven aquí - Kevin la llevó casi arrastrando a su habitación.

.

\- Listo, es todo - decía un joven técnico que acababa de reparar a Foxy y a Toy Bonnie.

\- Dime cuánto es, Tony - habló Fazbear.

\- Pues, no se - rascándose la nuca.- Me da no se qué cobrarle por esto.

\- Tonterías, es tu trabajo y mi deber es pagarte. Así que, ¿cuánto es?

\- De acuerdo. Son... - haciendo calculo mental.- ... $300 dólares.

\- Toma. Guarda el cambio - dijo extendiéndole $1000.

\- Wow, gra-gracias señor.

\- Por nada, Tony - sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Voy a retirarme. Cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar, solo aviseme, ¿si? Hasta luego - luego de decir esto, tomó su caja de herramientas y se marchó.

Aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, Fredderick se acercó a ambos animatrónicos con el ceño fruncido. Se lo notaba molesto.

\- Que sea la primera y última vez que hacen una cosa así, ¿me entendieron? Por poco casi destruyen la pizzería...

\- Error, capitán Fazbear. Tan solo fue la oficina - se excusó el zorro.

\- ¡Es lo mismo, Foxy! ¿Saben lo que les costó a mis empleados sacar el escritorio que estaba clavado en la pared? - resoplando mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al cabello.- Ya saben, la próxima no voy a volver a repararlos. ¿Entendido?

Ambos, conejo y zorro animatrónicos asintieron con la cabeza gacha. Su dueño tenía razón y estaban totalmente apenados en ese momento.

\- Así me gusta - en eso sonó su celular.- Debo irme. Me están esperando en una reunión - tomó su abrigo que colgaba en una de las perchas ubicadas cerca de la entrada y se fue.

El pirata y el bajista le observaron hasta subirse a su coche y marcharse. Rápidamente, el zorro giró su mirada hacia el conejo azul cielo que seguía mirando aún hacia la ventana para luego dirigir sus orbes artificiales verdes hacia el que lo observaba.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por excasos minutos, minutos que parecían una eternidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - inquirió Bonnie 2.0 con curiosidad.

Foxy chasqueo su lengua de metal. Se acercó lentamente al más bajo, susurrándole casi al oído: - Esta noche te estaré vigilando a ti y a tus amigos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo intenciones de lastimarla? - el ojiambar sonrió arrogante.

\- Después de lo que vi anoche, no me quedan dudas - dijo para después cambiar su expresión a una más seria.- Te lo advierto, conejito. Si tocas a Isabella, me veré obligado a arrancarte estas lindas orejitas y echarlas al incinerador - luego de esto, se dirigió hacia Parts &amp; Service donde se encontraban su amigos, dejando al conejo un tanto preocupado.

\- Claro que no voy a hacerle daño - susurró para sí mismo.- El problema es que aún no se me ha ocurrido cómo...

.

**Varias horas después...**

Iban tres chicos, dos jovencitas y un muchacho, caminando de noche por las frías y oscuras calles de la ciudad; una de las chicas iba caminando delante de los otros dos con sus auriculares rosados puestos, mientras que los otros dos cantaban y bailaban alrededor de ella.

\- Si, señor, eres el que quiero ~ - cantaba la pelirroja haciendo movimientos con sus brazos.- ¡Yeah, yeah, yeah! ~ - cantaba junto con el castaño mientras pegaban brinquitos.

\- Si señor, quedate conmigo ~ - continuaba el ojicafé para luego cantar junto con ella: - ¡Yeah, yeah, yeah!

\- Tu y yo a la fiesta, ¡FIESTA! Tu y yo, toda la noche ~ - decían cantando mientras brincaban tomados de las manos.- Tu y yo sobre la rueda, tu y yo, oooooohhh ~ - en eso, comenzaron a hacer una ronda alrededor de la castaña que estaba concentrada con su celular jugando al juego que su amigo Kevin le había mostrado esa misma mañana y que tuvo la cortesía de descargarselo a su móvil, ya que había quedado fascinada ante semejante juego de terror indie.

\- Bailando, bailando, me dices adiós, adiós, el silencio loco ~ - siguieron con su danza hasta después de haber entrado a la pizzería, llamando la atención de los animatrónicos toys que se encontraban sobre el escenario.

Claro que ninguno de los tres se movió de su sitio, usando solamente la mirada para observar a los recién llegados.

\- Buenas noches, chicos - exclamó el dueño viniendo de su oficina personal.

\- Buenas noches, señor Fazbear - respondieron las jovencitas.

\- ¿Qué hay, tío Fredd? - saludo Bernard muy alegre.

\- Creí que ustedes dos no vendrían con la señorita Smith.

\- Lo que pasó fue que yo no me sentía bien y Kevin decidió quedarse a cuidarme - explico la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

\- Bueno, en ese caso me alegra saber que esta mejor - exclamó sonriente dándose la vuelta para volverse a su oficina, pero inmediatamente se volvió a girar.- ¿Segura que esta mejor, señorita? - preguntó dubitativo.

\- Segurisima, señor Fazbear.

\- De acuerdo. Creo que con esa respuesta estoy más que tranquilo. Por cierto, necesito que me acompañen a mi despacho. Tengo algo muy importante que enseñarles y no quiero hacerlo aquí - miró hacia todos lados antes de acercarse al trio y susurrar: - Tal parece que las paredes escuchan.

\- De acuerdo, Fredderick - respondió Smith. Pero en eso, la canción "Collecting Cookies" de The Living Tombstone sonó de su celular indicándole que tenia una llamada entrante.- Oh, disculpen. Los alcanzo luego - alejándose para poder hablar tranquilamente.

\- Entonces te veremos luego - murmuró Mary mientras se dirigía junto con Kevin y Fazbear hacia el despacho de este.

.

\- Aquí tienes, Bonnie. No se si puedas comerla debido a que no tienes boca, pero igual... e-espero que te guste.

La polluela le había traído a su querido amigo morado una porción de pizza recién hecha por ella. Claro que cuando la preparó había olvidado que el pobre Bonnie no podría comer. Por lo tanto se podía ver un sonrojo notorio en su rostro a causa de la vergüenza que sentía ese momento ante tal metida de pata.

El conejo simplemente movió sus orejas y emitió unos sonidos que le querían decir a Chica lo agradecido que estaba ante tal demostración para con él.

\- Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta... - pero fue interrumpida por un dedo de Bonnie que había depositado sobre su delicado pico. Él se levantó de aquel rincón en el que se encontraba extendiendo su mano hacia ella, invitándola a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

El animatrónico tomó valor y rodeándola del único brazo que tenía, la abrazó delicadamente, provocando que las mejillas de ella se tornaran apenas bordó.

\- Supongo que me quieres dar las gracias - murmuró ella.

Pero él simplemente tenía otra idea en mente.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué conejo pervertido!"

Error. No es nada de lo que se deben estar imaginando. No lo comparen con Foxy o el cochino de Freddy Fazbear (?).

Porque nuestro querido Bonnie estaba con ganas de confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Llevaba días tratando de hacerlo; sin embargo no podía porque no se animaba, y menos aún que no tenía su rostro.

La soltó de aquel abrazo para tomarle nuevamente la mano, acariciándole los dedos. Chica no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento de ese momento, sin embargo él pudo ver un brillo en aquellos orbes lilas que lo miraban curiosos.

¿Sentirá lo mismo que él? Eso no lo sabía. Solamente tendría que averiguarlo, pero ¿cómo?

Sintieron unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, La polluela se soltó del agarre de su amigo para ir directamente a ver quien estaba del otro lado.

\- ¡Bellabell!

Bonnie movió levemente sus orejas, como si el mismo Dios le hubiera mandado a su amiga humana para que lo ayudase. Fue entonces que se acercó a recibirla con alegría.

\- Estaba por aquí cerca ya que mis padres me llamaron para saber cómo estaba, y bueno... pasé para ver cómo estaban ustedes. Pero por lo que veo aún no han reparado a Bonnie - dijo mirandolo.

\- Es que tuvieron que reparar a Foxy y a Toy Bonnie debido al pequeño pleito que tuvieron anoche. Pero en un par de horas el técnico vendrá otra vez y nos reparará a nosotros - explicó Chica muy sonriente.

¿Cómo es que a pesar de todo ella aún podía sonreír? Eso era lo que más había amado de ella desde cuando habían sido niños, además del temor de ella hacia las tormentas.

Se acercó sin previo aviso a la castaña, levantándola con su único brazo y la llevó hasta un armario que se encontraba en un rincón del lugar.

\- Bonnie, ¿qué haces? ¡Bájala!

El aludido obedeció a las palabras de la pollita, bajando a la chica a un costado mientras que este se ponía a revolver aquel mueble viejo que portaba un montón de cosas dentro. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró su preciada guitarra roja; acto seguido, se lo entregó a la jovencita, que observaba el instrumento sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

Y la respuesta vino a su mente automáticamente. Había recordado su promesa de ayudarle a conquistar a su amiga robot. Sonrió, dándole a entender a él lo que entendió y comenzó a afinar delicadamente las cuerdas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la animatrónica de orbes lilas.

\- Necesito que me acompañen hacia mi lugar de trabajo, ya que aquí no voy a poder hacer mucho debido a la poca luz que hay.

Los tres se encontraban caminando silenciosamente hacia The Office. Al llegar, los dos animatrónicos tomaron asiento delicadamente sobre el escritorio, la ojimiel volviendo a colgarse el instrumento para comenzar a tocar.

\- Chica, esta canción es para ti. Trata de los sentimientos que tiene cierto conejo hacia ti; espero que te guste. Y por favor, no lo golpees si no te llega a gustar, ¿sí? - la pollita rio ante aquel comentario.

Isabella tomó aire antes de comenzar a tocar. Debía decir que estaba algo nerviosa, ya que hacía tiempo que no tocaba ni cantaba.

_**Eres,**_

_**lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,**_

_**mi pensamiento más profundo también eres,**_

_**tan solo dime lo que es **_

_**que aquí me tienes.**_

_**Eres, **_

_**cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,**_

_**lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,**_

_**lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.**_

La voz de Smith se escuchaba temblorosa, pero a pesar de eso era dulce y agradable a los oídos. Chica tomó indirectamente la mano de Bonnie, haciendo entrelazar los dedos de ambos; el conejo se tensó ante el tacto y ella lo notó. Fue cuando él la miró, notando un brillo un tanto especial en aquellos ojos lilas que alguna vez habían sido azules en su tierna niñez. Aquel mismo brillo que había visto aquella noche de tormenta, cuando había ido a su cuarto a hacerle compañía.

_**Qué más puedo decirte, **_

_**tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,**_

_**pero lo que hoy siento, **_

_**es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...**_

_**...lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres.**_

La polluela se sonrojó, dando una tierna apariencia a la mirada de su amigo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso siempre había sentido algo por él?

Quizás sí. Quizás no.

Quizás a lo mejor comenzaba a enamorarse, o tal vez en su vida anterior de niña lo habría amado alguna vez. A él, a Billy. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber recobrado la memoria de su vida anterior, sentía una gran duda sobre sus sentimientos respecto a Bonnie.

_**Eres, **_

_**el tiempo que comparto eso eres,**_

_**lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,**_

_**mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.**_

_**Soy, **_

_**el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,**_

_**el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,**_

_**el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.**_

Y fue entonces que algo en su cabeza había hecho click al recordar todo lo que habían vivido en su infancia. Apretó más el agarre en la mano del morado y le sonrió. Si no hubiera sido porque el pobre no tenía rostro, ella ya lo habría besado.

En eso, tanto ella como su ahora querido Bonnie, observaron detrás de la castaña que venía Foxy caminando por el pasillo, llevando de la mano a un tierno niño bajito que llevaba globos en la otra. Se detuvieron en seco, escuchando la melodiosa voz que provenía de la garganta de la adolescente.

Debía admitir que su adorada sirena tenía una voz muy angelical.

_**aquí estoy a tu lado, **_

_**y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,**_

_**no te has imaginado, **_

_**lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...**_

_**...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...**_

_**Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...**_

_**Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres...**_

Al terminar la canción, se sobresaltó al sentir una pequeña ovación detrás de su espalda, encontrándose no solo con el zorro y con el niño de los globos, sino también con sus dos amigos y el oso Fazbear aplaudiéndola.

\- ¡Amiga, eso estuvo genial! No sabía que supieras cantar – exclamó eufórica la pelirroja acercándose a ella.

\- Pues, es algo que no hacía desde hace mucho. ¿Seguro que lo hice bien? – preguntó apenada.

\- ¡Maravilloso, Is! Eres toda una artista en potencia.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarla, sin percatarse ninguno de la presencia de Toy Bonnie que se encontraba oculto en el conducto de la ventilación derecha observando todo.

"_Realmente canta muy hermoso"_ – pensó él.

\- Me alegra oir eso – respondió la chica ante el cumplido de su amiga; en eso, se giró hacia los dos que seguían sentados sobre el escritorio, el cual milagrosamente aún no se había venido abajo por semejante peso.- Y bien, Chica. ¿Qué te pareció?

La aludida se había puesto nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora de los demás, especialmente la de su hermano, que estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta.

\- Lo único que puedo decir es… - se levantó, sosteniendo aún la mano del conejo.-… Bonnie, lo que dice la canción, ¿es cierto?

El susodicho asintió con la cabeza, emitiendo sonidos raros que solo su amada polluela, el zorro y el oso, quien estuvo a punto de hacer una escena de celos, pudieron entender.

\- Bonnie, eso es hermoso. Tú también me gustas – terminó de decir para después estrecharse ambos en un abrazo.

\- El amor es una magia ~ - cantaba la ojiverde haciendo ojitos.

-No te emociones tanto, Mary – murmuró el de orbes café

\- Sirena, cantas muy bonito – comentó el zorro pirata acercándose repentinamente a la ojimiel.

\- ¿Lo crees? – preguntó tímida.

\- Ajam. Es más, tal vez podrías cantarme algo después – le susurró al oído, ella alzando ambas cejas.

\- ¿Quién es ella, capitán Foxy? – preguntó el niño regordete tironeando de su garfio.

\- Ella es Isabella, la sirena más hermosa de todos los siete mares. Pero si quieres, puedes decirle Bellabell – respondió dirigiéndole a la chica una mirada seductora que hizo que se sonrojara.

\- Mucho gusto, pequeñito. ¿Cómo te llamas? – inquirió agachándose hasta estar a la altura del pequeño.

\- Me llamo Balloon Boy. Bueno, me dicen así, pero puedes decirme BB. Por cierto, eres muy bonita. ¿Quieres un globo? – exclamó él ofreciéndole uno.

\- Claro.

\- Tal parece que ya se hicieron amigos. Como en el juego – intervino Bernard.

\- Curiosamente comenzamos a hablar hoy. Se encontraba bastante solito en el lugar donde Fredderick lo colocó – explicó el ojiambar.

\- Habría que decirle que lo coloque en otro sitio – se acercó Chica tomándolo entre sus brazos.

\- Es muy tierno – comentó Isabella.

\- ¿Tierno? Es un dolor de huevos – murmuró el castaño.

\- ¡Te escuché, Kevin!

\- Yo también. ¡Ve y pídele disculpas!

\- ¡Ay no! Mary, ¿tú también?

\- ¡Sólo hazlo!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Oye niño, disculpa por haber dicho que eras un dolor de huevo – BB lo miró con cara de WTF? Sinceramente el pequeño de ojos azules no había escuchado el insulto, por lo que terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo, Bellabell? – preguntó extendiéndole los brazos a la aludida.

\- Si, claro – contestó recibiéndolo.- Ay, estás un poco pesado.

\- Dejame cargar al pequeño marinero por tí – propuso Foxy tomándolo

\- Y bien, ustedes dos – habló por fin el cantante señalando a su hermana y a su amigo.- ¿Son novios ahora o qué?

\- Pues…

\- Vamos, Freddy. Déjalos que sean felices. ¿O es que acaso tu nunca te has enamorado? – exclamó Collins con ambas manos en la cintura y alzando una ceja, Freddy Fazbear se había quedado callado ante la pregunta. Se lo notaba bastante nervioso.- ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que ya te enamoraste – sonriendo pícaramente.

El oso comenzó a rascarse la nuca nervioso.- A decir verdad…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Y ahora un sensual Flashback de Freddy -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se encontraba nuestro intrépido cantante (¿por qué intrépido? No lo sé (?)) recorriendo las instalaciones cuando sintió un sonido de radiofrecuencia acercarse hacia él.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Volteó hacia todos lados para ver si podía encontrar de dónde provenía aquel molesto ruido.- ¡Bah! – dijo para luego voltearse y continuar con su camino, encontrándose de repente con Mangle.

\- ¡AH! ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA…?

\- Así que tú eres el oso Freddy ¿cierto? – columpiándose ágilmente alrededor de él.

\- No, debes estar equivocada. Soy Barney, el dinosaurio morado – respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Es todo un placer, Barney. Yo soy Pinkie Pie, el pony alegre y felíz. ¿Quieres acompañarme a una aventura en Equestria?

El oso ojiazul se quedó mirando perplejo a la zorra que colgaba del techo. ¿Cómo es que tenía el descaro de responderle con sarcasmo cuando él ya lo había hecho primero?

\- ¿Sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué? – respondió la zorra albina con otra pregunta.

\- Quizás no seas lo más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, pero me agrada tu forma de ser.

\- Gracias. Tú a pesar de ser un oso feo, lleno de polvo y que huele a muerto… debo admitir que también me agradas – ambos se sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué te parece una cita?

\- Me parece bien. 2 A.M. en Kid's Cove y no llegues tarde, nene. No me agradan los sujetos impuntuales – luego de decir esto, se marchó, quien sabe a dónde.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del sensual Flashback de Freddy -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¿Freddo? Freddo, ¡despierta, marinero! ¡Te estoy hablando! – gritó Foxy en su oreja haciéndolo reaccionar. Miró el reloj en la pared. Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para el encuentro.

\- Debo irme – murmuró empujando a todos.

\- ¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa? – habló Kevin, Mary Anne simplemente se encogió de hombros al igual que los demás.

\- Ni idea, Kevin, ni idea. Por cierto, ¿no debíamos ir por Puppet?

\- ¿Para?

\- Quizás él pueda ayudarnos con respecto a BB, para que no esté solo.

\- Tienes razón, Mary. Chicos, ya volvemos. Iremos por Puppet.

\- ¿Quieren que vayamos con ustedes? – se ofreció Chica junto con Bonnie.

\- De acuerdo – dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó BB, a lo que la polluela le extendió la mano amigablemente como respuesta.

Y así fue que todos se marcharon, dejando a cierta parejita a solas.

\- Y bien, ¿dónde estábamos? – murmuró el zorro pirata acercándose a la castaña.

\- Pues, n-no sé – respondió ella muy tímida alejándose de él, pero Foxy había sido más rápido, tomándola de la mano y acorralándola contra la pared detrás del escritorio.- Foxy, nos pueden ver…

\- Shh, se acaban de ir. No creo que ninguno vuelva, marinera – se acercó lentamente a su oreja.- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo a solas – dicho esto, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja con su lengua metálica, provocando un pequeño gemido en la humana.

\- Foxy… No… basta, ah… no sigas.

Pero él la ignoró, acariciando ahora sus caderas hasta llegar lentamente a sus piernas. Isabella cerró sus ojos, estaba sonrojada. De repente, el pirata dejó de acariciarla, para seguidamente abrazarla tiernamente.

\- Perdona, sirena. No podía controlarme.

\- Eres un zorro pervertido, ¿lo sabías? – Foxy se carcajeó ante el comentario. Lentamente fue deshaciendo el abrazo.

\- Ya vengo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió ella.

\- Voy a traerte algo. No tardaré – y salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el oscuro pasillo.

\- Fredderick debería iluminar ese pasillo – habló para sí misma. En ese momento, escuchó ruídos que provenían del conducto derecho que hicieron despertar sus cinco sentidos. Lentamente acercó la mano hacia el botón que se encontraba arriba, llevándose la sorpresa de la visita del conejo azul cielo.

\- Por favor, no grites. No vengo a hacerte daño – susurró él colocándole una mano en la boca.- Vengo a disculparme por lo de anoche. No sé qué rayos me sucedió. Es por eso que vengo a pedir tu perdón – tomándole ambas manos y arrodillándose delante de ella.

\- Eh, está bien – fue lo único que respondió.

\- ¿Me perdonas? ¿En serio? – con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

\- Ya que has venido amablemente y en son de paz, sí.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! – se levantó de repente a cargarla en sus brazos para después girar con ella feliz. A la ojimiel esa actitud le recordó mucho a Kyle.- Estaba tan preocupado. Tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras – volvió a tomarle las manos, pero ella se zafó delicadamente del agarre.

\- No entiendo. La primera noche sientes unos terribles deseos de meterme en un traje y hoy ¿vienes a disculparte?

\- Oh, debo aclararte, preciosa que el de ayer no era yo. Juro que hubo algo o alguien que me controlaba en contra de mi propia voluntad.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No preguntes. Sólo abrázame – y volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez su hocico rozaba los labios de ella.

"_Tan sólo un poco más y volveré a probar esos preciosos labios…"_

\- ¡¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?!

\- ¡Foxy!

.

**(*) Hace referencia a la canción "A hard day's night" que traducido al español seria "Anochecer de un día agitado".**

.

**N/a: Y hasta aquí el capitulo esperado por ustedes, queridos lectores xD. Como habrán notado, traté de enfocarme en la pareja Bonnie x Chica, ya que lamentablemente había dejado de lado debido a que me he centrado más en la pareja principal; solo espero que haya sido de su agrado :3.**

**Pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subirlo. Tuve un par de inconvenientes: Uno de ellos fue que me enfermé de gripe. Tanta fiebre y congestión no me dejaban pensar con fluidez; la segunda fue que en estos días no estoy durmiendo adecuadamente debido a que la semana pasada entraron ladrones a mi casa durante la madrugada ... Es en serio, no lo estoy diciendo ni de broma. Lo peor es que yo sentí como golpearon la puerta fuertemente con la moto para romperla, además de que lo mismos nervios por la situación provocaron en mi un bloqueo de escritora a casi estando el capitulo escrito por la mitad :_**

**Se llevaron varias cosas, entre ellas mi Play 3 y el monitor de mi pc que esta rota D:**

**No se dan una idea el cagaso que me da dormir de noche. Y ni hablemos de la impotencia que tuve cuando se llevaron un par de cosas más además de las dos que nombré anteriormente. Me dio tanta bronca, porque mi papá las compró con sacrificio.**

**Maldita inseguridad. Malditos políticos. Maldita policía. Malditos Derechos Humanos que avalan a estos delincuentes -.-**

**Los que viven en Argentina sabrán a qué me refiero.**

**Igual, no creo que les interese todo esto que les acabo de contar, pero bueno, era nada más para desahogarme. En fin.**

**Ahora pasemos a algo más emocionante... ¡YA SALIÓ EL JUEGO! ¡MIERDA! Y yo aún no termino este fic D:**

**Por un lado está bien, así vamos descubriendo qué misterios rodea esta nueva entrega - además de que a muchos nos va a servir para escribir sobre el sensual Springtrap, asdasdasd - .**

**Bueno, es todo, espero no haberlos aburrido con todo este discurso.**

**¡Nos estaremos leyendo!**

**Adiós amiwos! (?**


	14. Capítulo 12

**N/a: Hola, lectores hermosos, aquí llega nuevamente su sensual escritora con otro capítulo de esta apasionante historia de amor, coraje, amistad, traición, sexo… Eem, bueno, sexo no, pero si algún que otro roce entre los protagonistas (no me extrañaría que algún día esto acabe en lemmon). Eeeeeeeen fin (?).**

**Antes de empezar, vayamos directo al grano, digo a responder los sensuales reviews:**

**Htffan890: Si bien BB no es mi favorito, decidí hacerlo bien tierno en este fic. Es como que, no sé, me da un poco de cosa de que lo traten mal. Es solo un pobre e inocente niñito animatrónico que lo único que quiere es ayudar a Foxy a cazar guardias :v. Disfruta el capítulo xD.**

**Hashashin: La canción del capítulo anterior se llama "Eres" y pertenece a Café Tacuba. Es muy linda la tonada :3. ¿Amistad entre BomBón e Isabella o entre él y Foxy? Gracias por el aliento y la buena onda :3. Disfruta el capítulo xD.**

**lucario blanco: Lamentablemente, mi querido lucario, vivo en un país en donde el ladrón/delincuente/ratero tiene más derechos que un trabajador/laburante que trabaja para comprarse lo que uno desea y que luego estos malvivientes que encima se viven rascando el culo a cuatro manos, te vengan y te lo roben. Sinceramente no hay derecho u.u. Disfruta el capítulo :D.**

**Nuvil ngela: ¿O sea que vendrías a ser "Uvil Ángela"? Y ¿de qué venganza estás hablando? ¡Responde coño! (?). Cambiando de tema, no sé si dejé un review en tu fic. Quería decirte que me encantó kasjaksjaksja. Disfruta el cap xDDD. ¡Foxy x Michelle forevah bitches! (?**

**FlakyVickyHTF: Muchas gracias y disfruta del capítulo xD.**

**Marisa-saaaan: Y hablando de la nebuk de la Kristi, ¿adiviná en dónde estoy escribiendo esto? xDDD – por las dudas, es de mi hermana :v -. El pico iba a pasar, pero fue interrumpido por el celoso de Foxy ewe oshe zy ewe Foxy pervert :v.**

**¿Posta que significa eso? Entonces Foxy quiere decir eem… Turrón en alemán, arre (?). Ay sho amoh al Rubius *inserte corazones gay*. Disfruta del capítulo :3.**

**Bardeni: Gracias :3. Ese Bombón quiere salseo y Foxy también ewe :v. Tendría que hacer un trío (?) Okno :P. Disfruta del capi =).**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Te extrañé! A ti y a tus historias u.u. Amé el salseo entre Foxy y Laili ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Espero con ansias esas maravillosas historias que escriben tus lindos deditos :v. Espero que este capítulo te agrade :3.**

**rocioam7: Tranquila, no hay problema xD. Disfruta el capítulo y voy a ponerme las pilas con tus fics que no pude leer los capítulos por el momento :).**

**Mariana: Lo sé, soy malvada (?) pero en fin. Acá está el capítulo. Disfrútalo xDD.**

**Leon K53: Gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste :).**

**ReinaBrassica: Sip. De hecho aquí está :). Disfrútalo xD.**

**Y luego de responderles, viene la parte emocionante…**

**Disclaimer: FNaF es propiedad única y exclusiva del sensual señor Grey, digo Cawthon :v. Lo único de mi propiedad son los OC, la trama – salvo alguna que otra parodia que haga sobre algún programa o película – y eso creo que sería todo. Yo solo escribo esto porque me entretiene, lo amo, ah y sin fines de lucro xD.**

**Avisos: En este capítulo habrá algo de salseo – Ozhe cy - *inserte la canción Epic Sax Guy*, una Toy Chica bailarina y cantante, y muchas cosas más :v.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: "Propuesta descabellada"**

\- ¡¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?!

\- ¡Foxy! – exclamó la de orbes miel apartándose del conejo.

\- ¿Puede saberse qué hace este tipo abrazándote?

\- Solamente vino a disculparse por lo de anoche. Es todo – respondió ella acercándose a él.

\- ¿Segura? No estará tramando algo, ¿no es así? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Porque de ser así, juro que a este marinero de agua dulce lo voy a partir en dos, como que me llaman el Capitán Foxy – levantando su garfio en alto.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Baja eso! ¡NO! – tratando de sujetarlo, pero como él, al ser un robot era más fuerte, y por ende torpe. Por lo tanto, sin darse cuenta, empujó a la castaña, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo, golpeándose mal el hombro derecho.

\- ¡Isabella! – chilló Toy Bonnie arrojándose a ella.

\- Auch…- murmuró ella apenas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el conejo azul cielo tomándola tiernamente del suelo. A todo esto, Foxy estaba que echaba humo.

\- Alejate de ella, grumete – exclamó agachándose junto a ella y quitándosela bruscamente de sus brazos.

\- Eres un animal. ¿Sabías que no puedes tratar así a una mujer?

\- Y tú, ¿sabías que no puedes andar metiéndote con la chica de alguien?

Ambos se miraron desafiantes. Smith mientras tanto, se daba en la frente un facepalm.

\- Por favor, muchachos, ¿podrían dejar de pelearse y de ir a decirle a Puppet que venga? Es el único que podrá ayudarme.

\- De acuerdo, Isabella – respondió Bonnie 2.0 poniéndose de pie, dirigiendo ahora su mirada al zorro.- ¿Quién de los dos va y quién se queda con ella?

\- Yo me quedaré con ella – espetó rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos.

Toy Bonnie simplemente rodó los ojos y suspiró exasperado yéndose por el pasillo hacia Price Corner.

\- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre, zorro? – inquirió la ojimiel una vez que volvieron a estar a solas.

\- Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, marinera? – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me estás hartando con tus celos.

\- ¿Mis celos? ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso tú no me celabas de niños cuando veníamos a jugar aquí? – la chica puso los ojos como platos.

\- E-eso es diferente – tartamudeó.- Además esa niña no paraba de seguirte.

\- Entonces, admites que estabas celosa, ¿cierto? – sonriendo de manera siniestra y provocando en ella un sonrojo.

\- Mmm, tal vez – respondió con cierto tono indiferente y cruzándose de hombros. Foxy al notar esto, agachó sus orejas apenado.

\- Perdón por lo de recién… n-no fue mi intención.

\- Pues entonces que sea la última vez que haces una cosa así – lo regañó señalándolo en el pecho.

El zorro de orbes ámbar asintió, estrechándola más fuertemente entre sus brazos e introduciendo disimuladamente su mano por debajo de la blusa de la chi…

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- … Nada, simplemente tengo la mano fría y quería calentármela. Es todo.

\- ¿Quieres calentarte la mano…? ¡¿Tocándome?!

\- Pues…

En eso, venían Chica, Bonnie, Puppet y Bombón apresuradamente por el pasillo, acercándose a la oficina.

\- … y eso es lo que pasó – terminaba de explicar el conejo azul cielo.

\- ¡Ja! No me extraña que hayas querido hacerlo a propósito – replicó la polluela. Realmente ese robot no le inspiraba confianza en absoluto.

\- Bueno, ya basta. No es tiempo para discusiones. Déjenmelo todo a mí que yo me encargaré de…- la marioneta no había terminado de hablar que en aquel momento escucharon un ruído sordo proveniente de la habitación de la cual ya estaban cerca; corrieron apresuradamente para encontrarse a Foxy tomándose el hocico con su mano y su garfio, y la humana sobándose su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Bellabell! ¿Qué ocurrió? – la ojimiel no tardó en responder.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Pregúntaselo a él! – señalando al pirata. La polluela raudamente lo miró con enojo.

\- Foxy ~

\- ¡No fue mi intención! Tan sólo tenía frío en mi mano y solo quise…

\- Frío en tu mano. Si, cómo no – murmuró la adolescente.

\- Por lo menos no me vas a negar que te gustó – en un tono un tanto seductor. A todo esto, The Marionette estaba un tanto avergonzado por la situación; y no era por lo que quizás hubo entre ellos hace unos momentos, no. Era por el tipo de relación zoofílica que había entre la joven y el zorro pirata, y eso era algo de lo cual se encargaría.

Si, luego de ese segundo regalo, ellos se lo iban a agradecer. Sin embargo, eso era algo que debía charlarlo con su hermano primeramente.

.

Mientras tanto en una de las salas recreativas, se hallaban las versiones Toy del oso y la polluela. Toy Freddy Fazbear estaba sentado como indio en el suelo, trazando en el mosaico con una de sus garras lo que parecía ser su "macabro plan", a la vez que Toy Chica estaba jugando en la consola que habían puesto allí a lo que parecía ser el "Just Dance".

\- Veamos… como The Mangle no se encuentra aquí, y Bonnie tampoco… supongo que tendremos que llevar a cabo el plan nosotros dos.

Pero la polluela no prestaba atención a sus palabras, ya que estaba muy entretenida bailando "Applause" de Lady GaGa.

\- _… I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

_I live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause…_\- cantaba ella muy entretenida mientras seguía los pasos de baile en la pantalla. El oso la observo con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?

\- _… Give me the thing that I love_

_(I'll turn the lights out)_

_Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch_

_(Make it real loud)…_

Freddy 2.0 tenía como una especie de tic en su ojo izquierdo en ese momento.

"_No puedo creer que me esté sucediendo esto"_ – pensó dando un fuerte suspiro.

Si tan sólo hubiera aunque sea un pequeño milagro para él…

Entonces sucedió. Cerca de allí, el oso de color castaño claro oyó unos gemidos que provenían de los baños. Lentamente se colocó de pie y caminó hacia allí. Aquellos gemidos podían oírse cada vez más y más fuerte; siguió su andar sigilosamente frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió aquella puerta de un sopetón, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban entretenidos besuqueándose.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto si es un espectáculo digno de ver! – Exclamó con sarcasmo, se podía ver una sonrisa maliciosa asomar en él.- Sólo que hay un problemita…- acercándose lentamente hacia ellos. Kevin por impulso colocó a la pelirroja detrás de él para protegerla.-… ¿sabían que si los guardias salen de su madriguera, corren el riesgo de ser cazados?

\- Hmph, eso lo veremos oso Gominola…- murmuró el de ojos café. Un aura oscura rodeo al animatrónico de repente.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – el muchacho tomó valor y se acercó más a él.- Lo que escuchaste, oso Gomino…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, ya que el robot lo había desmayado con un solo golpe repentino en su rostro. La muchacha chilló de terror, arrojándose rápidamente sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Bernard.

\- ¡KEVIN! ¡KEVIN, DESPIERTA!

Mary Anne estaba tan concentrada tratando de reanimarlo que no se había percatado de que la versión Toy del cantante estaba a punto de noquearla también.

\- It´s Show Time…- fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

\- Ya está. Tu brazo ha quedado como nuevo – dijo Puppet quitando lentamente sus largos dedos de la extremidad de la humana.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo es que eres el único aquí que tiene poderes? – preguntó la pollita con la curiosidad asomando por sus orbes lilas llenos de inocencia.

\- La verdad, no lo sé. Pero no creas que soy el único con esta habilidad. Golden Freddy y Springtrap también lo poseen.

\- ¡¿Springtrap?! – inquirieron todos a la vez, a excepción de Bonnie, claro.

\- Creo que olvidé mencionarlo – sonrió.- Bien, les contaré la historia.

**FLASHBACK**

Hace muchísimo tiempo, hubo una pizzería llamada Fredbear Family´s Dinner. Allí estaban, además de los animatrónicos originales (*), dos animatrónicos más, los cuales eran llamados de "Edición Especial" o "Híbridos", ya que estos podían permitirles a un humano introducirse dentro. Yo por mi parte, y antes de convertirme en lo que soy, formaba parte de una de las atracciones del lugar.

Mi sistema central en ese entonces tenía como tarea principal el dar regalos a los niños, que es lo que ocurre ahora; así que simplemente estaba programado para eso. Por lo tanto, yo aún no podía sentir… Bueno, hasta que un día desperté sobresaltado una noche en mi caja de música, teniendo horribles pesadillas sobre un guardia vestido de morado que me apuñalaba una y otra vez. Podía sentir el dolor punzante, la sangre empapándome por completo, y ese sujeto… Aquel sujeto de nombre Vincent riendo como loco. Aquella sonrisa retorcida asomar por su rostro...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- … y es así cómo mi alma se metió aquí dentro. No me pregunten cómo es que terminé dentro de este traje. Simplemente sé que desde que fui asesinado frente a la entrada de ese lugar, tengo la necesidad no sólo de vengar mi muerte, sino también la de ustedes – dirigiendo su mirada a los tres animatrónicos que se encontraban allí.

\- ¿Y en qué parte entra el tal Springtrap? – esta vez el que había preguntado era el conejo de orbes verdes.

\- Ah, sí. Springtrap era un modelo que tenía muchas fallas, incluso hasta era peligroso para un humano entrar en su interior. Lo pusieron fuera de servicio y lo guardaron en una habitación oculta lejos de la curiosidad de los empleados y clientes de la pizzería de aquel entonces. Si quieren saber que fue de él luego de que aquel local cerrara, sinceramente hace mucho que no lo he vuelto a ver.

\- ¡Qué pena! Me hubiera gustado conocerlo, y estoy segura de que Bonnie también. ¿Verdad que si mi conejito lindo? – dijo rascándole la barbilla a su novio, mientras que este hacía ruidos provenientes de su caja de sonido.

\- Bueno, ya que mi hermosa sirena se encuentra bien, ahora les pregunto: ¿pudieron resolver el asunto de BB?

\- ¡BB! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Por qué no lo he visto entrar con ustedes? – exclamó desesperada la castaña. Aquella reacción había tomado por sorpresa a los presentes, ya que tanto ella como el pequeño animatrónico no hacía mucho que se habían conocido.

Lo que ocurría con Smith era que sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba surgiendo en su interior una especie de instinto maternal hacia el pequeño.

\- Tranquila Bellabell. Se quedó dormido en brazos de Bonnie – respondió Chica haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver al susodicho durmiendo plácidamente sobre el brazo derecho de su novio.

\- Oh, Foxy, míralo. Se ve tan tierno – exclamó la humana acercándose.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – añadió él.

\- Es igual de tierno que tú.

\- Pues, yo digo que me recuerda a ti de pequeña.

\- ¿Dices que se parece a mí de niña? – arqueando una ceja.

\- N-no. Sólo lo dije por lo tierna.

\- Awww

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo adoptamos, Bella?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

.

**(*) Se refiere a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy.**

**N/a: Y bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Un poco corto, lo sé, pero es que apenas he podido sentarme a escribir :_**

**Lamento nuevamente la tardanza. Sé que más de uno me debe querer pegar con su escoba, pero en mi perfil hay un aviso para ustedes. Les agradecería de todo corazón si lo leen :).**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de hacerme un tiempito libre para tratar de actualizar pronto.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! :D.**


	15. Capítulo 13

**Hola vevés, ¿cómo han estado? Yo sé que me extrañaron, si (?). Bueno, dejémonos de tanta palabrería y vayamos directo al grano xDDD.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott. A mí sólo me pertenecen los OC y la historia (salvo algún que otro guiño inspirado en otros fics, películas o series que me gustan xD).**

**Aviso: En este capítulo verán de todo :v.**

**¡Que lo disfrúten! :D.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: "Memorias de una vida robada y mejoras humanizadas"**

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo adoptamos, Bella?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡Sí, mi sirena! Sería muy lindo que, ya que no podremos tener hijos debido a ya sabes qué...- se sonroja por un instante.-… podemos adoptar a BB y hacer que sea como nuestro hijo. ¿Qué dices?- propuso el zorro tomándole ambas manos. Aquella pregunta había sido demasiado repentina para la muchacha. El resto de los presentes en aquel lugar estaban perplejos, incluso Toy Bonnie.

\- ¡F-foxy! N-no sé qué decir…- Isabella estaba más roja que un tomate.

\- Capitán. ¿Estás seguro de lo que le acabas de proponer a…? – quiso preguntar Puppet pero fue interrumpido por el zorrito.

\- Segurísimo, señor Puppet. De pequeño, mi sueño más grande era el de poder algún día casarme con ella y formar una familia… – respondió con cierto brillo en sus ojos que rápidamente cambiaron a una expresión de tristeza.-… Lamentablemente no podré darle hijos, pero sí ella quiere, podremos adoptar a este niño y criarlo como si fuera nuestro.

Ok, eso sonaba algo descabellado. ¿Qué digo algo? Un zorro pirata animatrónico que estaba "poseído" por el alma de un niñito que fue asesinado años atrás en aquella pizzería con una adolescente que apenas estaba comenzando a vivir la vida y que se había propuesto trabajar de guardia nocturno en ese mismo lugar. Sí. Sin dudas, aquella propuesta era lo más loco que se podría haber escuchado.

\- Claro que si tú no quieres, lo entenderé – terminó de decir con la cabeza gacha.

Inmediatamente, sintió una delicada mano tomar su cara (?). Alzó la vista para encontrarse con aquella mirada angelical que tanto amaba sonriéndole.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a querer? Te amo tanto Martin Miller que no me importaría tener que estar a tu lado de esta manera o tener que esperar para volver a nacer en otro cuerpo y volver a reencontrarme contigo para ser felices juntos.

Luego de decirle eso, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como temiendo de volverlo a perder. No quería perderlo de nuevo. No quería.

Simplemente no quería.

\- Díganme si esto no les parece amor de verdad – dijo la polluela haciendo ojitos.

Los demás se miraron conmovidos. Todos menos Bombón.

Por un momento, sintió una opresión en su pecho de metal. Le había dolido de sobremanera aquella escena. Lentamente iba alejándose de allí con la cabeza gacha hasta que se oyeron unos gritos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamó parándose en seco. Nuevamente volvieron a escucharse aquellos gritos pidiendo auxilio.

\- ¡Son mis amigos! – chilló Isabella.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos! Bonnie, tú quédate cuidando de BB, nosotros no tardaremos – ordenó Puppet mientras él y el resto se dirigían hacia dónde provenían los gritos.

.

\- ¡SUÉLTANOS, OSO COLOR CACA!

\- ¡Oh! Pero qué vulgar eres niño – murmuró el oso con sarcasmo.- ¿Es idea mía acaso tus padres no te han enseñado a que no debes decir palabrotas? – rio sombríamente para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria y propinarle un golpe en el estómago.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor, no sigas golpeándolo! – suplicó la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas. Ambos chicos se encontraban de rehenes en medio de Dinning Area.

\- ¡Ay, la dulce cabeza de fósforo llora por su noviecito! ¡Qué ternura! – Haciendo una expresión como si se limpiase una lágrima para volver a reír con maldad.- Ahora díganme, ¿dónde está la guardia Smith? – tomando fuertemente del mentón de la chica.

\- ¡Que te jodan! – respondió la ojiverde seguido de un escupitajo que arrojó sobre el rostro del animatrónico.

Toy Freddy ante tal reacción, miró a la joven con una expresión de lo más aterradora. Un aura oscura se apoderó de él en ese instante, haciendo temblar de temor a la chica quien ahora estaba siendo sostenida del cuello por una de las manos del robot, asfixiándola completamente.

La muchacha desesperadamente tomó el brazo metálico con ambas manos, tratando inútilmente de zafarse. Observó aquellos ojos artificiales, ahora completamente negros. En dos segundos el aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones; siguió luchando, tanto como pudo, pero poco a poco, parecía que sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo. Por un momento toda su visión se volvió completamente negra; sentía paz. El ruído y los gritos del ojicafé se volvían lejanos. No había nada…

Kevin estaba completamente adolorido. Fue entonces cuando lo vio… El terror lo invadió por completo; vio a aquel oso robot a punto de arrebatarle la vida a la persona por la cual se había sentido atraído desde un principio. Mary Anne estaba en las manos de ese maldito animatrónico.

Rápidamente, y a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios, se levantó como pudo y tomó una silla que se encontraba allí. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese animal mecánico asesinara a aquella chica.

\- ¡Detente ahora mismo, versión falsa y afeminada de mí! – se escuchó de la nada. Toy Fazbear soltó inesperadamente a la de cabellos rojizos, ésta cayó al suelo como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

\- ¡¿Quién me ha dicho afeminado?! – inquirió observando hacia todos lados. Detrás de él, Bernard se iba a cercando poco a poco a Collins que estaba desmayada y la tomó de la mano.

\- ¡Yo! – contestó Freddy apareciendo desde el oscuro pasillo que da a las habitaciones. (N/a: Se preguntarán ¿Cómo rayos apareció allí de la nada si se había ido con Mangle? La verdad, ellos se encontraban cerca de allí :v).

\- ¡Ja! Por lo que veo, parece que tienes celos de que alguien mejor que tú ha tomado tu lugar – dijo con burla.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Celos? ¿De qué? ¿De que un intento de Cariñosito travesti con maquillaje me reemplazó? – murmuró arqueando una ceja divertido.

\- ¡OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! – exclamaron casi todos los presentes que habían llegado momentos antes de la discusión [Inserte música de los videos de Deal With It que rondan por internet] (?).

Freddy 2.0 rugió de ira ante aquello dicho por su contraparte.

\- ¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras! – sentenció arrojándose con el puño cerrado hacia su versión antigua. Éste lo detuvo con su mano, propinándole un certero golpe justo en medio del estómago que lo hizo volar hacia atrás hasta estrellarse contra una pared, haciéndola añicos.

\- ¡Hmph! ¿Qué decías, osito travesti?

El cantante de mejillas sonrosadas, se levantó de entre los escombros más furioso que antes. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel pedazo de chatarra a burlarse de él de esa manera?

\- ¡AHORA SI, MORIRÁS! – grito la versión Toy del Fazbear original con gran furia.

\- ¡Pues ven, mariconcito! – bramó el contrario haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Toy Freddy tomó una mesa que estaba a metros de él y se la arrojó. Freddy estaba ya listo para detener el impacto pero su amigo Foxy se interpuso entre él y la mesa, deteniéndola en el proceso.

\- Gracias, capitán – murmuró detrás del zorro.

\- De nada, amigo – sonrió, aventando con fuerza el mueble de madera de regreso hacia el robot que la había arrojado, siendo ahora esquivado por Toy Bonnie.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Bonnie! Ahora ven y ayúdame a acabar con ellos.

\- ¿Te volviste loco? ¡No pelearé con ellos! – señalando a los otros dos con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Creí haberte dicho lo que te ocurriría si no ayudabas – murmuró en voz baja acercándose a él con una mirada amenazante, las pupilas del conejo azul se contrajeron al oír aquellas palabras.

Toy Freddy tenía razón. Sabía que debía ayudar a atrapar a la guardia, pero por otro lado había algo en su interior que le impedía cumplir aquella orden. ¿Cuál sería el motivo? Se preguntó él en su mente.

**Flashback**

**Pov Toy Bonnie**

Rápidamente, una situación había llegado a mi sistema central. Allí veía a una preciosa niña de ojos color miel con dos colitas en el pelo y un vestido rosa, llorando desconsoladamente en un rincón; era totalmente idéntica a Isabella. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, sin entender por qué me encontraba allí.

\- Oye niña, ¿por qué lloras?

Inmediatamente sus hermosos ojos me observaron brillantes y enrojecidos por el llanto y las lágrimas. Sentí una curiosa necesidad de protegerla; se veía tan frágil y adorable en ese estado.

\- U-unos n-ni-niños rompi-pieron m-mi mu-muñeca – respondió entre hipos y suspiros.

Bajé mi mirada hacia la pequeña muñeca de trapo que se encontraba despedazada en el suelo. La tomé observándola con detenimiento. Sentí una gran pena por esa niña. No sabía por qué, pero sentí que debía de ayudarla con tal de no verla triste.

\- Niña bonita, ya no llores. Si quieres, puedo decirle a mi abuelita que te la arregle.

\- ¿De veras harías eso por mí? – noté un brillo especial en sus ojitos. Yo simplemente le asentí sonriente.- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Eres muy bueno – dijo luego de abrazarme por el cuello; sentí un calor subir por mis mejillas.

\- No es nada, niña bonita.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Isabella, no niña bonita! – se quejó inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas con enfado. Parecía muy tierna haciendo ese gesto.

\- De acuerdo, no te enojes – agité mis manos nerviosamente. Vi como cambiaba rápidamente su expresión de enojo a una amplia sonrisa.

\- Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre…

\- Me llamo Kyle – respondí con torpeza.

\- Mucho gusto, Kyle. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – me preguntó con timidez en su mirada.

\- Claro, niña bonita – asentí felizmente en tono de burla. Vi como se había vuelto a enojar, golpeándome en el hombro con el puño. Luego de eso, cruzamos nuestras miradas y comenzamos a reír.

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de aquel breve recuerdo, mi sistema me había hecho volver a la realidad, encontrándome con la mirada de todos sobre mí. Busqué con la vista a la guardia, que se encontraba allí atendiendo a sus amigos.

\- Niña bonita…- susurré para mí mismo, pero con la desgracia de que Toy Freddy me había escuchado.

\- ¿Quién es esa tal niña bonita, Bonnie? – preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de ella, quien me miraba con curiosidad.

\- Es algo que no te incumbe – respondí enseguida mientras agachaba mi mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Qué no me incumbe? ¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Ya dime quien es o sabrás quien soy!

Suspiré derrotado, cerrando mis puños con fuerza. En eso me pareció escuchar ruidos provenientes de mi primera versión. Por lo que había logrado interpretar, parecía como si me estuviera defendiendo; esa duda fue respondida gracias a un "¡Tú no te metas, pedazo de ojalata sin rostro!" por parte de mi líder.

\- Bonnie, ¿por qué lo defiendes? – escuché a Chica preguntarle, siendo respondida su pregunta por parte de más ruidos extraños viniendo del recién interrogado. Seguidamente la observé dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí con pena y asintió, colocándole una mano en el hombro a Freddy 1.0.- Creo que ya fue suficiente pelea, hermano - ¿Acaso le dijo hermano?

\- ¿Tú crees, hermanita? – la polluela volvió a asentirle.- ¡Rayos! Yo quería romperle la cara a ese Tiernosito – Ahogué una carcajada ante tal comentario, cosa que no hicieron Toy Chica y Mangle, quienes ya se encontraban descostillándose de la risa en el suelo.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así, Fazbear! Mañana mismo secuestraremos a su guardia, ¡y ustedes no lo podrán evitar! – luego de decir esto, lo vi voltearse hacia el escenario, con la mirada derrotada seguido de las chicas. Segundos después, Puppet dirigió a su grupo por el pasillo, quedando solamente Foxy e Isabella justo enfrente de mí.

\- Eehm, gracias marinero… Supongo – fue lo único que me dijo el pirata encogiéndose de hombros antes de marcharse.

\- D-de nada.

\- Bon Bon, ¿podemos hablar antes de que me vaya?

\- Seguro.

La seguí hasta Price Corner. Me pareció extraño que el huésped de aquella habitación no se encontrase presente en ese momento.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – inquirí cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. La observé, caminando de un lado a otro en ese pequeño lugar, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

\- ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste allá hace unos momentos?

\- No sé a qué te refieres – me hice el desentendido. Ella infló sus mejillas con enojo. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquello.

\- No te hagas, Bonnie. Me refiero a lo de "niña bonita" – cruzándose de brazos bastante seria.

Me rasqué la nuca nervioso, tratando de armar en mi cabeza una mentira convincente para zafar, pero a decir verdad, no había sido muy convincente que digamos.

\- Fue algo que se me vino a la mente.

\- ¿Es todo? – asentí nervioso. Ella agachó la mirada, me pareció haber notado un dejo de tristeza en su mirada; después de eso, hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros que me pareció una jodida eternidad, hasta que por fin fue interrumpido por la guardia - ¿Sabes? Sino fuera porque eres un robot, diría que eres...

Sentí un tono de angustia en su voz, aquellos hermosos ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Me acerqué lentamente por detrás, ya que se había volteado dándome la espalda. Sabía a lo que se refería y lo estaba recordando todo gracias a mi sistema y a mis recuerdos.

\- ¿Quién, Isabella? ¿Alguien llamado Kyle? – la miré girarse velozmente con asombro en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sabes de él? – me acerqué cada vez más hacia ella, tomándola de los brazos.

\- Pues…- tragué grueso antes de proseguir.-… Yo soy ehm, Kyle.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, era algo que jamás desearía haber visto. Vi a Isabella cayendo sobre sus rodillas justo enfrente de mí, haciéndose bolita en el suelo. Yo me quedé inmóvil ante tal actitud, hasta que sentí unos sollozos provenir de ella; ahí fue que reaccioné y me arrojé a su lado, tomándola entre mis brazos.

\- No es posible, no es posible…- fue lo que susurró repetidas veces. Yo la abracé más fuerte, tratando inútilmente de impedir que siguiera llorando, aunque eso fuese lo más inútil del mundo.

Odiaba verla así. Realmente lo odiaba.

\- No llores, niña bonita – hacía cuanto no la llamaba así. Creo que ni siquiera la había nombrado de esa manera la última vez que le había visto; antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

**Fin Pov Toy Bonnie**

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – se quejó en un tono burlón.- ¿Cómo es que tú…?

\- No lo sé. Lo único que recuerdo es a ese hombre vestido de morado del que todos hablan con una sonrisa retorcida

La ojimiel pensó: _**¿Quién será ese misterioso hombre morado?**_

Alzó la mirada aún enrojecida por las lágrimas. Observó los ojos del conejo azul totalmente dilatados (*). Ambos fueron acercándose lentamente mientras cerraban sus ojos. Bonnie 2.0 tomó delicadamente el mentón de la chica, dispuesto a besarla. Se acercó unos centímetros más, hasta que ya no hubo siquiera una mínima distancia entre ellos, uniendo torpemente su boca con la de ella.

El beso duró un par de minutos que parecieron una eternidad para él, hasta que fue suspendido por la humana.

\- Perdóname, yo…

\- Está bien. No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa…- dijo el robot un tanto apenado.-… Creo que no debí haber hecho eso, sabiendo que tú estás con Foxy. No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

\- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. Supongo que fue un impulso.

En eso sintieron las campanadas que daban las 6 A.M. seguido de un "¡Vamonos Isabella!" por parte de su amigo Kevin.

\- Debes irte o se preocuparán.

\- Si, lo sé – posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, no sin antes voltearse a ver una vez más al guitarrista de los Toys con una sonrisa.- Gracias por lo de hoy – dijo para después marcharse, dejándolo solo.

\- Ay Isabella, dime qué debo hacer para ya no sentir esto que siento por ti – suspiró en voz baja.

.

\- ¿Han logrado capturar a la guardia? – interrogó Shadow Freddy.

\- No, señor. Aún no lo hemos conseguido – fue la respuesta por parte del vocalista de los Toys.

\- Les recuerdo que ya estamos casi en la tercera noche. Miren que cuando menos se lo esperen, estarán a solo un día de la última noche y saben lo que eso significa, ¿no? – todos asintieron con terror en sus miradas.- Bien, así me gusta. Espero tener buenas noticias cuando vuelva.- dicho esto, se esfumó delante de ellos.

\- Oigan, ¿qué los Shadows no usaban un portal para teletransportarse? – preguntó la sexy polluela pensativa.

\- En realidad, eso es una característica de mi compañero – respondió la versión sombra del oso apareciendo nuevamente durante algunos segundos para luego volver a esfumarse.

\- Oh…

\- Ay, Chica. Tú y tus preguntas – murmuró la zorra albina.

\- Ya que has hablado, mi querida Foxy, cuéntanos por qué desapareciste en un momento determinado de la noche – interrogó el líder de los Toys curioso.

\- E-eh, n-nada. Nada. Asuntos confidenciales.

\- ¿Es todo? ¿Vas a responder eso así nada más?

\- Si, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden andar de novios? Dejen a los demás el derecho de enamorarse también.

Ok, eso fue algo de lo que la zorra animatrónica se arrepentiría de haber dicho segundos después.

\- Un momento… ¿Dijiste enamorarse? – interrogó el conejo.

\- Mangle, ¡qué tierna! Tú también te enamoraste – exclamó la polluela con emoción.

\- Pues…

Sí. Sin dudas Mangle ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su respuesta.

\- Deja de andar con rodeos y dinos de quien se trata – inquirió el oso de mejillas sonrosadas.

\- No – respondió cruzada de brazos.

\- Vamos, Foxina.

\- ¡AY YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ!

\- ¿Por qué? A nosotros nos gusta el apodo. ¿Verdad chicos? – todos asintieron burlones.

\- Si se atreven a decirme otra vez de esa manera, yo…

\- Foxina, Foxina, Foxina, Foxina…- repetía Freddy 2.0 repetidas veces mientras que Mangle se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- ¡YA PARALE! – pero el vocalista hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, a la vez que los otros dos reían.

Realmente para Bon Bon, el verlos a ellos de esa manera le traía lindos recuerdos de cuando habían sido humanos alguna vez. ¿O acaso aquellos recuerdos que habían despertado en él eran tan sólo algo imaginario y quizás, solo quizás siempre fue un robot y nunca aquel tal Kyle Mahler? Eso era algo que tenía bastante curiosidad de charlar con la marioneta; tal vez él tenía la respuesta a tantas dudas que traía en su sistema.

.

Mientras tanto, los tres guardias (N/a: Si, es más fácil decirles así en vez de poner sus nombres) volvían caminando a la casa con los primeros rayos del sol.

\- ¿Cómo creen que se lo haya tomado el tío Rico al ver el semejante agujero que hicieron los robots en la pared? – fue lo que preguntó el ojicafé totalmente recuperado gracias a Puppet.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo ya me estoy imaginando la situación, jijiji – respondió la pelirroja entre risitas.

\- Y más teniendo en cuenta la mesa que colocaron después para tapar el agujero – agregó Smith aguantando las ganas de reír.

\- Típico de animatrónicos. Todo lo arreglan con mesas de madera y clavos.

Los tres rieron a la vez que la castaña sacaba las llaves de su mochila para abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijeron los tres jóvenes al entrar.

\- Buen día chicos, ¿cómo les fue?

\- ¿La verdad? Una noche un tanto rara – dijo Bernard ya en la cocina con la cabeza metida adentro de la nevera.

\- ¿En qué sentido? – volvió a preguntar la mujer con una ceja levantada.

\- Por nada, madrina. Sucedió de todo.

\- Pero la pasamos genial, ¿no chicos? – los dos castaños asintieron sonrientes.

\- Me alegra oír eso. Es más, hasta estoy empezando a creer que les encanta ese trabajo – mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate caliente.- ¿Desean tomar algo? Preparé chocolatada.

\- ¡Grandioso! ¿Dónde están los malvaviscos? – masculló Kevin masticando lo que parecía ser un trozo de queso.

\- Ahí arriba – contestó su tía señalándole la alacena de arriba.

\- Oye madrina, nunca nos contaste como te fue en la cita con Frederick Fazbear – comentó la ojimiel con una mirada pícara, la mujer escupió el líquido que estaba bebiendo al escucharla.

\- Eehm… Maravilloso. Debo decir que él es un hombre encantador. De hecho siempre lo fue – en eso, los tres chicos notaron un brillo especial en los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¿Vieron eso? – susurró Mary Anne.

\- Esa mirada…- agregó Isabella.

\- ¡Es de amor! – exclamaron con emoción las dos amigas tomándose de las manos, el muchacho haciendo un facepalm ante la actitud de las chicas.

\- Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo es eso de que siempre lo fue? – preguntó su sobrino.

\- ¿Qué no lo sabían? – los tres negaron con la cabeza.- Fred y yo nos conocemos de pequeños, y digamos que él siempre había estado interesado en mí; pero el destino hizo que conociera a Daniel, me casara con él y…

-… Y ahora ese mismo destino está haciendo que ustedes dos se unan definitivamente – interrumpió su ahijada.

\- Wow, tía. Realmente eso no lo sabía. Sólo respóndeme una cosa, ¿te arrepientes de haberte casado con el tío Dan?

\- No. Es más. Si tuviera la capacidad de retroceder el tiempo, créeme que lo volvería a elegir. Daniel fue nada más ni nada menos que el amor de mi vida y el padre de mi pequeño ángel. En cambio Frederick es alguien muy importante en mi vida y bueno… creo que no es mala idea darle una oportunidad después de tantos años que estuvo esperando por mí.

\- ¡Ay qué romántico! – terminó de decir la ojiverde.

\- Bueno, debo decir que esta es una charla muy encantadora, pero tengo sueño y necesito dormir. Nos vemos más tarde – dijo el castaño ya saliendo de la cocina.

\- Creo que nosotras también. Adiós madrina, nos veremos después.

\- Hasta luego señora Miller – musitó la pelirroja siguiendo a los otros dos.

\- ¡Que duerman bien!

.

En la pizzería mientras, se encontraba el dueño hablando por celular en su despacho…

\- Buenos días. Necesitaría que envíen obreros para que reparen una pared… De hecho, es un enorme agujero y hay una mesa puesta allí… Ehm, ¿podrían venir hoy mismo?... ¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias. Hasta luego – en eso, Chica entró por la puerta acompañada de Bonnie que venía llevando una bandeja con un juego de té y cupcakes.

\- Buen día, señor Fazbear. ¿Ha dormido bien?

\- De maravilla. Gracias por preguntar, chicos. ¿Ustedes?

\- Bien. No nos podemos quejar; aunque a Bonnie le urge un rostro nuevo – señalando al susodicho.

\- ¡Es verdad! Perdóname Bonnie. Es que lo olvidé por completo; había dicho que iba a pedir un turno con el técnico, pero con este asunto del enorme agujero en el muro se me pasó- en eso, el conejo emitió un par de ruídos extraños.- Eh, ¿acaso él dijo algo?

\- Dijo que no hay ningún problema – contestó la polluela sonriente.

\- Está bien, ya mismo llamaré al muchacho para que venga y…- en ese momento, The Marionette hizo aparición.-… oh, ¡hola Puppet!

\- ¡Puppet!

\- Frederick. Chica. Bonnie – observando a los tres.- Fred, ¿podría hablar a solas contigo?

\- Seguro.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Bonnie bonito – susurró a su novio tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo fuera de ahí.

\- Bien, Jimmy. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Hacía mucho que no me decías así.

\- Hacía mucho que no compartíamos un momento como este… – vio una sonrisa asomar por el rostro del títere.-… No sabes cuánto echo de menos esas tardes.

\- Aquellas en las que mamá y papá nos llevaban a la pizzería…

\- Para jugar con Freddy y sus amigos.

Ambos sonrieron con un dejo de tristeza.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuál era el animatrónico que me gustaba?

\- ¿Te refieres a Spring?

\- Ese mismo.

\- Lo recuerdo, así como también recuerdo que mi favorito era Puppet…- suspira.-… Qué ironía. Un día eres un niño felíz jugando felizmente con su hermano y al otro te asesinan en la puerta de Fredbear's Family Diner en manos de un lunático.

\- Desearía haber estado allí, James.

\- Oh vamos. No te sientas así. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – flotó hasta él y le colocó una mano en el hombro

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

\- Quisiera seguir charlando sobre eso, pero solamente vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto… Más bien, un permiso que quiero que me concedas

\- Cuéntame. Soy todo oídos, hermano…

.

Entre tanto, Isabella se encontraba ya durmiendo cuando de repente despertó y se encontró en otro lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Dirigió sus orbes miel por cada rincón de aquel lugar totalmente en ruinas, hasta que por fin se había dado cuenta de donde se encontraba.

\- Un momento. Es la pizzería.

Inmediatamente se levantó del frío y húmedo suelo, y comenzó a explorar el sitio. Podía oír truenos provenientes del exterior, ratas andando de aquí para allá, cosa que no le importó ya que ella no les temía. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación principal, donde las mesas y sillas estaban en la situación más deplorable, y telarañas por doquier. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el escenario principal vacio.

\- ¿Dónde están…?

Dirigió su mirada hacia la Pirate Cove, encontrándose con su querido Foxy "dormido" sobre el escenario de la misma.

\- ¡Foxy!

Corrió emocionada hacia él, pero en un momento algo que vio la detuvo.

\- ¿Un oso morado?

Efectivamente, un oso idéntico a Freddy pero en ese color venía acercándose hacia la Cueva. En eso, pudo ver al zorro despertar y observar al otro animatrónico recién llegado.

\- ¿Quién eres marinero? ¿En dónde están mis amigos?

\- Sígueme y lo sabrás – fue lo único que le respondió. El zorrito pirata lo pensó por unos instantes antes de decidirse a seguirlo. La castaña al verlo, se le acercó. Pues no sabía la razón, pero algo en su interior le intuía que ese robot no era de fiar.

\- Foxy, soy yo, Isabella. ¿No me reconoces?

Pero el recién nombrado no la escuchaba. Ni siquiera la miraba, cosa que alarmó a la ojimiel quien se interpuso en su camino.

\- Foxy, mírame. Soy Bella, Bellabell. Por favor, no vayas con ese Freddy. Tengo miedo de que… - sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el zorro rojizo pasó a través de ella, como si de un fantasma se tratara.- ¿Qué demonios?

Decidió entonces seguirlos de cerca. Caminaron a través de los pasillos del abandonado establecimiento, hasta llegar a una habitación jamás antes vista.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – se preguntó ella.

\- Llegamos – dijo el oso deteniéndose en el medio de aquella oscura habitación.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

\- ¿Ellos? Oh, querido Marty, ellos ya no están aquí.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no están aquí?! ¿Y cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?

\- Porque yo fui quien les arrebató sus vidas – fue entonces que el animatrónico se quitó su cabeza, dejando ver al sujeto que se encontraba oculto dentro.

\- No es posible. ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú eres el maldito que nos asesinó!

\- Exacto, Capitán Foxy. Soy tu asesino. El que te asesinó una vez y el que lo volverá a hacer de nuevo – rio malvadamente mientras tomaba un hacha que estaba en un rincón.

Smith en un acto desesperado se arrojó sobre el tipo con la única intención de detenerlo de alguna forma y así salvar a su querido Foxy, pero al igual que lo que había pasado hacía minutos antes, atravesó al hombre y cayó de bruces al suelo.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora cómo haré para salvarlo? – golpeó con furia el suelo.

Miró al animatrónico tratando de salir corriendo, pero se dio cuenta de que a medida que iba avanzando, este se ponía cada vez más y más lento.

\- ¿Qué me sucede? No puedo correr más rápido.

\- Descansa en paz, pequeño Marty – alzó con furia el hacha, arrojándola encima del zorro de orbes ámbar sin piedad, haciéndolo pedazos justo en frente de la chica.

El brillo en los ojos miel de Isabella había desaparecido, seguido de un gritó que pegó al cielo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Despertó agitada, sudando frío y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tomó la almohada y enterró su rostro en ella, dejando salir unos cuantos sollozos.

\- Is, ¿qué pasa? Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿verdad? – preguntó su amiga que se había despertado alarmada ante el grito de su amiga. La ojimiel levantó la cabeza y asintió, sus orbes llenos de lágrimas y su nariz y mejillas estaban enrojecidas debido al llanto.

\- Annie… quiere deshacerse de ellos.

\- ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?

\- El asesino. Va a volver… Yo lo sé… Y los volverá a matar.

\- ¿A quiénes? Isabella…

\- A ellos. Mis amigos…

.

Un rato luego, Bernard y Collins estaban con la castaña en el living, terminando de oír el relato de ella.

\- Eso quiere decir que mi primo no está muerto, ¿oh si?

\- Solo sus almas se mantienen con vida.

\- Esto es algo de no creer. Is, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

\- Perdónenme, es que yo…

\- No importa, Isa. Lo importante es que ahora sabemos la verdad – el ojicafé sonrió de lado.- Es increíble que me haya reencontrado con Marty después de todos estos años y jamás me haya dado cuenta – los tres rieron ante el comentario.

\- Eres el único chico en todo Hurricane que tiene un primo que es un animatrónico.

\- Lo sé. ¿No es genial?

\- ¿Qué horas serán? – preguntó la ojimiel.

\- Son casi las cinco de la tarde. ¿Qué quieren hacer, chicas? Esta vez pago yo.

\- Vayamos al cine. Hace mucho que no voy – propuso la pelirroja.

\- Buena idea. Pero primero dejen que vaya a darme un baño – dijo Smith yendo a subir las escaleras.

\- Yo también haré lo mismo, pero después de ti.

\- Oye Mary, ¿por qué no vienes a bañarte a mi casa? Recordé que dejé un par de cosas que quiero llevar a la pizzería esta noche. Es aquí a dos cuadras.

\- Está bien – respondió ella.

\- Mucho cuidado ustedes dos, picarones – musitó la ojimiel desde arriba.

\- ¿Nosotros? Más bien ten cuidado tú con ese zorro degenerado cuando vayamos allá esta noche – comentó su amigo antes de salir junto con la ojiverde, Smith mostrando ambos dedos de en medio y sacando la lengua.

.

Más tarde, luego de una genial salida al cine, helados y demás…

\- ¡Seamos bienvenidos al tren de la diversión de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! ¿Estación? Tercera y posible última noche para nosotros. Por favor señoritas, abrochen sus cinturones porque vamos a tener un viaje agitado de aquí hasta las 6 A.M. en punto. Cualquier problema u inconveniente, favor de comunicarlo a cualquiera de las viejas versiones, especialmente a Puppet. ¡Gracias y que tengan una agradable jornada laboral! – exclamó Kevin antes de abrir la puerta de entrada del local, haciendo reír a las chicas.

\- Ay Kevin, tú deberías haber sido piloto de aviones.

\- O conductor de trenes.

\- Como sea. Vayamos entrando, ¿quieren? – propuso la castaña entrando primero.

\- Madame – dijo el muchacho haciendo un gesto de caballerosidad ante Collins.

\- Gracias, caballero – murmuró la pelirroja con una risita entrando adentro y por último el ojicafé.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – gritaron los tres al entrar.

\- Qué extraño. ¿Por qué estarán las luces apagadas?

\- Eso se lo puedo responder, señorita Smith.

\- ¡Tío Freddo!

\- Señor, Fazbear. Buenas noches.

\- Frederick. ¿Qué cuenta?

\- Pues sacando al asunto que tuve que resolver hoy con respecto al agujero en la pared, nada nuevo.

\- Aah.

\- Excepto que ya arreglé el asunto de los animatrónicos y están totalmente reparados.

\- ¿De verdad? – el hombre asintió contento.- Ya quiero ver cómo han quedado.

\- Nosotros también.

\- ¿Y qué esperan? Vayan a su puesto que ellos no tardarán en aparecer por allí – les guiñó un ojo y agregó no sin antes de marcharse: - Por cierto… No vayan a asustarse por los cambios, ¿eh? ¡Diviertanse!

\- ¿Cambios? ¿A qué se refie…?

\- Ni idea, Kevin. Mejor vayamos yendo hacia la oficina, ya van a ser las doce.

Los tres tomaron sus mochilas y fueron directo hacia The Office, en donde dejaron sus cosas sobre el suelo y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Dime, guapo. ¿Qué es lo que trajiste en ese bolso? – inquirió la ojiverde señalando el objeto.

\- Mi PlayStation.

\- ¿Trajiste tu consola aquí?

\- ¿Cuál hay? Sólo tengo que conseguir un televisor de buena calidad y es todo.

\- ¿Todo para jugar con tu Play 2? – la ojimiel levantando una ceja.

\- Más bien querrás decir mi Play 4 – exclamó sacando la caja de la mochila con la consola dentro.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Cuándo te la compraste? – ambas chicas arrodillándose junto a él.

\- Mis padres están de viaje de negocios y me la mandaron por correo esta mañana. Por eso tuve que ir hasta mi casa a buscar el paquete.

\- ¡Genial! Hay que empezar a jugar ya mismo – propuso Mary Anne muy entusiasmada.

\- Miren quien viene ahí – señaló Isabella a la marioneta que venía llegando por el pasillo… ¿A pie? **(N/a: a partir de acá, los animatrónicos estarán basados en los diseños de Pole-bear. Créditos a la respectiva dibujante xD).**

\- ¿Puppet? – dijo sorprendido Bernard al verlo.

\- Hola chicos.

\- ¡Puppet! Tienes cabello ahora – comentó la castaña.

\- Si, ¿y te fijaste en los audífonos que tiene? ¡Son geniales!

\- Sí que los técnicos se pasaron con tus mejoras.

\- Y todavía no han visto a los demás – quitándose la máscara y sonriendo.

\- Increíble – murmuró la ojiverde.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos yendo? – dijo The Marionette, dos de los tres guardias siguiéndole.

\- Isa, ¿no vienes?

\- Luego. Voy a esperar a Foxy.

\- Está bien – exclamó su amigo yéndose con los otros.

.

Un rato después de haberse quedado sola escuchando música de su celular con sus audífonos, escuchó ruídos provenientes del pasillo oscuro.

\- ¿Foxy? ¿Eres tú?

\- Hola sirena.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven.

\- Eeh, no puedo.

\- ¿Por?

\- Es que… No quiero que veas mis mejoras.

\- Con más razón. Estoy más que ansiosa de verlas.

\- Pero yo no quiero que me veas así.

La ojimiel dejó su celular sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla, caminando directo al pasillo.

\- Vamos, Foxy. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – sacó la linterna que traía en su cintura dispuesta a prenderla cuando de repente Balloon Boy saltó de la nada, quitándosela de sorpresa.- ¡BB! ¡Devuélvemela! – en eso notó algo diferente en el niño de los globos.- BB, estás más alto.

\- ¿De verdad? Son las mejoras que nos pusieron – respondió feliz a la vez que jugaba con la linterna.

\- Ya lo noté – hizo un movimiento rápido para tratar de quitársela, pero él pequeño la esquivó a tiempo.

\- Todos quedaron geniales. Especialmente papá Foxy.

\- ¿Papá Foxy?

\- Sí. Así le llamo ahora. Es muy bueno conmigo.

\- Pues, dile a papá Foxy que salga del lado oscuro del pasillo porque lo quiero ver y no quiere mostrarme sus mejoras.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – BB corrió por el pasillo hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Seguidamente se oyó un "¡BB! ¡¿Qué carajo haces?! ¡No voy a aparecer así delante de ella! ¡NO!", varias quejas y maldiciones por parte del pirata, hasta que se los vio a ambos emerger de las "tinieblas" con él tapando su rostro con sus brazos y el pequeño empujándolo por detrás.

\- Bien hecho, pequeñín. Puedes quedarte con mi linterna por esta noche.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó contento yéndose por el conducto de la ventilación.

Una vez que quedaron solos, la chica se acercó lentamente a él.

\- A ver, a ver ~ - pero Foxy se había volteado, dándole la espalda.- ¡Vamos Miller! ¡Quiero ver!

\- ¡Que no!

\- Ok, si así lo quieres… - lo tomó por los hombros, volteándolo bruscamente, encontrándose con algo que la dejó anonadada - ¿Foxy?

\- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te iba a gustar – en eso notó que la chica se había puesto roja y se mordía el labio.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Por nada… Estás muy guapo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ajá. De hecho, estás jodidamente sexy.

\- ¿Y sabes que es lo que podemos hacer ahora sin ningún problema? –le dijo en un tono seductor tomándola por la cintura.

\- Eeh… No lo sé – respondió ella tímidamente.

\- Esto – la acorraló contra la pared, devorando su boca con pasión. La joven guardia lo tomó del cuello, enredando sus dedos con su roja cabellera. Siguieron besándose hasta que ella no pudo más y se alejó simplemente para tomar un poco de aire.

\- Eso fue… increíble.

\- Si quieres podemos continuar en otro lugar.

\- Tal vez. Pero ahora quisiera ver las mejoras de los demás.

\- Está bien – respondió el pelirrojo a regañadientes.

.

\- ¿Qué te parecen nuestras mejoras, Bellabell? – preguntó Chica, quien ahora era una tierna rubia de adorables ojos lilas.

\- ¡Me gustan! Y por lo que veo Bonnie ya tiene rostro nuevo.

\- Sí. Un atractivo rostro nuevo, jijiji – la ojilila rio nerviosa tomando a su novio pelimorado del brazo, que estaba totalmente sonrojado ante el cumplido.

\- Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué opinan del mío? Díganme si no soy todo un oso Playboy.

\- Querrás decir, conejo Playboy. Pero claro, ese sobrenombre lo tiene mi novio. ¿Verdad conejito lindo?

\- Chica. Por favor ~

\- Vamos, Bonnie. Admite que tú y Foxy son jodidamente sexys – comentó Smith.

\- No te olvides de Freddy – agregó su amiga.

\- De hecho, todos se ven fabulosos – terminó de decir Bernard.

\- Hablando de todos… Me pregunto si nuestras versiones Toy tendrán mejoras también – se preguntó el ahora pirata pelirrojo.

.

Mientras tanto…

\- ¡Ay me encanta este cuerpo! – chilló Mangle de alegría columpiándose con sus tentáculos.

\- Yo no. Creo que llamo mucho la atención – comentó Toy Chica un tanto avergonzada.

\- Tonterías Chica. Estás preciosa.

\- ¿En serio lo crees, Fred? – Toy Freddy asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Ay gracias! Te amo tanto mi amor – tomándolo del brazo.

\- Bueno, ¡ya! – zafándose del agarre de la rubia.- Debemos planear algo para esta noche. ¿No lo creen?

\- Si hablas de Bonnie, mejor no contemos con él. Ya hasta parece que los otros son más amigos de él que nosotros mismos – se quejó la albina.

\- Sabes, ya que lo mencionas, estoy seguro que sabe algo que nosotros no.

\- ¿Qué dices?/¿Cómo? – dijeron ambas.

\- En un momento cuando nos estábamos peleando con los demás…

\- Querrás decir tú solo. No nosotros – se cruzó de brazos la ojiambar, el castaño resopló.

\- Bueno, cuando estaba yo peleando con los otros, él susurró algo sobre una "Niña bonita".

\- ¿Niña bonita? – el castaño con orejas de oso asintió.- ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

\- No lo sé, Foxy.

\- Tal vez se refiera a la guardia. Ya saben, a Isabella. La que los Shadows quieren que atrapemos para Vincent.

La albina y el ojiazul miraron sorprendidos a la rubia para luego mirarse entre ellos dos y volver a mirarla.

\- Vaya, hasta que por fin usas esa cabeza para pensar y no para llevar toda esa cabellera – habló Mangle con ironía

\- ¡Pues gracias! Mi mamá dijo una vez que yo era muy inteligente –comentó contenta dando palmaditas.

\- ¿Tú mamá? – exclamaron ambos.

\- Sí. ¿Qué acaso ustedes no tienen recuerdos de su vida anterior? – musitó extrañada.

\- ¿Recuerdos de nuestra vida anterior? – volvieron a hablar.

\- Claro. Bonnie me dijo que él también había tenido recuerdos.

\- ¿Bon te dijo eso? – la ojiazul asintió, Toy Freddy la tomó de los hombros.- Dime Chica, ¿qué es lo que te ha contado?

La robot pensó unos segundos antes de responder.- No mucho. Pero tampoco puedo decirlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes decirlo?! ¡Soy tu novio, joder!

\- ¡Y yo le prometí que no iba a decirle a nadie! – respondió ella alzando la voz.

\- Oh, claro que lo vas a decir – Toy Foxy se acercó interviniendo, enredándola completamente con sus tentáculos.- O nos dices por las buenas, o juro que te estrangularé hasta hacerte chatarra. Tú eliges…

**.**

**(*) Un día mientras miraba el video del Top 10 curiosidades de Toy Bonnie, Town había mencionado una característica curiosa acerca de sus ojos. Sí, ya sé que habló de sus iris, pero eso me dio una idea para el fic. Créditos y agradecimientos para el propio Town xD.**

**.**

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Toy Chica hablará o la estrangularán? ¿Qué significará el sueño que tuvo nuestra protagonista? ¿Los animatrónicos tendrán pene y vagina ahora? ¿Y qué hará Foxy con Isabella ahora que él tiene apariencia humana con orejitas de zorro? ¿Le hará salseo? *Oshe zy* (?) ¡No se pierdan el emocionante capítulo que subiré a más tardar cuando tenga un momento libre, por esta bati-página de FanFiction! :v.**

**.**

**N/a: Diosss… Por fin, otro capítulo hecho. Me desesperaba la idea de tener el escaso tiempo para poder escribir la narración que fluía cada día en mi mente. ¿Sabían que esta vez escribí casi 30 páginas de Word? Sep, todo un record xD.**

**Bueno, como verán esta vez lo hice más extenso que los capítulos anteriores. Quise recompensar el capítulo anterior que me había quedado demasiado corto debido a mi falta de tiempo y blah blah blah. Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado :3.**

**Ahora sí, voy a responder los reviews xD:**

**FlakyVickyHTF: Me encanta tu fic, y me encanta que la coneja sea rosa :3. Es mi color favorito xD. Espero que te haya gustado este extenso capítulo :).**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Ese Foxy es todo un loquillo :v. Si, el capítulo anterior fue algo corto para mi gusto. La falta de tiempo, pero en fin xD. Espero que te haya gustado :).**

**ReinaBrassica: ¿Cuál fic anterior? Que yo sepa el otro fic es un Foxica... A menos que te refieras al One-shot especial de navidad :P. Gracias por el cumplido :'D. Por cierto, ¿cuando actualizarás? Espero que te haya gustado :).**

**PSINess1: La verdad, no sé cuál de los dos son los más depravados. Aunque para mí el más depravado es Freddy (me refiero al de otros fics) :v. Espero que te haya gustado :).**

**Hashashin: ¡Gracias! Nos estamos leyendo. Bye xD.**

**ValeLoka173: ¿Podés creer que olvidé por completo qué nombre tenías puesto antes? ¡Lo sé, soy una distraída! Jajajaja :v. Ehm, tengo un amigo que hace más de un año que se vino a vivir con su familia a Rosario, Santa Fe (Argentina) ¡y es de Perú también! Por cierto, es muy buena onda xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap :D.**

**Marlene Aguilera: No hay problema. Yo al principio cuando no tenía cuenta, me leía una banda de fics y jamás había dejado review por el simple hecho de que no tenía cuenta (además que no sabía que se podía mandar uno en anónimo, cosa que lo descubrí después). Fue por esa razón principal que me hice esta cuenta y bueno, un día se me ocurrió subir este fic y el resto es historia xD. Muchísimas gracias :3. Espero que te haya gustado :).**

**HollyKanonCreepz: ¡Hola Holly-Chan! ¿Qué cuentas? Si, efectivamente Toy Chica tiene que ir no solo para La Voz México (acá era La Voz Argentina, LOL), sino también para ¡Elegidos, la música en tus manos! (? Sorry, es que en mi país están dando ese programa en estos momentos :P.**

**Alfredito "El Ferrocarril mielero" Fazbear (?)... Bueno, es que a los osos les gusta la miel... Eso creo :v.**

**¿A quién no le han quitado su tecnología alguna ves? ¿Es que acaso los padres no entienden que para nosotros es indispensable como respirar, comer y hacer caca? Se, creo que me estoy volviendo loquisha :v.**

**Espero que te haya gustado, y por favor, continúa con la segunda parte del expediente de Foxy, ¿Sip? :3.**

**Nuvil Angela: Jajajaja me alegra leer eso :). Por cierto, tengo que actualizarme con todos los fics que tengo en Fav, incluído el tuyo. Ya perdí el hilo de todas las historias D:**

**No te preocupes. Todos hemos perdido la cordura alguna vez :v.**

**Espero que te haya gustado xD.**

**rocioam7: Si, lo sé y creeme que no me gustó que me haya salido taaan corto. A mi me gusta hacelo bien largo, pero por falta de tiempo salió así. Casualmente hoy que es feriado, aproveché y me puse a terminar de escribir este capítulo hoy xD.**

**Espero que te haya gustado y ya me voy a pasar por tus fics que hace rato que no he podido volver a leer. Creo que hasta tengo que volver a releer "Renovación pretenciosa" porque me perdí en qué capítulo me había quedado :v.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Yami-Senpai: Jajajja ¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado :). Besos!**

**Piet Keyes: ¡Gracias! :D.**

**Marisa-saaaan: A mi cuando se me corta el Wifi de mi casa, mi celu queda conectado al Wifi de una amiga que vive acá a la vuelta y cuando quiero me voy a mi habitación y le robo un poco de señal (?).**

**Ay, a mi también me mandaron a la Friendzone. Es horrible :(.**

**¿Alfajor Judío? ¡Empanadas, señores! (?**

**Oh si, pronto conquistaré al mundo de FF. Todos se postrarán y adorarán a Darth Vader, digo Estefy Tsukino (?) :v.**

**Ok, demasiado flasheo por hoy. Aguanten los Domingos de siesta :v. Espero que te haya gustado :3.**

**Leon K53: De hecho, tengo pensado ponerlo casi al final del fic. ¿La razón? Ya lo sabrás :D. Espero que te haya gustado :).**

**Y aquí concluyen los reviews xD. Bueno, como dije antes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cielos… todavía no he terminado este fic ni aún he comenzado la segunda temporada que ya va a salir la cuarta entrega en Octubre :O. Really nigga?**

**Ok, creo que es todo. Que tengan muy buenas noches y que sueñen con los angelitos :3.**

**¡Los quiero negros de mi corazón! *inserte corazón homosexual***


	16. Capítulo 14

N/a:** ¿Cómo están rikholinoz? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que si (?). Por fin puedo volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo. ¿La razón? Muy simple: falta de tiempo, inspiración, flojera, bloqueo mental, problemas personales, cumpleaños, estudio, en fin, muchas cosas y pido disculpas por eso u.u.**

**Lo que si voy a decirles es que no creo poder continuar con este fic, así que este será el último capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na mentira, lo voy a seguir ya que es algo que me he propuesto y por eso mi idea es poder hacer los capítulos que faltan – que deben ser como cuatro o cinco incluido el epílogo – en un solo archivo para después separarlos e ir subiéndolos ni bien pueda; o sea, es para que yo no pierda el hilo de la historia a como la he estado escribiendo porque de tanto tiempo que la he dejado en hiatus, digámosle así, me he perdido un poco con la trama :v. No sé cómo será el resultado, pero espero que sea para el agrado de ustedes xD.**

**Disclaimer: Fnaf, la saga de juegos de terror sobre animatrónicos, le pertenece al genio de genios Scott Cawthon. La OC Isabella Smith, al igual que los demás personajes inventados, es de mi propiedad, al igual que la historia; salvo alguna que otra cosa basada e inspirada en otras historias o películas.  
**

**Avisos: Habrá faltas de ortografía, malas palabras, inexactitudes con respecto al juego, ¡salseo entre Foxy e Isabella! – Oshe cy (?) -, incoherencias y muchas cosas más.**

**Advertencia: en este capitulo hará aparición, más bien se revelará, quien es el que mas tarde traicionara a Freddy y sus amigos - sería algo así como un Judas Iscariote (?) Aguante Jesús :'''v -. Sólo tienen que prestar muchísima atención, aunque estoy segurisima de que lo van a sacar al toque :D.**

**Dedicado a todos ustedes y a Gabriel, el vecino de enfrente que me tiene suspirando de amor :'v (?.**

**.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

\- ¡Ay me encanta este cuerpo! – chilló Mangle de alegría columpiándose con sus tentáculos.

\- Yo no. Creo que llamo mucho la atención – comentó Toy Chica un tanto avergonzada.

\- Tonterías Chica. Estás preciosa.

\- ¿En serio lo crees, Fred? – Toy Freddy asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Ay gracias! Te amo tanto mi amor – tomándolo del brazo.

\- Bueno, ¡ya! – zafándose del agarre de la rubia.- Debemos planear algo para esta noche. ¿No lo creen?

\- Si hablas de Bonnie, mejor no contemos con él. Ya hasta parece que los otros son más amigos de él que nosotros mismos – se quejó la albina.

\- Sabes, ya que lo mencionas, estoy seguro que sabe algo que nosotros no.

\- ¿Qué dices?/¿Cómo? – dijeron ambas.

\- En un momento cuando nos estábamos peleando con los demás…

\- Querrás decir tú solo. No nosotros – se cruzó de brazos la ojiambar, el castaño resopló.

\- Bueno, cuando estaba yo peleando con los otros, él susurró algo sobre una "Niña bonita".

\- ¿Niña bonita? – el castaño con orejas de oso asintió.- ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

\- No lo sé, Foxy.

\- Tal vez se refiera a la guardia. Ya saben, a Isabella. La que los Shadows quieren que atrapemos para Vincent.

La albina y el ojiazul miraron sorprendidos a la rubia para luego mirarse entre ellos dos y volver a mirarla.

\- Vaya, hasta que por fin usas esa cabeza para pensar y no para llevar toda esa cabellera – habló Mangle con ironía

\- ¡Pues gracias! Mi mamá dijo una vez que yo era muy inteligente –comentó contenta dando palmaditas.

\- ¿Tú mamá? – exclamaron ambos.

\- Sí. ¿Qué acaso ustedes no tienen recuerdos de su vida anterior? – musitó extrañada.

\- ¿Recuerdos de nuestra vida anterior? – volvieron a hablar.

\- Claro. Bonnie me dijo que él también había tenido recuerdos.

\- ¿Bon te dijo eso? – la ojiazul asintió, Toy Freddy la tomó de los hombros.- Dime Chica, ¿qué es lo que te ha contado?

La robot pensó unos segundos antes de responder.- No mucho. Pero tampoco puedo decirlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes decirlo?! ¡Soy tu novio, joder!

\- ¡Y yo le prometí que no iba a decirle a nadie! – respondió ella alzando la voz.

\- Oh, claro que lo vas a decir – Toy Foxy se acercó interviniendo, enredándola completamente con sus tentáculos.- O nos dices por las buenas, o juro que te estrangularé hasta hacerte chatarra. Tú eliges…

**.**

**Capítulo 14: "Vincent"**

La rubia ante aquellas palabras, tembló de temor. No quería terminar hecha pedazos, pero tampoco quería traicionar a su amigo; por lo que rápidamente respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Está bien, lo diré. Pero no le digan a él que se los dije, ¿está bien?

El castaño y la albina asintieron enérgicamente a su compañera, sus rostros expresaban cierta ansiedad que la incomodaron por un momento.

Tragó grueso antes de proseguir. _"Dios mío, espero que se lo crean" _– L-lo que Toy Bonnie m-me dijo es que-

\- ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Dinos ya, maldita sea! – Mangle la sacudió frenéticamente.

\- ¡Ya basta, Mangle! ¡Deja que hable!

\- Toy Bonnie me dijo que él una vez se hizo pipí en la cama.

-…

-…

-…

\- ¿Es en serio? – cuestionó por fin el castaño.

\- Tan en serio como que las hadas existen.

\- Chica, ¡las puñeteras hadas no existen! – refunfuñó la albina.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Si existen!

\- Entonces, dime, ¡¿dónde corchos viste una?!

\- Anoche, era muy brillante – respondió la rubia haciendo el gesto de "imaginación" que hace Bob Esponja, los otros entre tanto, se dieron un facepalm tan fuerte que por un momento pensaron que sus sistemas iban a reiniciarse.

\- Ok, está bien, te creemos – Toy Freddy miró a Mangle.- Foxy, suéltala por favor.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si es una mentira de ella?

\- ¿Acaso tú la ves capaz de mentir? – señaló a la de orbes azules, ella sonriendo con inocencia.- Además, entre nosotros dos…- se acercó al oído de la peliblanca.-… sabemos muy bien que su sistema vino un poco fallado.

La robot lo pensó por unos segundos para luego soltarla – no tan delicadamente – en el suelo.

\- ¡Auchi! ¡Eres una maldita lisiada! – chilló la rubia sobándose su trasero mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡MALDITA LISIADA TU ABUELA! – señaló la contraria totalmente ofendida ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¡PARA QUE TE LO VEAS LA ABUELA PEPA CAMINABA CON ANDADOR! ¡NO EN UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS!

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONTESTARME, ESTUPIDA GALLINA?! ¡VOY A DESPLUMARTE EN ESTE INSTANTE!

\- ¡Oigan, deténganse! - el castaño en un intento por impedir que se desmantelaran a golpes, terminó prácticamente "aplastado" en el medio de ambas, mientras que éstas seguían insultándose y repartiéndose golpes que a decir verdad, terminaban dirigidos a él.- ¡AYUDAAAA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Balloon Boy se encontraba de pie en la entrada, observando la oscuridad del pasillo. Él, al igual que los guardias y el resto de los robots, habían vuelto hacia la oficina para charlar y pasar el rato; solamente él se había quedado allí, pues podía sentir voces que hablaban entre ellas, hasta que una pegó un grito de auxilio.

\- Oigan, ¿escucharon eso? – se volteó rápidamente a verlos con curiosidad y preocupación en su mirada.

Todos se callaron para mirarse entre todos y negar con la cabeza, salvo Freddy, quien fue a buscarlo para que se uniera a ellos.- Deben ser los maniquíes de feria que trajeron para suplantarnos. No les hagas caso – en eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño mientras que este le devolvía el gesto.- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato con el tío Bonnie, eh? – señaló al pelimorado que se hallaba afinando su guitarra.

\- Espero que no sea eso que me estoy imaginando, Fred – habló el de orejas de conejo con tono desconfiado.

\- Oye, Bonnie. Take it easy~. No es lo que tú piensas – respondió el cantante de orejas de oso con una sonrisa convincente.

\- Entonces, si no es eso que dices, ¿por qué no le pides a Foxy que lo haga? Después de todo, él es el "padre"- dijo esto último haciendo comillas con los dedos.

\- ¿Que yo qué? – habló el pelirrojo que se encontraba echado en un sillón que encontraron por ahí con las piernas totalmente abiertas – típica manera de sentarse de los hombres… y algunas mujeres también – y a Isabella sentada en su pierna izquierda charlando animadamente con Mary Anne que estaba sentada en el suelo con ambas piernas estiradas.

\- Déjate de estar ahí sentadote en pose de Macho Alfa y ven conmigo y con tu hijo – el pirata y la chica se miraron para luego encogerse de hombros y levantarse – no sin antes tomar a la castaña en brazos y acomodarla en el asiento - para seguirlos a los dos.

\- ¿Mami no viene? – preguntó BB mirando a sus dos acompañantes. Fazbear se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso: Foxy entretanto, lo miró con ojos de cachorrito a la vez que la jovencita se sonrojaba por cómo la había llamado el pequeño robot.

\- Ándale, dí que si – el robot de ojos ámbar sonrió de lado.

\- Está bien, iré con ustedes – respondió poniéndose de pie. El de orejas de zorro junto con el pequeño de orbes azules esperaban por ella para ir los tres tomados de las manos; el oso, en cambio, ya se había marchado mucho antes que ellos.

\- ¿A dónde irán? – preguntó la pelirroja una vez que los otros cuatro desaparecieron por el pasillo.

\- Al cuarto de juegos – indicó la cocinera que se encontraba haciéndole peinados ridículos a su novio. Momentos después, el peliazul hizo presencia en el lugar. Todas las miradas se posaron en él expectantes; Toy Bonnie no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver la manera en que lo observaban, hasta que Puppet se le acercó.

\- Hola, Bonnie – se quitó su máscara para mostrar una cálida sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches, señor Puppet… – agachó la mirada tímido.- quisiera hablar con usted un momento, si no es molestia.

\- Claro, acompáñame… – respondió tocando su hombro, luego se dirigió al resto.- no tardaré – a lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que ese grupo de inútiles no puedan acatar una orden tan sencilla como secuestrar a una simple guardia? – Golpeó la mesa furioso, haciendo que algunos papeles que se hallaban sobre la mesa volaran por todo el sitio; de repente se levantó de la silla, acercándose frenéticamente hacia su acompañante.- Dime, FredBear, ¿cómo es esa niña? – Sus manos temblaban como gelatina, el oso lo miró de manera neutral.- Físicamente, es muy bonita. En cuanto a sus habilidades, tal parece que aún no los ha demostrado.

El castaño lo miró dudoso: - ¿Cómo que aún no? ¿Y qué tal si no es ella? ¡Llevo años buscando a alguien con sus mismas características!

\- Tranquilo, Vincent. Estoy seguro que no tardará en hacer uso de ellos.

\- Más vale que así sea… – comenzó a reír de manera lunática mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, hasta se podía ver que su ojo izquierdo tenía un tic; FredBear se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.- ¿Qué tan bonita es? – preguntó girándose bruscamente a mirar al otro.

\- Tan bonita como la chica de la cual de enamoraste una vez – se encogió de hombros sin darle la mayor importancia.

Johnson quedó pensativo por un momento. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación – dejando a FredBear solo -, directamente a su mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón revolviendo entre tantas cosas que tenía, hasta toparse con una vieja fotografía toda doblada. Al verla, la tomó entre sus manos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; allí se lo podía ver a él, unos años más joven, sonriendo junto a una preciosa jovencita - exactamente idéntica a Isabella - que colgaba de su antebrazo felizmente.

**Flashback**

_\- Hola. ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

_\- Hola – _sonrió ella con timidez_.- Acabo de ver afuera que están buscando empleado y…_

_\- ¿Tú? ¿Una niña tan frágil viene a pedir el puesto de guardia?_

_\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una niña delicada? – _vio como la chica posaba ambas manos en la cintura con notable molestia.

_\- Cálmate, es broma. Me llamo Vincent, soy empleado de aquí del turno matutino._

_\- Soy… Elizabeth._

"_**Elizabeth…"**_

_\- Bonito nombre._

_\- Gracias, aunque la mayoría de las veces me llaman Lizzie._

_\- Aun así es un nombre precioso._

_\- Gracias – _se limitó a decir de manera tímida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_\- ¡Vince! ~_

La castaña corría por los pasillos de la pizzería, buscando al castaño de traje morado hasta hallarlo en el Backstage. Éste estaba colocándole la cabeza de un traje a otro empleado y dándole indicaciones.

_\- Así que ya sabes. Cualquier inconveniente sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿está bien?_

En eso, la chica entró y se arrojó en sus brazos: _\- ¡Vincent! Te estuve buscando. ¿Para qué me querías, eh?_

El muchacho tragó grueso antes de responder.

_\- Liz, hace tiempo que tú y yo nos conocemos y…_

_\- ¿Siiiiiiii? – _vio como en el rostro pálido de la joven se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en la que mostraba sus blancos dientes, además de un brillo especial en sus ojos color gris. El corazón de Johnson se aceleró a medida que en su mente iba pensando de qué manera iba a declararse.

_\- Uh, bueno. Es que n-no sé por dónde empezar – _observó cómo Elizabeth hacía un mohín bastante infantil que le había sacado una sonrisa_.- ¡Vamos, Johnson! ¡Ya dime!_

_\- Está bien, está bien. Te lo diré…- _tomó delicadamente ambas manos de la castaña y la miró detenidamente a los ojos antes de continuar.- _M-me gustas, Lizzie _– ella abrió los ojos como platos, su boca se encontraba levemente abierta mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a mostrar un leve rubor.- _Me gustas mucho desde el día en que entraste aquí._

La chica tartamudeó antes de hablar:- _ Vincent… N-no sé qué decir… – _sacudió su cabeza antes de seguir.- _Quiero decir, tú también me gustas. Pero hay mucha diferencia de edad entre nosotros y…_

_\- Para el amor no hay edad, Elizabeth. Y mucho menos si son catorce años de diferencia entre nosotros…- _tomó suavemente el mentón de la chica y se acercó más a ella, casi acorralándola contra la pared – _Te quiero demasiado como para dejar ir esta oportunidad – _dicho esto, le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, haciéndola temblar.

Sin embargo, ella no iba a quedarse atrás. Porque luego de que el de uniforme morado se apartase apenas, la de orbes grises lo tomo del rostro, contemplando cada facción del mismo detenidamente antes de depositarle un simple beso que hizo que él – en mucho tiempo – se sintiera completamente lleno en su alma.

_\- Te amo, Vincent – _fue lo que dijo antes de abrazarlo. El aludido la abrazó fuertemente, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Se sentía totalmente dichoso. Incluso hasta se podía decir que sentía la misma sensación que sintió cuando asesinó por primera vez.

Aun así, esa felicidad muy pronto se desmoronaría en cuestión de segundos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_\- ¡Vincent!_

El castaño de ropas moradas se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo del living de su casa. Su pequeña novia* entró al departamento y se detuvo totalmente horrorizada ante lo que veía: las manos de su novio estaban completamente llenas de sangre.

_\- ¿Qué rayos pasó? – _dijo ella antes de caer de rodillas a su lado tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos_.- ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!_

_\- Vete, Lizzie. Vete antes de que algo malo te ocurra – _respondió con voz ronca.

_\- ¡No! ¡No me iré a ninguna parte sino me dices que fue lo que pasó! –_ lo desafió con la mirada – a pesar de que él tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada puesta en el suelo –. Luego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- _Por favor… Díme que no fuiste tú el que lo mató._

_\- Por favor. Vete._

Pero al ver que la chica seguía allí, levantó su rostro, dejando ver una expresión de lo más desorbitada y psicópata que hizo que la misma tuviera miedo.

_\- Te amo, Vince. Te amo mucho… – _lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a salir.- _Y porque te amo, quiero ayudar…_

_\- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LO DIRÉ! – _se colocó de pie de un sopetón, haciéndola respingar del susto.- _¡YO MATÉ A ESE MOCOSO! ¡SI, YO LO MATÉ…! – _en eso, la jovencita cayó de espaldas al suelo por un intento de querer retroceder. En milésimas de segundo, y sin que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, su novio se encontraba sobre ella, con ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo; podía sentir su respiración agitada y su mirada, aquella mirada oscura** llena de sinceridad de la cual se había enamorado, ahora se mostraba fría y perturbada.- ¿Y sabes una cosa? – Lizzie negó con la cabeza totalmente presa del miedo, Vincent se acercó al oído de ella, echando su aliento en su lóbulo, haciéndola estremecer y le susurró: - Lo volvería a hacer.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la lengua de él en su lóbulo. Una sensación de corriente la invadió por todo el cuerpo. Segundos después y una vez que él se apartó, se incorporó velozmente del suelo.

En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que Elizabeth retrocediera hasta chocar con la puerta y tanteara el pomo con su mano derecha.

_\- Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie…- _murmuró a lo último antes de marcharse con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, dejando a Johnson completamente solo.

**Fin del flashback**

Vincent retornó a la realidad. Volvió a mirar aquella vieja fotografía antes de recostarse en su cama; observó al techo pensativo y sonrió nuevamente.

Sólo que esta vez, su sonrisa era algo retorcida.

\- Muy pronto, mi querida Lizzie. Muy pronto te veré de nuevo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- No sé, Freddy. ¿Seguro que podemos hacer esto?

\- Tan seguro como que mis cuerdas vocales siguen afinadas a pesar de los años, capitán.

\- Pero, sabes que soy un pirata y por ende no puedo andar haciendo estas ridiculeces en público – el pelirrojo salió de la Cueva Pirata con una faldita amarilla y un delantal con la frase "Leat's Eat!", el mismo que llevaba su amiga la cocinera.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Anímate! ¿O es que ya te olvidaste de cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos a disfrazarnos? – habló el castaño de orejas de oso sonriente ya con una camisa morada puesta, un chaleco negro sobre ésta y un moño rojo.

\- Freddy tiene razón, aún me acuerdo de esos días… – exclamó Isabella mirándolo divertida.- Oye, linda faldita, capitán Foxy – le guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse al lado de Balloon Boy.

\- Pero no tanto como el querer verte disfrazada de Ryuko Matoi de Kill la Kill usando su prenda divina, sirenita – Foxy la miró de manera pícara, ella por su parte tenía un sonrojo que no podía disimular.

\- Cierra el culo, Foxy degenerado. Hay menores aquí – murmuró su amigo señalando disimuladamente al pequeño robot.

\- ¿Quién es Ryuko? – preguntó tironeando de la chamarra de la chica la cual seguía más roja que un tomate y con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

\- Oigan, ¿qué es lo que hacen, eh?

Todos voltearon a ver al pelimorado que venía con dos colitas en el pelo, cortesía de su novia Chica. Fazbear al verlo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír en su cara.- ¿Qué carajos te pasó?

\- Tu adorable hermana. No preguntes más – respondió señalándose la cabeza, detrás de él venía el resto.

\- Te dije que no era buena idea ponerte de novio con ella, pero bueeeeeeeno~ - le quitó la guitarra que llevaba sobre su espalda para tocarla él pero de forma desafinada.- Tú te lo buscaste, cuñado.- en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa cual gato de Cheshire***, el de orejas de conejo, entre tanto, se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

\- ¡Bonnie! ¡Olvidé ponerte los moñitos que hacen juego con el moño que traes puesto en tu ropa!

\- Si pregunta por mí, díganle que estoy en el baño descompuesto – y dicho esto, salió corriendo velozmente a ocultarse.

\- Eh, primo, ¿qué rayos tienes puesto? – inquirió el castaño señalando la prenda que llevaba el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces usando mi faldita? – la rubia de ojos violáceos frunció el entrecejo a la vez que se ponía ambas manos en la cintura.

\- Fue idea de Freddy. No te molestes con él, Chica – contestó la guardia en lugar del pirata.

\- Sabía que esto no era buena idea – musitó Foxy entre dientes.

\- Ya, capitán. No te enojes…- la castaña le colocó una mano en el hombro.- Recuerda que esto lo estamos haciendo por BB… – ambos miraron al pequeño con ternura, este se encontraba cerca inflando globos muy entretenidamente.- Eh… Bueno… Casi – se encogió de hombros sonriendo nerviosa mientras que el pelirrojo con orejas de zorro la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde está Bonnie? – Chica estaba preocupada, pues su novio de orbes rojos no estaba por ningún lado.

\- Fue al baño a cagar. Dijo que no tardaba – contestó el cantante sin darle mayor importancia.

\- Y hablando de eso, creo que iré yo también – exclamó Isabella encaminándose hacia los baños del local. Pero no llegó a hacer ni diez pasos que ya estaban tres animatrónicos con los brazos abiertos bloqueándole el paso.- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- No dejaremos que vayas sola al baño…– manifestó la pequeña rubia.

\- No después de lo que te pasó hace una semana – acotó el ojiazul.

\- Tranquilos. No va a sucederme nada.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de los Locomía con colorete que quieren atraparte, eh?

\- Ya, Freddo. ¿Por qué no dejan que la acompañe Foxy? – indagó la pelirroja.

\- No es mala idea. Acompáñala, capitán – objetó su líder y mejor amigo.

\- ¡A la orden! – exclamó haciendo el saludo marinero con su garfio mientras que la ojimiel retomó su camino al baño resoplando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Ya terminaste, sirena?

\- ¡Foxy! ¡Pero si acabo de entrar! – chilló la humana de manera molesta desde el cubículo.

\- ¿Es que acaso no pueden ser más rápidas las mujeres?

La jovencita prefirió quedarse callada. Debía reconocer que tenía mucho sueño y eso la ponía de mal humor – sin contar que aún le quedaban dos horas allí -. Sin embargo, no quería armar una discusión con su querido pirata; pues lo quería tanto como para ponerse a pelear por nimiedades.

\- Ya está, Foxy – dijo apretando la cadena y saliendo de allí mientras se terminaba de acomodar la ropa.- ¿Contento?

El aludido se la quedó mirando para luego asentir con la cabeza. Smith pasó olímpicamente de él y se acercó a los lavabos para poder lavarse las manos.

Estaba terminando de lavarse cuando el de orejas de zorro la tomó por detrás, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

\- Basta, me haces cosquillas – murmuró ella tratando inútilmente de contener la risa. El animatrónico haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, le besó el cuello haciéndola estremecerse. Luego, la volteó para devorar su boca mientras que su mano acariciaba su espalda.

\- ¿Te dije alguna vez que adoro ese olor a fresa que emana de tu cabello, preciosa sirena? – susurró con voz ronca a su oído.

\- Foxy, nos pueden ver. Ya basta – la joven guardia respiraba agitadamente ya que el beso que había recibido le había quitado el aliento.

\- Cerré la puerta con seguro por las dudas – sonrió de manera perversa volviendo a besar a la humana con desenfreno.

Siguieron así por varios minutos más. La chica ya se encontraba con la ropa un tanto desaliñada y al zorro besándole nuevamente el cuello.

\- Te amo, Bella – le murmuró con el aliento cerca de su boca, proveniente de sus inexistentes pulmones.- Respóndeme sólo una cosa.

\- Díme.

El pelirrojo se levantó el parche y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. La observó con un dejo de preocupación antes de preguntarle; pues tenía miedo de su respuesta.

\- Bella, si yo… ya sabes, no hubiera muerto y no estaría dentro de esto, ¿tu habrías…?

\- ¿Qué? – musitó ella con una mirada llena de inocencia.

\- Uhm, ¿tú lo habrías hecho conmigo? – la castaña abrió los ojos como platos.- No pienses mal de mí, es solo una pregunta – agitó sus manos con desesperación. La ojimiel se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos antes de responderle.- ¿Quieres una respuesta sincera? – el ojiambar asintió.- Bien, la respuesta es un si… – sintió como sus mejillas ardieron al contestarle. El pirata sonrió como tonto al escuchar su respuesta.

\- Isabella Smith…- se arrodilló no sin antes tomarla de la mano.- ¿Quieres darle a este pirata de los siete mares el honor de que seas su sirena?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Mi novia, si quieres ser mi novia.

La muchachita sonrió con felicidad.- Claro que si, Foxy.

En eso, el pirata la abrazó fuertemente – cuidando de no lastimarla – y la besó de manera dulce.

\- Te amo, Isabella. Te amo, te amo, te amo…- le llenó la cara de besitos.- Juro que cuidaré de ti aunque eso me cueste este cuerpo artificial.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Si, te doy mi palabra de marinero – le tomó delicadamente la barbilla, observándola detenidamente.- Eres muy hermosa, sirena y no quisiera perderte jamás.

\- Pe-pero…- su semblante había cambiado drásticamente.- ¿qué pasará con el correr de los años? Tú no puedes envejecer y yo si – se señaló a sí misma.

\- De eso no te preocupes. Cuando estés lista, le diremos a Puppet que te transforme – sonrió de manera sincera.

\- ¿Y crees que pueda estar lista? Ya sabes, no quiero dejar a mis padres.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso no lo había pensado…– la guardia se dio un facepalm al escucharlo.- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Es mejor disfrutar el ahora y no pensar en el mañana.

\- Si, en eso tienes razón. Uhm, Foxy, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Podrías quitar tu mano de mi pecho? – el aludido retiró su mano rápidamente mientras era observado de manera amenazante por su ahora novia.

\- Perdón.

Ella le sonrió.- No puedo enojarme contigo, ¿sabes? – volvieron a besarse para después quedar abrazados por un largo rato.

Sin embargo, recordó con angustia la pesadilla que había tenido el día anterior. ¿Qué podía significar? ¿Y quién era ese sujeto que había visto destruir el cuerpo de su amado Foxy con total violencia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en Price Corner, Puppet se encontraba respondiendo algunas dudas que tenía Toy Bonnie con respecto a su "origen"

\- Así que realmente fui un humano.

\- Así es.

\- Entonces, estaba en lo cierto.

\- Si, tu alma y la de tus amigos fueron robadas con el fin de secuestrar a Isabella.

El peliazul lo miró con duda.- ¿Sabes por qué razón la quieren? - la marioneta lo miró de forma neutral.

\- Porque es una de los pocos humanos que tiene los mismos poderes que yo. Sólo que aún ella no los ha manifestado. Es por eso que los Shadows la quieren, ya que quieren introducirla en un traje y obligarla a que manipule a todos los animatrónicos aquí para que se conviertan en máquinas asesinas.

\- Eso es horrible.

\- Lo es. Por eso te pido que estés de nuestro lado y nos des una mano para así poder protegerla.

Bonnie 2.0 se paró firme frente a él.- ¡Lo haré! Los ayudaré en todo lo que necesiten para cuidarla.

\- Bien. Para eso te necesito del lado de ellos, quiero que nos tengas al tanto de todo lo que planeen para así poder armar un plan para acabarlos.

\- De acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo a los baños, Isabella y Foxy se encontraban en el suelo abrazados, ella durmiendo plácidamente sobre los brazos del robot mientras que este jugaba con su cabello ondulado.

En eso, sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban las seis de la mañana, acompañado de los gritos de los demás que los estaban buscando por toda la pizzería.

\- Preciosa, despierta. Es hora de irse.

\- ¿Uh? – abrió lentamente sus ojos con pesar.- No, mamá, hoy no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela.

El pirata con orejas de zorro comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- Vamos, remolona. Ya levántate – acto seguido, la jovencita comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! Ya me levanté – dijo estirándose mientras bostezaba. Dios, necesitaba dormir un poco.

\- ¿No pudiste dormir bien? – le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Tuve una pesadilla. Nada de otro mundo.

\- ¡Isabella, ya vámonos! – se escuchó la voz de su amigo a lo lejos.

\- ¡Ya voy! – dirigiéndose a su novio.- Debo irme, pero vendré más tarde.

\- Te estaré esperando – y ambos se besaron antes de salir del baño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Al fin! ¿Qué rayos estuvieron haciendo allí adentro, eh?

\- Relájate, primo. Solo se quedó dormida, es todo – atinó a responder el pelirrojo.

\- Dormida, si claro. Par de pi-ca-ro-nes~- dijo para luego hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de salir seguido de Mary Anne.

\- ¡Adios a todos! ¡Los veo luego!

\- ¡Adios Mary! – saludaron Freddy y Bonnie agitando las manos en alto.

\- Bien, hasta más tarde – se despidió Isabella yendo directamente hacia la puerta de salida, topándose con el dueño.

\- Buenos días, Isabella. ¿Cómo lo han pasado?

\- Bastante bien a decir verdad.

\- Me alegra oír eso. Oye, ¿le mandas un saludo a tu madrina por mí?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Hasta más tarde! – exclamó ella retornando el camino hacia la salida.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se topó con un sujeto que iba a entrar a la pizzería. Al verse, ambos se quedaron mirándose desconcertados durante unos segundos.

"_**No puede ser…"**_

"_**¡Es él!"**_

"… _**Es idéntica a…"**_

\- ¿Lizzie? – inquirió totalmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Tú?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** La chica que había sido novia de Vincent tenía apenas 18 años, por eso lo de "pequeña novia".**

**** Voy a poner que los ojos de Vincent son oscuros, casi tirando a negros.**

***** El gato de Cheshire es el famoso gatito que aparece en Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Sé que a lo mejor la mayoría lo debe de saber, pero siempre puede haber alguien que no lo sepa. Gran libro por cierto xD.**

**.**

**N/a: Oh yeah, bitches! Lo he podido terminar.**

**Pido un trillón de disculpas por este larguísimo período de inactividad. Espero que este capítulo les vaya como piña (?**

**Bueno, antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a: Hashashin, Kleime-Black, ValeLoka173, FlakyVickyHTF, Bardeni, Nuvil Angela, Reina Brassica, Marisa-saaaan (Te adoro, chica :'v), ****Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Leon K 53, rocioam7, Luz, The Machine Stories, Darcin Liced (asdasdasd) y a Angélica Cullen Vulturi (no, no la he dejado votada. No te preocupes). Para todos ustedes, ya sean los que me siguen desde siempre, como los nuevos y los que se han animado a dejar un review, para todos va este enorme abrazo :'''v.**

**Por cierto, hubo alguien que me preguntó si había escuchado "Balloons" y "Die in a fire"; pues si, los he escuchado me gustan xD.**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo :3.**

**Espero poder leerlos pronto :).**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Capítulo 15

**N/a: Muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a otro capítulo de esta incoherente, absurda y emocionante historia. Sep, me he dado la tarea de acomodar mis tiempos – en realidad es Sábado de vagancia, por eso aprovecho – para poder continuarla y ahora que me doy cuenta, ¡hoy es el primer aniversario del fic! ¡Oh my God! Es increíble como se pasó volando el tiempo y por eso quiero darles nuevamente las gracias por todo el apoyo, por los que lo siguen y lo han puesto en favoritos, por aquellos que han dejado reviews y también por todos aquellos que si bien no tienen cuenta, se han animado a dejarme un comentario bonito. A todos ustedes, ¡un millón de gracias! Sé que esta meta de introducirme en el mundo del fanfic no lo hubiera cumplido de no haber sido por ustedes *lluvia de corazones*.**

**Por cierto, si me olvido de alguien, hagánmelo saber. Soy un poco distraída, es todo xD.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon. La OC Isabella Smith, al igual que los otros OC's, la trama y demás yerbas, son propiedad única y exclusiva de mi persona – salvo alguna que otra cosa o detalle que esté basado en otras historias, películas, etc. Esto lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: Algo de acción, secuestro, leve Isabella x PG – ojo, dije leve-, escena lime o lemon, depende de su punto de vista - Foxy x Isa -, inexactitudes con respecto al juego, etc.**

**.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

"**No puede ser…"**

"**¡Es él!"**

"… **Es idéntica a…"**

\- ¿Lizzie? – inquirió totalmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Tú?

.

**Capítulo 15: "Quiero conocerte más"**

Isabella comenzó a observarlo con más detenimiento de pies a cabeza: cabello castaño oscuro un tanto despeinado, ojos negros, tan negros como la oscuridad misma, camisa morada al igual que el pantalón – solo que este era de un tono más oscuro, casi tirando a negro –y su mirada. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma; bueno, pues la de él parecía que mostraban un completo vacío, como si nunca hubiese tenido alma alguna en su interior. Algo que la incomodó por un momento, ya que segundos después comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza, dolor mismo que provocó que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, tomándose la cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos.

\- ¡Isabella! – gritaron los dos chicos que habían regresado corriendo a asistirla.

\- M-me due… ¡AH!

\- ¡Rápido! Hay que llamar a mi tía y decirle que nos venga a buscar – dijo el castaño sacando su celular del bolsillo.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital! – chilló Collins tomando la mano del chico.

\- Si quieren yo puedo llevarlos. Mi auto está estacionado allí enfrente – habló el hombre de ropas moradas.

\- ¿Y quién corchos es usted?

\- Kevin, no seas mal educado. ¿No ves que está tratando de ayudarnos? – le susurró la chica al oído. Luego se dirigió al adulto.- Disculpe la intromisión de mi novio. Le estamos agradecidos.

"_**¡¿Novio?!"**_

\- No hay problema. Mi nombre es Vincent, Vincent Johnson, es un placer.

\- El placer es nuestro. Yo soy Mary Anne Collins y él es…

\- Kevin Bernard, señor – murmuró el joven con timidez – y algo sorprendido ante lo que dijo la pelirroja - extendiéndole la mano a Johnson, el cual estrechó con total tranquilidad.

Entre tanto, los animatrónicos, quienes habían escuchado el grito de la guardia, se acercaron rápidamente con el temor de lo que le haya pasado. Pero al llegar a la entrada, todos retrocedieron espantados al ver al sujeto que interactuaba con los chicos.

\- E-es…- susurró Chica en un hilo de voz.

\- No…- prosiguió Bonnie.

\- No puede ser…- continuó Freddy.

\- Es el marinero de agua dulce que nos mató.

Puppet mientras, se encontraba en estado de shock. El mismo tipo, aquel que había acabado con su vida de la manera más cruel. Aquel que lo sentenció a ser lo que era ahora, estaba frente a sus ojos.

De pronto, una sensación muy extraña los invadió por completo. Algo muy desagradable que no podían controlar; aquella sensación incontrolable que despertó dentro de cada uno, era el deseo de matar. Y se podía notar a simple vista; solamente bastaba con verle los ojos a cada uno, los cuales cambiaron drásticamente un color negro, y sus iris estaban completamente blancos.

\- Bien, debemos llevarnos a su amiga antes de que se desmaye aquí – Vincent estaba dispuesto a cargarla para llevarla hasta su auto, pero una ráfaga roja se arrojó sobre él haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso.

\- ¡Foxy! – chillaron los dos guardias arrojándose sobre el pirata para sacarlo de encima del castaño.

\- ¡DEJENME! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESTE TIPO! – gritó con energía mientras forcejeaba con el sujeto.

\- ¡¿Otra vez con tus celos?! ¿Sabes? Tal parece que estás un poquito chalado del sistema – musitó su primo sosteniéndole con fuerza el garfio con ambas manos.

\- ¡SUELTAME, KEVIN!

\- ¡NO!

Sin embargo, Freddy, quien se hallaba como en un trance, tomó al joven castaño de la cintura, apartándolo de los otros dos.

\- Lo siento, Kevin.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡FREDDY! ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! ¡BÁJAME AHORA! – pataleó el muchacho entre los brazos del cantante.- ¡MARY ANNE!

La aludida sin decir nada, asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decirle.

\- Ya vengo, Is. No tardaré – le habló a su amiga que estaba en posición fetal en el suelo debido al fuerte dolor que aumentaba cada vez más, ésta asintiendo con dificultad.- ¡Oye, capitán! ¡Deja a ese marinero de agua dulce tranquilo! ¿O es que acaso quieres mancharte las manos?

El pelirrojo alzó la vista para mirarla de manera asesina, la chica se asustó al verle la cara. Foxy tenía una expresión de lo más desorbitada. El hombre debajo de él seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas de sacárselo de encima, pero era inútil.

\- Foxy… acaba con él – sentenció la marioneta.

El de orejas de zorro alzó su garfio en alto, dispuesto a matar al tipo. Sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo. Volteó para encontrarse con una mirada miel llena de miedo y súplica.

\- No lo hagas… – susurró su novia con temblor en la voz, segundos después trató de ponerse de pie, aunque no con mucho éxito, ya que terminó apoyándose en una rodilla.- No lo hagan, por favor.

Tenía que admitir que el dolor de cabeza la jodía bastante; aun así, no le importaba si de sus amigos se trataba. Por lo que se levantó por completo y fue directo hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Isabella?

Pero ella ignoró la pregunta de su amiga y siguió caminando hacia los animatrónicos hasta detenerse justo enfrente de ellos.

\- Puppet, detenlos.

\- No hasta ver a ese tipo sufrir – respondió de manera tajante.

\- Entonces dime porqué quieren matarlo.

\- Es algo que no entenderías.

Smith resopló de mala gana.- Sino detienes a Foxy y a los demás en este mismo instante, lo haré yo...- ambos se miraron de manera desafiante.- Bien, si así lo quieres…

Respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada a cada uno de los robots. Automáticamente, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, volvieron a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Freddy, ¿por qué estás sosteniendo a Kevin? – señaló el pelimorado a ambos.

\- ¿Yo? Es que… no lo sé – se excusó soltándolo.

\- Gracias… creo – expresó de mala gana el ojicafé acomodándose la ropa.

\- Foxy, quítate de encima de él – murmuró Puppet sintiéndose derrotado, el aludido obedeció de mala gana, no sin antes fulminar al hombre morado con la mirada.

Apenas el pirata con orejas de zorro se apartó, Vincent se levantó sin quitar la mirada de encima de la jovencita que le _salvó _la vida. ¿Cómo demonios logró detenerlos sin siquiera desactivarlos manualmente?

Isabella entre tanto, sonrió de manera débil antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

\- ¡Sirena!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con una silueta masculina junto a su cama.

\- Por fin despertaste.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Te desmayaste en la pizzería y tuvimos que traerte al hospital… – el castaño se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta el balcón con un cigarrillo en la mano y lo encendió.- Ah, por cierto, tus amigos se fueron a su casa a descansar y a avisarle a tu tía que estabas aquí…- exhaló el humo del pitillo de manera lenta, la chica tomó las cobijas y se tapó hasta la mitad de su rostro. Pues algo en su interior le decía que no debía de confiar en ese tipo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Uhm, un par de horas como mucho – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Oye, ¿vas a comerte eso?

La castaña dirigió su vista hacia la bandeja con comida que estaba sobre la mesita de luz junto a la cama, luego volvió a mirarlo y negó con la cabeza tímidamente en respuesta.

\- Gracias, en serio. Ya me estaba rugiendo el estómago – dijo tomando la charola entre sus manos mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama dispuesto a comer.- ¿Seguro que no quieres?

\- No tengo hambre.

Johnson volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Hmph, lástima. Está muy rico – masculló aún con el cilindrín en manos.

\- Sabías que no puedes fumar aquí en el hospital, ¿verdad?

\- Que yo sepa, linda señorita, tú estás aquí por un desmayo. No por una enfermedad pulmonar…- terminó de tragar el último bocado para después chuparse los dedos con total desagrado para los ojos de la menor.- Ya, de acuerdo, apagaré el cigarro. Pero sólo porque me caes bien.

El sujeto morado le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de nuevo al balcón y arrojar la colilla al vacío.

\- Así que tu nombre es Isabella…- la ojimiel asintió.- Bonito...- sonrió de lado mientras se volvía a sentar justo al lado de ella. La menor se abrazó a sus piernas.- _La que ama a Dios_.

\- Así es.

\- Tus padres deben ser creyentes.

\- Mmm, algo, sí.

El castaño asintió.

\- El mío significa _triunfador_. Mis padres me lo pusieron porque a mi madre le gustaban mucho las pinturas de Van Gogh. Cosa que he heredado de ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Por un momento, Smith sintió un malestar estomacal al mirar de nueva cuenta esos ojos.

"_**¿En dónde lo habré visto?"**_

Johnson, entre tanto, se sentía completamente atraído hacia esa preciosa criatura. Era increíble el parecido que tenía con aquella jovencita que había amado toda su vida; lo único que las difería, era el color de sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué será que te me haces muy parecida a alguien que conocí una vez? – inquirió acercándose a ella estrepitosamente, hasta casi chocar sus narices. La adolescente sintiéndose demasiado incómoda al invadir su espacio personal.

\- N-no lo sé.

El de orbes negros se apartó bruscamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y volvió a sonreír de lado.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustas, niña. Me gustas y mucho.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eres una muchachita muy agradable. Por eso me gustas.

En eso, la pelirroja asomó su cabeza por la puerta.- Hola, hola~

\- ¡Annie!

La aludida entró junto con Irene y Kevin, éste llevando un enorme ramo de flores.

\- ¿Son para mí?

\- Te las manda Frederick. Dijo que lo disculpes por no poder venir, es que tiene mucho trabajo – exclamó su amigo entregándoselo.

\- No se hubiera molestado.

\- También dijo que si quieres, puedes faltar al trabajo por esta noche – acotó su amiga acercándose a abrazarla.

\- Gracias, pero no. Además, tengo algo muy serio que hablar con ese grupito…- entrecerró los ojos.- creo que me deben unas cuantas explicaciones.

\- Yo que ustedes, no volvería a poner de nuevo un pie en ese maldito lugar.

Todos miraron con sorpresa al hombre que yacía parado en el umbral de la entrada.

\- ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Collins.

\- ¡¿Es que eres tonta, niña?! ¡¿No viste lo que estuvo a punto de hacer ese estúpido robot?! ¡IBA A MATARME! – contestó el mayor con total indignación.

\- ¡FOXY NO ES ESTÚPIDO! – Isabella reaccionó furiosa, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira y los puños completamente cerrados. Actitud que asombró a los otros tres, ya que ella no era de enfadarse fácilmente; es más, era muy extraño verla enojada.

Vincent sonrió con sorna.

\- No entiendo por qué defiendes a una hojalata oxidada.

\- ¡POR QUE LO AMO!

El hombre morado ensancho sus ojos con total sorpresa. La jovencita agachó la mirada totalmente ruborizada.

\- Lo amo, amo mucho a Foxy…- luego alzó la vista, desafiando a Johnson con la mirada.- Y eso implica también defenderlo a él y al resto de los animatrónicos.

El tipo suspiró derrotado.

\- Está bien. Si así lo prefieren, sigan yendo a trabajar a ese lugar…- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.- Se lo dice alguien que trabajó por años ahí.

Rozó apenas sus dedos en la puerta y giró su cabeza mirando directo a la adolescente que estaba en la cama.

\- Cuídate mucho, Bel. Volveremos a vernos muy pronto – dijo esto mientras una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro - misma que hizo que la castaña temblara de miedo -. Luego observó a la mujer adulta e hizo un pequeño gesto de cortesía antes de irse.- Madame.

Apenas cerró la puerta detrás de sí, el de orbes oscuros sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una expresión de lo más psicópata y se relamió los labios al recordar a la jovencita.

\- Nos volveremos a ver esta noche, Isabella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Niños, ¿quién era ese?

\- Un sujeto que nos ayudó a traer a Isa aquí – respondió Bernard mirando la puerta por donde se fue el extraño sujeto.

En eso, una doctora entró.

\- Buenos días, señorita Smith. ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Mejor – respondió la adolescente estirando sus piernas.

\- Me alegra oír eso…- la ojimiel observó a la mujer escribiendo algo en una planilla que llevaba en sus brazos.- Con suerte en una hora podrás irte a casa. Iré a recepción para que sellen esto.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unas cuantas horas después, la guardia de la pizzería se encontraba con cierto pirata a solas en Partes y Servicio. La jovencita apenas había salido del hospital y ya había tomado la decisión de ir a visitar a sus amigos, más que nada para que vieran que ya estaba bien y que no se tenían de que preocupar.

Claro que apenas había terminado de hablarles, el zorro se la llevó volando para tener un momento a solas con ella.

\- Foxy, nos van a ver.

\- Tsk, nadie entra aquí.

El pirata siguió besando el cuello de la chica, provocando en ella una sensación de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Su mano se había adentrado bajo la ropa de la chica, acariciando su abdomen de una manera lenta y torturante para la humana.

\- Foxy…- decía en una voz apenas audible. El aludido sonrió con malicia mientras se hallaba ahora besando su hombro.

En un momento dado, usó su garfio para levantar su rostro y observarla a los ojos por unos segundos antes de devorar sus labios con desenfreno.

\- Te amo, Isabella.

La castaña rodeó el cuello del animatrónico con sus brazos y lo besó con torpeza, éste la abrazó por la cintura, tratando así de acercarla aún más a su cuerpo. La deseaba de una manera incontrolable, tanto que si fuera humano ya la habría despojado de toda su ropa y la habría hecho suya en ese mismo instante.

Pero claro, eso era imposible para él – si saben a lo que me refiero -.

Dejaron de besarse para volverse a mirar. La chica respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Foxy volvió a besarle el cuello, dándole esta vez pequeños mordiscos que la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

Segundos después, la tomó como cual novia y la sentó delicadamente sobre la mesa que estaba allí. Lentamente fue quitándole la sudadera rosa que llevaba puesta, dejándola solamente con una camisa negra que apenas se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a meter de nueva cuenta su mano allí debajo, cuando se detuvo de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó su novia con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro aun ruborizado mientras sostenía delicadamente su garfio con ambas manos.

El de orbes ámbar bajó sus orejitas, con la mirada apenas agachada y con el dedo índice señaló al par de atributos que traía Smith debajo de sus ropas; a lo que ella apartó la mirada avergonzada y, mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, apartó sus manos del garfio de su novio y fue desabrochando los botones, dejando a la vista un sostén color rosa pálido con un gatito de un tono más oscuro bordado del lado izquierdo. El pelirrojo levantó su parche para ver detenidamente la prenda.

\- Lindo gatito~

\- Cállate.

Foxy esbozó una sonrisa y la acostó, colocándose encima de ella, volviendo a besar su boca y acariciando su abdomen nuevamente. Luego fue subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo, llegando hasta uno de sus _melones_, masajeándolo de una manera tal que causó en la castaña una sensación de cosquilleo en su parte baja.

\- F-foxy… para… p-por favor…- decía ella jadeando en la boca del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, él la ignoraba, apretando levemente el pecho de la chica y haciendo que ésta arqueara la espalda inconscientemente.

\- B-basta, no sig… ¡Ah! – ahogó cuando el zorro apretó el otro, esta vez con algo de brusquedad.

Continuó acariciándola a lo largo de su cuerpo de una forma que ella sentía que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento.

Por un momento, ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, más que nada por la vergüenza de los suspiros de satisfacción que hizo delante del pirata que por otra cosa, hasta que sintió los dedos de él acariciando levemente su intimidad, causando que abriera sus párpados como platos y se levantara de un sopetón.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo piensas hacer?! – chilló dándole una patada que hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

\- Eh, pues... y-yo…

Para sorpresa del zorro pirata, la ojimiel se bajó de la mesa molesta, volviéndose a abrochar los botones de la blusa y se encaminó hacia la puerta; pero una mano que la tomó de la muñeca la detuvo, ésta girándose para verlo.

\- Lo siento... – agachó sus orejas con pena, poniéndole una mirada de cachorro que no pasó desapercibido por la guardia.- no lo volveré a hacer sino quieres.

\- No es eso. Es que simplemente jamás había hecho algo así antes - apartó avergonzadamente su mirada miel.

\- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

\- Claro – respondió volviendo a mirarlo, esta vez, con una sonrisa y un ligero brillo en sus ojos. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarlo con semejante mirada adorable que le estaba haciendo?

A pesar de que Foxy se comportaba a veces como un pervertido, debía admitir que lo amaba de todas formas. De hecho, se amaban desde la infancia.

Se acercó a él, dándole un ligero beso en la boca antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlo embobado ante tal acción.

\- Te amo, Foxy. Hasta más tarde.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se dispuso a visitar a su amiga Chica. La misma siempre solía hallarse en la cocina preparando las deliciosas pizzas que solo sus manos podían elaborar con tanto amor y dedicación.

Pero apenas llegó a la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la rubia estaba entre risas con una curiosa acompañante.

\- ¿Chica?

\- ¿Si? – dijeron las dos cocineras a la vez, ambas llenas de harina – además del resto de la cocina y el piso – y en el ambiente se podía escuchar música – Britney Spears, para ser más exacta.-

\- ¿Qué es todo este lío?

Ambas cocineras se miraron en complicidad antes de que la más baja respondiera encaminándose hacia ella, con las manos detrás de su espalda de manera infantil: - ¿Nos prometes que no nos vas a acusar con Frederick?

\- Claro – dijo la joven con una ceja alzada.

\- Bueno…- iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por la ojiazul.

\- ¡Chica y yo somos amigas ahora! – chilló Toy Chica felíz con un brillito particular en su mirada. Isabella ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Lo que escuchaste, Bellabell. Ella y yo empezamos a hablarnos hace un momento.

Chica 2.0 dio un paso adelante. – Bueno, en realidad me obligaron a cocinar con ella…– explicó entretenida jugando con el volado de su delantal -... al principio no me agradó la idea...

\- Pero después de charlar y darnos cuenta de que teníamos tantas cosas en común, como por ejemplo los gustos musicales…- señaló el equipo de música – que curiosamente fue lo único limpio en el lugar – donde estaba reproduciendo I Wanna Go de Britney.

\- Y el talento para cocinar…

\- ¡Decidimos hacernos mejores amigas! – terminaron ambas la oración sonriendo ampliamente y abrazándose para el estupor de la castaña.

\- Ajá, como almas gemelas.

\- ¡Sí! – chillaron las dos.

Smith hizo una mueca de expresión antes de girarse y salir. Sin embargo, cuando quiso girarse para despedirse de ambas, sintió unos delgados brazos alrededor suyo que la apresaron de manera dulce.

\- Quisiera disculparme contigo.

La chica dio un respingo al sentir la voz de la predecesora de la cocinera cerca de su oído.

\- ¿Por qué? – se limitó a preguntar sin voltear a mirarla.

\- Por lo que sucedió la primera noche… – inmediatamente la soltó, agachando la mirada hacia el suelo de forma tímida -… sé que mis amigos quieren atraparte y no sé para qué… - su voz comenzó a temblar - … pero de lo que si estoy segura es que es algo muy malo.

La guardia de turno nocturno volteó a mirarla, Toy Chica le tomó las manos con torpeza y para asombro de la adolescente.

\- Por eso es que imploro tu perdón, señorita Isabella.

La aludida abrió la boca para responder, solo para cerrarla momentos después ya que no tenía nada para decirle; por lo que optó por soltar sus manos del agarre y abrazarla de repente.

Chica, entre tanto, observaba a las dos con una sonrisa al saber que su amiga hermana de la infancia no había cambiado esa forma de ser suya.

Realmente Isabella Smith era una chica de gran corazón.

Por eso, ella y los otros tres la querían muchísimo.

Y por ese gran corazón, ellos serían capaces de cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo que no vendrán?

\- Perdona, Is. Vengo planeando esta salida con Mary Anne desdeee…

\- ¿La última vez que salieron? – se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

\- Eem, sí.

Su amigo mostró una amplia sonrisa nerviosa, la chica comenzó a golpear su pie derecho con impaciencia.

\- Fue hace tres noches atrás.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

La adolescente suspiró derrotada.- Está bien. Disfrútenlo. Por cierto, ¿por qué la salida esta vez?

\- No puedo decirte. Es una sorpresa. Ya verás – respondió guiñándole un ojo.

\- Una sorpresa, ¿ah? – inclinó su cabeza mientras lo miraba.- Espero que sea algo bueno.

\- Lo es. Es muy bueno – dijo el chico a lo último dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer! – gritaba Chica con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba a su amigo pelirrojo y a la guardia.- ¡Sabía que este día llegaría! ¡Ahora somos dos parejas! – rio como loca atrayendo a Bonnie del brazo para unirlo al grupito.

\- Ya, Chica. Me exasperas – gruñó Freddy sentado en un rincón de la oficina.

\- Tú lo dices porque no tienes novia – le dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes, hermanita? – sonrió de manera burlesca apoyando su espalda contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

Rápidamente la de orbes lilas acercó estrepitosamente una burlona expresión a escasos centímetros del cantante, provocando una cierta incomodidad en él.

\- Bueno, ¡¿qué tanto me ves?!

Una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en el rostro de Chica.- No me digas que tu novia es Mangle~

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre.

\- Era lo que quería escuchar – sonrió con sorna.- Por cierto, una amiga vendrá a verme – se sentó cruzada de piernas sobre el escritorio, acomodando los pliegues de su vestido.

Los otros la observaron extrañados.

Bonnie iba a preguntar, hasta que su respuesta apareció frente a ellos por el pasillo.

\- ¡Hola Chica! – aquella voz robótica y chillona resonó por todo el sitio.

\- ¡¿Toy Chica?! – exclamaron asombrados los animatrónicos masculinos del lugar.

\- Preciosa, perdón por la pregunta pero ¿ella es tu amiga?

La rubia asintió con felicidad para luego irse corriendo a recibir a la recién llegada.

\- Por favor, díganme que esto no es verdad – murmuró Freddy en un tono melancólico.

\- Lo es, marinero – el pirata le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo recibirla a ella también.

\- ¿Disculpa, Bonnie? – el de orejas de oso se puso de pie y se acercó al guitarrista.- Ya tenemos suficiente con que tu imitación barata venga aquí.

\- Pues por algo será que Toy Bonnie prefiere venir a quedarse con nosotros, ¿no te parece?

\- Si, porque sabe que Bellabell no lo va a rechazar – esto último fue escuchado claramente por Foxy, quien se quedó mirando a ambos con una mueca de desagrado total para luego ver a su chica delante de él dándole la espalda. Era increíble como unas simples palabras podían cambiar su estado de ánimo. Realmente se sentía preocupado al respecto. Por no decir que estaba celoso.

Fue entonces que notó unas curiosas orejas azul cielo asomar por el conducto de la ventilación.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede ayudarme?

\- ¡Yo voy! – dijo la castaña acercándose a tenderle una mano al de orejas de conejo, el mismo se deslizó hasta salir del pequeño sitio.

\- Gracias – exclamó Bombón aun teniéndole la mano a la ojimiel, cosa que desagrado al zorro en demasía, porque segundos después carraspeó su garganta, llamando la atención de ambos que se habían quedado mirándose mutuamente por un momento.- Lo s-siento.

\- Hmph – respondió el capitán de manera cortante, tomando a la chica en brazos y cargándola en su hombro cual costal de papas.

Isabella miró al predecesor de Bonnie y se encogió de hombros, este entrecerró sus ojos y resopló ante el comportamiento del zorro pirata.

\- Cavernícola – susurró por lo bajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Y bien Freddo, ¿qué harás ahora que los otros dos se unieron, digámosle, al "lado del bien"? – Toy Foxy se encontraba sentada en el borde del escenario, cruzada de piernas y haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

Toy Freddy Fazbear tenía una mirada de lo más neutral.

\- Esperar a la siguiente fase.

\- Te refieres a...

\- Exacto.

Mangle lo miró fijamente.- O sea que la fase "cebo" se ha...

\- Cumplido. Ahora sólo nos resta el tratar de entablar una amistad con ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

El de orejas de oso llevó sus manos a su espalda.

\- Lo que oíste. Tal vez no tenga nada de malo el tratar de llevarnos bien con nuestros antecesores si lo que queremos es cumplir con nuestro objetivo, ¿no te parece?

La zorra pirata quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

Quizás él tenía razón.

Quizás después de todo, no iba a venir nada mal el tratar de hacer las paces con los originales.

Quizás así, lograrían su misión.

\- Así que lo que tú propones es tratar de entablar una amistad con ellos.

\- Así es.

-…

-…

\- ¿Sabes qué, Fredd?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Eres diabólico.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – haciendo este con sus manos el gesto de "ay sí, ay sí".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en Price Corner, Puppet estaba acomodando los peluches de los estantes cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Inmediatamente se abrió, dejando ver a la guardia asomar tímidamente la cabeza por allí.

\- Hola, Puppet. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

\- Claro, ven – contestó haciendo un gesto para que se acercara. La castaña cerró la puerta de manera suave y se sentó en el suelo cerca de la marioneta.

\- Necesito decirte algo. Más bien, es sobre un sueño que tuve.

The Marionette se quitó su máscara e inclinó su cabeza, como indicándole a que prosiguiera. Smith comenzó a detallarle cada parte de su sueño y de cómo aquel sujeto arremetía contra Foxy, destruyéndolo por completo.

\- Quisiera saber qué significa.

El azabache frunció el ceño. Lo que estaba a punto de decirle a la humana no era para nada fácil.

\- Isabella… – el títere se acercó a ella, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros.-… lo que voy a decirte no es nada sencillo.

La aludida sintió una opresión enorme en el pecho.

\- Tal parece que tú y yo compartimos los mismos poderes sobrenaturales. Es obvio que tuvimos el mismo sueño.

\- No entiendo.

\- Pequeña, lo que quiero decir es…- hizo una pausa, tratando de que lo que iba a decir fuera lo menos difícil para ella.- que Vincent va a intentar deshacerse de ellos.

\- N-no…

\- Lo que soñaste es algo que va a suceder.

\- No, no te creo – la de orbes miel apartó de manera brusca las manos del animatrónico mientras se colocaba de pie con torpeza, casi cayéndose.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero es lo mismo que soñé yo días atrás.

En eso, notó a la chica que estaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo, temblando. Segundos después, pudo distinguir unos sollozos provenientes de la misma.

\- No puedes decirme eso…- dijo con la voz quebrada, casi audible.- no puede ser cierto… él no…

\- Isabella…

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡TODO LO QUE ME ESTÁS DICIENDO ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Puppet fue lanzado contra la pared por una ráfaga de viento. Por un momento sintió el aura de la joven tornarse oscura.

Levantó la mirada y ahí la vio con esos preciosos ojos color miel sin brillo alguno y llenos de lágrimas cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

\- Ellos no pueden morir. No de nuevo. No podría soportarlo otra vez.

The Marionette se incorporó. Sentía una sensación horrible dentro suyo, como que no podía ver llorar a esa criatura.

Sinceramente, Puppet se había encariñado mucho con ella, hasta el punto de quererla como a una hija.

\- Lo lamento mucho – fue lo único que pudo decir. Se sentía totalmente culpable por lastimarla.

Pero de todas formas si no le decía, tarde o temprano ella misma lo sabría, tal y como en su sueño.

\- Puppet…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Por qué razón soy la única que puede controlarlos al igual que tú?

El pelinegro con colorete en sus mejillas ensanchó sus ojos.

\- Es que, no puedo entender cómo es que una simple humana como yo tenga tus mismos poderes.

En ese momento, Puppet lo supo. Si, supo en ese instante que ese día llegaría; el día en que tuviera que responderle a ella aquella duda.

\- ¿Quieres saber realmente la razón?

La castaña asintió. El de ropas monocromáticas - luego de haberse puesto de pie - se acercó nuevamente a ella.

\- Bien, aunque no lo creas, tu alma está unida con las de ellos.

Isabella quedó pasmada ante lo escuchado. Iba a hablar, pero The Marionette la interrumpió.

\- Sé que suena loco, pero es así. Eres tan querida por ellos al igual que ellos son tan queridos por ti que hasta sus almas se han ligado a la tuya como si fuesen una sola. Es como una conexión de almas.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tú los puedes controlar? ¿Acaso tú también compartes esa conexión con ellos?

\- Lo mío es diferente, pequeña Isabella. Al ser asesinado, mi alma fue introducida dentro de este cuerpo con el propósito de poder hacer justicia con mis propias manos. Fue por eso que les di el regalo de la vida a ellos; no quería que se perdieran en el inframundo, además de que necesitaba amigos y aliados que me ayudasen a detener a los que nos arrebataron la felicidad y la inocencia.

\- ¿Y por eso los mandaste a matar? - su voz sonó ronca y algo quebrada, sus puños estaban cerrados con una fuerza tal que sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus uñas estaban clavadas en sus palmas.

\- Con respecto a eso, quisiera pedirte perdón. Mi intención nunca fue...

\- ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón!

Puppet se asombró al oírla a la vez que una horrible opresión se apoderaba de su pecho. Sintió que su corazón de marioneta iba a romperse. Necesitaba que esa niña lo perdonara; sólo así podría perdonarse a sí mismo por su error.

\- Por favor, necesito que me perdones.

Smith permaneció en silencio por un instante. ¿Debía perdonarlo o no?

\- ¿Te importaría si me quedo aquí un rato sola? Necesito pensarlo bien antes de responderte.

El aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza, por lo que solo atinó a pasar por al lado de ella con un nudo en la garganta y salir por la puerta, dejándola allí abrazada a sus piernas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Marinero Puppet!

El títere observó a Foxy correr a toda prisa hacia él y detenerse justo enfrente.

\- ¿Ha visto a Bellabell?

\- Está en Price Corner. Dijo que ya venía – respondió sin titubear.

\- Iré por ella – exclamó yéndose.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Foxy! ¡Ven aquí!

Pero el pirata ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

\- ¿A dónde va Foxy con tanta prisa? – preguntó Chica con suma curiosidad.

\- A buscar a Bellabell. Ya sabes lo guardabosques celoso que se ha vuelto ese lobo de mar… – respondió Freddy peleando con BB para quitarle el micrófono – que segundos atrás le había sido arrebatado por el niño – sin resultado alguno.- ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO, CARAJITO!

\- ¡Muérdeme si te atreves! – Balloon Boy le sacó la lengua de manera burlona, provocando que el castaño de orejas de oso terminara perdiendo la cordura y lo acabara persiguiendo alrededor del escritorio.

\- ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE AGARRE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Bella, ¿puedo entrar?

El pelirrojo estaba en la puerta, esperando a que su novia le respondiese, pero para extrañeza de él, la chica no respondió.

\- Isabella, ¿te sientes bien? Vamos, sirenita, no me asustes.

Y otra vez, no hubo contestación, cosa que le preocupó demasiado, haciendo que tomara la manija y abriera la puerta de un golpe, encontrándose con el sitio totalmente vacío.

En milésimas de segundos, sintió como su alma se congelaba al no verla por ninguna parte.

\- Mierda – fue lo único que susurró antes de salir corriendo a buscar a los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sobre una cama bastante cómoda, se encontraba la joven guardia durmiendo plácidamente.

¿Qué quieren saber cómo llegó hasta ahí? Pues… fácil.

(Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo (?). Na, es broma xD)

En eso, comenzó a estirarse mientras daba un gran bostezo, para luego abrir sus ojos con lentitud.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Miró cada rincón del lugar con mucho detenimiento, para darse cuenta que aquella habitación no pertenecía a la pizzería.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que todo lo que había allí dentro, era de color morado; tal y como la ropa de…

\- Buenas noches, señorita Bel – dijo una voz ronca cerca de su oído, haciéndola dar un respingo.- ¿Recuerdas que dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto? – la jovencita asintió con algo de miedo en su mirada, abrazándose a sus piernas.- Bueno, pues no quería hacerte esperar y por eso te traje aquí, ya sabes, para tener una charla tranquilos.

Vincent vio como la chica comenzó a temblar a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, razón por la cual hizo que una sonrisa retorcida y perversa se dibujase en su rostro.

\- Oh, vamos muñeca, no llores... - extendió su mano para acariciarle la mano, la castaña la apartó bruscamente. Johnson chasqueó su lengua repetidas veces a la vez que movía su cabeza de forma negativa.- Deberías saber que no tengo intenciones de hacerte nada.

Sin embargo, no había pasado ni siquiera un segundo de lo que dijo para luego ponerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos encima de la adolescente.

\- Claro, a menos que tú lo quieras - rio mientras pasaba su lengua sobre el cuello de la chica, haciendola chillar de horror.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Déjame! - la ojimiel comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, tratando vanamente de quitárselo de encima, pero el mayor tomó sus manos y las colocó encima de su cabeza. Luego con su mano derecha tomó su rostro brúscamente y la besó de manera forzada, lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la menor a la vez que esta ahogaba un grito en la boca del sujeto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es tu primera vez? - la castaña no respondió, ruborizándose ante lo dicho por el contrario. En eso, pudo notar una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro del castaño adulto y una mirada lujuriosa que la desnudaba literalmente de pies a cabeza.- Pues, en ese caso, no te preocupes...

Rápidamente despojó a la guardia de la parte de arriba de su uniforme de seguridad. Ella comenzó a lloriquear y a pedir ayuda desesperadamente a gritos, pero una bofetada de parte del hombre morado la hizo callar.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tenía pensado ser gentil contigo, pero como veo que ni siquiera quieres colaborar, creo que me veré obligado a despojarte de tu inocencia a mi modo.

\- ¡NOOOOO! - gritó hasta desgarrarse su garganta cuando el hombre volvió a abalanzarse contra su cuello, dejándole marcas con sus dientes. Luego volvió a besarla, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, cosa que desagrado demasiado a la joven; por lo que en un desesperado intento por zafarse, le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en su ingle, provocando que este se tomara la zona con ambas manos y retorciéndose de dolor.

Mientras tanto, Isabella aprovechó la situación para huír de allí, corriendo lo más aprisa que pudo hasta la puerta de entrada. Sin embargo una figura dorada hizo aparición allí, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Golden? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido en respuesta dejó escapar una ráfaga de aire de su mano, arrojándola contra una mesita que se hallaba en el living, dejándola inconsciente.

Vincent llegó a la habitación dando zancadas, deteniéndose ante la escena.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - se acercó desesperadamente a la menor, tratando de despertarla.- ¡Idiota! ¡La mataste!

El dorado se abalanzó hacia el humano, propinándole un certero golpe en su mentón que lo arrojó al suelo.

\- ¡TU ERES EL IDIOTA! ¡AHORA DÍME QUE MIERDA PENSABAS HACER CON ELLA! - se acercó hasta él y lo pateó en medio del estómago, el castaño escupiendo sangre.- ¡¿IBAS A VIOLARLA?! - lo tomó fuertemente del cuello hasta casi quebrarle la tráquea, levantándolo en el aire.- ¡CONTESTA!

\- E-eso es algo que no te incumbe - respondió con dificultad debido a que el contrario lo estaba asfixiando.

\- Hmph, debí haberte aplastado como a una cucaracha cuando tuve oportunidad - lo dejó caer abrúptamente al piso. Vincent tosió fuertemente posando su mano en el cuello, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.- Sin embargo, tu y yo sabemos la razón por la cual seguimos ligados.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! O sea que si ese incidente no hubiese ocurrido nunca, ¡¿me hubieras matado?!

\- Tal vez. Aunque si lo hubiera hecho, igual me hubiesen desechado por mal funcionamiento y me hubieran reemplazado - murmuró con algo de tristeza en su mirada. Seguidamente notó el cuerpo de la castaña moverse, advirtiéndole que muy pronto se despertaría.- ¡Rápido! Tómala y llevatela de nuevo a la habitación.

\- ¿Y que harás tú?

El contrario sonrió de manera perversa.

\- Le diré a los shadows que la presa está aquí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Bellabell!

Todos los animatrónicos continuaban con su búsqueda por toda la pizzería. Habían estado buscando a la guardia hasta en los lugares más recónditos e inaccesibles, sin resultados.

\- Es mi culpa. Debí haberme quedado aunque sea afuera de allí sabiendo del peligro que corría estando sola.

\- Vamos, Puppet. No te lamentes - Toy Chica le palmeó el hombro.

\- ¡Claro! Además, cuando menos nos demos cuenta, la tendremos aquí - añadió la otra cocinera.

En eso, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy y Toy Bonnie volvieron a la oficina con una expresión de lo más triste.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

El pelimorado agachó sus orejas negando tristemente. El pirata, entre tanto, decidió ir a echarse al lado de Balloon Boy y hacerse bolita envolviéndose con su cola en un rincón ante las miradas de preocupación de todos.

\- Pobre Foxy - opinó Fazbear.

\- Sino la encontramos...- agregó Bonnie

\- Se le va a partir su corazón de metal - terminó la rubia de ojos lilas llevándose ambas manos al pecho y mordiéndose el labio.

Sin embargo, el pequeño niño de los globos, se levantó felizmente mirando hacia la entrada, sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- ¡Mami!

\- ¿Qué?/¡Bellabell! - gritaron todos corriendo al encuentro de la humana. Pero al acercarse a ella, notaron que la chica llevaba ropa completamente morada. Sin que ellos lo notasen, le dió una fuerte patada a Freddy, aventándolo hacia atrás hasta caer sobre el escritorio, partiéndolo en dos.

\- ¡Freddy! - gritó la pequeña rubia corriendo a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? - la versión 2.0 de la cocinera preguntó con asombro.

\- No lo sé, Chiqui. Yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tú - Contestó Toy Bonnie.

El pelirrojo caminó a través de ellos, hasta quedar a unos cuántos metros de su novia.

\- ¿Sirena? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La respuesta de ella fue algo que no se esperó.

\- No me digas sirena.

El de orejas de zorro ensanchó sus orbes con estupor.

\- ¿C-cómo?

La observó a los ojos, dándose cuenta que el bello color miel de los mismos había cambiado a uno negro, mientras que una expresión de lo más psicótica era lo que había en su cara.

\- ¿Bellabell?

Todos los presentes dieron un respingo al ver a la castaña desenfundar dos cuchillos de su cintura.

\- Muy bien. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

\- No puede ser...- susurró el pelinegro.

\- Ya la han transformado - prosiguió el peliazul.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? - inquirió Bonnie.

\- Pelear contra ella.

La marioneta se puso en posición al igual que los otros. Chica y Freddy entre tanto, le habían dicho a BB que se escondiera en un lugar seguro. Pues no querían que saliera lastimado.

Si debían luchar contra Smith para detenerla, debían hacerlo pronto. Pues faltaba poco para que dieran las 6 A.M.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/a: ¡Y nuevamente los vuelvo a dejar en suspenso! ¡Nya!**

**Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Se dieron cuenta que estuvo re contra largo esta vez? Si, yo sé que van a estar contentísimos con este capítulo.**

**¡Ya casi falta poco para su fin! Y con respecto a eso, ¿les gustaría que suba secuela? Sólo hagánmelo saber en los reviews :).**

**Bueno, antes de irme, voy a responder a los reviews:**

**ValeLoka173: Aw, yo también los extrañé. Mil perdones por la tardanza. Ahora que lo mencionas, debí haber subido un capítulo especial resumiendo todo lo que sucedió hasta ahora. ¿Así que es tu primera lectura de fandom? De verás no sé que decir, solo gracias por seguir a esta humilde escritora :).**

**Angelica Cullen Vulturi: Si, he visto tantos fics en donde hace de malo que me dió pena ponerlo en ese rol aquí. Me cae bien después todo. ¡Sorry por lo del salseo! Es que no sé de qué manera poner una escena de esas características; solo espero que este capítulo compense eso. ¡Me alegra saber que alegré tu día con la actualización! Ahora con esto de seguro te sentirás orgullosa (?).**

**p/d: Con respecto al OC, podría ponerlo, pero lo mejor sería guardarlo para la segunda temporada, ya que tengo planeado introducir dos femeninas, una que conquiste el corazón de Toy Bonnie y otra que pelee con Isabella por Foxy. Ya lo tengo en mi cabeza y la idea está interesante. A menos, claro está, introduzca una para el final en donde conoce al tierno Bombón.**

**Marisa-saaaan: No, jamás voy a morir. Soy jodidamente inmortal (?).**

**Exactamente no es Toy Bonnie :v.**

**Vincent es el pedobear de la historia :P.**

**Justamente hoy terminé de ver Kill la kill - incluído el OVA - y juro que me ha fascinado de sobremanera. Hacía bastante que no me enganchaba con un animé. Ahora puedo decir que es mi segundo favorito, después de Sailor Moon, claro ;). Quizás hasta me ponga a escribir algo sobre Ryuko x Mikisugi o de Mako x Gamagoori (shippeo intenso). ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic!**

**Leon K53: Tal vez ocurra lo de "Die in a fire", tal vez no - por cierto, aún me sigue gustando ese tema -. Tal vez les sorprenda lo que puede llegar a pasar, pero no voy a adelantar nada xD.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Oh, no te preocupes, yo también soy una mala seguidora porque he leído los capítulos de tus fics y creo que no he dejado review alguno :( *le arrojan tomates*. Pero eso es por andar leyéndolos del celular :v.**

**Jikigane: Jajajaja juro que cuando leí lo primero, ¡me dió un vuelco al corazón! Ya en serio, me la creí por un momento xD. A mi también me encanta Foxy - ¿zoofílica? ¿dónde? :v -.**

**¿Así que te gustan los nekos? ¡A mi también! De hecho es mi animal favorito. Además, tengo una llamada Kitty y que duerma todo el día :3.**

**¡Espero que este capítulo bien zukulenthozo les haya gustado!**

**¡Estefy Tsukino se despide con un gran abrazo :D!**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	18. Especial, Una alocada cena de año nuevo

N/a: Muy buenas, mis criaturitas amantes de la lectura (?). Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y lo hayan pasado en grande xD. Ésta vez vengo a sus vidas para traerles el especial de año nuevo atrasado que no pude subir antes.

Si,ya se lo que van a preguntar. ¿Y el especial navideño? ¡Ñeh! Lo hice el año pasado y como hice ese especial y no el de año nuevo por paja, me decidí hacer este para este año (?).

Disclaimer: FNAF es propiedad del sensual señor Cawthon. Los diseños humanizados, le pertenecen a Pole-bear, alias "desaparecida en acción" (?). La OC, Isabella Smith, al igual que el resto de los demás OC y la trama me pertenecen. Excepto Chiquinquirá María de la Trinidad Corona Rodríguez, la OC invitada propiedad de Angélica Cullen Vulturi. ¡Gracias por confiarmela! Espero que te guste :'''v.

Avisos: Disparates, faltas de ortografía y/o redacción, posible Ooc (Out of Character/fuera del personaje). Quiero aclarar que este especial sucede varios años después de los acontecimientos de esta temporada; por lo tanto, habrán posibles spoilers de la segunda temporada. Están avisados.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

En una pequeña y modesta casa de aspecto rústico ubicada justo al lado de la muy famosa pizzería de todo Hurricane, se hallaba la conocidísima guardia del lugar... Uh, en una situación un tanto particular.

\- ¿Ya?

Isabella estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza prácticamente metida adentro del retrete, expulsando la cena y el postre de hacía un par de horas atrás, mientras que el pelirrojo con orejas de zorro yacía sentado a su lado en el borde de la tina, sosteniéndo su ondulado cabello castaño para que no se le ensuciara.

\- Nunca más volveré a comer cualquier cosa hecha por las manos de Michael.- tosió de forma seca, pasando el dorso de su mano por sus labios para luego sentir la comida regurjitada asomar por su garganta hasta sus mejillas.

Foxy puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que una expresión de asco asomaba por su cara. La castaña volvió a toser y escupió lo que quedaba dentro de su boca.

\- La cena que hicieron las Chicas con la marinera Quinqui, estaba riquísimo.- dijo con una expresión de lo más infantil. Smith lo miró con una ceja alzada, a lo que él atinó a continuar.- Oh, tu sabes que con tan solo verlo y olerlo me basta, sirena mía. Además, podemos masticar y degustar para luego...

\- Si si, lo que sea. Hacer la chanchada que hicieron en presencia nuestra.- por un momento había olvidado aquella desagradable situación. El pelirrojo observó como la chica rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza a la vez que trataba de levantarse del suelo. Él la cargó de forma nupcial mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello.

\- Creo que debería darme un baño antes de que me lleves a la cama.- musitó de forma débil.

\- ¡A la orden, mi preciosa capitana! - la bajó al suelo por un instante para abrir el grifo de agua caliente. Luego la ayudó a desvestirse para que se metiera en la tina. Claro que la ojimiel estaba completamente enrojecida debido a que el pirata estaba allí presente viéndola desnuda en ropa interior; lo cual era algo que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Más bien, todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Por un demonio, Foxy! ¿Quieres por favor darte la vuelta un segundo?

El aludido hizo un gesto marinero antes de voltearse para dejar que se desnudara completamente y se metiera en la bañera llena de agua y espuma. Lo que nunca se percató la chica, fue que él la estaba espiando por el espejo. O eso es lo que creyó él, porque para cuando se volteó apenas escuchó el sonido del agua, la paliducha le arrojó una botella de shampoo a la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Por degenerado y mirón!

\- ¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no te estaba espiando!

\- Agradece que eres mi novio y que te amo, sino ya te hubiera desmantelado...

Pero obviamente ustedes están aquí porque quieren leer el especial de año nuevo, el cual me dio tanta paja escribir el año pasado y el que no pude subir antes :v.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No Foxy! ¡Ni se te ocurra querer meterte aquí adentro, viejo lobo de mar pervertido!

...

Eh…

\- ¡FOXY!

Uhm... ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos a esta pareja y retrocedemos unas cuantas horas atrás? Si si, al momento de la reunión de fin de año, en donde se hallaban algunos animatrónicos hablando, otros bailando, y otros - incluidas las dos Chicas junto con la castaña chocolate y el guardia de seguridad - cocinando para las masas (?). Claro que a pesar de que el castaño de ojos oscuros no era muy bueno en la parte culinaria, había optado por preparar algo que impresionara a Isabella.

Sólo esperaba que así lo fuera.

\- Mike, ¿me alcanzas la salsa de tomate? - pidió la morena haciendo un ademán con su mano.

\- Claro.- dijo mientras iba hasta la nevera a buscarlo.

\- Oigan, ¿creen que a Fred le guste esto? - inquirió la rubia de brillantes ojos azules.

\- Tal vez. Solo hay un pequeño detalle - respondió su versión 1.0.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tontita, ¿Se te olvidó que somos robots y que no podemos comer?

\- Yo una vez te vi comiendo.- le señaló.

Chica titubeó antes de hablar.

\- B-bueno, está bien. Puede ser que podamos comer…- miró por el rabillo del ojo a Schmidt quien tenía medio cuerpo metido dentro del refrigerador y a la de ojos ambarino ayudar a sacarlo, lo cual hizo que emitiese una risilla.- Lo que si es que no podemos digerirla.

\- Entonces, si no pueden deglutir, ¿cómo le hacen para tragarlo? - Chiquinquirá había oído justo la conversación entre las dos cocineras mientras trataba inútilmente de sacar al muchacho del congelador. Este asomó un brazo hacia ella con un pequeño frasco de salsa de tomate que ella no dudó ni un segundo en agarrar con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Gracias, Mikey.

\- De nada, eh, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

\- Chiquinquirá María de la Trinidad Corona Rodríguez, pero puedes llamarme Quinqui o Kira, aunque prefiero que me digas Quinqui.- dijo todo esto algo tímida.

\- Ay, Virgen de la Macarena, que nombre tan lar...- vio como la joven lo fulminaba con la mirada, carraspeó un poco omitiendo lo que iba a decir y prosiguió.-De acuerdo, Quinqui.- el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa forzada entre que Chica seguía hablando.

\- Y así es como hacemos con los alimentos.

Ambos humanos la miraron desconcertados.

\- Perdónanos, Chica. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? - inquirió el castaño, la polluela resopló con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué no escucharon nada de lo que expliqué? - ambos negaron con la cabeza, ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo que dije hace un momento es que luego de masticar la comida, ¡la escupimos!

Ambos castaños se miraron con repulsión.

\- Ay, mama web o ¡no joda!

\- Bueno, pero no crean que somos los únicos que vamos a "comernos" todo esto…- la ojilila hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos.- Chiqui, ¿cuántos humanos hay presentes?

\- ¡Oye!

\- No me refería a tí, Kira.

\- Pues están ellos dos, Bellabell, su primo, la chica morada, Kevin y Mary...- contó con los dedos de ambas manos con una expresión de duda en su rostro.- Uhm, creo que perdí la cuenta.

Todos los presentes en la cocina rodaron los ojos.

Mike Schmidt había hecho un cálculo mental.-Somos siete humanos, trece robots y dos alucinaciones.

\- O sea que veintidósen total.

\- Contando a JJ y a las niñas Cupcake.

\- ¡Perfecto! Vayan a poner la mesa que en un rato servimos - ordenó Chica frotando sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, en uno de los salones recreativos, estaba Mangle compitiendo contra el pelinegro en un juego de baile.

\- ¡No podrás ganarme, marinero de agua dulce!

\- ¿De agua dulce? ¡Agua dulce tu abuela!

\- ¡Ash! Cualquiera puede bailar bien la coreografía que muestran ahí de los Cazafantasmas.- resopló Freddy apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú cuando terminen, eh? - le desafío su versión 2.0. Él lo miró con arrogancia.

\- Pues será todo un placer hacerte pedazos en el Just Dance.

\- Yo me refería al ganador de esta ronda.- se dispuso a caminar hacia las mesas con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¡No es justo!

\- ¿Y quién dijo que la vida era justa? - Bonnie le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

En eso, Harleen Johnson* apareció junto con BB, JJ, Cherry y Carly.

\- ¿Han visto a los padres de este dulce niño? Hace rato que los andamos buscando.

\- ¿Te refieres a Foxy e Isa? Deben estar por ahí haciendo cochinadas, ya sabes...- el castaño con orejas de oso y sonrojo permanente vio la mirada asesina que le dirigía Gabriel en ese momento.- Tranquilo, viejo. Es una broma.

\- Vuelves a hablar así de mi prima y juro que te arrancaré todos los cables del pecho y te los meteré lentamente por el...

\- ¡Gané! ¡Iuju!

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! - el moreno volteó a ver a la peliblanca con horror, ésta se columpiaba con gozo por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Quién es el marinero de agua dulce, eh?

\- Mangle, compórtate. Me avergüenzas.- esta vez, el que había hablado era Endo, a quien ella consideraba su Pepe Grillo.

\- No se como demonios acepté venir aquí a pasar la noche vieja - dijo el primo de Isabella con fastidio. Segundos después sintió a alguien colgarse de su brazo. Bajó la mirada apenas para encontrarse con un par de hermosos y enormes ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con serenidad.

\- Si te vas, ¿me dejas ir contigo?

Gabriel Smith debía admitir que la dulce mirada de aquella jovencita lo derretía.

Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en frente de nadie.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! - se oyó la voz de alguien familiar y muy querida para Freddy y Bonnie.

\- ¡Anna Banana! - exclamaron ambos yendo a abrazarla.

\- ¡Cielos! Se nota que me extrañaron - se sostuvo del hombro de ambos animatrónicos a la vez que estos la cargaban.

\- Tengan cuidado con ella, chicos. Ahora son dos los que están cargando.

El castaño y el pelimorado miraron a Kevin con intriga.

\- ¿A qué te...?

La pelirroja rió a carcajadas.

\- Chicos, ¿qué no lo sabían? Kevin y yo estamos esperando un bebé.- comentó alegremente frotándose la notable barriga, automáticamente ambos la bajaron con cuidado.

\- L-lo lamentamos, Mary.- el guitarrista bajó sus orejas un tanto nervioso y apenado seguido de Fazbear, que se había quitado su pequeña galera, permaneciendo callado apenas unos segundos hasta que...

\- ¡CHICAAAAAA!

La aludida rápidamente hizo aparición.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pa…?! - al ver a los recién llegados, no pudo continuar, inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Hola Chica! - el de orbes marrones extendió sus brazos hacia la rubia polluela.

\- ¡Kevin! - ella se arrojó al cuello de este con emoción, seguidamente extendió una de sus manos para que la ojiverde se uniera a ellos.- ¡Los extrañé mucho! ¿Cómo está esa linda pancita? - posó delicadamente su mano sobre el vientre de Collins.

\- De maravilla. Si Dios quiere llegará en Marzo.

\- ¿Ya saben qué es? - interrogó la peliblanca que colgaba del techo de cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo se va a llamar? - interpeló una de las cupcakes observando con suma atención el abultado abdomen.

\- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que esté metido ahí adentro? - cuestionó la otra.

\- ¿Te lo comiste? - prosiguió la niña de los globos.

\- Tía Chica, ¿mis papás también pueden tener un bebé?

Los pequeños rodearon a los adultos con un montón de preguntas y dudas más hasta que un recién llegado Toy Bonnie - que había estado viendo la escena desde lejos - silbó para llamar la atención de los presentes.

\- Ya pequeños, ¿por qué no mejor van a acomodarse a la mesa? Acaban de avisarme que en cualquier momento servirán la cena.- exclamó seguido de un "¡Siiiiii!" de los cuatro pequeños que salieron correteando felizmente a sentarse.

\- Gracias, Bombón.- dijo la humana.

\- Por nada y felicidades por el nuevo bebé.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - habló Bernard.- Por cierto, ¿dónde están mi primo y su novia?

\- Escuché que se había ido a su casa a darse un baño y venía. Foxy fue con ella.

\- ¿Fue a asegurarse de que se lavara bien debajo de las orejas o fue a bañarla? - el muchacho movió las cejas divertido.

\- Cierra la boca Kevin, por allá está su primo - susurró su esposa.

\- Perdón.

Los cuatro dirigieron miradas hacia el pelinegro que aún seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música del juego y contra el líder de los old.

\- Creo que esta parte debería hacerla Foxy, ya hasta parece un pirata con esas ropas el sujeto que sale allí.

\- Ajá.- fue todo lo que respondió el muchacho, pues estaba tan agitado que apenas pudo responder.

\- ¡Vamos Gabi, tú puedes! - la jovencita castaña lo alentaba detrás.

\- Dudo que Gabriel le pueda ganar a mi Freddy.- habló la de orejas de zorro con cierto aire de superioridad.

La de mechones morados la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que Freddy, además de cantar, sabe bailar mejor que nadie.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Para que te lo veas que Gabi es muy bueno en muchas cosas!

\- ¡FREDDY ES MEJOR!

\- ¡NO! ¡GABI ES MEJOR! - ambas se fulminaron con la mirada y gruñeron hasta que el vocalista de mejillas sonrojadas se interpuso entre medio.

\- Muchachas, muchachas. ¡Tranquilas las dos! No tienen porque pelear así. Además es obvio que el mejor de aquí soy y- no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que ambas le habían dado una buena paliza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¡TU NO TE METAS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mike se encontraba camino a reunirse con los demás cuando se topó con el pirata y la joven.

\- ¡Mikey!

\- I-isabella, ¿c-cómo estas? Tu también, Foxy.- tartamudeó con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Muy bien, marinero Schmidt. Justo íbamos para allá.

\- Ya están por servir la macarronada que preparó Chiquinquirá.- posó sus orbes oscuros en el atuendo de la ojimiel. Ésta llevaba puesto un vestido escocés rojo de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, botones al frente y unas botas militares negras.- Bonita ropa.

\- ¡Gracias! Tú tampoco estás tan mal - guiñó un ojo divertida ante la presencia de su celoso novio.

\- Eh, Bella, es el uniforme de guardia.

\- Lo sé, es que te queda bien con esa bufanda que traes puesta alrededor de tu cuello, ¿verdad amor?

\- Si, lo que sea.- murmuró el del parche sin importancia, luego algo llamó su atención al mirar al suelo.- Tienes las agujetas desatadas.

\- Oh.

Apenas se agachó para atarse los cordones, el de orejas de zorro y el de gorra se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando atontados el escote generoso de la chica, haciendo que el primero levantara su parche para tener una mejor vista de los atributos de su sirena, y el segundo con unas gotas de sudor en su frente y un sonrojo más que notorio.

Bueno, tampoco era para tanto, la naturaleza le había dado a ella lo suficiente como para rellenar cualquier prenda y que cupiesen más o menos en unas manos masculinas.

...

Ok, de acuerdo, Isabella es pechugona a lo Scarlet Johanson. Nada más que odia que se lo digan pero ustedes no digan nada (?).

…

Ahora volviendo al especial...

\- ¡Listo! Ahora si.- se incorporó del suelo para encontrarse con un par de miradas, mismas que no dejaban de verla.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Ambos volvieron a la realidad, murmurando cosas inentendibles a oídos de la paliducha de cara redonda.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo entre los tres. Ella miró a los dos con una ceja alzada y con sus manos depositadas en su cintura; ellos pusieron su mejor expresión inocente.

\- ¿Ya te dije que traes un lindo vestido? - inquirió el guardia con una sonrisa nerviosa seguido del capitán, quien sonreía mostrando algunos de sus dientes de oro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Y dime, Puppet. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llevas muerto? - el moreno, luego de ganarle a Freddy y decir que no jugaba más, se hallaba un poco aburrido sentado en la mesa frente a la marioneta; ésta - o este, porque es un nene - apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos pensativo.

\- Hace mucho. Como más de tres décadas...- examinó con detenimiento al hombre frente suyo antes de proseguir.- Y tú, ¿hace cuánto que estás con vida? - el pelinegro levantó la vista para mirarlo con cara de wtf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Shadow Freddy! ¡Shadow Bonnie! - Harleen se había ido a buscarlos, pues no los encontraba por ningún sitio y temía de que se metiesen en problemas.- ¿Dónde demonios estarán? - se paró por un instante sólo para percibir su presencia. Giró su vista hacia uno de los cuartos que usaban de emergencia. Fue acercándose cautelosamente hasta la puerta y, tomando el mango de ésta, la abrió abruptamente, encontrándose con ambos.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Con que aquí están!

\- ¡Harley!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué carajos hacen con esos cerillos y ese galón de combustible? - interrogó señalando ambos objetos, mismos que fueron ocultos detrás del conejo de orejas oscuras.

\- Nada~.- contestaron con una expresión inocente; la chica los miró con desconfianza.

\- No pensarán prender fuego la pizzería, ¿oh si?

\- Oh no, para nada. Solo lo queríamos para incendiar el parque de atracciones de- pero el oso oscuro fue interrumpido por un pisotón de su compañero.- ¡Auch!

\- No le hagas caso, Har.

La aludida no sabía si dejar pasar aquello por alto o no, por lo que terminó dando un suspiro pesado.

\- Esta bien. Solo vine a buscarlos para cenar y para asegurarme que no estuviesen metidos en problemas.- a veces parecía que sus protectores en vez de cuidarla a ella, más bien ella debía de cuidarlos a ambos.

\- ¡Ya es hora de comer! - gritaron a la misma vez, esfumándose delante de su protegida. Ésta puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Supongo que tendré que volver hacia allá caminando.- se dijo a si misma mientras se giraba en sus propios talones para volver con el resto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡VENGAN A COMER, MIERDAS! ¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR!

Fue la única reacción de Toy Chica que dejó anonadados a todos los que iban acercándose a la mesa poco a poco y sin decir una palabra.

A continuación la rubia cocinera de ojos azules cambio su semblante de enfado al típico alegre y feliz con el que siempre se distinguía y exclamó fervientemente: - Bien, ahora que ya están todos, ahora si es hora de que mis amigas colegas y yo presentemos el platillo principal de la noche. ¡Recibamos con una cálida bienvenida a Chichinquirá y a su mariconada!

\- Se dice macarronada, cachapera. Y mi nombre es Chiquinquirá, ¡coño e' madre! - murmuró la venezolana con algo de molestia trayendo una de las bandejas en sus manos.

\- Lo siento~- le susurró la Toy infantilmente.- ¡Con ustedes Quinqui y su macarronada! ¡Vengan esas palmas por favor! - dijo esto último con voz algo distorsionada a la vez que aplaudía como loca.

Automáticamente se oyó unos breves aplausos en algunos sectores del lugar y un silbido de parte de Mangle seguido de un "¡BRAVO!" efusivo por parte de ésta que fue callado por su segunda cabeza.

La de cabellos castaños oscuros fue acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro a colocar dicha fuente con comida - seguida de la polluela de orbes lilas quien traía la otra - sobre la mesa, para luego tomar sus lugares junto a Isabella y Bonnie respectivamente.

Una vez que todos se sirvieron, la joven Smith se levantó de su asiento y golpeó apenas su copa levemente con un cubierto para captar la atención.

\- Antes de que comencemos a degustar este delicioso platillo, quisiera que por favor demos un aplauso a las que se encargaron de prepararlo con tanto amor y dedicación... E-es algo que se hace en mi país natal.**

Todos los comensales comenzaron a palmear en honor a las cocineras, éstas se sonrojaron apenadas y musitaron un "gracias" casi al unísono.

Apenas terminaron con las ovaciones, uno de los robots gritó: - ¡A COMER! - inmediatamente, todos los animatrónicos adultos, menos Puppet, se lanzaron a comer como animales salvajes ante la mirada atónita del resto.

The Marionette puso su mejor cara de "aquí no pasa nada" ante todos los demás, mientras que la expresión en el rostro de Gabriel, quien seguía sentado frente suyo, era todo un poema.

Isa por su parte, que estaba sentada justo al lado del pirata, veía con algo de asco la forma primitiva de comer de éste.

\- Que bueno que todavía no han hecho lo que nos han dicho en la cocina.- habló Mike tratando de romper un poco la tensión.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? - preguntó la futura madre con intriga, algo que jamás debió hacer por lo que sucedió momentos después...

...

\- ¡QUE PUTO ASCO! - la voz del primo de la castaña retumbó por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de la cena, todos se encontraban escuchando al pelimorado junto a su versión 2.0 tocando unos acordes que habían estado ensayando desde hacía varios días atrás.

En un momento dado, la ojilila llegó con otra bandeja; esta vez con el postre.

\- ¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Vengan a saborear el postre que preparó el señor Schmidt!

Dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron hasta ella. Al ver el aspecto antropomorfo de dicho plato, se detuvieron a analizarlo cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Qué concha es esto? - se atrevió a decir Fazbear metiéndole un dedo a la comida para luego olfatearlo junto con su versión toy.

\- No lo sé, huele a frambuesa...- miró con más detenimiento.- y huele bien. Supongo que sabrá igual de rico.- se encogió de hombros.

\- Muy bien, Schmidt, dinos que es ese adefesio que hiciste con tus manos.- señaló el pelinegro el postre.

\- Es una tarta de frambuesa y chocolate.- respondió tranquilo. Miró de reojo a la ojimiel quien se acercó para probar el primer bocado, degustándolo con total placer.

\- Mikey, ¡está delicioso! - el aludido sonrió de lado ante el cumplido de la chica; podría decirse que el objetivo de impresionarla había sido todo un éxito. Segundos después, todos estaban comiendo también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Chica! ¿Dónde están las copas?

\- ¡Ya las llevó Chiqui para allá, amor! - la cocinera había sacado dos botellas de champagne del refrigerador.- ¿me ayudas?

\- Siempre, mi dulce polluela.- dijo el de orejas de conejo haciéndola suspirar a la vez que tomaba ambas botellas para dirigirse juntos al salón principal.

En dicho lugar, casi todos estaban bailando, ka de ojos ambarino movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música acompañada de la albina y de la toy cocinera.

\- Díganme muchachos, ¿no les parece sensual?

\- ¡Marinero Freddo! ¿A poco te estás fijando en esa chica? - el de orejas de oso miro al zorro de forma divertida.

\- Me refería a mi caracola de mar, a menos claro, tú seas el que se esté fijando en ella.

El de ojos color ámbar levantó su parche para mirarlo directo a los ojos.- Tú sabes que no soy ese tipo de pillos, marinero.

Y era verdad lo que el pelirrojo decía. No por nada él tenía ojos para su sirena Bella; además, sabía a la perfección cómo se ponía ella estando celosa. Era toda una fiera y eso lo había comprobado cientos de veces luego de sus presentaciones, donde siempre iba un grupo de jovencitas a acosarlo y ella aparecía en el momento oportuno para apalearlas; otro motivo más para evitarse problemas.

\- ¡Muy bien vengan todos! Ya casi es hora de recibir el año nuevo, así que vayan tomando cada uno una copa que en menos de tres minutos comenzarán los fuegos artificiales.- la pequeña rubia vio como los niños se acercaron corriendo a tomar copas, por lo cual ella se las apartó, dándoles en su lugar vasos con jugo.- Lo lamento, pequeños pero tía Chica no quiere que terminen ebrios a tan temprana edad.- dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

Pasados esos tres minutos, todos se encontraban en la azotea de la pizzería observando los coloridos fuegos artificiales. Algunos se hallaban abrazados mientras que otros no apartaban la vista del maravilloso espectáculo que se veía en el cielo nocturno.

\- ¡Miren eso! - exclamó Cherry con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Wow! - dijo la otra.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no chicos? - murmuró la castaña hacia los cuatro animatrónicos principales, estos se tomaron de las manos para después tomar las de su amiga de toda la vida. De niños disfrutaban ver juntos el show de fuegos artificiales en cada fiesta y aquella noche era muy significativa para ellos.

A lo lejos, la castaña de sangre venezolana miraba aquella escena con una sonrisa. Observó a los toys charlando animadamente entre los cuatro, mientras que los más pequeños no dejaban de fascinarse ante los colores y el resto miraba el espectáculo con admiración. Se apartó de los demás por un momento, más que nada para buscar el baño.

Entró yendo hacia dicho sitio, hasta que algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

La puerta de Price Corner se encontraba abierta, mostrando la caja de música perteneciente a cierta marioneta. Se acercó casi corriendo con el corazón acelerándosele dentro del pecho hasta detenerse allí.

\- Una caja de música, hace mucho que no veo una.- tomó la manija de esta y la giró, deleitándose ante la melodía que emitía.

Estaba tan concentrada que no notó la presencia del dueño de dicha caja a sus espaldas.

\- Veo que te agrada la música de mi caja.- le murmuró casi al oído. Quinqui sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo a la vez que comenzaba a sudar frío y le faltaba el aliento.

Volteó, rogando que no estuviera aquel títere detrás suyo y que lo que había oído segundos atrás fuera solo producto de su imaginación; pero por desgracia allí estaba, de pie frente a ella. Rápidamente recuerdos horribles de cuando había sido secuestrada y torturada hicieron aparición.

No sabia que hacer, realmente le tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Sin embargo, algo en las palabras de The Marionette, hicieron que se tranquilizar a instantes después.

\- Por favor, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero hablar contigo.- la chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta tropezar con algo que hizo que cayera sentada al suelo. Se abrazó a sus piernas, temiendo por su vida.- Sé lo que sufriste de pequeña y te puedo asegurar que nunca te lastimaria.

La morena lo miró por un momento. Allí estaba, de pie junto a ella, extendiéndole sus largos dedos. No sabía si confiar en él o no, pero por un momento cerró sus ojos y dejó que aquellas extremidades la rozaran.

\- Solo vine a buscarte para decirte feliz año nuevo, que espero que dejes de temerme y que pueda concretarse una relación de amistad entre nosotros.

Kira tragó grueso antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos al sentir el tacto de la marioneta en su brazo. Respiró hondo, solo para responderle unas simples palabras como si ya las hubiese tenido que ensayar antes.

\- F-feliz año p-para ti tam-b-bién.- fue lo que atinó a decir tartamudeando y con temblor en la voz.

Puppet esbozó una sonrisa serena, la cual no pudo ser vista por la chica debido a que aún tenía sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Vio las manos de ésta cerradas con una fuerza que se podían ver sus nudillos totalmente blancos. Suspiró, tomándola de los hombros para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y luego de eso, se acercó lentamente a su rostro, atinando a darle un breve y corto beso en la mejilla, haciéndola respingar apenas ante el contacto.

Lentamente, ella fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose totalmente sola allí. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba volviendo a la normalidad, aunque su respiración seguía agitada. Rozó los dedos por su mejilla, justo en el lugar en donde el animatronico de cabellos azabache la había besado.

\- Un títere me besó y sigo viva.- murmuró a medida que su risa sarcástica iba aumentando cada vez más hasta que terminó perdiendo la conciencia y desplomándose en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y eso había sido toda aquella loca y disparatada noche de año nuevo.

¿Qué? ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con ella ?

Pues, luego de que recuperara la conciencia de semejante desmayo, volvió con los demás y bailó toda la noche con la albina pirata y ambas cocineras.

Gabriel bailó también a regañadientes y por pedido de Harley, la chica morada junto con el matrimonio Bernard. Los cuatro habían disfrutado una agradable velada nocturna. Creo que hasta ninguno se quejó, a excepción del pelinegro, claro.

En cuanto a Freddy Fazbear y los demás, algunos jugaron, otros se embriagaron, pero lo suficiente como para desactivarse.

Y por último estaba Mike Schmidt, quien con permiso de un Foxy celoso y con mirada asesina de "tocas a mi novia en un lugar indebido y te meteré un endoesqueleto por el...", bailaba entretenidamente con la castaña.

\- ¡Mike, creo que no me siento bien!

Sin embargo, él no la había escuchado bien debido a la fuerte música.

\- Perdona, Bella, ¿qué dijiste? - preguntó acercándose más hacia su rostro.

\- Que quiero irme a descansar, estoy algo mareada.- respondió en su oído. Su aliento había chocado contra el lóbulo del muchacho, haciéndolo estremecer, algo que no había sido pasado por alto por el pelirrojo quien se aproximaba con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

El guardia apenas lo vio, tragó saliva nervioso y atinó a decirle: - ¡Foxy! Llevate a Isabella a descansar. Acaba de decirme que no se siente- pero fue interrumpido debido a que la chica había lanzado parte de lo que había cenado en toda su ropa.

\- Marinero Michael, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó el pirata tratando de contener la risa.

…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

...

Y es así como volvemos al principio de la historia.

La ojimiel seguía aún en la bañera con los ojos cerrados, ya que todavía se sentía con mareos.

Si, pensarán que está embarazada por los síntomas y demás; sin embargo me temo que eso es imposible. Solo sufrió un empacho. Nada más.

\- Bien, preciosa, creo que ya es hora de que vayas saliendo de ahí.- dijo el zorro pirata con un tono casi paternal.

\- Solo unos minutos más.

\- Vamos, Bella. No. Me oblígues a sacarte de ahí a la fuerza.

\- ¿Ah si? Pues, inténtalo.- le desafió apoyando sus antebrazos en el borde de la tina, con ambas cejas alzadas y una sonrisa de lado; misma que borró inmediatamente al ver al de orejas de zorro tomar la cadena del tapón con su garfio con una sonrisa lasciva.- ¡No, Foxy! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foxy salía del baño con la chica en brazos envuelta en su gabardina negra. Esta tenía el rostro más rojo que un tomate. La llevó hasta su habitación y la sentó en su cama no sin antes depositarle un beso en la frente. Luego fue hasta su armario y saco de uno de los cajones un pijama rosa compuesto por una camiseta de tiras y unos pantaloncitos cortos; se los llevó junto con ropa interior y se dispuso a darle la espalda para que tuviese un poco de privacidad para vestirse.

\- Ya está.- avisó ella, seguidamente él se volteó y se acercó para soltarle el cabello. La castaña se acomodó debajo de sus cobijas.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? - le preguntó mientras la arropaba, ella asintió con la cabeza. El zorro se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó, Smith apoyó su cabeza y su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de este y cerró sus párpados.

\- ¿Foxy?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Feliz año nuevo.- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida. Observó detenidamente el rostro pálido de su sirena, las pestañas largas, su cara redonda, esa pequeña nariz, aquellos labios rosados y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. A pesar de que ahora era una joven mujer, ella aún no había perdido sus rasgos de niña.

Sonrió como tonto al recordar todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos y que a pesar de todo, el amor que se profesaban, seguía intacto a pesar del tiempo.

\- Feliz año nuevo, mi princesa del mar.

.

.

.

.

*Harleen Johnson es la hija única del hombre morado. ¿Que cómo demonios la tuvo? Eso lo sabrán en los capítulos posteriores de este fic :v.

**Aunque no lo crean, Isabella es nacionalidad Argentina. Nacida en ese país y llevada desde muy pequeña a Estados Unidos, ya que su padre es oriundo de dicho país. Nosotros tenemos la costumbre de ovacionar con aplausos al que hizo algo bien, por más ridículo que sea. De ahí la frase: "¡Un aplauso para el asador!", aunque durante las reuniones familiares donde cocinan otro tipo de platos, decimos: "¡Un aplauso para el/la cocinero/a! Si, lo saqué de una página, más que nada para explicarles mejor (?).

N/a: Aaaaah, por fin, luego de varios días pude culminar este especial. Lo habría hecho más rápido de no ser porque la única portátil que hay es la de mi hermana y ahora es raro que me la preste, ya que se la pasa más de dieciséis horas usándola, para luego decir: "¡Pero no estuve mucho tiempo!" cada vez que se la pido. En fin, suerte que tengo una aplicación en el celular en donde puedo escribir y guardar mis progresos.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si Dios quiere pronto tendrán la continuación de la historia y en donde responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior :'''v.

¡L s amo, negr s de mi corazón!


	19. ¡Aviso a mis lectores y colegas!

**Buenas noches a todos, lamento que esto no sea un capítulo nuevo de este fic, pero es MUY importante que lean esto y adviertan a los demás escritores. Yo me enteré recién hoy de esto y les juro que me da muchísima bronca e impotencia. Yo sólo averigué por medio de una sola página; no necesité ver las otras para corroborar si era verdad o no lo que leerán más abajo. ¡Por favor! Avísenles a los/as demás escritores/as, no sólo de este fandom, sino también de los demás para que los denuncien.**

**A continuación, voy a poner el copy paste de lo que puso _Enodia Ravenu _en una publicación de Facebook.**

* * *

Les dejo este post que compartió un contacto mío en un grupo. Es terrible que pasen estas cosas, los escritores de fanfiction lo hacen por amor al arte, por gusto, pero estos ladrones se benefician económicamente del trabajo de los fanfickers y esto al final puede acarrear muchos problemas. Aquí tienen.

NOTA: tengan cuidado, estos sitios contienen **malware** por lo que es mejor evitar visitarlos si no tienen un **adblock** integrado a su navegador o si no tienen herramientas de bloqueo de malware.

Una seguidora nos deja un excelente tip: " Si alguien esta interesado en fijarse, también se puede hacer sin ingresar al sitio: (Nombre de usuario) + site:(url del sitio). Yo encontré de esa forma y me evite el tener que ingresar al sitio."

Actualización: gracias a uno de nuestros followers se identifican otros dos sitios que hacen lo mismo

** buffyfiction (punto) org**  
**www (punto) thefanfiction (punto) com (barra)**

TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FF. NET HAN SIDO ROBADAS

Y no. NO es una broma. Ya fui a revisar y efectivamente hay copias de mis fics por todos esos sitios. Ni siquiera el layout de las paginas cambian ahahaha

Acá les dejo la traducción del post original en tumblr: (** pearwaldorf . tumblr ... / all - fanfictionnet - stories - h...**)

Queridos escritores de fanfiction,

Por favor tengan en cuenta que hay sitios web falsos que han copiado literalmente **TODOS** los fanfics de **Fanfiction . net**. Por lo que puedo decir, son copias casi perfectas, actualizados en tiempo real a los servidores de FFN.

Todas sus historias, su perfil, todo ha sido robado y copiado en los siguientes sitios web:

**www (punto) thebuystock (punto) org (barra)  
**

**www (punto) talkfictions (punto) com (barra)**

**fictionavenue (punto) org (barra)**

**thanfiction (punto) org (barra)**

**hmofiction (punto) org (barra)**

Ellos están sacando ganancias con sus historias con los anuncios. Esto se llama **spamdexing**. Por favor, repórtenlos . Un robo de esta magnitud considerable, literalmente, millones de historias, no debe quedar impune.

Además, no intenten iniciar sesión en cualquier sitio que se parece a **Fanfiction . net **pero no lo es. En teoría, podrían robar su correo electrónico y contraseña!

CÓMO DENUNCIAR

Vaya aquí: ** www . google webmasters / tools / spamreportform?hl=es**

Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)

Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio **mirror** haciendo spamdexing a ** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net **y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.

Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"

Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.

Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro. Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!

* * *

**Nota adicional: Lamento decirles que por esto me voy a ver obligada a dejar en _Hiatus_ todos mis fics - por lo menos hasta que se resuelva este problema - y ver de qué manera puedo subirlos todos a mi cuenta en _Wattpad_. A los que quieran seguirme allí, les dejaré el link de mi cuenta por PM.**

**¡Por favor! Difundan este mensaje, no permitamos que estos individuos lucren con nuestros trabajos.**


	20. Capítulo 16

**N/a: Si te digo que esto es un capítulo nuevo y superlarguísimo, ¿cómo te quedas? ¡UOUOUOUOUOUO! (?)**

**I'm back bitches!**

**Siento mucho el semejante retraso de proporciones bíblicas, pero los que leyeron el aviso que puse anteriormente, sabrán que ese fue uno de los motivos - hasta ahora por lo poco que averigüé, las páginas fueron todas eliminadas en su totalidad prácticamente -; además de que el capítulo lo tenía hecho, pero luego lo borré y reescribí como tres veces porque sinceramente no me gustaba como estaba quedando, para que luego la portátil de mi hermana se bloqueara, y tuviera que devolverla a la escuela y bueno, bye bye a mis carpetas personales de escritos y dibujos. Es por eso que decidí recompensarlos con este capítulo superlargo, espero que les guste porque me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at freddy's es propiedad de Scott "quiero ver arder el mundo" Cawthon. Los diseños de los personajes están basados en los de Pole-bear. Sólo Isabella, los demás OCs y la trama de la historia son idea de mi loca y extravagante cabecita.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, faltas de ortografía y/o redacción - escribo desde móvil y el diccionario tiende a poner palabras que nada que ver -, peleas, momentos de suspenso, introducción de alguna que otra escena de alguna película o programa de televisión - más que nada por diversión -, incoherencias e inexactitudes con respecto al juego, etc.**

**Por cierto, antes de empezar, recuerden que en el capítulo anterior, Isabella fue secuestrada y ahora peleará con sus amigos. La pregunta es, ¿realmente es ella o no?**

**Esa respuesta será respondida en este capítulo.**

**¡Disfruten! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16: Una serie de eventos extraños y desafortunados.**

\- Muy bien, volveré a repetir la pregunta. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo le haremos para pelear con Bellabell sin lastimarla? - el tono de Bonnie era de suma preocupación.

\- Solo peleen y traten de golpearla lo menos posible - contestó Puppet,- Y esquiven sus golpes todo lo que puedan.

En eso, les dió una señal para que arremetieran contra ella, todos - excepto ambas Chicas quienes se apartaron para atender a Freddy - corrieron a la carrera para pelear contra su amiga, quien no tardó en esquivarlos en cuanto podía.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen, chatarras oxidadas? -musitó burlonamente mientras les propinaba varios golpes al pelimorado y a su otra versión; Bonnie había recibido una patada tan fuerte en la cabeza que provocó que su sistema se apagara, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Chica al ver a su novio, sintió que el alma se le saldría de su cuerpo. Corrió hacia él tanto como sus piernas le daban. Isabella la vio y arrojó un cuchillo en dirección a ella, directo a darle en su espalda. Pero por fortuna, Foxy lo había tomado en el aire, salvando así a su amiga.

\- Buenos reflejos, Foxy ~.

\- Detente, Isabella. No quiero lastimarte.

\- ¡Quiero ver que lo hagas! - bramó acercándose a él.- O mejor aún, ¿por qué no me muestras qué tan habilidoso eres para pelear? - le señaló el arma que él mismo traía en la mano y que segundos atrás había atrapado. El de orejas de zorro lo observó, entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

\- ¿Y por qué no debería de estarlo?

\- No lo sé, tal vez tengas miedo de que el pirata más temido de los siete mares te derrote.- sonriendo de lado.

\- Mejor deja esos cuentos para cuando tengas que narrárselos a los niños, ¿quiéres?

Y seguidamente arrojó su puño izquierdo sobre el pirata, el cual detuvo el golpe con su única mano y para asombro de la chica.

Se había librado una dura pelea entre ambos, en la que la castaña llevaba ventaja ya que se había vuelto no sólo habilidosa, sino también rápida; sin embargo, el contrario no se quedaba atrás - después de todo, Foxy era de los animatrónicos el más veloz y fuerte - a pesar de todos los golpes, cortes y rasguños que traía por todas partes.

Fue en ese entonces que Smith, totalmente furiosa, le dio una patada voladora que, lejos de golpearlo, terminó sirviéndole a él para tomarla del tobillo y empujarla hacia atrás, provocando su caída estrepitosa.

La joven rugió de rabia y se levantó del suelo, abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él; Foxy en un intento por defenderse, le dio un fuerte golpe en su cara, causando que ella terminase sangrando por la nariz para desesperación de él.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Te hice mucho daño? - No sabía que hacer, estaba completamente alterado. Ella se limpió el líquido carmesí con el dorso de su mano izquierda y reaccionó totalmente cabreada.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima?!

Lo que pasó a continuación, era algo que nadie se esperó. Porque apenas él lo había visto venir, ya se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con una abolladura en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Al levantar la vista, vio la mirada de ella - la que alguna vez había sido tan dulce sin una pizca de maldad - ahora ensombrecida observándole y una linterna en su mano izquierda

Puppet iba a intervenir cuando algo que vio a continuación lo dejó prácticamente helado.

De la nada, algo había rebotado en la cabeza de la muchacha. Ésta dirigió sus ojos a un lado suyo, encontrándose con un pequeño cupcake rosa tirado en el suelo, solo que éste no tenía ojos ni tampoco una velita de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

\- ¡Deja tranquilo al tío Foxy!

\- ¡O lo lamentarás!

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? - y su pregunta fue automáticamente respondida cuando sintió que le jalaban fuertemente del cabello, ella chilló de dolor mientras caía de espaldas, siendo arrastrada por el piso.

Alzó la vista y se halló con un par de curiosas niñas con cabello rosa que tironeaban de ella. La dejaron para luego golpearla.

\- ¡Oigan, niñas! ¡Dejen de pegarle! - el títere reaccionó alejando a ambas de la joven - que estaba hecha una bolita - lo más pronto que pudo.

En eso, las campanadas que daban por concluido el turno de la guardia se escucharon por todo el sitio.

Ni bien la dejaron de apalear, se levantó golpeando con furia el suelo con su puño.

\- ¡Me las van a pagar! ¡Lo juro! - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer misteriosamente (?).

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Puppet?! - gritó Freddy totalmente iracundo a la marioneta.- ¿Por qué Isabella nos atacó?

El aludido se mantuvo en calma mientras el de orejas de oso lo invadía con preguntas.

\- Ella y yo tuvimos una conversación en el cuarto de premios sobre un sueño que tuvo.

\- ¿Y de qué trataba ese sueño? - Chica se acercó curiosa.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de incomodidad ante la pregunta de la rubia.- No sé cómo explicarlo, pues es algo que yo también lo soñé; más bien me llegó como un pensamiento.

\- Puppet, necesitamos que nos lo digas.

\- No creo que estén preparados para oírlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? - el castaño se acercó a milímetros de su rostro,- Por si se te ha olvidado, yo soy EL LÍDER de la banda aquí y este lugar tiene MI NOMBRE, además de que soy la estrella principal del show. Por lo tanto, eso quiere decir que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de saber la respuesta.- reprochó picándole el pecho con el índice ante cada palabra que le decía.

\- Y ahí está otra vez con su egocentrismo.- murmuró Toy Bonnie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Oye, te escuché! ¡Y no es ningún egocentrismo recalcar mi liderazgo en este sitio! - se cruzó de brazos molesto en una pose de divo tsundere total.

\- BonBon tiene razón, eres un egocéntrico. Incluso eres más egocéntrico que el propio Toy Freddy.

\- Hazme un favor: no te metas, linda polluela.- le dijo a Toy Chica con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¡¿Linda polluela?! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

\- A tí y a la coneja lesbiana les hablo como se me de la gana.

\- ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?! - El peliazul dio un par de zancadas hasta el oso con el puño en alto. Rápidamente, se armó una discusión bastante absurda entre los tres. Balloon Boy - quien se había escondido anteriormente - se hallaba mirando a los tres robots adultos insultarse junto con las dos niñas de cabello rosa - que por cierto, aún no sabemos de donde mierda salieron (?) -. En eso, giró su cabeza para ver al pirata, este se encontraba recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- ¿En qué piensas, papá Foxy?

\- Noté algo extraño en Bella.

\- ¿Como qué, Foxy?

El pelirrojo miró al pequeño y al títere que lo miraban con curiosidad.- Siento que ella no es la verdadera.

\- Eso es imposible, capitán - se oyó un extraño sonido por parte de Bonnie e instantáneamente había vuelto a funcionar,- es ella misma la que nos atacó. Otra persona no pudo haber sido.

\- Chica, no lo entiendes-

\- Por supuesto que entiendo - se acercó a él y le frotó la espalda suavemente,- ve a desconectarte un rato. Más tarde veremos que hacer.

En eso, se oyó un estruendo y trozos de mesas y sillas volaron cerca de ellos.

La rubia de ojos lilas puso sus manos en su cintura a la vez que golpeaba repetidas veces el piso con el taco de su bota anaranjada en una expresión de enfado, el conejo - quien estaba recién "despierto" - se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza; las niñas cupcake fueron corriendo y gritando hasta donde estaban ellos y se abrazaron a BB. Foxy en cambio, tenía en su semblante una expresión de "no otra vez", y The Marionnette tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, a la vez que mantenía sus puños cerrados e inhalaba y exhalaba aire de sus inexistentes pulmones antes de perder los estribos y pegar el mayor grito en toda su vida inmortal (?).

\- ¡COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo a la casa del pedobear de Vincent (?), nuestra querida protagonista estaba despertándose lentamente. En eso, sintió apenas un dolor punzante en el lado derecho de su costilla, llevando su mano involuntariamente sobre dicho lugar.

Intentó enfocar la visión, pues veía todo borroso. Lo único que podía notar, era una silueta morada encima de ella; se alarmó al comenzar a ver poco a poco con más claridad y descubrir quién era la persona que estaba encima suyo.

\- Mi pequeña Bell, ya has reaccionado ~.- la tomó inesperadamente del rostro, acercándolo al suyo.- Vaya golpe duro que te diste contra la mesa.- le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios; una expresión de asco se dibujó en la cara de la castaña.

\- ¡Sueltame! - exclamó tratando de empujarlo lejos suyo, a lo que él se colocó en cuclillas sobre su cuerpo, quedando entre las piernas de ella.

\- ¡Ey!~ ¿Así es como me tratas después de haberte cuidado mientras estabas inconsciente? Eres una niña mala.- llevó ambas muñecas de la menor sobre la cabeza de la misma con su mano izquierda, a la vez que con la derecha iba desabrochándole los botones del pantalón de su uniforme de guardia.

Isabella comenzó a gritar de la desesperación.- ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!

Sin embargo, Vincent hacía caso omiso a los lamentos y gritos desesperados de la jovencita, dedicándose a dejar un camino de saliva desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

\- Vaya, no creí que una muchachita como tú estuviera tan desarrollada.- rio perversamente, relamiéndose fascinado ante lo que tenía delante suyo. Bella bajó la vista, recordando que él le había quitado la camisa anteriormente. Se sonrojó notablemente al verse desnuda delante de él; el castaño estaba por disponerse a acariciar la zona sobre su sostén cuando el timbre sonó.- Me cago en todo.- esbozó una amplia sonrisa a su pequeña víctima.- Ya vuelvo, preciosa. No tardaré mucho.- volvió a besarla, esta vez con algo de rudeza, mordiéndole el labio inferior de una forma tal que a la chica le terminó sangrando.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí.- susurró una vez que lo vio irse por la puerta; se levantó rápidamente de la cama de aquella habitación en donde había estado antes y se dispuso a buscar su teléfono móvil. Buscó y buscó en todos los rincones, hasta dar con él dentro de una cajonera llena de camisas dobladas.

Adivinen de qué color eran.

\- ¿Es que acaso este tipo no usa otro color que no sea el morado?

Miró hacia la puerta cuidando de que no entrara y la encontrara a punto de hacer las llamadas.

Marcó el patrón de bloqueo en la pantalla - sin quitar la vista de la puerta-, equivocándose las tres primeras veces antes de acertar a la cuarta.

\- Tranquila, Isabella. Respira hondo.

Pero claro, ¿quién rayos iba a tranquilizarse sabiendo que estaba de rehén en la casa de un sujeto que apenas conoce y lo que es peor, el tipo era un loco psicópata con intenciones de tocarte la jalea?

No me contesten, no fue una pregunta.

Buscó en el registro de llamadas y marcó el número de su amigo. La línea sonó varias veces antes de que le atendieran del otro lado.

_-"¿Qué ocurre, Isa?"-_ el tono de voz de Kevin parecía algo somnoliento.

\- ¡Kevin! ¡Gracias a Dios! - por un momento sintió un instante de tranquilidad al escucharle,- necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

_-"Is"-_ gruñó antes de seguir, _-"¿No puedes pedírmelo cuando vuelvas? Es muy temprano para-"_

\- ¡Kevin! Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

_-"¡Vamos! No puede ser tan grave"-_ en tono de broma.

\- Me tienen secuestrada.- largó de repente con temblor en la voz.- ¿Te parece eso una broma?

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio pasaron del otro lado de la línea antes de escuchar al castaño alterado._-"¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Quién fue? ¿Sabes por lo menos en donde estás?"-_ comenzó a invadirla con una pregunta atrás de otra, causando que se pusiera aun más nerviosa que antes.

\- N-no, no tengo la más mínima idea de donde estoy.- volvió a echar un ojo a la puerta.- ¿Recuerdas al tipo raro que llegó a la pizzería y me llevó al hospital luego de que me desmayara?

_-"Me estás queriendo decir, ¿que fue él quién te raptó? Lo sabía, sabía que ese sujeto no era de fiar."_

\- Kevin, tengo mucho miedo. Hace un momento, e-él estuvo a punto de- no pudo continuar, sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago y un enorme nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas ya no las podía contener más, por lo que se dejó caer en el suelo con el celular aún en la mano, llorando desconsoladamente.

Si, ella era miedosa en varios aspectos, pero cuando se lo proponía podía enfrentar esos miedos.

Sin embargo, esto era muy diferente. La idea de estar a punto de ser abusada en cualquier momento por un hombre, era algo que nunca creyó que viviría en sus cortos dieciséis años. Y más le aterraba pensar en ello sabiendo que nunca había estado con ningún chico, ni siquiera había tenido novio anteriormente, solamente había aceptado salir con un compañero de curso a ver una película; aunque eso no contaba, ya que al final habían optado por ir en grupo.

_-"Is, ¿sigues ahí?"_

La chica respiró hondo nuevamente, mas su respiración no se normalizaba todavía. Volvió a colocarse el móvil en la oreja mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

\- Si.

_-"Tranquila, iré con la policía y le diré a mi tía lo que suce-"_

\- ¡N-no! No le digas nada, ni siquiera a las autoridades. No quiero preocuparla ni que tampoco mis padres se enteren por terceros que su única hija está secuestrada. Si Irene pregunta por mí, dile que fui a ver a mi primo.

_-"Pero-"_

\- Sólo hazlo. Busca a alguien que sepa rastrear llamadas. Pero por favor, no vayas con la policía. Recuerda que mis padres trabajan allí y no quiero imaginarme en cómo se pondrían si se llegasen a enterar de esto.

El chico resopló._-"Está bien, haré lo que me pides. Trata de calmarte y estar lo más alejada que puedas de ese tipo. Desgraciado hijo de-"_

\- Tampoco quiero que comentes nada en la pizzería.

-_"¿Qué? Pero ellos-"_

\- Ya viste como se pusieron cuando lo vieron, especialmente Foxy. No quiero que cometan una locura.

_-"De acuerdo."_

\- Ah, y Kevin.

_-"¿Si?"_

\- ¡Date prisa! - cortó sin siquiera despedirse al oír unos pasos acercarse. Se levantó rápidamente, no sin antes esconder su teléfono debajo de la cama y sentarse sobre ésta. Su corazón comenzó a golpetearle en el pecho cuando lo vio entrar silbando con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, y una sonrisa serena que de lejos de serlo, la aterraba aun más.

\- Siento el retraso, mi pequeña. Ya sabes como son los cobradores. Les gusta venir muy temprano en la mañana y tocarte los cojones para que uno les pague.- una expresión sombría se asomó en su cara, a medida que iba dando pasos cada vez más cerca de la ojimiel. Ella se alejó lo más que pudo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la cabecera. Fue entonces que apenas quiso bajarse, cuando él la interceptó de repente tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca. Isabella ahogó un grito de dolor por la presión que Vincent ejercía.

\- ¡Detente! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

El hombre vestido de morado la soltó, aunque luego de eso la tomó del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.- ¿No te molestaría quedarte sola unas cuantas horas, pequeña? Tengo que ir a trabajar y no puedo faltar a semejante compromiso.

Smith apartó la mirada, observando a cualquier sitio menos a él. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera podía gesticular alguna palabra; por lo que negó con la cabeza tímidamente en respuesta.

\- Igualmente, no vas a estar tan sola. Dentro de un rato vendrán dos amigos a cuidarte. Mientras, pórtate bien y no te metas en líos ~.- acercó más su rostro al de ella y lamió su mejilla de manera obscena, una mueca de repulsión se dibujó en el semblante de Isabella.

Sintió su alma volver a su cuerpo literalmente al verlo marcharse. Se restregó el brazo por su pómulo con sumo odio, limpiando la saliva de aquel repugnante ser y dejando enrojecida la zona. Se tumbó en el blando colchón abrazando la almohada, pensando en lo tonta que había sido al pedirle a Puppet que la dejara sola y por haber salido así sin más al baño; quizás si no hubiera salido del Cuarto de Premios, la cosa hubiese sido distinta. Quizás en ese momento, ella estaría rodeada por todos ellos, sus amigos.

Y quizás, en ese preciso instante, tal vez estaría en los brazos de su capitán.

\- Foxy...- dijo en un susurro en sincronización con las lágrimas que volvían a salir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Bella?

Foxy se activó ante el presentimiento que le había invadido. Por un momento creyó que su sirena había vuelto y lo estaba llamando. Aunque por desgracia, no se sabía nada de ella desde hacía horas.

Recordó el golpe que le había propinado, mismo que la había hecho sangrar y se sintió muy mal por ello. Él le había prometido cuidarla aún a costa de su propia alma y sentía que en cierto modo le estaba fallando; sin embargo, había algo que le había llamado la atención al pegarle, y eso era la dureza que sintió ante el contacto entre su puño metálico y el frágil rostro de la castaña. Para él, fue como pegar contra otra superficie de igual calibre.

\- ¿En qué piensas, capitán?

El aludido dió un pequeño brinco al sentir la voz de la cocinera toy observándolo con preocupación.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Toy Chica? ¿No deberías estar haciendo el show con los demás?

\- Chica y Bonnie decidieron reemplazarnos a BonBon y a mí, más que nada para asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien.- escogiéndose de hombros mientras jugaba con su delantal.

Foxy echó sus orejas levemente hacia atrás.- No se hubieran molestado.

\- No es molestia, lo que sucede es que ya los consideramos nuestros amigos - hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar,- y por mi parte yo detesto ver a alguien triste.

El pirata la miró pensativo. Ahora que se lo planteaba mejor en su cabeza, a diferencia de Toy Freddy y Mangle, estos dos no tenían ni siquiera un atisbo de maldad. Bastaba con escuchar esas palabras para darse cuenta de que, tanto sus amigos como él, los habían juzgado precipitadamente sin conocerlos.

\- Te ruego me perdones.- le tomó inesperadamente de la mano.- Los he estado juzgando a ti y a Toy Bonnie precipitadamente.

La rubia le sonrió con sinceridad, tomando la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas y dándole unas leves palmaditas.

\- Isabella es muy afortunada por tener a alguien como tu.- su sonrisa se desvaneció, curvando su boca hacia abajo en una expresión de tristeza.- Ya quisiera que Toy Freddy me demostrara aunque sea algo de afecto.

\- Tal vez le cuesta demostrarte sus sentimientos.

La polluela se apartó algo brusca.- ¡Por favor, Foxy! Ni siquiera me ha demostrado afecto estando ambos vivos. Yo soy de los dos la que siempre tuvo que expresar su amor como una estúpida mientras que él lo único que sabe hacer es tratarme mal. - hizo una pausa.- a veces pienso que no me ama.

\- Deberías hablarlo con él.

\- No lo sé.- negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué tal si no quiere escucharme?

\- Pues ahí te darás cuenta que es un tonto.

\- Si, creo que iré a hablar con él ni bien termine de cantar el dueto con Freddy.- le sonrió ampliamente a Foxy antes de abrazarlo.- Creo que a partir de ahora serás mi tercer mejor amigo. Y no te preocupes por Bellabell, de seguro debe estar bien.- mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

\- Porque hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que la que vimos anoche no era ella.- y después de decir esto, se separó de él y desapareció detrás de las cortinas.

Una vez que quedó solo nuevamente, analizó detalladamente las últimas palabras de la cocinera 2.0.

\- Tal parece que no soy el único que presiente lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Mary, ¿estás segura que estamos yendo por la ruta correcta?

\- ¡Segurísima! Mira... - le muestra la portátil que llevaba sobre sus piernas, - según el rastreador, Isa se encuentra a sólo unas diez calles de aquí.

_"A diez metros, doble a la derecha"._

\- ¿Diez metros? Pero si el rastreador de tu portátil acaba de marcar que son...

"A tres metros, doble a la izquierda".

\- ¿Es idea mía o tu GPS no anda? - inquirió la pelirroja.

_"A seis metros, haga vuelta en U"._

El castaño ya comenzaba a exasperarse.- Maldita porquería. Le dije a mi padre que no era buena idea comprarlo usado en la tienda de baratijas.- le dio un par de golpecitos, lo que causó que el artefacto terminara estropeándose.- Mierda, ahora si va a matarme por eso.

\- Deberías decirle que es hora de cambiarlo, ¿no crees?

\- Si, tienes razón. Luego le compraré...

_"A dos metros, doble a la derecha"._

\- ¡MENUDA MIERDA! - gritó colérico arrancando el GPS del panel y arrojándolo por la ventanilla.- ¡ME CAGO EN SU PUTA MADRE, JODER!

Durante las pocas cuadras que quedaban, ambos chicos quedaron en silencio, hasta que la chica antes de que Kevin detuviera la camioneta, habló.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que no compres otro.- sonriendo nerviosamente ante la mirada de "no me digas" del castaño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre tanto los chicos iban en busca de Isabella, la aludida estaba cubierta con una manta, sentada sobre la cama en la postura de indio observando con cierta curiosidad y temor a las dos sombras recién llegadas - y que por cierto, ya habían tomado asiento frente a ella en dos cómodos sillones que había en la habitación -, quienes también la miraban con el mismo interés.

\- Y bien, uh... ¿qué serían exactamente?

Shadow Freddy no tardó en responder.- Pues como verás, vendríamos a ser como una especie de alucinaciones.

\- ¿Como fantasmas? - alzando una ceja.

\- No fantasmas, sino algo alucinógeno (?). - continuó el otro.

Pasaron dos segundos después y el oso medio color negro, medio color morado (?) no había tenido mejor idea que decirle la verdad a la joven acerca de su origen.

\- De acuerdo, te lo diremos todo. Pero tú, promete que no se lo dirás a nadie más, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Lo prometo! - dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón y la otra levantada en señal de juramento.

Entonces, ambas sombras comenzaron a relatarle con lujo de detalles su vida pasada, a qué se dedicaban y de qué maneras habían muerto.

\- Aguarden, ¡¿ustedes fueron guardias en Fredbear's Family Dinner?! - ambos asintieron.- Debieron haber sufrido mucho antes de morir.

\- Nah, no te creas... - respondió Shadow Bonnie.- Al haber sido rápidas nuestras muertes, tuvimos suerte de no haber sentido nada en ningún momento.

\- Aún así es horrible.

\- Mmm, seh. Pero no te preocupes, no nos duele ni nada estar así, ¿sabes?

En eso, S. Freddy se acercó al conejo, susurrándole.- Oye, Bon, creo que esta niña no es mala después de todo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó por lo bajo.

\- Sólo basta con percibir su aura y saber que no tiene ni una pizca de maldad.

Se miraron entre ambos, luego miraron a Isabella que estaba entretenida viendo sus uñas. Según por lo que habían notado, la adolescente parecía que estaba más tranquila; reposó sus manos sobre sus borcegos de color negro, volviendo a verlos, esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Psst! Oye, Bon, creo que nos está mirando raro. - volvió a hablar S. Freddy en voz baja a su compañero. Este movió sus largas orejas y bufó en respuesta. - Creo que me equivoqué. De seguro nos debe estar echando una maldición en estos momentos.

\- Pff, ¿qué dices, imbecil? - elevando un poco la voz.

\- ¡No grites! ¿No ves que nos está escuchando?

\- ¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

\- ¿Lo ves? Estás gritando. Vamos, cálmate ~- dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES!

\- ¡Oigan! - la castaña dio un silbido para llamar la atención de ambos.- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? - ambas sombras se callaron, Isabella continuó. - A ver, ¿puedo saber qué demonios fue eso de que no tengo una pizca de maldad?

Las contrapartes sombra del oso y el conejo ensancharon los ojos con horror. - ¿E-escuchaste nuestra conversación?

\- ¡Hoola!~, estoy sentada frente a ustedes en esta habitación.

Lo que en realidad sucedía era que la chica tenía muy buen oído, además de que era muy atenta también.

\- Fue algo que dijimos por error.

\- Esa respuesta no me convence para nada. - espetó secamente cruzándose de brazos. El conejo se apresuró a responder. - Mira, pequeña. Lo que hayamos dicho de ti, acaba de quedar en el pasado. ¿Por qué no mejor olvidamos el asunto de una vez por todas y nos dedicamos a hablar de otros temas hasta que Vincent y Fredbear regresen, si?

Vieron como Smith se tensó al oír el nombre del individuo morado. Su labio inferior temblaba y su respiración se había tornado más dificultosa. Agachó su cabeza, sus hebras castañas casi rizadas cubrían parte de su rostro; seguidamente se oyeron unos sollozos que salían de la humana.

Se preocuparon al verla en ese estado tan repentino.

\- Niña, ¿qué te ocurre?

Ella simplemente se abrazó a sus piernas, permaneciendo en silencio sin decir una palabra. El oso la miró con angustia mientras que el de orejas de conejo se rascaba la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

\- Pequeña, no llores.

\- Tengo miedo. - en una voz casi audible.

\- ¿De qué? - inquirió S. Bonnie.

\- De él. - alzó la vista, mostrando sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas. - Tengo que salir de aquí.

\- Pero no podemos dejar que salgas.

\- Por favor, se los ruego. Necesito salir de aquí.

\- Danos una razón por la cual quieres que te ayudemos. - S. Bonnie parecía bastante serio. Su compañero en cambio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No lo entienden! Si me quedo aquí, cuando él regrese, me va a... - se cubrió el rostro, llorando aun más. - Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda hacerme.

S. Freddy la observó con más detenimiento, notando unas marcas rojizas en su cuello; se paró, acercándose a ella con cautela. Tomó con suavidad un extremo de la cobija, descubriendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

\- E-esto, ¿te lo hizo él? - viendo no sólo las marcas, sino también podía notar que estaba desnuda debajo. Seguidamente, Bella lo apartó de un manotazo, cubriéndose totalmente ruborizada y apartando la mirada.

El Bonnie oscuro lo apartó bruscamente, llevándolo al rincón. - ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No ves que puede estar fingiendo para poder escapar?

\- ¡¿Te parece que eso es fingir?! - señalando a la joven. - No se tu, Bon. Pero yo creo que ese tipo ha ido demasiado lejos con su obsesión.

El aludido se llevó una mano al mentón. - Bueno, ¿y cómo quieres ayudarla?

\- Sencillo~. La ayudaremos a escapar. - sonriendo con malicia. El contrario retrocedió apenas. - N-no creo que eso sea una buena idea, Fredward.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Fredbear podría enfadarse mucho si la liberamos!

\- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO FREDBEAR! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA AQUÍ ES LA INTEGRIDAD DE ESTA JOVEN! ¡¿HASTA CUANDO, BON?! ¡¿HASTA CUANDO TENDREMOS QUE SEGUIR SIENDO SUS BUFONES?!

\- Pero, ¿qué hay de la venganza?

\- ¡¿De qué venganza me estás hablando?! Por lo que sabemos, los prototipos que nos asesinaron hace años en nuestros respectivos turnos están desmantelados. Los que están ahora en el restaurante son los que los reemplazaron años después. ¡A esta altura, esa venganza ya está más que hecha! Si no quieres, no me ayudes; pero yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que llegue ese depravado y abuse de esa pequeña inocente. Así que, ¿estás conmigo, si o no?

S. Bonnie fijó sus cuencas blancas en su compañero. Tenía razón, aquel asunto no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Era más un asunto del dorado y Vincent. Por otro lado, estaba harto de seguir órdenes, lo único que quería era que su alma descansara en paz de una vez por todas; sin embargo, aquella maldición los mantenía a ambos atados al mundo de los vivos, y esa maldición era nada más ni nada menos que el rubio de sombrero morado al cual ellos llamaban "Boss".

Bueno, hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo, ¿alguna brillante idea? - dijo viendo como los otros dos esbozaban una amplia sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado, el castaño antagonista de la historia, estaba en la hora de descanso en su trabajo tomándose un café, cuando el oso dorado se le apareció enfrente, esta vez en su versión casi humana.

\- ¡Vaya! ~, menudo golpe tienes ahí. - señaló justamente a la nariz del rubio riéndose roncamente. Éste último lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Esto? Es cortesía del capitán Foxy. - dijo de mala gana terminándose de acomodar algunos mechones de su cabeza.

\- Y supongo que tu cabello alborotado fue por...

\- ¿Recuerdas los cupcakes que llevaban en la mano esas dos golfas cocineras?

\- ¿Chica y la otra tonta que decidió pasarse al otro bando junto con el conejito maricón?

\- ¡ESTABAN VIVOS! ¡ERAN UNOS ASQUEROSOS ROBOTS COMO ELLOS! - borde de ira. - No sé cómo es que tienen tanta suerte. Hubiera hecho trizas a ese maldito pirata de no ser porque me terminaron jalando del cabello.

\- Tal parece que no la tendremos nada fácil. - haciendo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café. - Aunque si quieres, puedo encargarme de todo yo mismo. Basta con un poco de combustible, unos cerillos y adiós pizzería del demonio~.

El rubio de orbes azules sonrió con malicia. - ¿Aún tienes esa idea en mente, Vince?

\- Tú sí que me conoces, Fredbear.

\- ¿Cómo no te voy a conocer? Tengo la desgracia de conocerte desde el primer restaurante.

\- Por favor, no me digas eso. Rompes mi corazón~. - con melancolía fingida para luego echarse a reír. - Volviendo a lo anterior, una vez que esas chatarras regresen al infierno del que nunca debieron salir, tú y yo estaremos totalmente desligados. - dijo entre que encendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar.

\- No sabes cuánto espero ese momento.

\- Sólo hay una cosa.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Qué hay de la chica?

\- ¿La guardia? - el humano asintió. - Si el plan que llegue a funcionar llega a ser el tuyo, te la puedes quedar y hacer con ella lo que se te plazca.

Johnson abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿No era que no podía hacerle nada?

\- No, por el momento. Pero en cuanto todo esto termine, te la podrás quedar.

\- ¿Y qué hay sobre el traje que querías usar para meterla y así hacer uso de su don contra ellos?

\- Me temo que hay un cambio repentino de planes.

El hombre morado lo miró intrigado. - ¡¿Cómo que hay un cambio de planes?!

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna brillante idea para sacar el traje de SpringBonnie de allí sin que nos vean?

En eso, oyeron a lo lejos la voz de uno de los compañeros de trabajo del hombre morado que lo estaba buscando.

\- ¡Vincent! ¿Estás aquí?

\- Debo irme, no querrás que ninguno de tu especie nos vea hablando, ¿oh si?

Y dicho esto, se desvaneció frente a los ojos del contrario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella y las dos sombras planeaban una idea para que ella pudiera escapar, ya que la puerta principal y las ventanas del departamento del hombre morado estaban cerradas. Habían probado hacer que la joven humana les tomara de las manos para ver si podía atravesar las paredes como ellos; pero el resultado fue que la castaña terminó desmayada en el suelo al darse completamente la cara contra la pared - una idea muy inteligente por cierto -, y por ende, se había armado una discusión entre ellos dos al ver que la ojimiel no reaccionaba, hasta por un instante habían creído que estaba muerta - no tuvieron mejor idea que reanimarla echándole agua encima para comprobar sus dudas -.

Así que bueno, Smith terminó empapada y tuvieron que sacarle al Pedobearasesinovioladorsoplapollas, digo Vincent (?), algo de ropa prestada - sin su permiso, obviamente - para que ella pudiera vestirse.

Porque créanme, que no es nada agradable salir en ropa interior a la calle y más si hace frio - peor si eres mujer -.

\- ¿Ya está, niña? - habló el conejo sombra (?).

\- Si, eso creo.

\- Entonces sal de ahí. Queremos verte. - dijo el otro.

\- Uh, ¿es necesario?

Los dos se miraron.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

La castaña salió avergonzada del baño con un disfraz que parecía ser de conejita Playboy. Los dos ensancharon los ojos al verla y sus mandíbulas estaban completamente abiertas. Seguidamente, S. Bonnie le dio un zape en la cabeza a su compañero, éste se sobó mirándolo con enfado.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Dónde demonios sacaste eso?

\- ¿El disfraz? Lo tenía Vinny. - encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡¿Y no pudiste haber buscado algo más decente?!

\- Lo lamento, era lo único que más o menos era de su talla.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente - con empujones incluidos -, Bella resopló sonoramente con los puños cerrados y fue directo al cajón de las camisas.

\- ¡Olvídenlo! Buscaré ropa yo misma. - se miró el atuendo que llevaba puesto con una ceja alzada. - Además, me avergüenza usar este tipo de ropa.

_**"Ni quiero pensar qué clase de fantasías realizó este tipo con esta porquería".**_

Una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, se metió nuevamente al baño a cambiarse.

Al rato cuando salió, traía puesto un uniforme de color morado, el mismo le quedaba algo grande, pero de todas formas servía para salir del paso.

\- Ya estoy. ¿Cómo me veo ahora?

Las dos sombras la miraron fijamente otra vez.

\- Ehm, eres muy blanca. - dijo el conejo.

\- Así que suponemos que cualquier color te queda bien. - exclamó el oso.

Y terminaron diciendo al unísono y con pulgares en alto. - Si, definitivamente te queda bien.

Bella simplemente rodó los ojos, se agachó para sacar su móvil debajo de la cama y guardarlo en el bolsillo.

\- Bien, hora de irnos.

\- Oh, olvidamos decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué?

S. Freddy se acercó a ella. - No podemos acompaňarte.

\- Tendrás que volver sola.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nuestras almas están ligadas a alguien cercano a Vincent.

\- ¿Qué tan cercano?

\- Es alguien muy cercano y muy importante que no podemos dejar a solas aquí. - concluyó el oso.

La chica respiró con dificultad.

\- ¿Y si no logro volver? - con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Qué tal si me cruzo con él?

\- Lo harás, solo tienes que pensar en algo o alguien que te haga feliz y tus miedos desaparecerán.

Bella cerró sus ojos por un instante, siendo Foxy el primero que vino a su mente, luego sus padres y amigos.

Sonrió con tranquilidad, abriendo sus párpados para mirar a ambos.

Si iba a poder lograr volver a la pizzería y vencer su temor, lo haría por su pirata y el resto de sus amigos.

\- ¿Lista? - inquirió el conejo recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de la humana. - Buena suerte entonces.

\- ¡Cuídate mucho!

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Vio como las dos sombras se esfumaron.

Sin perder tiempo, tomó la perilla y salió camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

\- Hola.

\- Hola. - respondió ella sin mirar a la recién llegada sentada en el living del departamento. En eso, su mente hizo un clic, obligandola a regresar a comprobar si a quien había visto era real o un producto de su imaginación.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar a una niña de cabello y ojos marrones oscuros en dicho cuarto.

\- Eh-

\- ¿Eres amiga de mi papá?

\- B-bu, ¡¿qué?!

\- Que si eres amiga de mi papá. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. - en un tono de lo más normal.

\- ¡Oye, niña! ¿Quién te crees que soy, eh? - poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura en pose molesta. La pequeña se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. - Me llamo Harleen, pero puedes decirme Harley. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Isabella. - respondió dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

La castañita comenzó a caminar alrededor de la adolescente, observando cada parte de ella con curiosidad y detenimiento. Smith la miró atenta, preguntándose mentalmente porqué la mocosa la analizaba de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Te observo. - se detuvo frente a ella. - ¿No eres muy joven para estar con alguien como mi papá?

Isabella abrió sus orbes casi dorados de par en par.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy ese tipo de "amiguitas" que tiene tu padre por ahí? - haciendo comillas con los dedos.

\- Entonces, si no eres una de ellas, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pues...

_**"¡Rápido, Isabella! ¡Tienes que pensar en una mentira ya!"**_

\- Tu padre es amigo del mío y bueno, m-me mandaron a buscar algo que mi papá necesitaba con urgencia. - riendo con nerviosismo. - E-eso es t-todo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué traes una camisa de él puesta?

**_"¡¿Por qué carajos hace tantas preguntas esta niña?!"_**

\- E-es que se me manchó la ropa con café y tuve que tomar prestado sin permiso ropa de aquí. ¡Pero no te preocupes! - tomándola repentinamente de los brazos. - Lo devolveré en las mismas condiciones en que lo encontré y-y... - a esta altura estaba tan nerviosa que ya había comenzado a tartamudear. - Dile a tu padre que me disculpe por tomar su ropa... Mmm, si eso.

La menor tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro.

\- Está bien, voy a hacer de cuenta que te creo. - el estómago de Bella comenzó a rugir. - Por lo que veo, tienes hambre. ¿Quieres comer algo? Porque yo también estoy hambrienta. - sonriendo amablemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de aquel pequeño pueblo, la señora Miller estaba en su casa doblando ropa (?), cuando el timbre sonó. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender la puerta.

\- ¡Gabi! Qué agradable sorpresa.

Gabriel era el primo mayor de Isabella por parte de su padre - el mismo era el hermano de Fritz -. Gabi tenía un parecido con el pelirrojo de lentes, sólo que a diferencia de éste último, él llevaba el cabello oscuro, casi negro, ojos marrones del mismo tono y piel casi bronceada. Él y su pequeña prima se llevaban casi ocho años de diferencia, y podría decirse que ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí; eran prácticamente como el agua y el aceite, el sol y la luna. Aunque a pesar de eso, ambos se querían muchísimo, pues él veía en ella a la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, mientras que ella lo tenia como uno de sus referentes en el clan Smith.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Miller. ¿Se encontraría mi prima? Llamé a mis tíos y me dijeron que estaría aquí.

La mujer frunció el ceño. - ¿No había ido contigo?

\- ¿Chabela? Jamás fue a mi casa.

\- ¡Qué extraño! Mi sobrino me había dicho que a la salida de Freddy's, ella iría a... - dándose cuenta de la mentira del castaño. - Kevin. - murmuró en tono de "ahora si ya valió verga este pendejo".

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a la señora Miller le daba un ataque de nervios, su sobrino y la chica cabeza de zanahoria se habían retrasado con su misión de rescate, tratando de cambiar el neumático pinchado de la camioneta.

Si, menuda suerte tenían (?).

\- ¿Podrías darte prisa con eso? Ya casi está anocheciendo.

\- Dame un minuto, Mary Anne. No es nada sencillo cambiar un neumático.

La ojiverde bufó con fastidio. Se la notaba algo nerviosa, mas aun porque no veía el momento de estrechar a su mejor amiga en brazos y le desesperaba aun más el saber que el tiempo se estaba acabando para salvarla.

\- ¡Esto es estúpido! - pateando con enojo una lata de refresco que estaba tirada en la acera. - Deberíamos dejar todo como está y seguir a pie.

Kevin se incorporó limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo con anterioridad. - Tienes razón. Será mejor que caminemos, más tarde llamaré a mi padre o a una grúa para que vengan a buscarlo.

\- Bueno, pues andando.

Los dos adolescentes continuaron con el recorrido caminando, Collins abrió la portátil, deteniéndose abruptamente y haciendo que el chico chocara distraídamente contra la espalda de ella.

\- Annie, ¿por qué te detienes ahora?

\- Kevin, creo que hemos llegado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos hecho más de cinco pasos!

\- Es lo que indica aquí. - mostrándole la pantalla de la laptop.

\- O sea, ¡¿que estuve perdiendo tiempo tratando de cambiar la maldita rueda de los mil demonios cuando en realidad estábamos a unos... CUÁNTOS METROS?! - gritó esto último arrancándose, literalmente, algunos mechones de su cabeza. La pelirroja río con nerviosismo rascándose la nuca. - Como sea, ¿dónde es?

\- Según el rastreador, es allí enfrente. - señalando un edificio bien alto y elegante, de aproximadamente unos veinte pisos. El muchacho casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión.

\- Holly shit~. ¿Por casualidad eso también rastrea en qué piso se encuentra?

\- Ehm, nop. - el castaño suspiró. - Esta será una laaarga noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, en la pizzería, un cierto grupo de animatrónicos estaba en los bastidores rodeando al par de niñas con cabello rosa que estaban paradas una al lado de la otra. T. Chica llegó abriéndose paso con una bandeja repleta de galletas con chispitas de chocolate y dos vasos de leche, literalmente a las pequeñas les brillaron los ojos al verla, tomando la comida casi mandando a volar a la rubia de una patada para dedicarse a tragar como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Si que comen estas mocosas. - murmuró por lo bajo el castaño.

\- ¿Dónde está Balloon Boy? - preguntó Chica.

\- Consolando al pirata emo. - señaló la otra rubia hacia afuera de las cortinas.

\- Me da tanta pena.

T. Bonnie entró junto con su antecesor. - ¿Qué onda? ¿Así que estas pequeñas serían los cupcakes que andaban buscando ustedes dos?

El resto lo miró horrorizado para después mirar al pequeño dúo que ya se había tragado media charola. Las dos cocineras se miraron.

\- O sea que...

\- ¡Ya eres papá, Bonnie!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando completamente el comentario bromista de su "cuñado". Ya ni para qué molestarse en responderle y terminar a los golpes e insultos con el oso.

\- ¡Soy tía! - chillaron de alegría las dos féminas.

\- Vivaaaa~, soy tío supongo. - Bonbon bajó sus orejas.

\- Claro, ahora todos somos padres y tíos excepto yo, que no tengo hijos.

\- Eres un bipolar, Freddo. ¿Lo sabías?

\- Déjame en paz, conejo gobernado.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Puppet podría regañarte.

El castaño lo miró divertido.

\- ¿Regañarme? ¿Ese esqueleto rumbero? - en eso, el "esqueleto rumbero", como le llamó Fazbear estaba justo detrás de él, de brazos cruzados.

Le colocó una mano en el hombro, Freddy tembló de arriba a abajo levantando lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba, y encontrándose con el mayor con una mirada sería y sombría. Puppet bajó la vista hacia él, quedando ambos rostros a tan solo milímetros de cercanía.

\- Con que esqueleto rumbero, ¿mmh? - el cantante tragó grueso. - ¿Sabías que, de la misma manera en la que puse tu alma dentro de todo este metal, también puedo sacarla y enviarla al inframundo con tan solo un chasquido de mis dedos? - dijo en tono sepulcral, chocando su nariz contra la del contrario.

\- ¿Es muy tarde para desear ir con mi mamá? - los otros cuatro se tiraron en el suelo a reír. - ¿De qué se están riendo? No es gracioso enterarse que estas a punto de morir, ¿saben?

Bueno, otra vez (?).

\- No es eso lo gracioso, Freddo - Bonnie se limpiaba las lágrimas imaginarias. - La forma en que casi terminas cagando tornillos. - volvieron a reírse como focas retrasadas.

El títere se apartó de él con una sonrisa, no sin antes darle unas palmaditas en la frente. - No hablaba en serio.

Fazbear exhaló aire de sus inexistentes pulmones, llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

Una de las pequeñas - Cherry, en este caso - tiró repetidas veces de la falda del vestido de Chica, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Pueden darnos más? - entregándole la bandeja vacía.

\- ¿Donde están los vasos?

En eso se escuchó un eructo bastante sonoro por parte de Carl que se escuchó por todos los rincones del restaurante.

...

\- Ok, esto es inaudito. - resopló Freddy con desagrado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me responde?!

Irene marcaba una y otra vez el nro del móvil de su sobrino, siendo automáticamente enviada al buzón de voz. Cerró encabronada su puňo alrededor del aparato para luego contar hasta diez y así evitar de no terminar arrojándolo contra el piso. Se la podía ver alterada, sus hebras doradas estaban alborotadas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras que su estómago se revolvía de los nervios. Esas sensaciones, podían compararse con aquel fatídico cumpleaños de varios años atrás; y lo peor era saber que no tenía ninguna noticia de su pequeña ahijada en horas. ¿Qué le diría a sus compadres? Sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento llegarían, no sabía que día ni cuando, pero esperaba por lo menos tener algo de tiempo aun para llamar a la policía y buscarla antes de que llegasen, porque de lo contrario...

Su cabeza sería la que rodaría.

Bueno, los padres de Isabella eran sobreprotectores, pero tampoco para tanto :v.

\- ¡Chabela! Al fin contestas.

La rubia volteó a ver al muchacho con algo de alivio en su alma.

\- ¡¿En dónde mierda estás?! ¡Estamos preocupados por ti! - la señora Miller se acercó casi tropezando con la alfombra a escuchar lo que decía su ahijada del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Y los demás están contigo?... !¿Cómo que no puedes decirme nada?! ¡YA DIME QUÉ CARAJOS PASA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Ya te lo dije, Gabriel. No puedo decir nada. - musitó masticando el sándwich de jamón y queso que previamente la menor había preparado. Apartó repentinamente el móvil de su oreja, escuchando los insultos de su primo del otro lado. - Dile a mi madrina que la amo mucho, ¿si? - colgó. - Tengo que irme. Otro día vendré por lo que mi padre le encargó al tuyo. - volvió a mentir, tragando a lo bestia y tomando un largo sorbo de jugo hasta llenar sus mejillas con dicho líquido.

Harley miraba atónita a la mayor.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - terminando de tragar.

\- ¿Esas bubis son de verdad?

Momento de silencio incómodo, la ojimiel ahogándose repentinamente con una miga de pan lactal que había quedado pegada a su garganta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - tosiendo con dificultad.

\- Lo que traes ahí debajo de la camisa, ¿son de verdad?

Isabella tenía un tic en el ojo.

\- ¡P-por supuesto que son de verdad! - roja hasta las orejas por la indignación. La menor se paró con ambas manos apoyadas en sus caderas, mirándola con suma diversión.

\- Dame una evidencia de que sean naturales y no implantes.

La castaña resopló dándole la espalda y meneando su pequeño trasero.

\- Si fueran operadas, ¿crees que mi trasero debería ser así? - mirándola por sobre su hombro, la castañita rio negando con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, te creo.

\- Gracias, tengo que irme. - dándole la mano para luego irse a la puerta. - Por cierto, ¡gracias por el sándwich!

\- E-espera - la adolescente detuvo su marcha sin voltear atrás, su corazón golpeteándole en el pecho. - ¿No quieres un abrigo? Hace mucho frío afuera.

Bella giró su vista hacia la niña y asintió con una sonrisa.

...

Luego de darle un abrigo de color morado que perteneció a su difunta madre - qué pedo con esta familia (?) -, Smith estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Harley la detuvo por última vez.

\- Hey

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Algún día tendré unas bubis como esas? - con una sonrisa inocente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kevin y Mary Anne estaban frente al edificio, caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en cómo le harían para adivinar en qué piso y departamento estaba secuestrada su amiga. De repente, el castaño miró las puertas de cristal y corrió hacia ellas para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

La chica corrió detrás de él como podía para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Kevin, detente!

\- ¡NO! ¡NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA RESCATARLA! ¡Y NO LO HAREMOS SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ!

Estuvo a punto de entrar por la entrada principal cuando la ojiverde lo detuvo.

\- No podemos salvarla si entramos por aquí.

El de orbes café cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmarse.

\- Tienes razón. - se giró para verla. - Si él la trajo hasta aquí, no creo que haya sido por esta entrada.

\- Entonces, busquemos por otro lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Pst! ¡Mangle!

La aludida miró hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- Mangle, Mangle, Mangle~. ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu existencia?

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Qué haces que no aprovechas esta oportunidad que se te dio para enmendar las cosas?

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Dime quién demonios eres!

La voz comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta, mi querida Mangle? O debo decir, ¿Megan?

La albina se puso en guardia, buscando frenéticamente el dueño de aquella voz.

\- No te asustes. Gira tu cabeza a la izquierda y adivinarás quien soy. - la zorra hizo lo que la voz le dijo, giró su cabeza, encontrándose con la cabeza de un endoesqueleto. - Sorprendida~, ¿cierto?

Toy Foxy le miró con horror.

\- ¿Qué cosa eres?

\- Soy tu segunda cabeza, estoy prácticamente ligado a ti. Por lo tanto, a partir de ahora, seré como tu "Pepe Grillo" y te aconsejaré qué es lo que debes hacer.

\- ¿Aconsejarme? - la cabeza metálica asintió. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Sinceramente, no tengo un nombre, pero si quieres puedes darme uno.

La pirata se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando en un nombre que pudiera encajar con su ahora "segunda cabeza". - ¿Qué te parece Endo?

\- Mmm, me gusta. Endo será. - sonriendo.

\- Bien, ahora escupe la salsa.

\- Querida Meg, tu fuiste una linda chica que no ha tomado un buen camino en el pasado.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que enmendarlo?

\- ¡Porque te están manipulando, Mangle! ¡Tienes que evitar que maten a esa jovencita!

\- ¿Te refieres a la guardia? - Endo asintió. - No puedo. Es parte del plan.

\- ¡Olvida el plan! ¡Todos ustedes aquí corren peligro!

\- ¿Todos? - la cabeza volvió asentir. - Fredbear no solo quiere a sus antecesores fuera del juego, también a ustedes.

\- ¡¿Quién corno es Fredbear?! - preguntó la zorra albina. - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Endo la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Aproveché mientras estabas desactivada, me metí por el conducto de la ventilación y lo escuché hablar con alguien.

Mangle se sentó como indio en el suelo, tallándose los ojos. - ¡¿Pero quién es Fredbear?!

Endo usó los tentáculos de la ojiambar para tomarle el rostro y acercarla al suyo.

\- Si quieres que te cuente todo, tendrás que abrir muy bien esas orejas que tienes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

La castaña iba bajando por las escaleras de emergencia casi a trompicones. Apenas salió del departamento, había estado a punto de bajar por el ascensor hasta darse cuenta de que no sería buena idea.

¿Y por qué esto?

Porque no quería cruzarse con el tipo si estuviera volviendo justo. De lo contrario, la atraparía y la obligaría a volver, quien sabe; varios pensamientos rondaron por su cabeza, causando que el dolor de estómago volviera junto con la angustia e incertidumbre.

Dio un salto desde el cuarto escalón, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. El letrero que decia: "3°", le indicaba que estaba cerca de la planta baja. Se levantó y continuó bajando escalón por escalón, jadeando, tratando de regular inútilmente su respiración.

Al llegar al último piso, sonrió para si al ver el pequeño cartel iluminado de "Salida de emergencia".

\- Lo logré. - susurró feliz, casi sin aliento.

Apoyó ambas manos en la enorme puerta, empujando hacia afuera con mucha fuerza.

Claro que al hacerlo, no notó que había alguien del otro lado.

\- ¡Lo siento! No quise- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver de quienes se trataban. - ¿Chicos?

\- ¡Is! - chilló su amiga abrazándola. La ojimiel hundió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja, permitiéndose llorar. Mary Anne sintió el cuerpo de su amiga temblar como gelatina mientras acariciaba los rizos castaños de su cabeza.

\- No llores, amiga. - la tomó de los hombros, apartándola de ella para inspeccionarla. - ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te tocó?

Bella se descubrió el cuello, mostrando las marcas que llevaba en su piel blanca.

\- Es lo único que logró hacerme. - se abrazó a si misma, mordiendose el labio inferior con angustia. - Estuvo a punto de abusar de mi. Iba a quitarme la ropa para ponerme sus asquerosas manos. - las lágrimas caían copiosamente, mojando sus mejillas sonrosadas. - ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Tengo miedo de verlo otra vez!

\- Entonces no perdamos el tiempo.

Collins tomó la mano de su amiga, yéndose juntas.

Bastaron al menos unos diez pasos para darse cuenta de que estaban dejando algo atrás.

O alguien.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Dónde está Kevin? - chilló viendo hacia atrás, percatándose del castaño que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, gracias al golpe que había recibido en la cara por parte de la castaña.

\- ¡Kevin! - gritaron las dos mientras regresaban corriendo hacia él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo con los robots, Puppet - luego de hacer calmar a Freddy, ya que el pobre había quedado mal con esa pequeña broma que le había hecho -, había tenido que explicar el porqué ambos cupcakes tenían forma humana.

Lo que sucedió con Cherry y Carl, fue que ellas también habían sido, digámosle, "tocadas" por su magia y por eso ahora eran un par de niñitas revoltosas que le habían salvado el culo al pirata (?).

Ahora ambas estaban siendo mimadas por sus respectivas madres, entre que el resto seguía pensando en cómo hacerle para que la guardia volviera a la normalidad.

Claro que ninguno de ellos sabía que la chica que había peleado contra ellos la noche anterior no era ella sino el dorado "transformado".

Por cierto, eso no quiere decir que sea transform (?).

\- Hay que pensar en algo rápido. ¿Alguna idea? - preguntó Bonnie.

\- Primero debemos saber la hora, así por lo menos podremos pensar tranquilamente antes del turno de Bellabell. - sugirió Bonbon.

\- Son las 23:30. Nos queda media hora. - respondió Freddy mirando un reloj pulsera que tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

\- Oye, conozco ese reloj.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Toy Bonnie. - ocultando disimuladamente dicho objeto en su bolsillo.

\- Entonces hay que pensar en una estrategia, una que sea eficaz y que ella no termine lastimada. - añadió el pelimorado.

\- De eso no se preocupen, marinos. - los cuatro androides masculinos miraron al pelirrojo recién llegado. - Podemos planear cualquier tipo de estrategia, no importa si ella sale golpeada o algo así.

Sus amigos lo miraron con horror.

\- Foxy, ¿te volviste loco?

\- Lo suficiente como para percatarme de que la Isabella que golpee accidentalmente en medio de esa pelea, no era ella sino un robot.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, capitán? - inquirió el conejo de mirada esmeralda.

\- ¿Creen que un humano normal hubiera seguido de pie después de semejante golpiza? Y más siendo una jovencita como ella.

\- De seguro hubiera pasado hacia el otro mundo y tú cargando con su muerte por el resto de tu inmortalidad - todos miraron de mala manera al castaño. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

\- Entonces hay que empezar a pensar, ¿no creen? - dijo la marioneta, a lo que todos asintieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El hombre morado salia del ascensor, sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de su casa para introducirlas en el cerrojo. Se relamió los labios de manera lasciva, pensando en la preciosa jovencita que tenía cautiva en su habitación.

Bueno, eso es lo que creía.

\- ¡Hola papi!

Los brazos de la menor rodearon la cintura de éste en cuanto entró.

\- Hola, princesita. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Si, Vincent Johnson podía ser asesino, violador, un obsesionado compulsivo por las jovencitas - especialmente las que usan falditas escocesas -, cualquier calificativo que se les ocurra; pero de que era un buen padre, era un buen padre.

\- ¡Todo bien! Me divertí mucho en el parque.

El castaño revolvió el cabello de su niña. - Me alegra escuchar eso.

\- Uhm, papi.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Lindsay?

Por las dudas que pregunten, la tal Lindsay es una vecinita que vive en el departamento de enfrente.

\- ¿No es muy tarde para que vayas?

\- ¡Me iba a estar esperando! - haciendo un puchero.

El hombre sonrió. Y más sabiendo que tendría la casa a solas para divertirse con su víctima.

\- Está bien, puedes quedarte con ella el tiempo que quieras. Ahora ve, empaca la ropa que tengas que llevar.

\- Eso ya lo hice. - dijo tomando la mochila cargada de cosas que estaba sobre el sofá. - Siempre voy un paso más adelante que tú. - siguió su camino hasta la entrada, no sin antes voltearse y decir: - Otra cosa. Cuando llegué, estuvo una chica, dijo que era hija de un amigo tuyo y que la mandaron a buscar algo.

Vincent ensanchó sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde la viste?

\- Salió de tu habitación, se llevó ropa prestada porque la que tenía la había manchado con café. Comió un sándwich y se marchó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Quiero decir, ¿hace cuánto?

\- Tal vez unos diez minutos. - se encogió de hombros. Seguidamente, lo observó con preocupación. - Pa, ¿te sientes bien? Estás sudando.

El adulto trató de calmarse.

\- Estoy bien, princesa. - llevándose una mano a su cabello. - ¿Quieres ir yendo?

La castaňita dio un pequeño brinco y le besó en la mejilla. - ¡Nos vemos! ¡Te amo pa!

\- ¡Yo también! Deja que te acompañe afuera.

\- Pero si es aquí enfrente.

\- Lo sé, pero voy a aprovechar para salir a comprar algo a un autoservicio.

Revolvió los cabellos de su hija por última vez antes de subirse nuevamente al ascensor.

Ya abajo, corrió desesperadamente hasta la entrada echando maldiciones entre dientes.

Si la mocosa había logrado escapar hacía diez minutos, muy lejos no debía de estar. Solo tenia que pensar en algo.

A varios metros de ahi, los tres adolescentes estaban tratando de terminar de colocarle la rueda de auxilio a la camioneta del chico.

\- ¡Listo! - exclamó Isabella al terminar de colocar el último tornillo.

\- No perdamos tiempo, larguémonos de aquí antes de que se aparezca por algún lado - ordenó Bernard.

Las voces de los jóvenes llegaron a oídos del adulto, buscó con la vista por todos lados hasta que pudo divisarlos.

\- Vaya~, ¿qué les parece? Un precio de tres por uno. - murmuró sonriendo perversamente, sacando la Magnum que traía escondida en su cintura.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kevin? ¿Por qué no arranca?

\- Tranquilizate, Isabella. El motor está frío, es todo. - respondió girando una vez más la llave.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el espejo lateral de su lado. Una expresión de terror se asomó en su rostro al ver a la figura masculina acercarse amenazante.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. - ¡No otra vez!

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué-? - quitó a su amigo del asiento del conductor para tomar ella dicho lugar.

\- Is, ¿qué haces? - inquirió su amiga asomada desde atrás entre los dos asientos delanteros.

\- ¡AHÍ VIENE! ¡¿QUÉ NO VEN?!

Trató de arrancar el motor con desesperación, entre que los otros dos observaban a todos lados alterados.

\- Yo no veo nada. - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Yo menos. - Kevin iba a mirar hacia su amiga cuando el cristal de la ventanilla del lado derecho estalló en pedazos, causándole algunos cortes en el rostro.

Ambas jóvenes gritaron de horror al ver a Vincent agarrar del cuello a su amigo y ponerle la pistola en la mejilla.

\- Hola, Bell~. Has sido una niña muy mala al tratar de huir de mí, ¿no es así? - se burló.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO LO MATES!

Johnson la miró desafiante. Un click se escuchó por parte del seguro del arma, Kevin cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se puso a rezar el Padre Nuestro con temblor en la voz mientras que las dos chicas lloraban desesperadas.

\- ¡Bang! - exclamó el adulto al gatillar contra la cara del menor seguido de una risa lunática, gritos y llantos de los tres jóvenes no se hicieron esperar. - Niños tontos, ¿creyeron que iba a matarlo aquí? No soy tan malo como piensan. - jugando con su pistola. - Ahora tú - señalando al castaño. - Pasa para atrás porque ahí si que te volaré la tapa de los sesos. - ordenó en un tono sombrío.

Kevin obedeció la orden sentándose al lado de Mary Anne, Johnson se sentó al lado de Bella, la adolescente lo miró de reojo cuando una vez que cerró la puerta y apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldar de su asiento.

\- Muñeca, ¿sabes conducir? - ronroneó, ella asintió tímidamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. - Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí todavía? - tomó las llaves y las giró, el motor se encendió para sorpresa t desgracia de los menores. - Tú conduce, que yo te diré por donde tienes que ir. - murmuró ronco y le sonrió de lado. - El tío Vinny los llevará a un bonito lugar~.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/a: Y otra vez los dejo en suspenso por seis meses (?).**

**Es broma :v.**

**Antes de irme, quiero agradecerles por seguirme hasta el fin del mundo (?), por sus reviews tan adorables y tan llenos de buena onda y consejos. Nuevamente me disculpo por la terrible ausencia, pero no se preocupen que tengo pensado terminarlo si o si antes de que salga Sister Location :v.**

**En cuanto a los capítulos que quedan, según mis cálculos, quedan como unos dos o tres - depende si los hago muy largos como este o no -, incluido el epílogo.**

**Por cierto, tres cosillas.**

**Primero: hubo un par que me pidieron un lemon sobre Foxy y Bella - picarones :v -. No tengo problema en hacerlo, el tema es que no sé cómo carajos escribir sobre una escena de sexo entre una humana y un androide-robot-animatrónico como quieran llamarle (?). Si por las dudas a alguien se le ocurre alguna loca idea, ya sea que el relato sea luego de los sucesos del fic y/o ponerlos a ambos en la época de los piratas - los piratas y los vaqueros me encantan (?) - o quiere ofrecerse para escribirlo y mandarmelo por privado, bienvenido sea :). Yo le daré crédito por el escrito y una ración de galletas con chips de chocolate para el resto del año (?) Ok no.**

**Segundo: Luego del epílogo vendrá un especial de preguntas y respuestas que concluirá el fic. Pueden mandar las preguntas que quieran, especialmente para la pareja protagonista si quieren - incluye a los villanos. Por cierto, no incluye a los OCs adultos :v -. Eso si, no se pasen de verga y rezémosle al Todopoderoso Scott que no me denuncien por eso :'v.**

** Tercero y último: La semana pasada subí el Spin off de esta historia, ¿recuerdan a la Oc invitada del especial de año nuevo? Bueno, ella es la prota y en ese fic, ella y Puppet se enamoran. Así que si no lo leyeron aun, vayan y lean (?) tengo pensado subirlo cada quince días :'''v.**

**También voy a comentarles que estoy buscando una novia para Toy Bonnie - Simbalaika y Marisa-saaaan yo sé que están leyendo esto - y una loca que acose a Foxy en ese fic. Luego de que lo termine, esos tres personajes estarán en la segunda temporada - también tengo pensado poner a los animatrónicos de Sister Location -, y habrá puterío entre Isa y la acosadora que salga en el fic por el pirata - ésta última va a intentar robarselo :v -. Así que el/la que quiera, puede mandarme por privado todos los datos de sus OCs con nombre, apellido, apariencia física, vestimenta, personalidad, gustos, miedos y su historia - si es que tiene una -. Los dos primeros mensajes que me lleguen serán los elegidos.**

**Muy bien, creo que es todo.**

**¡Uy! Esta última nota si que es larguísima.**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Sepan que me llevó mucho tiempo escribir este capítulo y editarlo. Creo que he escrito más de diez mil palabras en él. Es un nuevo récord para mí.**

**¡Estefy se despide por el momento!**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**P/d: perdón por no responder los reviews, escribo esto desde una aplicación del móvil y me cuesta recordar todo lo que me escriben. Ya para cuando termine el fic, haré menciones y agradecimientos para todos :3. Sepan comprender.**


	21. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Fnaf es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole-bear. Sólo Bella, los demás OCs y la trama sin sentido de esta historia me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Antes de comenzar, lo que leerán a continuación es un resumen de todo lo que ha transcurrido en el fic. Me di la molestia de hacerlo para que no tengan que volver a leer toda la historia:**

*** Diez años antes, los amigos de Isabella desaparecen durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo (incluido él).**  
*** A causa de esto, sus padres deciden mudarse a otro lugar.**  
*** Tras pasar esos diez años, regresa a Hurricane a quedarse un tiempo con su madrina.**  
*** Una vez allí, decide tomar el empleo de guardia de seguridad nocturno para ahorrar dinero y así comprarle algo a sus padres.**  
*** Se reencuentra con los animatrónicos y estos la reconocen al instante.**  
*** A lo largo del fic, la relación entre Isabella y Foxy irá volviéndose cada vez más estrecha e íntima.**  
*** A partir de allí, la relación entre Isabella y Foxy irá volviéndose cada vez más estrecha e íntima.**  
*** A medida que transcurre la historia, los robots comienzan a tener recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores.**  
*** Tras todos estos recuerdos, van con Golden quien les cuenta detalles reveladores del fatídico día, por lo que en ese instante recobran totalmente la memoria y sus identidades pasadas.**  
*** También le revela a Isabella que ella es "especial" y que posee un don.**  
*** Hacen aparición cuatro adolescentes, los cuales desaparecen misteriosamente y sus almas terminan en los nuevos animatrónicos (Toys).**  
*** Luego de la primer jornada semanal de Bella y Kevin, el local es re modelado y los Toys son incluidos.**  
*** A partir de la primer noche de la segunda semana, comienza la cacería de los Toys para atrapar a Isabella.**  
*** Tras ocultarse de ellos, se encuentra con Puppet quien le revela la verdad sobre la relación entre los robots y sus amigos.**  
*** Bonnie le confiesa sus sentimientos a Chica con ayuda de Isabella.**  
*** Al igual que los originales, los Toys recuperan parte de sus recuerdos.**  
*** Comienza una rivalidad entre los Old y los Toys.**  
*** Vincent hace aparición y una extraña atracción se hace presente en él al ver a Isabella por primera vez, ya que le recuerda a alguien de su pasado.**  
*** Más tarde, se revela que Golden Freddy es Fredbear y que está en complot con el hombre morado.**  
*** Isabella es secuestrada por Vincent. A partir de allí, sus amigos salen a buscarla, encontrandola por fin para luego ser capturados por el hombre de morado.**

**Y ahora si, disfruten del capítulo.**

**P/d: la extensa nota de autor la encontrarán al final.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: "La octava maravilla".**

En la pizzería, el turno nocturno había pasado normalmente, a excepción de un pequeño detalle.

Ninguno de los guardias se había presentado a trabajar, ni siquiera Isabella, a quien esperaban ver esa noche para poder ayudarla.

— Esto es raro. — habló Freddy con seriedad en su semblante. — Debería haber aparecido en algún momento de la noche.

— Y más raro aún, es que tampoco Kevin o Annie vinieron. — siguió Bonnie.

— ¿Creen que les haya pasado algo malo? — el tono de angustia de Chica los preocupó todavía más. Pues en el fondo sabían muy bien que algo no muy agradable se avecinaba.

Foxy estaba algo apartado del grupo, recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida. Pensaba en ella, en su sirena y por un instante, su alma pudo percibir el miedo que ella sentía en esos momentos.

**_"Me pregunto en dónde estarás, mi preciosa Bella..."_**

.

.

.

.

— Señora Miller, ¿cuando fue la última vez que vio a los menores?

— P-pues, ayer.

— ¿Y qué hay de su ahijada? Según lo que usted dijo anteriormente, no la ve desde hace más de un día.

— Si, señor.

— ¿Sabe si Isabella, su sobrino o la otra chica estuvieron involucrados con el bajo mundo o la mafia?

Irene se enfadó un poco con la pregunta. — ¡Pero qué cosas dice! ¡Son sólo menores de edad!

— ¿Qué clase de chica creen ustedes que es mi prima? — el pelinegro estaba a punto de echarse a la yugular de uno de los oficiales.

— Sepan disculparnos, no fue nuestra intención ofenderlos. — habló el otro policía preparado para apuntar en su libreta. — ¿Podría volver a decirnos los nombres y apellidos de su ahijada, si es que tiene más de uno?

— Claro, es Isabella Valentina Smith Bauer.

— Un momento, ¿por casualidad ésta niña tiene algo que ver con Fritz?

— Es su sobrina, y mi tío Walter es su padre. — respondió Gabi secamente.

— ¿El teniente Smith? — los oficiales se miraron con sorpresa. Rápidamente, uno de ellos sacó su radio y se alejó por un momento para hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede, oficial?

— Tranquila, señora. Mi compañero fue a pedir más refuerzos para la búsqueda. Todo está bajo control. — Irene sólo asintió con preocupación.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado, más bien en una de las tantas carreteras del país (?), un automóvil iba conducido por una mujer castaña de edad media; junto a ella se encontraba su esposo, mirando el mapa que traía en manos con suma atención.

— Cariño, ¿cómo piensas que vaya a reaccionar nuestra nena con la noticia?

— No lo sé, Lizzie. Pasó tanto tiempo desde aquella vez que nos pidió uno, que ahora no sé si seguirá con esa misma ilusión.

— Ya no veo la hora de ver a mi pequeña Isa, abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

El castaño a su lado la miró curvando una ceja. — Beth, Isa ya no es una bebé.

— Pero es MI bebé. — exclamó con convicción. El señor Smith negó con la cabeza. Su dulce esposa podía ser terca a veces; algo que heredó su hija. — Además, bien que últimamente en estos tiempos te has puesto en modo guardabosques con ella.

— ¡Deberías haber visto la manera en que ese chico la miró ese día! ¿Cómo no ponerme así? Nuestra hija está creciendo al igual que las miradas inquisidoras de los muchachitos. — murmuró entre dientes. Elizabeth lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres un guardabosques. ¿Qué harás apenas lleguemos? ¿Te vas a dedicar a espantar a los chicos que se acerquen a tu hija? — en tono burlón.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos mientras exhalaba el aire por su nariz y prefirió no decir nada más al respecto.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que el teléfono móvil del ojiverde sonó.

— ¿Aló? — su semblante cambió repentinamente a uno de preocupación. — ¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡Repítalo, Oficial! — poniendo un tono más de mando.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió su esposa algo angustiada sin sacar la vista del camino, recibiendo una señal de él con su mano como respuesta.

— ¿Hace cuánto pasó?

Elizabeth quería escuchar lo que le decían a Walter del otro lado, pero no podía oír absolutamente nada.

— Llegaremos lo más rápido posible, y por favor, mantenganme al tanto. — dijo antes de colgar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Walter? ¿Qué te dijeron? — estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y más al verlo empalidecer.

A todo esto, él no sabía cómo decirle a su esposa sobre la noticia, y más en el estado delicado en el que ella estaba transitando.

— No puedo decírtelo, Lizzie.

— ¿Por qué? — mirándolo fijamente. — Es sobre nuestra hija, ¿verdad?

— Mantén la vista en la carretera.

— ¡NO TRATES DE EVADIR MI PREGUNTA! ¿ES SOBRE ISABELLA, SI O NO? — su esposo asintió con amargura, inmediatamente ella clavó los frenos para luego echarse a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el volante.

— Tranquilizate, Beth, te puede hacer daño. — murmuró apoyando delicadamente su mano sobre su espalda, pero inmediatamente ella se lo apartó. — ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡QUIERO A MI HIJA!

— ¿Y qué hay del que viene en camino? — al escuchar eso, ella se llevó ambas manos al vientre, tratando de calmarse.

— Tienes razón. — las lágrimas seguían cayendo. — Pero es que... — suspira. — Es mi bebita. No importa cuantos años tenga, Isa será siempre...

— Nuestra princesita. — apoyando su mano sobre la de ella.

La de ojos grises lo miró a los ojos mientras que él la besaba. — Me toca a mi conducir. — dijo cambiando luego de lugares. — Trata de descansar hasta que lleguemos, ¿si? — su esposa asintió entre que él daba nuevamente marcha al auto.

.

.

.

.

Isabella iba manejando por una calle desolada. Que digo desolada, DEMASIADO. A su lado estaba su ahora secuestrador jugando con su arma y murmurando una canción entre que la miraba cada tanto con esa mirada de "Ya te voy a tocar la jalea" (?).

— Sigue derecho una cuadra más y dobla a la derecha, cariño.

— No lo entiendo, ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos? — preguntó Bella con temblor en la voz.

— A ser felices. — respondió acercándose a ella y rodeándola con su brazo – el que justo sostenía el arma –.

— ¿C-cómo se supone que seamos felices con un psicópata como tú? — poniéndose más nerviosa ante tal acercamiento.

— Hablaba de nosotros dos, chiquita. — acercó su rostro más cerca de ella y lamió su mejilla, acto seguido, la castaña puso cara de repulsión total y trató de empujarlo entre que salía de sus labios un "¡Quítate!", más él la ignoró. — Nos desharemos de ellos dos y así podremos estar a solas. — rió mientras puso su mano en uno de sus senos y lo apretó, haciéndola respingar.

— ¡No me toques, asqueroso! — se quejó totalmente roja, conteniendose de no tener que darle un buen golpe en la cara sino de lo contrario, todo acabaría mal.

— ¡Ya oíste a mi amiga! ¡Déjala en paz, viejo sucio! — chilló Mary amenazandolo con el puño; Vincent simplemente rió apuntándola con el arma.

— ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a una mocosa como tú? — Annie al ver el arma frente a su rostro, decidió abrazar al chico. — Así me gusta. — volviendo su vista al camino, sacó del bolsillo delantero de su camisa un cigarro y un encendedor. — Ahora con más razón me desharé de ustedes en cuanto lleguemos. — masculló con el cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió. — Dobla aquí, pequeña mía. — señalando a la izquierda y recibiendo un bufido por parte de la menor por el mote con el que acababa de nombrarla.

Al llegar, se encontraron en la entrada de un enorme edificio.

— ¡Hemos llegado! Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar temporal. — exclamó el adulto bajando de la camioneta.

— ¿Robóticas Afton? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — murmuró el joven castaño por lo bajo sin recibir respuesta alguna.

El adulto le hizo una seña a Isabella para que bajase, ella refunfuñó al principio pero terminó obedeciendo al instante sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Deprisa! No quiero que nadie los vea.

Los tres siguieron al adulto hasta el interior de aquellas instalaciones hasta llegar a una oficina. Una vez dentro, sacó de su bolsillo una cinta aislante gruesa.

— Sus teléfonos, entréguenmelos inmediatamente. — hizo un ademán con su mano, para que hicieran lo que se les ordenó. Rápidamente, sacaron los móviles de sus bolsillos y se los entregaron en la mano, a excepción de Isabella quien portaba el suyo debajo de sus ropas.

— ¿No piensas darme el tuyo?

— Lo perdí. — mintió encogiéndose de hombros, Vincent la miró con cierta desconfianza

— ¿Ah sí? Déjame ver...— comenzó a revisarla completamente – por no decir que la estaba manoseando (?) – hasta que halló el móvil para desgracia de los menores. — ¿Decías que lo habías perdido? — Isabella no dijo ni una sola palabra, el adulto la miró con desafío y sonrió de lado. — Muy lista, mi pequeña. Sin embargo, ninguno de ustedes es más listo que yo. Ahora, siéntense en el suelo y extiendan sus brazos. — ordenó alzando la voz, los tres menores hicieron lo que él dijo, luego Vincent comenzó a enrollarles las muñecas y los tobillos.

Una vez que terminó, les ordenó que se quedaran sentados en los sillones que había en el sitio.

— Iré a buscar algo para comer, ¿alguien de ustedes quiere que le compre algo? — los tres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Pues en una situación así, ¿quien rayos iba a tener apetito? El castaño hizo una especie de rictus con la boca. — Veo que nadie tiene hambre, así que más para mí. — se carcajeó sonoramente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta bajo llave.

— ¡Uf! Qué bueno que se fue. — exclamó el chico desplomándose en el asiento.

— No estés muy alegre, Kevin. Hay que pensar en cómo saldremos de aquí e impedir que le haga algo a Isa. — dijo Mary a su lado.

— Yo no soy importante ahora. — habló la castaña. — Hay que buscar algún objeto filoso por aquí para cortar estas cintas antes de que regrese.

— ¿Tienes una idea en mente?

— Por supuesto que sí, mi querido amigo.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Fred!

La albina llevaba tiempo buscando a su compañero hasta que lo había encontrado en los bastidores.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mangle? Estoy preparándome para salir al escenario. — preguntó con cierta molestia.

— Necesito decirte algo.

— Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, puedes decírmelo más tarde. Estaré ocupado entreteniendo niños un buen rato y. . .

— ¡Pero es que no lo entiendes! ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte!  
Toy Freddy paró en seco.

— ¿Muerte dices? — la zorra asintió, el castaño poniendo dos dedos en su barbilla pensativo. Luego miró dubitativo el exterior y se giró hacia ella. — Que sea rápido, tengo muy poco tiempo.

Fue así que Mangle comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalles cada cosa que le había dicho Endo – quien por cierto estaba durmiendo (?) –; Freddy 2.0 no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Mangle, ¿estás segura que no te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza contra el suelo y por eso te puedes haber imaginado que tienes una segunda cabeza? Porque yo no veo nada extraño en ti.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

De repente se oyó una voz que dijo:

— ¡Óyeme tú, versión afeminada y homosexual de Winnie Pooh!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién rayos dijo eso?

La pequeña cabeza parlanchina se asomó de debajo de la capa de la albina bastante enfadada. — ¡La que te va a poner ese sombrero a donde no te llega el sol!

El cantante dejó caer su micrófono al suelo, viendo a aquel "ser" con horror.

—... — levantó su mano temblorosa, señalándola con el índice; no podía articular ni una sola palabra. La pirata lo miró con diversión, comprendiendo la reacción de su compañero.

— Fred, te presento a Endo~, mi "Pepe Grillo" personal (?). — dijo mientras le rascaba la barbilla a su segunda cabeza, recibiendo un sonido similar a un ronroneo por parte de esta.

— ¡¿De-desde c-cuando...?!

— ¿Te refieres a ella? ¡Oh! Larga historia. — sonrió algo risueña. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de lo que te dije?

— ¿De qué?

Mangle resopló. — De lo que planea hacer Fredbear con nosotros.

— Ni siquiera sé quién es. — se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

La de mirada ámbar rodó los ojos. A lo lejos se escuchó la voz del conejo azul llamándolo.

— ¿Ya acabaste con esto? Si no te importa, tengo un show que dar. — exclamó dejándola sola.

O mejor dicho, solas (?).

— Para ser un líder es bastante zoquete.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Endo? — en cierto tono de angustia.

— Ve y díselo a tu novio.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. — ¡¿Mi novio?! — si no fuera porque era un robot, ya se le habría notado un enorme sonrojo – además del que ya portaba en sus mejillas –.

— No te hagas la tontita~, sé muy bien que te gusta ese oso. — moviendo sus cejas inquisidoramente... Bueno, lo que parecían cejas sobre sus ojos (?).

— ¿Sabes qué? No es mala idea advertirles. — habló ignorando las palabras anteriores de la pequeña cabeza y se dirigió donde estaban los originales.

_**"Sólo espero que no me echen cuando me vean..."**_

.

.

.

.

Mientras Mangle iba en busca de Freddy y sus amigos, la búsqueda de los tres adolescentes continuaba sin novedad alguna. La angustia de la señora Miller era cada vez más y más grande; tanto así que acabó rompiendo en llanto en brazos del hijo de Fritz.

— ¡Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado ir a buscar ese empleo! — chilló mientras Gabriel le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

— Ya~, ya~. No te sientas asi, ninguno sabía que esto iba a suceder. — en realidad, el pelinegro estaba más angustiado que la rubia, y más sabiendo el problema que se avecinaba si su tío llegaba a enterarse.

Claro que aquella angustia aumentó cuando oyeron una voz dulce e inconfundible cargada de preocupación.

— ¡Irene!

La aludida dirigió su mirada café hacia la castaña que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Lizzie! — exclamó echándose a sus brazos. — ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por no haberla cuidado!

Ambas echaron a llorar juntas.

— Olvídalo, por ahora sólo hay que encontrarla y traerla, ¿está bien? — se apartó apenas para regalarle una sonrisa reconfortante, misma que su amiga le devolvió.

— Si.

— Hola, Gabe. ¿Cómo están las cosas por tu casa? — dirigiéndose ahora a su sobrino.

— Bien, tía. Mis padres están bien. — la miró con extrañeza. — ¿Tú estás bien?

— Sí, hasta que encuentre a mi hija. Una vez que lo haga estaré mucho mejor. — respondió con un tono decidido, secando sus lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo fue que...?

— Llamaron a tu tío informando del problema mientras veníamos hacia aquí. Así que tuvimos que acelerar un poco para llegar pronto. Está ahí afuera echándole maldiciones al aire por si preguntas.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba, totalmente nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro en presencia de los dos policías que lo miraban en silencio.

Continuó así hasta que se detuvo abruptamente frente a ellos.

— ¡¿Qué sucede que aún no hay noticias de mi hija?!

— Es que todavía no los han encontrado, Teniente.

— ¡PERO ES QUE YA HAN PASADO MÁS DE CUATRO HORAS DESDE QUE FUI AVISADO!

El otro oficial decidió intervenir. — Tenga paciencia, Teniente Smith. Muy pronto tendremos novedades. — tragó grueso al sentir la mirada del castaño encima suyo.

— Mas les vale o de lo contrario me haré cargo yo de buscarla. — murmuró en un tono frío que recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos policías.

Y es que cuando se metían con su familia, no había nada que pudiera cambiar esa actitud y mirada tan peligrosas por parte de él.

Si alguna vez llegara a tener que escoger asesinar a alguien por su esposa e hija, lo haría. Por ambas él daría hasta su propia vida.

— Wally. — el susodicho volteó a ver a su esposa. — Irene y yo iremos a la pizzería a ver si a lo mejor regresaron allí.

— ¿Y Gabe?

— Dijo que iría a avisarle a tu hermano. — vio que su esposo estaba algo distraído. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No, Beth. Vayan tranquilas, nosotros emprenderemos la búsqueda.

Los hermosos ojos grises de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. — Ten mucho cuidado.

Walter tomó delicadamente el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas.

— Te prometo que la traeré de vuelta. — le susurró cerca de sus labios para luego besarla, ella correspondiendo al instante.

— Es hora de irnos. — interrumpió la rubia, la castaña asintió en respuesta. — Te amo, cuídate mucho, ¿si?

— Lo haré, linda. También te amo mucho.

Fue así que ambos tomaron diferentes caminos. Lizzie sabía que no debía llorar y estar débil; al contrario, debía estar fuerte por su hija. Sólo así la hallaría.

_**"Te encontraré, hija mía. Así sea lo último que haga..."**_

.

.

.

.

Los animatrónicos habían aprovechado que el recinto cerraba un rato por la tarde para tomarse un descanso y pensar qué podrían hacer por su amiga Isabella. Claro que cierta marioneta no estaba de acuerdo en ciertas cosas con ellos.

— ¡No, no, no y no! Ya lo hemos hablado antes y aun sigo con esta firme decisión. Ninguno de nosotros saldrá fuera de la pizzería al mundo exterior.

— ¡Pero Puppet! — protestó Chica. — Se trata de Bellabell, ¡ella puede estar en peligro!

— Chica tiene razón. — agregó Bonnie. — No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

— Es cierto, ¿qué pasaría si realmente le pasó algo?

La polluela alzó las cejas. — ¿Te refieres a que pudo haber sido secuestrada, Freddy? — el castaño se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser una opción más.

El pirata se tensó ante las palabras de la cocinera. ¿Y si aquello fuera cierto?

— Pues entonces con más razón hay que salir y buscarla. — habló con determinación.

— Lo diré una última vez, Foxy. Nadie saldrá de aquí.

— Lo lamento, Puppet. Sabes que te respeto y estimo mucho, pero es mi novia la que puede estar en peligro, por lo tanto yo iré a buscarla. Además... — una sonrisa de lado se asomó por su rostro. — soy un pirata. Los piratas no seguimos las reglas. — y dicho esto, dirigió sus pasos hacia otro sitio cuando la voz de The Marionette lo detuvo.

— Foxy. — el pelirrojo no se giró a verlo en ningún momento. — Tú ganas. Ve por ella. — al pelinegro no le hizo falta adivinar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía el zorro en su cara antes de marcharse.

Foxy estaba decidido a prepararse cuando a lo lejos reconoció a la mujer que estaba de pie junto a su madre y su amo.

— Pero si es...

Decidió guardar silencio y acercarse sigilosamente a escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

—... Lo que me están diciendo es terrible. — el dueño del local se frotaba las sienes con los dedos. — ¡Qué tonto fui! ¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes de que Isabella era tu hija?

— No te preocupes, Frederick. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veías, era normal que no llegaras a reconocerla.

El hombre miró a la rubia a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Tú cómo estás? Debes estar muy angustiada.

— No te imaginas cuanto y más sabiendo que el peso de esta responsabilidad recae en mí.

— ¡Termina ya con eso! ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa! — exclamó la castaña con enfado. — No quiero que ninguno de los dos se sienta con culpa. Los encontraremos muy pronto, ya lo verán.

En eso, Irene recordó algo.

— Liz, Isabella estuvo en el hospital hace poco. Fue por un desmayo que sufrió debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

— ¿En serio? — frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza. — Hacía mucho que no tenía jaquecas tan fuertes. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando la llamé?

— Y hay otra cosa más. — la señora Smith asintió con la cabeza para que siguiera. — Ese día, un hombre la había llevado hasta el hospital junto con los chicos.

— ¿Un hombre? — Irene asintió. — ¿Cómo era?

— Alto, castaño, ojos oscuros, camisa morada...—

— Espera, ¿dijiste morada?

– De hecho, toda su ropa era de ese color, ¿por qué?

Los otros dos se miraron con cierto temor.

— Esto no está bien. — murmuró Frederick llevándose una mano al cabello. Fue ahí que un recuerdo del pasado llegó a la mente de la rubia.

— Aguarden un momento. Rick, ¿no hubo alguien que trabajó con nosotros en Fredbear's con esas características que acabo de dar?

— Si, Johnson. Después del incidente con Kenny y la muerte de mi hermano, no se volvió a saber de él.

Elizabeth comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de estómago. Hacía años que no lo había vuelto a ver, ¿tendría algo que ver con la desaparición de su hija? Aunque por otro lado, era imposible que lo estuviera, pues nunca se habían vuelto a hablar luego del incidente y por lo tanto, él no sabría de la existencia de Isabella.

— Sea como sea, debemos encontrarlos.

— ¿Pues qué estamos esperando? Yo las seguiré con mi auto.

Iban a irse cuando el zorro decidió salir de su escondite.

— ¡Esperen! Yo también quiero ir.

La rubia se giró a verlo. — Foxy, no sé si... — miró al dueño del recinto, este estaba rascándose la cabeza.

— Lo lamento, Foxy, pero no puedes salir de aquí.

— ¡Pero quiero ir a buscarla!

La castaña al ver la mirada triste del zorro, decidió intervenir. — Dejen que venga.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron ambos al unísono.

— Tengo una manta en el coche que puede servir para cubrir sus orejas... — sonrió con cierta picardía. — y algo de ropa de Walter que podría servir también.

El hombre suspiró. — De acuerdo, vendrá con nosotros. — Foxy sonrió feliz. Por primera vez en años, saldría de la pizzería; y lo que era mejor, iría a buscar a su sirena. La traería de vuelta y la llenaría de besos.

.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, Puppet y los demás estaban hablando sobre el asunto cuando cierta albina apareció.

— Mangle, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — automáticamente todos pusieron los ojos en dirección a ella.

Mierda, pensó la zorra pirata al ver las miradas interrogantes de algunos; luego, vio como el castaño oscuro se abría paso entre ellos para acercarse a ella y estrecharla en un abrazo.

— ¡Toy Foxy!

— ¡Hey! ¡Quita tus apestosas manos de mi hermoso cuerpo! — y Endo apareció... otra vez, causando que el oso se cayera sentado al suelo del susto y los demás se sorprendieran de verle.

— ¡¿Qué e-es esa cosa?!

— Freddy, necesito hablar contigo... — ignorando el comentario anterior del mismo, luego sacudió su cabeza. — De hecho, necesito hablar con todos ustedes.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Es algo de mucha relevancia.

El pelinegro habló. — Te escuchamos, Mangle...

.

.

.

.

El castaño iba caminando de regreso con manos en los bolsillos, su silbido acompañaba su andar rítmicamente apresurado; desde que había ido a comer aquella hamburguesa en el bar que estaba a dos cuadras, su mente retorcida ya iba pensando de qué forma haría desaparecer a aquellos mocosos sin levantar ninguna sospecha. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, él más que nadie sabía cómo cometer un crimen y librarse de toda culpa.

Apenas llegó, su sonrisa iba ampliándose cada vez más a medida que llegaba a la puerta de aquel sitio donde los tenía apresados.

— ¡Ya volví! ~ — exclamó sin borrar aquella perturbadora expresión.

Annie y Kevin pusieron una mueca de expresión al verle, más Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa algo coqueta.

— Hola, Vinnie ~. Volviste por mi, ¿cierto? ~ — ronroneó con una voz seductora.

La cara del adulto al oírla era todo un poema.

— ¿Cómo me...?

— Vinnie... — repitió lentamente. —... ¿O es que acaso no te gusta? — haciendo un puchero.

El castaño no caía ante aquel repentino cambio de actitud por parte de la menor cuando momentos atrás ella le tenía un terror atroz.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo, niña? — levantando una ceja, ella lo miró directo a los ojos.

— De veras que no...—_** "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"** _— Es que lo estuve pensando y creo que no me había percatado antes de lo... tan... atractivo que es.

El castaño adulto se paró frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Luego sonrió, su mueca incomodando un poco a sus tres jóvenes rehenes.

— No sabes cuanto he esperado para que al fin te dieras cuenta, mi pequeña Bell... — dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella, en cuanto la castaña la tomó, él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. —... De que mis intenciones contigo son las mejores.

_**"Las mejores. Si, claro."** _— pensó ella.

— Lo que si es que aún no logro comprender ese repentino interés tuyo hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo? — parpadeó ella varias veces.

— Dame una razón, una sola razón como para que no desconfíe de ti.

En eso, Kevin decidió intervenir. — ¡Oiga, qué le pasa viejo! ¡Mi amiga está tratando de hacer hasta lo imposible para que usted le cre–! ¡AUCH! — fue interrumpido al recibir un codazo por parte de la pelirroja, quien por cierto sonreía satisfecha.

La ojimiel en un acto de desesperación, decidió cometer la locura más grande que jamás había hecho en toda su corta vida. Tomó el rostro del adulto entre sus manos, y contando internamente hasta tres, lo besó tratando de soportar las náuseas que sentía ante el contacto de sus labios con los del hombre morado. Iba a romper aquel momento, pero para su desfortuna, él ya le había puesto firmemente la mano detrás de su cabeza para que ella no pudiera moverla, mientras que su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura.

Sus amigos miraban la escena boquiabiertos, pues jamás pensaron que su amiga haría una cosa así tan extrema. Ella por otro lado trató de concentrarse en quitarle uno de los móviles que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, por lo que decidió deslizar su mano temblorosa hasta aquella zona, tanteando accidentalmente la entrepierna del adulto y ganándose así un gemido por parte de éste; fue en ese momento en el que deseó no haberlo hecho jamás. No obstante, decidió continuar con su búsqueda, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del contrario para distraerlo aún más.

¡Bingo!, pensó al sentir que tenía uno de los teléfonos en su poder.

Cuando por fin se sintió liberada de los brazos de su victimario, respiró profundamente tratando de soportar las ganas de llorar y vomitar.

— Eso fue... Maravilloso. — ronroneó relamiendo sus labios. — ¿Sabes? Me gustaría repetirlo, pero no aquí, amor.

Smith tartamudeó: — ¿T–te refieres a–a...?

— Me he percatado de que no besas tan mal; sin embargo, todavía te falta mucho por aprender, y para eso tenemos demasiado tiempo de sobra...— dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. — … si sabes a lo que me refiero. — sonriendo coquetamente.

A Bella la sangre se le heló por completo. Ya no sabía a ciencia cierta qué podría esperarse de ese sujeto que además de incomodarla, le causaba tanto temor.

— ¡P–por supuesto que s–si! — exclamó atropelladamente, sentía que su plan se le estaba yendo de las manos. — Y quien mejor que alguien experimentado como tú para enseñarme sobre... ciertas... cosas.

— Me encanta oír eso de ti, mi pequeña. — la tomó de nuevo y la pegó más a su cuerpo. — Ya verás que el tío Vincent te hará pasar el mejor momento de tu vida. Ven, acompáñame.

Sin decir una palabra, tragó grueso decidida a seguirle y antes de marcharse, volteó a ver a sus amigos una vez más con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Ambos chicos le devolvieron la mirada, una cargada de ánimo y valor que hicieron que ella se tranquilizara al instante.

Seguidamente, ella les arrojó el móvil que había logrado quitarle del bolsillo, siendo este tomado en el aire por el castaño.

"Ya saben que hacer", fue lo que Kevin logró comprender de los labios de su amiga y asintió.

.

.

.

.

De regreso con los animatrónicos, Mangle ya les había comentado todo el plan descabellado que traían el dorado y el sujeto loco de uniforme morado; hasta se había ofrecido a darles una mano.

— ¡No puedo creer que ese oxigenado quiera deshacerse de nosotros! ¡Especialmente de mí! ¡Que soy el líder y la razón por la cual este recinto lleva mi nombre! — Freddy Fazbear no paraba de quejarse y destilar maldiciones al aire. Los demás por su parte rodaron los ojos, pues ya lo conocían lo bastante bien como para saber que era inútil tratar de entrar en razón con alguien tan cabezota como el oso castaño oscuro.

— ¿Quieres dejar de lamentarte y salir a presentar el próximo número? — habló Bonnie quien junto con BonBon ya habían entrado al bastidor con sus instrumentos en mano.

— Uh, muchachos, creo que tenemos un problema con el próximo show.

— ¿Cómo que un problema, Chiqui? — inquirió el orejón azul.

La polluela Toy les mostró la planilla con cada número anotado y al parecer, el espectáculo que seguía era de...

— ¡No jodas! — exclamaron todos. Rápidamente comenzaron a sentir las voces de los niños que comenzaban a llamar al pirata una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué haremos? — Toy Chica parecía entrar en un colapso nervioso.

— Yo podría ayudar.

Todos miraron a la zorra pirata.

— ¡Pero Mangle! ¿Cómo lo...?

— ¿Tienen alguna peluca roja, maquillaje y algún repuesto del traje de Foxy?

— ¿Qué–pretendes–hacer? — el tono que había empleado el pelimorado no tranquilizaba para nada al entorno.

— Dije que iba a ayudarlos y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a reemplazar a Foxy.

El castaño decidió hablar. — Manglie, los niños se darán cuenta. Además es más que obvia la diferencia de altura entre ustedes dos.

Freddy tenía razón, Foxy era apenas más alto que sus compañeros originales mientras que Mangle apenas le igualaba en altura a Toy Bonnie, quien por cierto era casi una cabeza más bajo que Toy Freddy.

— Pues entonces, ¿qué otra cosa sugieren? Porque yo no encuentro otra solución que esa. — habló Endo quien había mantenido su boca cerrada todo ese tiempo.

Chica 1.0 se rascó la barbilla pensando. — No es mala idea... — todos la miraron extraño. —... Es decir, podría funcionar.

— ¿Ah sí? Dinos cómo hacer para que los niños no noten la GRAN diferencia de alturas entre el Foxy original y su reemplazo. Porque claro, que ninguno sospecharía que su querido capitán cuente sus historias de piratas midiendo unos cuantos centímetros menos y más que notorios.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Freddy? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

— ¡No es que no confíe en ti! — comenzando a ponerse nervioso. — Es que simplemente no quiero...

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡Anda! Dilo de una vez, maldito oso... — la albina le tapó la boca a su segunda cabeza. — Perdón por eso. ¿Qué me decías?

— ¡No quiero que te lastimen! — dijo tomándole las manos. — H–he visto cómo te tratan... — Toy Foxy lo escuchaba atenta. — Y no quiero que después de esto te traten aún peor.

— Freddy, yo...

— Aguarda, déjame terminar con esto. — miró al resto totalmente nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de confesar. — ¡Me gustas, Toy Foxy! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Y no voy a dejar que vuelvan a lastimarte! — seguidamente y sin decir nada más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente para asombro de los demás.

La rubia de orbes lilas aplaudió cual niña pequeña. — ¡Si! ¡Tengo una cuñada!

— ¡Bueno, ya estuvo! — se quejó Endo apartando al de orejas de oso de la albina. — ¿Vamos a hacer lo que se dijo, si o no?

— Bueno, pues...

— ¡Vamos Freddy! Chica y yo podemos maquillarla. — la aludida asintió feliz junto con su contraparte 2.0; a la albina pirata le brillaron los ojos de felicidad al oírle, entre que el resto asentía positivamente.

Fazbear 1.0 al verse acorralado, no tuvo de otra que terminar accediendo. — Está bien, yo distraeré un poco a los pequeños mientras ustedes hacen "la magia". — tomando su micrófono ya listo para salir a escena.

Fue así que el resto puso manos a la obra y comenzó a hacerle el cambio de apariencia a Mangle.

— Creo que te faltó un poco allí.

— ¡Es cierto! Gracias, Bon.

— De nada.

— ¡Rápido! Debemos ponerle la peluca. — ordenó Chica volteando luego a ver a su novio. — ¿Cómo va todo con Freddo?

Bonnie asomaba cada dos por tres la cabeza afuera de las cortinas. — Bastante bien a mi parecer... — repentinamente sus orejas bajaron en señal de preocupación. —... El único problema es que comenzó a contar esos chistes sin sentido que cuenta en las horas de descanso.

— ¿Y? — interrogaron todos.

El pelimorado tragó grueso mientras volteaba a verlos con horror. — Está poniendo a los niños a dormir. — automáticamente todos se dieron un facepalm.

— Ya no hay tiempo... — la rubia de ojos azules se dirigió a su compañera. — ¡Rápido, Mangle! ¿Sabes si tu imitador de voces funciona?

La aludida se tomó unos momentos. — No lo sé.

— Sabes que de lo contrario tendrás que engrosar la voz. — le habló Bonnie 2.0 con preocupación. — Lo sabes, ¿verdad? — ella volvió a asentir.

En eso, su segunda cabeza le hizo una caricia con un tentáculo. — Estoy contigo, siempre. — seguido de una sonrisa reconfortante que fue rápidamente correspondida por su compañera.

— Mejor probemos tu caja de voz antes de que salgas a escena. — murmuró BonBon.

— De acuerdo.

En cuanto ella estuvo lista, Bonnie dio la señal a su novia para que comenzara uno de los tantos diálogos que ella tenía aprendido con Foxy.

— ¡Muy buenas tardes, Capitán Foxy! ¡Su tripulación ya está lista para escuchar una de sus muchas emocionantes historias!  
— ¡Ahoy, marinera Chica! ¡Me alegra saber que mi tripulación está más que lista! — luego de decir eso, observó a sus compañeros que la miraban anonadados. — ¿Lo hice bien? — hablando ya con su tono de voz normal.

— ¡Wow! Mangle, realmente te luciste. — la polluela de mirada liliácea estaba más que sorprendida.

— ¡Sonaste igual que Foxy! — prosiguió el conejo morado.

— Creo que ya tenemos a nuestro reemplazo listo. — dijo Toy Bonnie animadamente frotándose las manos enérgicamente.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Foxy y los tres adultos continuaban con la búsqueda. Rick e Irene iban sentados adelante mientras que el pirata estaba sentado en la parte de atrás con las orejas cubiertas por una manta y con la madre de Isabella sentada a su lado. Él no quitaba la vista de encima del mundo exterior que podía ver a través de la ventanilla del vehículo.

— ¿Preocupado? — aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que volteó a ver a la mujer. — ¿Sabes? Yo también lo estoy.

Foxy no dijo ni una sola palabra, por lo que Lizzie entendió que podía continuar. — No hace falta que me digas nada. Sé que quieres a Isabella, la quieres desde que ella puso su atención en ti.

Automáticamente, una de sus orejas tuvo un tic nervioso.

— ¿Su atención en mí?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — el pirata negó con la cabeza. — Claro, olvidé por completo que eras un prototipo nuevo... — Foxy no podía emitir sonido alguno. — ... Supongo que tampoco recuerdas cuando trabajé en Fredbear's, ¿cierto? — él volvió a negar, los ojos grises de Elizabeth se opacaron. — ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas la canción que cantábamos sobre piratas?

Fue ahí que los recuerdos vinieron abruptamente a su sistema. Toda clase de recuerdos, tanto buenos y malos pasaban fugazmente por su mente, hasta que llegó uno en concreto.

...

_"Ven hija, voy a presentarte a un amigo."_

_"¿Un amigo? ¿Aquí? ¿En este lugar tan oscuro?"_

_"No temas, Isa. Yo estoy contigo."_

_Eran las voces que él podía escuchar en ese sitio tan desolado. Segundos después, una luz muy brillante iluminó toda la habitación, su único ojo descubierto cerrándose repentinamente ante la claridad que lo invadía de repente. Cuando por fin logró adaptarse a la claridad, miró con suma atención a la mujer joven de mirada grisácea de pie frente a él, con esa sonrisa tan radiante que la caracterizaba._

_— Hola, Foxy. ¿Me recuerdas?_

_— Lii–zzie. – fue lo que dijo con dificultad, pues su caja de voz estaba estropeada._

_— Tranquilo, no te esfuerces. — le dijo con ternura. – Me alegra saber que aun me recuerdas._

_– Li–zzie. — volvió a repetir._

_— Traje a alguien muy especial para que conozcas. — miró detrás suyo, dejando al descubierto a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente cuatro años de edad que se asomaba tímida detrás de ella. — Sal, mi niña. No tengas miedo. — la animó._

_Poco a poco, la pequeña fue asomándose con cierta timidez, su madre le tomó la mano con firmeza, motivándola así a acercarse más._

_— Isa, él es Foxy. Es el animatrónico que tu tío Fritz está reparando._

_La pequeña miró a su progenitora y luego al zorro que la observaba con cierta fascinación. Para él, era una copia exacta de la adulta, sólo que en un envase más pequeño. Dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse a centímetros de él y sonrió luego de analizarlo con detenimiento._

_— ¡Hola, Capitán Foxy! Me llamo Isabella._

_— ¿Bella? — la niña se carcajeó, para él aquella risa parecía muy dulce y adorable. — No, es Isabella. Pero si quieres, puedes llamarme como más te guste._

_— Está bien._

_— Capitán, ¿tendrá alguna historia de piratas para contarle a esta linda princesa? — intervino la castaña adulta refiriéndose a la menor._

_— ¿Así que esta linda señorita es una princesa? — exclamó ya más animado, haciéndola sonrojar levemente._

_— Princesa pirata para ser más exacto. — volvió a hablar Elizabeth._

_— Aye, ¿qué te parece si te cuento de la vez en que me perdí con mi tripulación en una isla? — le preguntó sentándose en el suelo, extendiendo su mano para invitarla a sentarse junto a él. Bella le tomó la mano y se sentó a su lado junto con su madre, lista para oír atentamente la historia que el zorro pirata había comenzado a narrar._

...

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se había quedado mirándola con sorpresa.

— Acabo de recordar ese día.

— ¿Cuál, Foxy?

— Aquel que vi a Bella por primera vez... — todos dentro del coche guardaron silencio, atentos a lo que él estaba contando. —... Aunque es extraño. — mirando a la nada pensativo.

— ¿Por qué dices que es extraño? — esta vez había sido la rubia la que preguntó.

— Es que no recuerdo haber vivido ese día.

Entonces Rick decidió intervenir. — Ya, creo saber lo que sucede aquí.

— ¿Ah sí? — le interrogaron los otros tres, él dueño de Fazbear's asintió. — Tus recuerdos son del prototipo antiguo de Fredbear's. Cuando decidimos remodelarlos a todos, habíamos elegido la opción de conservar algunas cosas de los modelos viejos, y eso incluyó los recuerdos de los cumpleaños y de los momentos más felices que pudieron haber vivido. — una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro. — Realmente mi padre fue muy inteligente al haberles incorporado un sistema de almacenamiento de recuerdos.

— Tu padre fue un genio con todo lo relacionado a la robótica. — exclamó Irene, el de cabellos oscuros asintió.

— Si que lo fue.

En eso, el teléfono de la rubia de mirada café comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo aquella atmósfera de nostalgia. Inmediatamente lo sacó de su bolsillo, ampliando sus ojos al ver el nombre que figuraba en la pantalla.

— ¡Es mi sobrino! — chilló antes de atender enardecida. — ¡Kevin! ¿Dónde están? ¡Nos tienen a todos muy preocupados!

Los otros tres se acercaron para tratar de escuchar algo del otro lado de la línea, mas fue inútil, ya que no lograban oír nada.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡No puede ser! ¡Dime en dónde están!

Lizzie se arrimó cada vez más. — ¿Isabella está ahí? — las orejas de Foxy se pusieron erguidas al escuchar el nombre de su amada, Irene haciendo un ademán con su mano para que guardaran silencio.

— Está bien, iremos por ustedes lo más rápido posible. — y después de decir esto, colgó.

— ¿Y en dónde están? — preguntó intrigado el hombre a su lado.

Ella guardó silencio antes de responder. — No van a creer en donde se encuentran.

— ¿Dónde? — interrogaron los otros tres.

— Dos palabras: Robóticas Afton.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — chilló Frederick con estupor, la rubia asintió. — Como escucharon, y no solo eso.

— ¿Hay algo más? — habló la castaña con angustia. Miller volvió a guardar silencio, no sabía de qué forma decirle a ella lo que estaba a punto de revelarles.

— Vincent está detrás de todo esto.

Para la madre de Isabella, escuchar eso era como si le echaran un cubetazo de agua fría; ni hablar para Foxy, él ya se había estado conteniendo las ganas de arrancar la puerta y salir del vehículo en movimiento a buscar a ese tipo y masacrarlo él mismo. En su sombría mirada se podía ver aquella sed de sangre que no se veía en él en años.

— Foxy. — la mano de la de mirada gris estaba posada en la suya. — ¿Estás bien?

La mirada del pelirrojo había vuelto rápidamente a la normalidad. — Si.

Ella asintió.

— Frederick, ¿sabes dónde queda?

— ¿Cómo no voy a saber? Vivía acompañando a mi padre allí cuando era más joven.

— En ese caso, debemos ir cuanto antes. — dijo la mujer a su lado mientras él tomaba otro camino.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo al local, el espectáculo que estaba dando Fo... Bueno, Mangle, estaba saliendo excelente. Los niños no paraban de aplaudir y gritar con fervor, levantando sus manitos al aire cuando el pirata salía airoso de los momentos más peligrosos en sus narraciones; después de terminar, había una niña que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había hecho aparición en el escenario, por lo que luego de esperar pacientemente su turno – pues había otros niños que querían saludar y sacarse fotos con la albina disfrazada —, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

— ¡Hola Foxy!

— ¡Ahoy! ¡Miren quien tenemos aquí, una linda sirenita! — dijo revolviéndole los cabellos con suavidad para luego besar su pequeña manita. – ¿Te gustó el show de hoy?

— ¡Muchísimo! Quería saber si podría darte un beso. — preguntó con cierta timidez.

— ¡Claro que si! — respondió feliz mientras se agachaba para que la niña la abrazara por el cuello y le depositara un beso en la mejilla. — ¡Gracias, Foxy! ¡Eres mi pirata favorito!

The Mangle se sintió dichosa, a pesar de que todas esas muestras de afecto no eran para ella – pues ella estaba reemplazando al pelirrojo con orejas de zorro –, no pudo evitar sentir esa calidez en su alma.

_**"Así es como se siente realmente la verdadera recompensa por hacer feliz a un niño"**_, pensó.

Podría decirse que todo estaba saliendo según el plan.

Bueno, salvo por...

— ¡Oye, Foxy! — la zorra se había girado hacia el dueño de aquella voz, un niño que parecía superar los doce años de edad. — Se te ve muy distinto el día de hoy.

— ¿Cómo has dicho, marino? — inquirió haciéndose como que no había escuchado, tratando de contener la calma y no salirse de su personaje.

— Dije que estás muy distinto. — acercándose con cierto aire arrogante.

— ¿Distinto? ¿Cómo así? — echando sus orejas hacia atrás en señal de preocupación.

— No lo sé. Te recordaba más alto.

A lo lejos, Puppet estaba viendo todo desde su sitio. Sabía del plan que habían ideado los demás, por lo tanto él intervendría por cualquier problema que llegara a presentarse. En cuanto a los otros, ellos también estaban atentos, incluso Chica y Toy Chica se habían acercado para ayudar a la albina con el resto de los niños, oyendo disimuladamente con atención la conversación que tenían entre ellos.

— Quizás te pareció que era más alto. — tratando de evadir cualquier pregunta o comentario de aquel molesto mocoso.

— No lo creo. — de nuevo con su aire de arrogancia. — Estás muy distinto, capitán.

Fue ahí que cierta cabeza parlante que se encontraba escondida debajo de la chaqueta, no soportó más a aquel chiquillo y decidió intervenir.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Si se disfrazó muy bien!

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! — chilló alarmado mirando hacia todos lados, automáticamente Mangle calló a Endo enredándole un tentáculo que tenía oculto debajo del disfraz alrededor de su cara.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Juro haber oído a alguien que habló!

— Te debe haber parecido. — intervino la polluela de ojos violáceos.

— ¡Si! Quizás escuchaste a alguien más que pasaba por aquí. — acotó la otra.

Observó a los tres robots que le sonreían nerviosos. Sin decir más, terminó por marcharse, no sin antes echar una última mirada al pirata con los ojos entrecerrados.

Apenas se alejó el último infante, Chica 1.0 metió a la zorra disfrazada dentro de la Cueva Pirata de un empujón para luego meterse ella junto con Chiqui, quien antes de cerrar las cortinas, miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien más los estaba viendo.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Estuviste sensacional, Mangle! — la felicitó su orejón compañero apenas la vio llegar al bastidor junto con las polluelas.

— Recuerdenme arrancarle a Foxy esa cola esponjosa que tiene en su trasero cuando regrese. — murmuró Chica frotándose ambas sienes. — ¡No! Mejor aún. ¿Qué tal arrancarle el ojo... A CIERTA CABEZA PARLANTE?! — gritó con euforia arrojándole cuchillos con la mirada a la segunda cabeza de la zorra. — ¡POR TU CULPA CASI LA DESCUBREN!

— ¡Hmph! No es mi culpa que ese piojoso engendro se haya vuelto tan denso al final. — respondió divamente, Toy Foxy rodó los ojos.

— Ya, a callar. — habló el oso castaño oscuro acercándose. — Estuviste espléndida, mi linda pirata.

— ¿Tu crees? — con un brillo en su mirada.

— Si, eres el pirata más atractivo de todos. — le habló coquetamente a punto de besarla cuando un carraspeo los interrumpió.

— Uhm, Freddy. ¿No crees que deberías esperar a que se quite el disfraz para besarla?

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Bonnie?

— Porque sería traumático verte a ti besar en los labios a Foxy aunque no sea él realmente.

—... — el cantante volvió a mirar a la albina para luego regresar su vista al pelimorado con cierto horror. — ¡Ay, Bon! Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón. — dirigiéndose ahora a ella. — ¿Te ofende si te digo que te quites el traje?

Mangle sonrió. — Para nada.

— ¡Oigan no! ¿Y qué hay de mi slash? — se lamentó Chica.

— ¡Chica! — la reprendió su novio.

— ¿Qué? Sino iba a ser contigo con quien se besara Foxy, al menos quiero cumplir mi anhelo con esta escena.

Todos la miraron con cara de wtf, su hermano levantando una ceja mientras que Bonnie tenía un tic en el ojo.

En eso, el pequeño Balloon Boy rompió el silencio con una simple y a la vez complicada pregunta.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es slash?

.

.

.

.

Vincent y Bella iban caminando por los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, la menor miraba a todos lados. Le extrañaba que no hubiese alguien más deambulando por allí, por lo que dedujo que tal vez era horario de descanso o algo parecido.

En eso, la voz del adulto la hizo respingar.

— Antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino, hay unos amigos que quiero presentarte.

_**"¡Amigos! Lo que me faltaba"**_, ¿de que clase de amigos se trataban?

Si eran amigos de él, era más que probable que no fueran para nada agradables.

Tragó saliva tratando de contener la calma.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un ascensor. El adulto hizo un gesto para que ella ingresara primero apenas las compuertas se abrieron. Una vez dentro, ella se acorraló rápidamente en un rincón, el castaño la miró con extrañeza.

— No voy a hacerte nada.

_**"Aún."**_

— N–no es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Isa titubeó. — Es que me dan miedo los ascensores.

— ¿Eres claustrofóbica?

— No. Simplemente me aterran los ascensores, es todo.

Y es que era cierto, de niña había vivido un episodio traumático con el ascensor del edificio donde vivía en Nueva York el cual tenía desperfectos técnicos; el mismo se había detenido abruptamente entre medio de dos pisos y con ella sola encerrada dentro. A causa de eso, su padre había decidido buscar otro lugar para vivir, pues ella no había quedado emocionalmente bien debido a que había tenido que pasar más de dos horas allí.

— Vaya~, que miedo irracional tan extraño tienes. Normalmente los que temen a un ascensor son aquellos que sufren de claustrofobia. Realmente eres un caso especial, o por lo menos es lo que pienso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eres la primer persona que le tiene miedo a estas cosas sin sufrir el temor al encierro. — se encogió de hombros. — En fin, en ese caso sujétate pequeña. — presionando un botón.

El elevador comenzó a bajar a una velocidad normal, la joven cerró con fuerza sus párpados, tratando de sujetarse de donde podía; Johnson notó esto, haciendo por primera vez un acto de amabilidad para con la menor.

Isabella abrió sus ojos al sentir un apretón en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos miel se posaron en la mano grande del mayor tomando la suya con firmeza.

Levantó una ceja con extrañeza, se preguntó mentalmente por qué él había actuado con ella de esa forma; aún así, se sintió contenida.

_**"¡Qué ironía! Un día te cruzas con un sujeto que termina convirtiéndose en tu acosador de la noche a la mañana y luego termina tomando tu mano como una forma de apoyo moral por tu estúpido temor. ¡Muy bien, Isabella~, lo estás haciendo muy bien!"**_

Cuando se dio cuenta, el elevador se había detenido. Seguidamente una voz femenina se oyó por el altoparlante.

—_ "Subsuelo, nivel cuatro"._

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Vincent le soltó la mano y salió con ella siguiéndole detrás.

Caminaron por un lugar oscuro y grande, las pisadas de los zapatos del hombre morado y las botas de la joven guardia resonaban como eco por todo el sitio.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Ya lo verás. — dijo una vez que llegaron a una puerta doble. El hombre se acercó al panel que se hallaba a un lado y presionó varios botones. Las puertas se deslizaron a los lados mientras las luces fueron encendiendose una por una, revelando una curiosa sala con artefactos y partes de robots. — Sólo sígueme.

Entonces ella hizo lo que él le ordenó. Caminaron entre medio de aquellas maquinarias, Isabella miraba de un lado a otro totalmente fascinada con todo lo que allí se hallaba. Tan distraída estaba que no notó cuando el adulto se detuvo, terminando de chocar contra su espalda.

— Perdón. — murmuró nerviosa, Johnson no respondió, estaba más concentrado contemplando lo que tenía frente a sus ojos que ni se había inmutado cuando ella lo había chocado. Smith se colocó a su lado, observándolo con curiosidad, ¿qué le pasaba?

Y la respuesta la encontró frente a sus ojos cuando posó sus ojos miel al frente.

Cuatro robots, colocados uno al lado del otro dentro de lo que parecían una especie de cápsulas de cristal; una bailarina de ballet, un oso y zorro albinos se hallaban unos pasos más atrás, mientras que la cuarta integrante, una especie de payasita muy bonita con coletas a los lados y mejillas pintadas estaba más adelante de los otros.

— ¿Fascinada? — dijo haciéndola sobresaltar. — Fueron la creación más ambiciosa del señor Afton.

— ¿Afton?

— William Afton era un gran experto en robótica. Él y Henry se habían propuesto crear algo para el entretenimiento familiar empezando por crear animatrónicos con inteligencia artificial, programados para cumplir con el propósito de alegrar a la gente, especialmente a los niños.

...

_— Mira, William. ¿Qué te parecen estos diseños?_

_El hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a él en aquel bar observó con atención los bosquejos de aquellos planos dibujados a mano por su amigo._

_— Se ven geniales. ¿Cómo se te ocurrieron?_

_— En realidad fueron mis hijos los que me dieron las ideas para los diseños._

_En eso, una mesera había llegado a dejarles dos jarras de cerveza. William tomó una y bebió un sorbo bien largo._

_— Pues yo también tengo algo para mostrarte.— sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado en cuatro y se lo ofreció a su amigo. Éste lo tomó y lo desdobló, mirando detalladamente lo que parecía ser un dibujo de un niño de no más de seis años._

_— Es... Un dibujo._

_— De Emma, ella la dibujó. — extendió su mano para que Henry se lo devolviera. — Ella dice que le encantaría que la construyeramos._

_— No es mala idea. ¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle? — tomando de su jarra de cerveza, Afton tardó tan sólo unos segundos en responder._

_— Tenía pensado llamarla… Circus Baby._

_— Me gusta. ¿Cuando podríamos comenzar?_

_El contrario sonrió internamente. — Lo más pronto posible._

_Lo que Henry Fazbear no sabía, era que su amigo tenía... Otros planes en mente con respecto a sus futuras creaciones._

...

— Circus Baby... — murmuró el de mirada oscura apoyando su mano sobre el cristal. — Mi octava maravilla.

— ¿Octava maravilla? — preguntó la menor detrás de él. Vincent alejó su mano de aquella cápsula, tomándose unos momentos para responder.

— Así es. — respondió voltéandose.

— Pero, ¿acaso no era creación de...?

— Bell~, Bell~, Bell~, eres una niña tan ingenua. Casi tan ingenua como esa novia que tuve hace años.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

— No entiendo.

— Creo que ya es tiempo de que te lo diga. — sonrió. — Después de todo, tu vendrás conmigo cuando todo esto termine.

Bella tragó grueso. Ahora debía pensar en otro plan para poder escapar de él; entre tanto, seguiría con el que ya estaba llevando a cabo.

— Verás, Isabella, sé que esto será difícil de procesar, así que espero que comprendas lo mejor posible una vez que te lo cuente. — pausó por un momento antes de proseguir. — Para empezar, yo nunca fui realmente Vincent Johnson.

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo que estás oyendo, niña. Soy casi igual que tus amigos animatrónicos.

— ¿Eres un robot?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Vincent era un joven tan brillante, tan comprometido con su trabajo, sin embargo era tan tonto. Al principio creí que sería difícil, pero luego había salido tan fácil mi plan. — una risa nasal se oyó de su parte. — Lo único que necesité fue un recipiente humano para trasladar mi alma y así fue como logré sobrevivir.

— Un momento, ¡¿tú no eres Vincent?!

— ¿Confundida mi pequeña? — mirándola con una sonrisa malvada.

— Eres un monstruo. — lo miró con horror. — ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué me quieres?

— ¿Yo? Te diré quien soy. — se giró completamente hacia ella, dando un par de pasos. — ¡Soy nada más ni nada menos que el dueño de todo esto, genio inventor, experto en robótica avanzada y creador de grandes proyectos, incluido de estas cuatro bellezas!

Isabella abrió sus ojos de par en par. Simplemente no podía dar crédito a tal confesión, era simplemente una locura.

— No puede ser... — retrocedió horrorizada varios pasos. — ¡Eres William Afton!

— Así es. Ahora, ¿quieres que te responda lo segundo? — la menor no respondió. — Hace años creí que jamás me volvería a enamorar, tuve esposa, una amante, las mujeres me seguian; sin embargo, ninguna me había querido realmente como yo lo hubiera deseado. ¡TODAS ELLAS ME QUERÍAN SÓLO POR EL DINERO! ¡TODAS PERRAS INTERESADAS! — luego se calmó. — Pero hubo una que me había querido de verdad. — expresó con tono dolido metiendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una fotografía toda arrugada y algo amarillenta. — Jamás pude olvidarla. — se la extendió.

La castaña tomó la fotografía y observó a la joven que salía allí, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió de quién se trataba.

— No... Es imposible.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— L–la joven de la foto.

— ¿Qué tiene? — ya perdiendo la paciencia.

La menor de orbes miel lo miró aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

— Es mi madre...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/a: ¿Recuerdan que les dije que los iba a dejar en suspenso por otros seis meses? ¿Lo recuerdan?**

**En realidad había sido una broma, aunque nunca pensé que esa broma se volvería algo en serio.**

**De verdad perdón nuevamente por este nuevo retraso tan extenso, tuve varios problemas personales y ni hablar de la inspiración mamona que huía cuando más la necesitaba. Además me había puesto en la tarea de escribir un especial de Halloween y un Spin-off de este fic, los cuales aún no tengo acabados. Y como cereza del postre, el bendito Fanfiction que no me dejaba subir este capítulo -_- aunque como ya vieron, ese problema está resuelto :v.**

**¡Sip, Circus Baby y sus amigos ya tuvieron su pequeño debut en este extenso fic! De veras que estuve tan impaciente por la salida de Sister Location que no pude evitar la tentación de incluirlos aunque sea en una pequeña escena. Obviamente tendrán otra pequeña aparición – más bien mención – en el siguiente capítulo, que espero no tardar demasiado; lo que si es que su participación será más seguida a partir de la segunda temporada.**

**Bueno, ahora sí puedo decir que comenzó la cuenta regresiva para el final de esta historia. Espero que sigan a mi lado y no me dejen ahora en estos momentos culminantes.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review y lo han puesto entre sus favoritos. También agradezco a los que si bien no han dejado ningún comentario pero que en silencio han disfrutado de leer toda esta extensa y loca historia que de a poco va saliendo de mi retorcida cabeza :'''v.**

**Sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Les deseo que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año y les mando un enorme abrazo psicológico para cada uno :3.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**¿Reviews? :'v**


End file.
